Une fenêtre sur le passé
by Andromede
Summary: [FIC ABANDONNEE] La guerre est finie, Voldemort est vaincu. Harry vit dans une monotonie qui le dépasse, désormais seul. Mais un crime affreux est perpétré dans le passé, et l'avenir du monde est de nouveau sur la sellette. Le héros retrouvera t'il sa Qu
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Andromède, vous savez, l'andouille qui se prétend auteur sur feufeunet, là...

**Spoilers :** Les 5 premiers tomes HP parus.

**Disclaimer : **Tout à la killeuse de Sirius !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Me voici de retour, avec la ( hum ) tant attendue nouvelle version du _Silence de l'agneau._ En effet, j'ai retiré cette fic du site, et pour cause : scénario qui ne me plaisait qu'à moitié, écriture baclée et manque d'inspi' ( Willy, espèce de traître ! ). J'ai donc travaillé jour et nuit, sué sang et eau ( ouais, arrête ton char, Mémé ! ) pour écrire cette nouvelle fic, qui j'espère, aura autant de succès que la première version ! Au fait, j'ai changé le titre, "Une fenêtre sur le passé" étant la traduction approximative ( c'est à dire la mienne -.-° ) du morceau "A window to the past", du CD de la BO d'HP3. C'est un titre qui convient assez, je trouve, même si c'est dommage, j'aimais beaucoup le premier, snif...

Je vous présente donc le prologue !!! ( Wéééé, qu'est ce que ça intéresse de gens !! Allez, arrête de croire que tu es lue, Andro' ! )

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Prologue**_

-NON !

Narcissa se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un venait de crier. Elle avait le sommeil léger, et elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle se redressa lentement, les dernières torpeurs de la nuit achevant de se dissiper. Elle se retourna, faisant grincer son matelas. Elle fut presque sûre d'avoir entendu une respiration précipitée en cet instant. Elle attrappa sa baguette magique toujours posée sur sa table de chevet par ses temps de guerre et écarta vivement les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Ploc.

Son estomac se retourna, et elle referma les rideaux aussitôt, haletante comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres. Elle respira à fond, par le ventre, pour se calmer. _Je rêve encore. Je vais rouvrir les rideaux, et il n'y aura plus rien..._ Elle souffla une dernière fois, ôta de son visage toute trace de peur, et prit une grande inspiration. D'un geste sec elle rouvrit les rideaux, bien decidée à chasser la vision.

Ploc.

Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier. Sa main aggrippée au rideau contre sa volonté pesait de tout son poids dans le vide, menaçant d'arracher le tissu de sa tringle. Sur son autre main, pesant de la même manière sur le matelas, les doigts écartés et atones avaient relâché la baguette, qui tomba sur le sol. Le bruit sourd du bois cognant sur le plancher la fit sursauter, et elle revint à la réalité. Narcissa avait vu des centaines et des centaines de scènes comme celle ci. Elle croyait être immunisée. Mais en cet instant, elle n'était même pas sûre de se souvenir encore de son nom.

Ploc.

Une troisème goutte venait de tomber à terre, pour venir grossir la flaque écarlate qui s'étendait sur le plancher du dortoir des filles de 7e année de Serpentard. _On dirait une fleur..._ pensa Narcissa. Elle posa son pied nu sur le sol glacial et le contraste avec la chaleur de son lit acheva de la reconnecter à la réalité. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit ou la fleur rouge venait de fleurir. La flaque s'étendait de plus en plus, et Narcissa hésita à s'approcher davantage. Mais elle était une Black, et son honneur lui interdisait de fuir devant une pareille scène.

Elle avança de nouveau d'un pas, marchant dans la mare de sang. Elle eut l'inpression de se brûler les pieds. Glissant un peu sur l'hémoglobine fraîche, elle s'approcha davantage de la silhouette reposant sur le matelas, au coeur de la fleur. _Est-ce un rêve ? Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, moi, Narcissa Black, je me pencherais sur le cadavre de..._ L'odeur du sang, l'horrible odeur du sang, quant à elle, était bien réelle. Narcissa se laissa tomber en avant, se retenant de ses deux mains au bord dun matelas, un des seuls endroits qui n'était pas encore imbibé de sang.

-Ruban Rouge...

Elle avait prononcé ces mots plus forts qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, comme pour se prouver à elle même qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Dans le lit près de la fenêtre, quelqu'un grogna. Narcissa se pencha davantage, et l'horrible odeur de chair mutilée et de sang frais la prit de nouveau à la gorge. Cette même odeur qui l'assaillait, lorsque, plus jeune, seule dans sa chambre, elle entendait les hurlements des personnes que torturaient ses parents...

Narcissa était une aristocrate pure. De la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à l'éxtrémité de ses orteils, tout en elle sentait l'étiquette, les convenances et les bonnes manières. Depuis toujours, on l'avait éduquée à être une _Lady_. Comme sa soeur, Andromeda. Sa grande soeur qu'elle adorait et que pourtant, elle était condamnée à ne plus jamais serre dans ses bras, parler, ou même tout bêtement voir. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'Andromeda était heureuse, mais ça l'attristait quand même. Il y avait bien Bellatrix, son autre soeur, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose. Bellatrix était mauvaise, bagarreuse et pas patiente pour deux noises. Tout le contraire de son ainée, en somme.

Narcissa secoua se belle tête, faisant voleter sa crinière blonde autour d'elle. Encore quelque chose qui la rendait différente de Bellatrix, et même de la famille Black tout entière. Elle était la seule membre de sa famille a avoir les cheveux blonds. Et même si il était stupide d'y penser en cet instant précis, alors qu'elle étaot penchée sur le cadavre de Ruban Rouge, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était fondamentalement différente de _tout ça_...

Narcissa se déplaça un peu vers la gauche, et sa main rencontra quelque chose. Quelque chose de rèche et d'humide, elle baissa les yeux. Son ruban. Le long ruban écarlate qui nouait les cheveux de Ruban Rouge quelque soit la saison, l'heure ou le jour. Ce ruban rouge qui lui avait valu son surnom, et qui ne quittait jamais les cheveux de sa propriétaire. _Il t'a accompagné dans la mort, Ruban Rouge..._ Narcisa carressa, ou plutôt effleura le tissu du bout des doigts. Habituellement immaculé, il était couvert de sang. Et lorsque la jeune fille retira sa main, elle était couverte de petites pailletes argentées. De petites paillettes métalliques.

Bizarre. Elle prenait toujours beaucoup de soin de son ruban, et jamais elle n'aurait laissé ces saletés se déposer dessus. Ce ne pouvait être que le... meurtrier... Dieu que c'était étrange et douloureux, cette pensée. Penser qu'elle se tenait au dessus d'une morte était déjà un fardeau en soit. Mais savoir qu'on venait juste de l'_assassiner_... Elle avait entendu le tueur. Le tueur l'avait réveillée. Et elle aurait presque pu...

_J'aurai pu voir le tueur..._

Convulsivement, son poing se serra sur le ruban. Ce ruban, qui semblait être la seule chose à laquelle la jeune morte tenait. Son seul bien matériel, aurait presque put dire Narcissa. Lentement, tâchant de ne pas trembler, elle dénoua l'étoffe écarlate qui maintenait prisonnière la crinière brune de Ruban Rouge. Lorsque le noeud fut défait, ses cheveux noirs se répandirent en cascade autour de sa tête, comme une auréole obscure.

Ruban Rouge était un ange des ténèbres. Elle l'avait toujours été, et même dans la mort, sa beauté glaciale et farouche restait intacte. Elle semblait même rehaussée par les gouttes de sang maculant le teint de porcelaine. Et ses yeux d'argent, grands ouverts, exprimait encore dans la mort ce profond mépris du monde qu'avait toujours manifesté Ruban Rouge.

_Tu n'aimais pas la vie, et la vie ne t'aimait pas. Qu'est ce qui t'empêchais d'en finir ?_

Narcissa replia le ruban et le serra dans ses doigts. Elle, l'héritière de le noblesse des Black, fiancée à 17 ans, perle des Serpentards, venait tout juste d'hériter d'une chose plus précieuse que tous l'or du monde réunit. Un simple ruban de satin rouge. Un ruban qui avait tout vu, tout connu. Narcissa se plut à croire que Ruban Rouge était venue au monde avec lui, et qu'elle venait de mourir avec lui.

_Peut être que tu ne devais pas mourir._

Avec toute la grâce que le Ciel lui avait conférée à sa naissance, narcissa se pencha de nouveau sur le cadavre de sa compagne de chambre, qu'elle avait a peine connue. Elle tendit sa belle main blanche, celle qui n'était couverte ni du sang ni des paillettes, sa main droite, et elle ferma les yeux de Ruban Rouge. Dans un dernier éclat d'argent, les yeux s'éteignirent, comme un crépuscule d'hiver.

_Me voilà ton unique héritière. La dernière dépositaire des tous tes sercrets - et tu en avait beaucoup - qui tiennent tous dans ton ruban, j'en suis certaine. _

Narcissa déposa un baiser sur le front de Ruban Rouge, et se retira da la mare de sang qui s'étalait au pied du lit. Elle enfouit le ruban au plus profond de sa poche, et d'un coup sec, referma les rideaux du baldaquin.

_Je vais hurler, Ruban Rouge. J'ai tenu jusqu'ici, car je devait -je voulais- te rendre les derniers hommages. Moi seule pouvait le faire. Je vais hurler car je ne pourrais plus m'en empêcher. Mais de là haut, si tu m'entends, sache que tes secrets, quels qu'ils soient, sont entre mes mains. _

Narcissa regagna son lit et sortit de sa table de chevet le journal qu'elle remplissait consciencieusement tous les soirs. Entre la couverture et la première page reposait un narcisse séché. La jeune fille tourna les feuillets jusqu'a parvenir à la date d'aujourd'hui.

_31 octobre 1977..._

Elle sortit sa plume, et au lieu de l'encre verte qu'elle utilisait habituellement, elle enchanta l'objet pour qu'il consigne ce qu'elle avait à dire avec une encre aussi rouge que le ruban qu'elle s'apprêtait à glisser entre les pages.

_Il était une fois Lou. Une jeune sorcière de 17 ans. Médiocre en classe, elle ne brillait guère que par la beauté que la nature lui avait accordée. Et encore cette beauté faisait elle froid dans le dos. Elle était un petit démon égaré sur Terre, qui ne se souciait ni d'être heureuse, ni de rendre les gens heureux. Sans doute avait elle ses secrets. Répartie dans la maison du grand Salazar, chacun se mit en devoir de lui trouver un nom, puisqu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle s'appelait seulement Lou._

Narcissa respira à fond, elle devait tenir encore. Elle devait terminer sa tâche funèbre avant de se laisser aller à la panique. Elle ne hurlerait que lorsque la mémoire de Ruban Rouge serait honorée jusqu'au bout.

_Mais on la baptisa Ruban Rouge. Sans doute n'avait t'elle aucune famille, aucun ami. Alors après sa mort, personne ne se souviendras d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas d'ennemis non plus. Juste des ombres qui gravitaient autour d'elle, incapables de la rejoindre dans ce monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et ou elle évoluait sans cesse. Ruban Rouge ne vivait pas. La vie vivait Ruban Rouge, elle la supportait. _

Narcissa était sûre que cette nuit, la déesse de la Vie était soulagée, et même heureuse, d'avoir pu fourguer Ruban Rouge à sa soeur : la Mort.

_Ce soir, Ruban Rouge est morte. Et comme je sais qu'aucune des ombres qui marchaient à ses côtés dans le monde physique ne se souciera vraiment d'elle et de sa mort, je dépose ici l'objet le plus précieux du monde. Le ruban qui valu son surnom à Lou. Moi, Narcissa Arachnée Black._

Elle glissa le ruban sur la page de gauche. Quelques paillettes se déposèrent sur le blanc du papier, donnat une horrible impression de souillure à Narcissa.

_Pour qu'on se souvienne de toi._

* * *

**Bavardage ultra-spécial sur presque rien n° 1 :** Allez, je pique le concept à Takaya, c'est marrant et c'est plus sympa que les "Notes d'auteurs" habituelles. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce prologue n'est pas vraiment suffisant pour se faire une idée sur le reste de la fic... C'est pourquoi je vais tâcher de mettre le 1e chapitre d'ici demain soir ( pas sûr du tout ! Allez assassiner ma prof de théatre, ce sera alors garantit à 100 , mwahaha ! Comment ça j'incite à la violence O.o ? Même pas vrai, d'abord ! ). Au fait, il est déjà fini, le chapitre 1, alors n'oubliez pas mes reviews, niek niek !

Bisoux

Andromède.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le chevalier sans quête

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur : **La folle de service, plus communément appelée Andromède

**Spoilers :** Du 1e au 5e tome sans exception !

**Disclaimer :** C'est Rowling la maman de Harry et des autres, c'est pas moi, ouin !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Voilà, hier en postant le prologue, je vous avait promis le 1e chapitre ( un peu plus consistant ) pour ce soir. Promesse tenue, mwahahaha ! Je vous demanderait simplement de ne pas oublier que je suis en état permanent de folie furieuse, et que par conséquent, l'état de mon cerveau n'est pas à remettre en cause à la fin de ce chapitre ! Encore merci à **GabrielleTLM** et **Lisandra**, qui ont la bonté de me relire et de me dire ce qui couille à chaque fois !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez vous à la fin !

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 1 : Le Chevalier sans Quête**_

Londres. Ministère de la Magie. Niveau deux. Quartier général des Aurors.

-Bonjour à tous ! Claironna la Commandante, d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

Les regards ternes de ses subordonnés la dissuadèrent de continuer à faire semblant. Personne ne serait joyeux aujour'dhui. Et personne ne voulait l'être. Mais chacun le savait, il fallait continuer à vivre, et cette matinée serait semblable à toutes les autres. Avec une pointe d'amertume en plus.

Tous les Aurors étaient rassemblés devant elle, pour qu'elle leur distribue les ordres de mission de la journée. Et comme tous les matins, ce petit rituel ne durerait vraiment pas longtemps, les Aurors étant désormais bien peu nombreux.

Nymphadora Tonks avait été nommée à la tête des Aurors quelques heures après que la guerre soit officiellement finie, et gagnée par dessus le marché. Son coeur se serra en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée à ce poste en raison de ses qualités ou de ses prouesses, mais bel et bien parce qu'elle était la dernière survivante des Aurors. Elle passa machinalement sa main sur son bras, là où se trouvait un souvenir impérissable de son combat contre sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange... Elle l'avait tuée de ses propres mains, et ne le regrettait pas. Pourtant, la large cicatrice barrerait son bras à jamais, et même son don de Métamorphomagie ne pourrait pas l'effacer.

Elle commença à faire l'appel.

-Abbot, Hannah.

La jeune fille s'avança d'un pas mécanique et pris le parchemin frappé du sceau des Aurors, et de la signature de Tonks.

-Bergsen, Lothaire.

Tant de chagrin dans un seul regard. Trop de chagrin. Tonks ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder ses ouailles dans les yeux. Et eux même ne la regardaient pas. Tous les ordres de missions étaient à la même date, celle d'aujourd'hui : 1e Novembre 1999.

-Diamond, Sletter.

Certains se réjouissent des anniversaires. Mais celui ci est le plus sinistre d'entre tous. _L'exeption qui confirme la règle, sans doute..._ Tonks arborait ce jour là des cheveux noirs et courts, un visage simple, banal, de ceux qu'on oublie dès qu'on les a croisés. Et des yeux gris. En fait, ces yeux là, elle les avaient depuis 4 ans. Depuis la mort du dernier des Blacks avant elle, c'était un hommage permanent qu'elle lui rendait...

L'appel se poursuivit, jusqu'a ce que Tonks tombe sur le seul nom qu'elle prononçait avec un sourire sincère. Ou plutôt une ombre de sourire. Un vrai, elle n'en était plus capable.

-Weasley, Ginny.

La jeune rouquine vint prendre son ordre de mission, et salua de la tête sa supérieure au passage. Si Ginny était la seule pour qui Tonks se donnait la peine d'essayer de sourire, c'est parce qu'elle était l'une des deux seules personnes qu'elle put encore considérer comme des amis.

Alors que les autres quittaient peu à peu la salle pour commencer leur journée, Tonks fit signe à Ginny de rester un instant. Silencieusement, elle pointa le seul nom de la liste qu'elle n'avait pas appelé. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'elle savait que c'était inutile, qu'il ne serait pas là ce matin. Il ne serait pas là de toute la journée d'ailleurs.

-Il va bien ? Demanda la Commandante des Aurors

-Non. Répondit simplement la jeune femme, en ne prenant même pas la peine de détourner les yeux. Il ne va jamais bien, tu le sais.

-Si. Physiquement, il va bien.

-C'est dans son coeur que tout se passe, maintenant. Il n'a même plus conscience de son corps, ni de lui même. Il vit enfermé dans le passé, incapable de se tourner vers l'avenir. J'ai essayé, Tonks, de le faire réagir, de le faire revenir. J'ai tout essayé, puisqu'apparement, je suis la seule en qui il ait encore confiance.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

Un coin des lèvres de la rousse se souleva durant une fraction de seconde.

-Je suis même allée jusqu'a dormir nue avec lui. Ne serait ce que pour qu'il montre un semblant de vie. C'était la nuit où tu nous a retrouvés, lui vomissant dans la baignoire et moi, rampant sous la table, une bouteille vide à la main...

Tonks frémit, comme si elle allait éclater de rire, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Quand tu le verras, salue le de ma part.

Ginny acquiesça, reprit son ordre, et sortit à la suite des autres.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

D'un geste lent, il jeta le bouquet de fleurs fannées dans le fossé, et les remplaça par celles qu'il avaient apportés. Il embrassa un instant du regard toutes les tombes qui se trouvaient à ses pieds, puis leva les yeux vers la grande horloge du château de Poudlard. Du cimetière de l'école, où il se trouvait, il dominait le parc et les serres, avec le lac, et le Saule Cogneur.

Harry savait qu'on ne l'attendrait pas, aujourd'hui, au QG. Le 1e Novembre était l'anniversaire de la fin de la Guerre. L'anniversaire de la mort de millions de gens. L'anniversaire de la mort de Voldemort.

_Je l'ai peut être tué, mais dans le fond, c'est lui qui a gagné._

Il lui avait arraché le coeur, dix fois, cent fois, mille fois. Un à un, il avait vu ses amis tomber. Plus personne ne restait, sauf Ginny. Elle et lui étaient parmi les derniers témoins de l'avant-paix. Les seuls, avec Tonks et quelques autres, à savoir réellement_ ce que c'était_.

_On pense que je vis renfermé, incapable de sortir de ma propre tête. Mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais autant mesuré la valeur de la vie qu'en cet instant._

Harry Potter, le Survivant, le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Après la mort de Sirius, il s'était relevé. Lentement mais sûrement. Ses amis l'y avaient beaucoup aidé. Et la guerre avait commencé. Chaque jour apportait son lot de nouvelles pertes, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles attaques. Ils avaient tous poursuivis leurs études, luttant à leur manière comme ils le pouvaient. Et jamais ils ne s'étaient découragés.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé leurs ASPICs avec succès. Ron et lui étaient entré au Centre de Formation des Aurors, et Hermione avait choisi de partir en Faculté de Métamorphose. Tous les trois avaient obtenus leurs diplômes.

Ensembles.

Harry avait été de loin le meilleur de sa promotion, et à partir de là, avait commencé un entraînement acharné. Un entraînement physique, moral, psychique et surtout, magique. Pendant six mois, Harry n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de devenir, sinon plus, mais au moins aussi fort que Voldemort, l'être vers qui était vouée sa vie. Tant et si bien qu'un an auparavant, le 1e Novembre 1998, il l'avait tué.

Personne n'avait été là à son chevet, quand il s'était réveillé, allongé dans un lit de Ste Mangouste.

Du moins, aucun de ses amis n'avait été là. Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Ils étaient tous morts. Morts au cours de la guerre, ou plus simplement de la "bataille finale", comme on disait dans les mauvais romans moldus.

Il s'était tourné sur la gauche, et il avait vu Ginny, allongé dans le lit à côté du sien. Elle lui souriait doucement. Quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard. A tout jamais. Dès qu'elle fut capable de marcher, elle s'était rendue au Ministère pour passer l'examen d'Auror. Sans formation. Ginny avait toujours voulu être Médicomage, mais elle avait abtenu son diplôme avec les félicitations du Jury.

Harry avait 19 ans.

Ginny en avait 18.

Il lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui, puisqu'ils étaient désormais seuls tous les deux. Et en bons colocataires et collègues de travail, ils n'étaient pas "ensemble". Juste ensemble. Harry sourit au souvenir de la fois ou Ginny, pour le faire réagir à quelque chose, s'était glissée nue dans son lit et avait commencé à le caresser, dans tous les sens du terme.

Ca avait fini par une discussion autour d'une bouteille de Firewhisky. Tonks les avaient ramassés à la petite cuillère le lendemain.

_Ma vie s'est arrêtée le jour où j'ai tué Voldemort. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais revenir en arrière. Ils m'ont bien fait comprendre que je ne devait rien regretter, surtout pas eux. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Drago, Albus, Severus..._

Le jour où Severus Rogue et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Autant que le jour où il était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy, d'ailleurs. Ca avait commencé par une bagarre. Une bête bagarre. Et ça c'était terminé par une poignée de main.

_Dire que je pensais que ce serait à jamais douloureux de penser à tout ça. Maintenant, c'est plutôt une source de réconfort._

Harry marcha un peu entre les tombes. Plus il essayait de dêmeler les fils de ses pensées, plus elles se nouaient étroitement, car à chaque souvenir évoqué, un autre venait s'ajouter à la mélée, lié à celui là. La froideur de la matinée faisait place à la fraîcheur du zénith, et Harry remonta le col de sa cape. Le vent de Novembre était de circonstance à sa mélancolie. Il n'essayait pas d'oublier.

_"Oublier ne sert à rien" disait Severus. Où plutôt râlait Severus, quand je protestait face aux cours d'Occlumencie. Les souvenirs font partie de nous, même si ils sont douloureux. Le passé c'est le passé, et il n'est pas possible de le changer._

Harry s'arrêta un instant devant la tombe de Drago Malefoy. Il était mort en combattant contre son père. Ils s'étaient tués l'un l'autre. Et alors que les Aurors s'affairaient autour de lui, Drago avait tourné un regard vitreux vers Harry....

_-C'est con._

_Harry avait déglutit, incapable de parler face aux yeux acier déjà mourrant de son ami._

_-Je ne serait pas là pour te voir gagner._

_-Je ne sais pas si je gagnerais._

_-Toi, t'as jamais rien su, de toutes manières. Moi je le sais. Le reste je m'en fout._

_Harry avait posé sa main sur celle du blond._

_-Pour une fois dans ta vie, Potter, fait moi confiance. Tu vas gagner._

Harry avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il avait gagné. Mais pas dans le sens ou Drago l'entendait, car il avait perdu sa raison de vivre : ses amis. Famille de coeur, aussi aimante, sinon plus, qu'une famille biologique. Harry ne les avaient pas eu longtemps, mais il avait la chance de les avoir eu, et c'était ça qui comptait.

Il salua de la main la tombe de Drago, et redressa la tête pour reprendre sa marche silencieuse, son Pélerinage au Temple du Souvenir, comme aurait dit Albus. L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un lui barrait la route.

-Harry Potter ?

C'était une femme. Ou du moins, elle en avait la voix et la silhouette. Elle portait un grand manteau gris, richement doublé de fourrure, et sa capuche était rabattue sur son visage. Harry voyait cependant s'échapper quelques mèches de cheveux blonds.

-Qui êtes vous ?

La femme avança d'un pas, et Harry, par réflexe, attrappa sa baguette dans sa poche. La guerre l'avait rendu paranoïaque, comme Maugrey.

-Juste une femme qui vient vous demander votre aide.

Elle enleva alors sa capuche, et Harry faillit crier de surprise. Mais il avait depuis très longtemps appris à garder son empire sur lui même intact.

-Je suppose que vous m'avez reconnue, même si nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé.

-Oui, Narcissa Malefoy.

-Black, s'il vous plaît. J'ai tenu à reprendre mon nom de jeune fille.

Black. Le nom remua quelque chose tout au fond des entrailles de Harry. C'était vrai. Il avait devant lui une cousine de Sirius. Une soeur de Bellatrix. Et une tante de Tonks. La mère de Drago, veuve de Lucius Malefoy.

La seule Black qui ait les cheveux blonds, à sa connaissance. La dernière des Black, avec Tonks, d'ailleurs. Harry compris qu'elle ai préféré redevenir Narcissa Black. C'était un nom honni, bien sûr, mais oublié, presque. Avec la mort de Sirius, la famille de l'ombre Black, "Toujours pur", s'était éteinte dans les esprits des gens. Au contraire de celle des Malefoy, qui avait dévoilé au monde entier sa nature abjecte et maléfique.

_Tombe les masques. Ah, Narcissa, Narcissa, que me veux tu donc ? Moi qui n'ai plus rien à gagner ni à perdre ?_

-Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve.

Harry n'eut aucune réaction.

-J'ai rêvé du 31 octobre...

C'était la veille. Aujourd'hui était le premier Novembre, l'anniversaire de la Bataille. Comment pouvait on seulement songer à la veille ? Alors que tous les regards du monde était tournés vers demain. Demain, le monde aurait encore un an de répit avant de devoir rendre hommage à ses morts.

-...1977.

Harry encaissa. Non seulement elle avait rêvé du jour de la veille, mais en plus c'était le 31 octobre d'il y avait 22 ans.

-J'ai rêvé d'un évênement qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu ce jour là. Harry Potter, connaissez vous un tant soit peu le Département des Mystères ?

Ses yeux bleux iceberg étaient remplis de vide. Un vide étrange, qui semblait la ronger de l'intérieur.

-Je suis Auror. Répondit simplement Harry.

-Alors vous connaissez l'histoire de la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas ?

Oh oui, il la connaissait. C'était cette même pièce qu'il avait essayé de forcer lors de sa cinquième année, alors que lui et les autres voulaient secourir Sirius. C'était cette même pièce qu'Albus avait mentionnée lors de leur discussion... Après...

_-Il existe une pièce, dans le Département des Mystères, qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut être est ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'études qui se trouvent là bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possède au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu..._

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup. La majeure partie de ses discussions se faisant en lui même. Il n'y avait guère qu'a Ginny qu'il adressait plus de dix mots par jour. Le Survivant était devenu taciturne, mais il était toujours aussi charismatique, du moins aux dires de ceux qui le cotoyaît. A l'extérieur, il passait pour une bête de foire. Mais au sein du Ministère, ses collègues le voyaient comme un Roi. Ginny le lui avait souvent dit.

_-On te prends pour un Roi, tu sais. Tu as des allures de Prince, tu parles autant qu'un Prince, et tu te comporte comme un Prince. Mais tu es Roi. Tu as un coeur de Roi._

_-Ginny, tu n'es pas drôle._

_-Ce n'était pas censé être drôle. Tu es beau, riche, célèbre et profondément gentil. De plus, tu es le héros du monde sorcier. Quelle fille n'a pas rêvé de t'avoir à son bras ? Et pourtant c'est moi, petite fille sans couleurs, qui vit avec toi. Et je ne suis même pas amoureuse de toi._

_-Roi des Perdants, oui, sûrement..._

_-Un Roi sans couronne. Un Roi sans Royaume. Mais un Roi tout de même. Essaie de ne pas l'oublier._

-Savez vous qui l'avait construite ? Cette pièce ? Et qui lui avait insuflé son pouvoir ?

-Oui.

Il fixa un oiseau, qui venait de se percher sur un créneau de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Oui, il savait que la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas, la pièce qui renfermait l'Amour Universel, la pièce qui lui avait servi de Source d'énergie durant son combat contre Voldemort, avait été construite par une jeune femme nommée Lou. Cette fille était venu le voir, le jour de son 17e anniversaire. Elle avait débarqué au 12, Square Grimmaurd, et elle lui avait sorti tout de go de la suivre.

Elle l'avait emmené dans la Chambre, et elle lui avait tout raconté. Son histoire, sa vie et ce pourquoi elle avait été mise au monde : l'aider. Lou n'avait pas de nom de famille. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui dire pourquoi.

Et Lou l'avait entraîné. Entraîné à ressentir les vibrations de la Chambre, à les assimiler à sa propre magie, et à les utiliser pour accroître ses pouvoirs. Elle lui avait apprit à ressentir l'Amour Universel. Et dans un sens, Harry lui avait apprit à aimer tout court. Lors de leur dernière séance d'entraînement, il lui avait demandé pourquoi ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés par un long ruban rouge, et pourquoi elle portait sans arrêt une paire de longs gants noirs.

_-Le ruban, c'est une vieille habitude que j'ai prise lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard._

_-Vous avez été à Poudlard ?_

_-Serpentard, mon gars. J'y était en même temps que tes parents et Rogue. Je suis de la Génération Maraudeurs._

_-..._

_-Et les gants, c'est parce que je ne peux toucher personne. Quiconque me touche la peau subit mille morts. Pire que le Doloris, mon gars._

Elle l'avait toujours appelé "mon gars", il ne savait pas pourquoi. Lou était une associale née, et il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'elle montrait un semblant de conversation civilisée.

_-Je suis un filtre, mon gars._

_-Un filtre ?_

_-C'est moi qu'on a choisi pour filtrer l'Amour Universel. Toutes ces conneries d'émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, passent par moi. Les émotions brutes, c'est pas bon pour la santé, alors moi, avec mon pouvoir, je les "allège". Voilà pourquoi je ne peut toucher personne. Le premier qui s'y risquerait recevrait une telle décharge d'émotions brutes trop longtemps contenues, que ça le tuerai sur place. Foudroyé. Je n'ai jamais été très douée en magie. La vieille McGonagall s'en souvient, elle s'arrachait les cheveux en corrigeant mes devoirs... Alors forcément, je n'ai jamais réussi à canaliser ce pouvoir, ni à la déverser dans autre chose que mon propre corps._

_-Alors vous n'avez jamais touché quelqu'un ?_

_-Non. J'ignore la sensation que procure la peau de quelqu'un d'autre sur la mienne._

-J'ai rêvé de la mort de Lou. Lou qu'on appelait Ruban Rouge, à l'époque. Reprit Narcissa, tirant Harry hors de son flot de souvenirs.

-Vous n'étiez pas là lors de la mort de Lou, répliqua Harry, presque férocement. Elle est morte lors d'une bataille contre les Mangemorts, lors de ma 7e année. C'est même votre _mari_ qui l'a tuée...

-Je n'ai pas rêvé de cette mort là. J'ai rêvé de sa mort lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans et qu'elle était en 7e année avec moi, à Poudlard ! Avec tes parents et ton cher parrain !

Elle était passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans aucun remord. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas et la foudroya du regard. Comment osait elle seulement lui parler d'eux ? Elle dont le mari avait tué Lou, elle dont la soeur avait tué Sirius, elle dont le fils avait tué son père ?

-Lou est morte à 37 ans. Pas à 17 !

-Lou est morte à 17 ans. Ou du moins, elle vient d'être tuée à 17 ans.

-Vous délirez.

-Non. Te souviens tu si bien de la mort de Ruban Rouge, jeune Potter ? Avait elle son ruban dans les cheveux ?

-Oui, il ne la quittait jamais. On l'a d'ailleurs entérrée avec.

-Et bien, regarde, alors, jeune incrédule.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors que Mrs Malefoy glissait la main dans un des replis de sa longue cape grise, et en ressortait, sérré dans son poing, ce qui lui parut être un petit morceau d'étoffe rouge. Elle brandit le poing devant lui, à quelques millimètres de sa poitrine. Il fixa cette main blanche, aristocratique, qui avait dû être belle dans sa jeunesse...

-On a entérré Lou avec son Ruban, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Oui.

Il avait dit cela avec calme. Pas comme si il cherchait à la convaincre de la véracité de son affirmation. Il l'avait simplement dit avec toute la conviction morale dont il était capable. Oui, on avait entérré Lou avec son ruban rouge, et ce simple "oui" signifiait que le Survivant n'admettait pas qu'il puisse en être autrement.

Narcissa Black Malefoy ouvrit alors son poing, et un long morceau de tissu écarlate s'en échappa. On aurait dit qu'un serpent rouge caché dans sa main venait de sortir. La brise le fit voleter un instant entre eux, puis il tomba avec grâce sur l'herbe humide. Aucun doute n'était possible : sale, froissé et défraîchi, le légendaire ruban rouge de Lou se trouvait là, sur le sol du cimetière de Poudlard.

-Apprends à mettre tes certitudes de côté, jeune Gryffondor.

-"Jeune Potter", "jeune incrédule", "jeune Gryffondor"... Vous en avez encore beaucoup en réserve ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, Mrs Malefoy, et honnêtement, je m'en fiche. Lou est morte, alors que ce soit à 17 ou à 37 ans, qu'est ce que ça change ? J'essaie d'OUBLIER, bordel, et vous vous venez me balancer ça en pleine tête.... _Aujourd'hui_, et _ici_ !

Harry se détourna, et fit mine de reprendre sa marche, sa longue cape noire se soulevant légèrement. Il avait menti : il n'essayait pas d'oublier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Narcissa Malefoy s'en aille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Sirius, les mêmes cheveux que Luna, la même arrogance que Drago et la même assurance que Dumbledore. Elle et tous les souvenirs qu'elle amenait...

Il voulait qu'elle parte, et qu'elle le laisse finir sa vie en paix, dans le recueillement.

-Je ne suis pas venue par plaisir, Potter ! Je suis venue car je veux comprendre ce rêve... _mon_ rêve ! Je suis venue _aujour'dhui_ car je ne pouvais pas attendre, et _ici_ car je savais que je t'y trouverais !

Harry se retourna vivement. Il sentait une colère sourde poindre en lui. Il avait tout fait, tout donné, tout sacrifié aux autres, et on venait encore lui réclamer de l'aide. Son aide, il l'avait dispensé au monde entier en tuant Voldemort, que lui voulait on encore ? La femme de Lucius Malefoy avait fait un rêve où Lou, son mentor, s'était faite tuer à 17 ans, et alors ? Il en avait marre. Marre qu'on compte toujours sur lui. Il avait réussi à recouvrer un semblant de paix intérieure après... _tout ça_... et juste le jour où il aurait eu besoin qu'on lui foute la paix, une parfaite inconnue -ou presque- venait jouer les épouvantards ?

Harry ne prononça pas une parole, mais s'appliqua à mettre dans son regard tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment pour Narcissa. Elle sursauta sous l'oeil brûlant de reproche et de colère du Survivant. Ce n'était tout de même pas pour rien qu'il passait pour l'homme le plus puissant d'Angleterre, et même du monde. Il avait tué Voldemort, non d'un chien, _Voldemort _! Et c'était une femme passée, presque agée, qui voulait l'impressionner avec un stupide ruban ?

-Je vois que je vais devoir vous expliquer ce qui se passera si vous persister à me prendre pour une folle, Potter...

Harry renifla avec mépris. Il ne voulait pas se montrer mesquin et arrogant. Il ne voulait pas devenir un homme fier de lui et de ses exploits... Mais les yeux gris et vides de Narcissa Malefoy le mettaient hors de lui. Une colère brute et incontrôlable...

_-Pourquoi avez vous construit cette Chambre, Mlle Lou ?_

_-Appelle moi Lou, mon gars. Ou bien Ruban Rouge, comme tu préfères. Tu seras bien le premier à qui je permettrais de m'appeler comme ça..._

_-S'il vous plaît, Mlle... euh, Lou... Vous n'avez pas répondu..._

_-J'l'ai construite pour que même après ma mort, les émotions continuent d'être filtrées... Si jamais je disparaissait et elle avec, plus aucun filtre ne subsisterait, et le coeur des hommes serait envahi d'émotions brutes, parasites, qui les changeraient du tout au tout et qui les détruiraient de l'intérieur..._

-Si Lou est morte à 17 ans, elle n'a pas eu le temps de construire la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas... Murmura Harry, frappé d'une révélation.

Narcissa eut un sourire méprisant et ironique à la fois. Elle ramassa le ruban et le fourra dans les mains de Harry.

-En me réveillant de ce rêve, j'ai retourné la moitié de la maison pour retrouver le journal de mes 17 ans.

Harry ne voyait pas en quoi cette information pouvait bien l'intérresser, mais il ne dit rien, trop occupé à organiser ses propres pensées. Il avait du mal à réaliser quelles pourraient bien être les véritables conséquences de la mort précoce de Lou, si celle ci avait réellement eu lieu.

-Parce que dans ce rêve, je me voyais prendre son ruban à Lou, enfin, au cadavre de Lou, et le glisser dans mon journal. J'était telleemnt boulversée que j'ai cru que ce rêve était vrai...

_Ah ! Enfin ! Attends, elle a rêvé ou pas ? Et ce ruban, alors ?_

-Et quand j'ai ouvert le vieux cahier jauni, le ruban en est tombé, sale et froissé comme tu peux le voir. Comme si il avait passé 22 ans dans le journal...

Harry sentit ses jambes le trahir. Comment était ce possible ? Il avait vu Lou, agée de 37 ans, mourir, d'un Avada Kedrava lancé par Lucius Malefoy. Et Narcissa lui apportait maintenant la preuve que Ruban Rouge était morte il y a 22 ans. C'est à dire lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans. C'était logiquement impossible ! "Pourtant, en magie, tout est possible...", lui souffla une petite voix dans son esprit. Peut être que Narcissa avait rêvé d'un univers parrallèle ? "Ne soit pas stupide, premièrement, ça n'existe pas, deuxièmement, tu as le ruban de Lou sous les yeux !"

C'était à devenir dingue ! Une personne ne pouvait pas mourir deux fois ! Et de manière différente ! Impossible, impossible !

_Ca y est, j'ai pété les plombs, je suis en train de délirer, je suis interné à Ste Mangouste depuis ce matin, et Ginny vient juste de sortir, elle a déposé une boîte de chocolat et un bouquet de fleurs sur ma table de chevet... _

Harry tatônna pour trouver le rebord du petit muret entourant le cimetière de Poudlard et se laissa tomber dessus. Toutes ces certitudes, déjà si fragilisées par la guerre et l'ultime combat qu'il avait mené contre Voldemort venaient de voler en éclats. Depuis deux ans, il pansait des blessures qu'il savait être inguérissables. Et aujour'dhui, il pensait avoir tant bien que mal réussi à se constituer des bandages assez solides pour empêcher son sang de s'échapper encore et encore sous forme de souvenirs...

Mais non, une femme qu'il connaissait à peine, épouse et sûrement alliée de ceux qui lui avaient fait tant de mal, venait de lui porter le dernier coup avant la folie. Lou était morte, bordel, mais quand ? Où était la vérité ? Où était la chimère ? Les fantômes n'avaient donc pas renoncé à le poursuivre ? Il n'avait que 19 ans, bon sang ! Est ce qu'il était déjà obligé de vivre comme un vieillard, renâclant sans cesse le passé, se disant sans cesse que si il avait fait ceci au lieu de cela, sa vie ne serait peut être pas aussi lugubre...

-Je veux votre avis.

La demande avait fusé, claire et précise. Narcissa n'admettrait pas qu'il reste silencieux une minute de plus, il le sentait. Cette femme était habituée à être obéie, a tenir en mains les rênes du pouvoir, rien d'étonnant à cela, elle était une Black doublée d'une Malefoy ! Mais Harry en avait plus qu'assez de se laisser dominer. Toute sa vie n'avait été que domination.

11 ans sous le joug des Dursley.

7 ans sous la domination de Dumbledore, qui en voulant le protéger, de lui même parfois, l'avait élevé dans le mensonge. Il était né pour tuer Voldemort, pas pour autre chose. Et aujour'dhui que ce dernier était mort, que Harry avait accompli sa mission, il ne servait plus à rien. _Je suis une arme de guerre, qu'on a soigneusement mis au placard maintenant que la paix est revenue. Je ne fait rien, je ne sers à rien. C'est bien beau d'être le Survivant, mais qu'est ce qu'un héros sans Quête à accomplir ?_

Et pour finir, 2 ans sous la domination des souvenirs. Ils ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit, même la nuit, dans des cauchemars, chaque fois plus terribles que les précédents.

Harry redressa la tête, mais évita tout de même de regarder Narcissa dans les yeux.

-Je pense que je ne sais rien. Lou est morte sous mes yeux, j'ai entendu son dernier cri, et j'ai vu Albus Dumbledore placer lui même ce ruban dans son cerceuil, et le sceller à l'aide de la magie. Et voilà que vous venez me mettre ce même bout de tissu sous le nez, après 2 ans qu'il soit enfermé six pieds sous terre. Il n'y a pas trente-six explications, Mrs Malefoy.Vous dîtes l'avoir vu mourir, je prétends la même chose ! Soit il y a deux Lou, soit vous et moi sommes fous.

Narcissa serra les poings.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, Harry Potter ! Et j'ai découvert une solution autrement plus plausible que notre folie commune ! Lou a eu deux morts, mais à deux époques différentes ! La première était il y a deux ans. Lucius l'a tuée, sous vos yeux. Nous avons donc une preuve que cette mort là était bien réelle. La deuxième mort à eu lieu cette nuit, mais dans le passé !

Harry eut un ricannement désabusé :

-Ridicule... Complètement ridicule...

Il tremblait de partout, et fixait un géranium fané sur la tombe d'Hermione. Il se sentit peu à peu envahit d'un sentiment d'absurdité. A quoi tout cela rimait ? Tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts, il n'avait plus rien à chérir ni à protéger. Plus rien qui ne vaille la peine qu'il continue à se battre. Et il était là, assis sur le petit muret du cimetière de Poudlard, en train de discuter de Lou qui serait morte une seconde fois dans le passé ? Absurde ! Trois fois absurde !

_Ginny va devoir renouveller souvent le stock de chocolats..._

-Ce qui est ridicule, c'est votre appatisme ! Ressaisissez vous, bon sang ! Je ne peux pas dire que je vous connaisse beaucoup, mais à chaque fois que l'on m'a parlé de vous, que ce fut Draco ou Lucius, ou même la presse, on vous décrivait comme quelqu'un de solide mentalement, pas facilement démontable et surtout, courageux ! Je vous met la solution de l'énigme "Ruban Rouge" sous le nez, Harry ! Comprenez là ! Redevenez le valeureux Gryffondor qui volait bêtement au secours de ses amis sans réfléchir plus loin que ça aux risques encourrus ! Redevenez cette tête brûlée aimée de tous qui faisait de vous le pire cauchemar de mon fils et du Maître de Lucius ! Redevenez vous même !

Harry eut son habituelle ombre de sourire en entendant l'allusion à Draco, mais la dernière phrase de Narcissa retint son attention.

-Le "Maître de Lucius" ? Dois-je comprendre que vous ne faisiez pas partie des fidèles de Voldemort ?

Elle eut un léger frisson à la mention du Mage Noir. Pourtant, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à relever ses manches et à exposer ses poignets d'une blancheur de lait à Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais été Mangemorte. C'est le seul point sur lequel je n'ai jamais cédé à Lucius. Ma liberté comptait plus que tout au monde, pour moi.

-Cela ne vous a pas empêcher de le servir... Indirectement...

Harry pensait au jour où Kreattur, l'elfe de maison de Sirius, s'était échappé de la maison de son maître pour aller trouver Narcissa et lui révéler certaines informations... Un souvenir qu'il s'empressa de chasser, car encore trop douloureux.

-Peut être...

Elle soupira.

-Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est mort, et moi aussi, à ma manière, je suis morte. L'important, c'est Lou. Elle a besoin de nous, Harry, de _vous._ Puisque que vous persistez à rester aveugle, je vais vous donner l'explication : quelqu'un a remonté le temps, hier soir, de 22 ans dans le passé, lorsque Lou et moi n'avions que 17 ans. Il l'a tuée presque sous mes yeux, c'est ce qui explique que ce soit moi qui ai rêvé de cet accident temporel.

-Vous voulez dire qu'hier soir, on a tué Lou une seconde fois, mais... avant qu'elle ne soit tuée ?

-C'est exactement ça. Et pas seulement avant qu'elle ne soit tuée, Harry. Avant qu'elle n'ait créé la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas ! Cela signifie que les sentiments ne sont plus filtrés par l'Amour Universel. Ca signifie que si nous n'agissons pas très vite, la chaos va se répandre sur Terre ! Les hommes seront submergés par des sentiments bruts, bestiaux et seront réduits à l'état de bombe humaines, dominés par des choses qu'ils ne contrôlent pas ! Le Vide, Harry ! Le Vide ! Immense et terrifiant ! Le néant du coeur et de l'âme, dévorant de l'intérieur...

Elle vacilla, et Harry eut le réflexe de la rattrapper avant qu'elle ne tombe à Terre. En l'examinant de plus près, il s'aperçut que malgré sa beauté, Narcissa n'était plus une jeune femme. Elle avait vieilli. Elle s'agrippa à son bras et commença à parler.

-Il faut sauver Lou, Harry Potter. A travers elle, c'est l'humanité tout entière que tu dois protéger. J'appartiens au passé, désormais; mais toi, tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi, même si tu pense qu'elle s'est arrêtée le jour où tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Dîtes moi ce que je dois faire, Mrs Malefoy. Ai je encore une quelcomque utilité en ce bas monde ? Je suis comme une coquille vide, mon âme est restée dans mes souvenirs, avec Ron et Hermione... et Draco...

Il avait mentionné son fils pour ramener un peu de vie sur ses joues pâles. Elle ouvrit les yeux, une lueur ressemblant à de l'amour maternel brillant au fond de ses iris bleus. Sa main parcheminée se ressera davantage autour du bras du Survivant.

-Tu n'es pas né pour tuer Voldemort. Tu es né pour être toi. Tu es né à la mauvaise époque, au mauvais moment, et tous ces crétins ont simplement vus en toi le Messie qui les délivreraient du cauchemar, et qui prendrait leur destins en mains à leur place.

Harry ne bougea pas. Tout cela était vrai, tellement vrai... Ironie mordante et poignante, c'était la mère de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son pire rival qui lui prodiguait maintenant le réconfort que personne n'avait jamais pu lui procurer. Narcissa Black Malefoy, créature honnie, vieille femme par le corps, jeune fille fraîche et combative par l'esprit.

-Retourne dans le passé, et devance le meurtrier de Ruban Rouge. Protège Lou, gagne sa confiance. Empêche là de se refermer totalement sur le monde qui l'entoure, et de subir son existence au lieu de la vivre. Comme elle, tu es un Elu des Dieux, vous devriez vous comprendre à merveille...

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

-Et ainsi, le jour ou cette personne remontera le temps pour tuer Ruban Rouge, il ne trouvera pas une victime sociale implorant la délivrance de la Mort, mais bel et bien une farouche partisanne de la Vie ! Apprends lui à aimer et à être aimée. Apprends lui à se défendre. Et change son destin.

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais il s'aperçut que sa gorge était nouée par les larmes. Narcissa vivait ses derniers instants, et elle les consacrait à lui prodiguer conseils et réconfort. Il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre, pas maintenant.

-Et... Change le tien par la même occasion...

-Comment ça ?

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche malgré lui. Narcissa le regarda moqueusement.

-Ne te fait pas plus bête que tu n'es...

Elle eut un spasme et porta une main crispée à sa poitrine. Harry la soutint du mieux qu'il put.

-N'oublie pas que je suis du même âge que mon cousin Sirius... Et du même âge que Lou... Si tu retourne à l'époque de notre 7e année, tu verras Sirius... Et tes parents...

Harry déglutit, il n'avait pas envisagé ce côté de la chose. Et puis de toute manière, comment diable pouvait il éspérer retourner 22 ans en arrière ? C'était impossible, ça ! "La double mort de Lou était aussi impossible..."

-Une dernière chose... Je sais que ce ne sera sans doute pas ta priorité une fois là bas... Mais ne change pas ma destinée.... je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de Lucius et je ne le serait jamais... Mais n'empêche pas notre union... Tu empêcherais la naissance de Draco, et ça, je ne le veux à aucun prix...

Elle eut un nouveau spasme et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Du sang gicla, jusque sur le visage de Harry. Il commença à paniquer, Narcissa mourrait dans ses bras, mais elle l'empêcha de bouger d'un simple regard.

-Moi, j'ai accomplit ma mission... Achève la tienne... Draco, j'arrive !

Une dernière bulle de sang se forma au coin de ses lèvres, un dernier soubresaut agita son corps. Narcissa Malefoy expira, dans les bras du Survivant.

Morte. Un des derniers liens qui liait Harry à son passé venait de se briser. Il ne pleura pas, il n'avait plus de larmes. Mais il resta un long moment immobile, assis dans l'herbe du cimetière de Poudlard, le cadavre de Lady Malefoy sérré contre lui. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit qu'il avait froid, il se leva, et tout doucement, il alla coucher le corps sans vie de la vieille femme sur la tombe de son fils.

La mère et l'enfant, enfin réunis après toutes ces années passées à se comporter comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. La Mort rends parfois bien des services.

Ebranlé aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Pour la 1e fois depuis 2 ans, il avait de nouveau une tâche à accomplir. Sauver Lou. Peut être que tout cela n'était que chimère, peut être que cette histoire n'était qu'une immense illusion. Mais Harry voulait s'accrocher, il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que sa vie pouvait retrouver un sens. Il voulait croire qu'il allait revoir ceux qu'il avait aimé...

Il erra un long moment entre les tombes, sans y faire attention. Il essayait d'organiser ses pensées. Mrs Malefoy ( Mais devait il vraiment l'appeler ainsi ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été une Malefoy... ) lui avait dit de remonter le temps et de devancer l'assassin de Lou. Qui était cet assassin d'abord ? Pourquoi avait il fait cela ? _Est ce que c'est vraiment le moment de ce poser ces questions là, nom de Dieu ? Il y a urgence, les sentiments n'ont plus de limites et le chaos frappe à ta porte, alors tu vas bouger ton cul de ce cimetière et trouver un moyen de remonter 22 ans en arrière, bordel de merde !_

Et une fois là bas, que ferait il ? Lou serait à Poudlard, et lui serait dehors, livré au monde hostile d'un passé qu'il ne connaissait que trop mal. Narcissa avait dit... Elle avait dit que Lou était morte le 31 octobre 1977... La rentrée scolaire avait donc eut lieu depuis à peu près deux mois... Devancer l'assassin, devancer l'assassin... Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner méthodiquement, tout s'embrouillait et se mélangeait... Il allait peut être voir ses parents ! _Devancer l'assassin, Harry..._

Entrer à Poudlard, c'est ça ! Il devait entrer à Poudlard de manière durable pour pouvoir protéger Lou efficacement...

_Remonter le temps, c'est possible ? Ginny, les chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaats..._

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas le portaient vers la tombe de Remus Lupin. Son professeur lycanthrope, qu'il avait beaucoup aimé, et qui était mort de la main du Rat... Harry senti son poing se crisper... _Qu'est ce que je dois faire, Remus ? Tu le sais, toi ? Parce que si j'y arrive, je te reverrais, et mes parents aussi... Et Sirius..._

Ce fut comme si une personne invisible lui soufflait un conseil à l'oreille. Il fut le seul à l'entendre. Il croyait que cet ordre venait d'un des nombreux souvenirs qui lui servaient de fantômes attitrés, mais non. C'était quelque chose d'infime qui venait du plus profond de lui même. C'était son instinct.

Il transplana au Ministère de la magie.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1, "Le Chevalier sans Quête"**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci beaucoup à mes premiers lecteurs, j'ai nommé **Cemeil**, **Black Dog**, **Lisandra**, **Miss Nymphadora**, **Jo Lupin, Azalée**et **Théalie** ! Comme le prologue n'a pas suscité de questions particulières ( Tu m'étonnes -.-° ... ), je pense que c'est pas la peine que je fasse des réponses individualisées. Je vais juste me contenter d'un grand : "MERCI !!!!!!" généralisé, parce que je pense vraiment ça pour chacun de vous ;)

* * *

**Bavardage ultra-spécial sur presque rien n°2 :** J'ai été démasquée, c'est vrai que ce que je suis en train de faire actuellement, c'est _copyrighté_ Natsuki Takaya, l'auteur de _Fruits Baskets, _seulement, je l'avait précisé dans le prologue, pas de chance, Nymphie, niek niek ( je rigole ;p ). Ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez eu ce chapitre aussi vite, il était déjà écrit quand j'ai posté hier... Et là, présentement, je rentre tout juste de 3 heures de théatre ( comment ça vous l'avez pas tuée, ma prof ?????? ), et je sens que je vais aller me défouler les nerfs en écrivant le suivant... 

En espérant que vous n'oublirez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu...

Bisoux

Andromède


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une alliée

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Ben moi, Mémé, première du nom, lol.

**Spoilers :** Panneau lunimeux qui défile : les 5 tomes, les 5 tomes, les 5 tomes...

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à une certaine écrivaine britannique,prompte à tuer ses persos les plusintéressants !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Et voilà, héhé, Harry a compris ce qu'il avait à faire pour sauver Lou, il ne lui reste plus qu'à mettre en pratique. Ce chapitre est un peu moins riche en action, mais il faut bien mettre en place le _background_ de l'histoire, lol. Alors au programme : Un petit voyage dans le temps, et un gros changement de look, niek niek. A vos souris, prêts, feu, lisez !!

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 2 : Une alliée**_

Harry se matérialisa dans l'Atrium. Sa conscience de guerrier le pressait de ne perdre aucune minute, mais il prit cependant un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il _savait _ce qu'il avait à faire pour retourner 22 ans en arrière. Il ignorait comment, mais il le savait. Et il ne saurait que bien plus tard que c'était Sirius et Lou eux mêmes, aidés de Narcissa, qui lui avaient soufflé la solution...

Il prit une longue inspiration et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. S' il retournait à l'époque de la 7e année de ses parents, il se retrouverait dans un passé hostile, où il ne connaîtrait personne et où tous ses repères seraient flanqués par terre. Aucune ressource ne serait mise à sa disposition, il devait donc prendre le temps de se munir un peu. _Je dois faire vite, si jamais je loupe le moment, ce sera fini... Il doit me rester une vingtaine de minutes, tout au plus..._

Il tâta sa poche, et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : sa cape d'invisibilité miniaturisée, ainsi que sa baguette. Durant la guerre, il avait pris de nombreuses habitudes, dont celle de ne jamais se séparer de ces deux objets : c'était toujours salutaire de pouvoir disparaître lorsqu'on était entouré d'ennemi et cela pouvait sauver la vie à quelqu'un d'autre, et sa baguette ne faisait plus qu'un avec Harry depuis longtemps. Dans l'autre poche se trouvait également une petite bourse de cuir que lui avait offert Ginny pour son dernier anniversaire. La jeune fille était très romanesque, et avait été séduite par la coutume moldue des gri-gri : un petit sachet de tissu ou de cuir, dans lequel on enfermait ce que l'on avait vraiment de plus précieux. Harry avait cédé au regard suppliant et fatigué de son amie et y avait glissé, miniaturisés, la Carte du Maraudeur et son Eclair de Feu. Une manière d'avoir toujours un peu des Maraudeurs avec lui... Ses anges gardiens...

Il se hâta vers les ascensceurs et descendit tout droit vers le QG des Aurors. Il croisa Tonks, qui le regarda d'un air ébahi et voulu l'arrêter pour lui demandait ce qui se passait, mais il était déjà loin quand elle ouvrit la bouche. Il se dirigea droit vers les Vestiaires, là ou chaque Auror avait son propre casier, avec quelques affaires personnelles, pour parer aux éventualités lors des missions nocturnes ou encore des tours de garde. Harry marcha droit vers le sien, et à ce moment là, la personne qui farfouillait dans le casier voisin de sien referma la porte. C'était Ginny.

Elle le fixa, interloquée, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait transplané, Harry oublia un instant ce pourquoi il était là.

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que...

-Ginny, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer.

Harry ouvrit en vitesse son casier et s'empara du sac qui contenait quelques vêtements de rechange ( c'était quand même agréable d'avoir un slip propre sous la main lorsqu'on avait passé la nuit en mission, a macérer dans sa crasse et sa sueur ) ainsi qu'un peu d'argent et ses papiers d'identité. Il farfouilla dans la poche avant du bagage et en sortit la clef de son coffre à Gringotts. Il la tendit à Ginny.

-S'il te plaît, Ginny, rends moi service, file à la Banque et cours au coffre 317, c'est le mien.

Ginny prit la clef d'une main tremblante, les yeux remplis de questions.

-Vide le, Ginny, et rapporte moi l'argent, s'il te plaît.

Le ton de Harry était si pressant que la jeune fille n'hésita plus. Elle avait appris depuis longtemps à faire aveuglément confiance au jeune homme : il avait toujours pris les meilleures décisions et même si la suprême sagesse ne l'habitait pas, il était toujours de bon conseil. Elle transplana à Gringotts.

Harry soupira de soulagement, une fois de plus, Ginny lui rendait un sacré service. Dans quelques minutes, le processus commencerait, et il fallait impérativement qu'il ai gagné le Département des Mystères à ce moment là. Il miniaturisa le sac et le fourra dans sa deuxième poche. Son regard tomba sur un paquet de chocogrenouilles qui devait traîner là depuis Mathusalem. Il en prit un en souriant, en songeant qu'il les aurait tout de même eu, ses chocolats. Tandis qu'il machonnaît peu élégamment et qu'il mettait en ordre ses papiers, son regard tomba sur la carte dans l'emballage de la friandise :

_Harry James Potter, 1980 : le Survivant._

Sa propre carte, que les dirigeants de la Compagnie des Chocogrenouilles avaient faite confectionner quelques semaines seulement après la fin de la guerre. Il la glissa dans le casier de Ginny, la seule à qui il tenait à laisser un souvenir de son existence. La seule a qui il tenait à ce qu'elle se rappelle qu'un jour, Harry Potter avait vécu dans ce monde.

Elle réapparu deux minutes plus tard et fourra un gros sac de gallions dans les mains de Harry, qu'il s'empressa de miniaturiser. Elle voulut lui rendre la clef avec, mais Harry repoussa sa main.

-Dans deux ans, j'aurais 21 ans, et à ce moment là, je toucherais la totalité de la fortune des Potter. Seulement je ne serait sans doute pas là pour en profiter, alors Ginny, je te lègue cet argent. Je n'ai pas le temps de remplir toutes les formalités administratives pour ça, mais avec cette clef, tu pourras aller puiser dans le coffre des Potter aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. Tâche seulement de ne pas en faire un trop mauvais usage.

Elle ne parla pas, trop sonnée pour ça. Harry se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, comme un père l'aurait fait avec sa fille.

-Veille bien sur toi. Adieu, Ginny.

Et Harry fila vers la sortie. Ginny se laissa tomber sur un banc tout proche et comptempla ficement le mur devant elle, comme si elle éspérait le transpercer de son seul regard, mais en réalité, elle ne le voyait pas vraiment... La porte mal fermée de son casier s'ouvrit et la carte de chocogrenouille représentant Harry s'échappa et voleta à ses pieds.

Un sanglot étouffé remonta dans la gorge de Ginny, qui comprit vaguement qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son ami aux cheveux noirs en bataille...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dans un "clang" retentissant, l'ascensceur s'immobilisa, et une voix mécanique qui se voulait féminine annonça le Département des Mystères. Harry sortit sans se préoccuper des notes de service qui voletaient autour de lui, et se dirigea d'un bond pas vers les escaliers. Le temps filait à toute allure, et Harry craignait de plus en plus de ne pas arriver à temps, malgré les voix rassurantes qui résonnaient à ses oreilles...

Il arriva droit dans la pièce ronde aux murs dansants. Aussitôt qu'il y eu posé le pied, les portes noires se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse. Il les regarda avec un calme déconcertant pendant de longues minutes, comme si il cherchait exactement la bonne porte. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se tromper, il n'aurait droit qu'à une seule chance. Cet endroit été lié presque intimmement à deux personnes qui avaient beaucoup compté pour lui. Lou et Sirius.

Une fois de plus, il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit cette voix, tout au fond de lui, qui lui souffla ce qu'il devait faire.

_Confiance aveugle...Ils m'auraient tué si ils m'avaient vu en cet instant. Mais est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Je sais à peine pourquoi je me retrouve ici, debout dans cette salle maudite, le ruban de Lou serré dans ma main..._

-Lou !

Il avait prononcé ce mot à voix haute et claire. Le seul moyen pour sauver Lou était de retourner dans le passé, et cette opération nécéssitait une énergie formidable, en admettant même qu'elle soit possible. Et il ne se voyait décemment pas tourner et retourner un Retouneur de Temps durant des heures, et même des jours... 22 ans ! 22 ans qu'il devait à tout pris effacer et remonter.

Une énergie formidable...

Les murs s'immobilisèrent. Harry éleva le ruban de Lou, qu'il avait récupéré des mains de Narcissa Black, à bout de bras, devant lui. Sale et froissé, il flottait légèrement, bien qu'il n'y ai pas le moindre souffle d'air dans la salle. Cela rappela à Harry l'arcade de mort, qui se trouvait sans doute à quelques mètres de lui.

Mais il ne voulait pas trouver la Chambre de la Mort. Il voulait pénétrer dans la Chambre de Lou. Cette salle mystérieuse, Lou la lui avait montrée une fois. Et il s'était servi de cette pièce comme source d'énergie durant son combat contre Voldemort. L'Amour Universel était la seule chose capable de vaincre ce monstre, et ça, Harry et Lou l'avaient bien compris. Harry passait pour le plus grand sorcier du monde, maintenant que Dumbledore et Voldemort avaient disparus, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il était capable de choses merveilleuses, que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais accompli.

Il était le Survivant.

Et il avait à peine 19 ans.

-LOU !

Et il allait remonter le temps.

La salle s'était de nouveau mise en mouvement, mais beaucoup moins rapidement que la première fois. Et une porte était venue bien sagement s'arrêter devant Harry. Les coins de ses lèvres frémirent : il aurait aimé pouvoir sourire. Mais il n'en était plus capable. Il rangea le ruban dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne savait pas si il parviendrait à l'ouvrir, mais cette Chambre si particulière représentait sa seule chance d'accomplir le voeu de Narcissa, et de sauver le monde du chaos.

L'Elu avait retrouvé sa Quête.

-Lou, laisse moi rentrer. Dans très peu de temps, cette Chambre va disparaître. Si j'entre à ce moment là, je crois bien pouvoir dire que l'énergie dégagée me ramènera là ou je dois aller. S'il te plaît, Lou, laisse moi sauver la Chambre.

Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle était brûlante, comme chauffée au rouge, mais il ne protesta pas. Il était habitué à la douleur.

-Laisse moi sauver les hommes.

Il respira un grand coup et abaissa légèrement la poignée.

-Laisse moi te sauver, Lou.

Et il ouvrit la porte, alors que dans son crâne, résonnaient ces mots :

_Pile à l'heure, Harry..._

Une lumière, aveuglante. Une sensation de vide horrible qui se répandit dans ses veines comme un poison. Il tomba à genoux, foudroyé par les sentiments et l'énergie incommensurables de cette pièce en cours d'autodestruction, que personne avant lui n'avait jamais ouverte...

Puis plus rien...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ce fut les chuchotements autour de lui qui le réveillèrent. Il prit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, le temps de reprendre parfaitement contact avec la réalité. Qui sait si on allait pas l'attaquer dès qu'il aurait soulevé la paupière ? Il ne tenait tout de même pas à se prendre un maléfice dans la figure car trop endormi pour réagir à temps.

Ce fut donc les sens aux aguets ( et Dieu sait que personne ne pouvait se targuer d'avoir des réflexes plus rapides que ceux de Harry ) et sa main droite prête à plonger dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette que Harry Potter ouvrit les yeux... Et manqua de les refermer aussitôt ! Une jeune femme était penchée sur lui et le fixait d'un air inquiet. Et cette jeune femme, c'était Tonks. Ou du moins, elle ressemblait énormément à Tonks dans ses bons jours, quand elle n'arborait pas de crète jeune fluo.

-James ? James, réveille toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_James ? Uh ? Ah oui, mon père..._

Harry se redressa lentement en position assise et porta une main à sa tempe, laissant de côté ses précautions guerrières. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air particulièrement menaçante ( c'était même plutôt le contraire ) et de plus, sa tête lui tournait horriblement, et il se sentait prit de nausée.

-Oh, James ! Je te parle ! T'es sourd, ou quoi ?

Bien que son cerveau fut noyé de brume, Harry eut le temps de déuire une chose : si tout avait marché, il se trouvait actuellement en 1977, lorsque son père avait 17 ans, et si la jeune femme persistait à l'appeler James, c'est qu'elle connaissait forcément son géniteur à cette époque ci.

-Excusez moi, mais je ne suis pas James.

Harry cilla une dernière fois et leva enfin les yeux vers celle qui se trouvait près de lui. Comme il l'avait déjà constaté, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Tonks, tâches de rousseur et cheveux noirs en plus. Il était difficile de déterminer sa taille, puisqu'elle était agenouillée aux côté de Harry, mais sa silhouette était fine et bien proportionnée, sa peau était d'une blancheur aristocratique. Ses cheveux couleur de jais lui arrivaient aux épaules, et ses yeux gris le fixaient d'un air grave. Elle arborait cependant un magnifique ventre rond.

_Enceinte..._ Songea Harry.

-Ah oui ? Alors si tu n'es pas James, aurait tu l'amabilité de me dire qui tu es exactement ?

Harry songea un instant à lui demander de décliner son identité en premier, selon son habitude, mais il se rappela juste à temps qu'ici, il n'était pas chez lui. Il hésitait cependant à lui donner son véritable patronyme. Comment réagirait t'elle si il prétendait s'appeler Harry Potter, débarqué tout frais de 1999 ? Elle le traiterait de fou et l'enverrait droit à la section psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste ! Pourtant Harry savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas "survivre" bien longtemps seul dans le passé, sans au moins une personne qui sache à quoi s'en tenir avec lui et qui puisse l'aider en cas de coup de sort et le renseigner sur tout ce qui lui échapperait sans doute dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

-Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter.

Elle fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en une moue dubitative qui rappela fortement quelqu'un à Harry : Sirius !

-Harry Potter ? Ecoutez Monsieur, je connais bien cette famille à laquelle vous prétendez appartenir, et le dernier Harry qu'elle a compté est mort il y a approximativement un an... Entre parenthèses, il était agé de 68 ans...

Ce fut autour de Harry de froncer les sourcils. Il était de coutume, dans les vieilles familles d'Angleterre, de donner aux enfants des prénoms ayant déjà été portés par des aïeux. D'ailleurs, son propre deuxième prénom lui venait de son père. Rien d'étonnant donc, à ce qu'il y ai déjà eu un "Harry Potter" au cours des dernières générations.

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça semble dément, mais il faut me croire. Je m'appelle réellement Harry Potter, mais je... Enfin, c'est compliqué, Mlle...

-Tonks. Andromeda Black Tonks. Et appelez moi "Madame", je suis mariée, vous savez.

Harry retint une exclamation de surprise juste à temps. Il comprit soudain pourquoi la jeune femme lui faisait penser à la fois à Tonks et Sirius, puisqu'elle était le lien de parenté entre ces deux personnes. Il se tenait présentement devant la future mère de sa Commandante, la soeur de Narcissa qui venait de mourir dans ses bras et la cousine de Sirius, qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

-Mme Tonks, promettez moi de ne pas vous mettre à hurler, ni de me traiter de fou dangereux, d'accord ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le jeune homme avait parlé d'une voix basse et calme, pleine de charisme. Pour la première fois, elle envisagea réellement que cet étrange garçon pouvait ne pas être James Potter, le garçon qu'elle connaissait si bien...

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, et je suis né le 31 juillet 1980.

Elle accusa le coup en portant une main à son ventre et l'autre en arrière, pour s'appuyer dessus. Soit ce type était le meilleur affabulateur du monde ( Comment était il possible de mentir avec un tel air ? ), soit elle était folle. Elle exclua immédiatement la possibilité que ce fut Harry et non pas elle qui soit atteint de folie, car en cet inatnt, il lui semblait tout sauf maboul.

-Nous sommes bien au Département des Mystères, c'est ça ? Dans la pièce aux murs qui tournent ? Vous m'avez trouvé devant la porte de la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas, n'est ce pas ?

Andromeda hocha la tête affirmativement à chaque question de celui qui prétendait s'appeler Harry. Elle avait retrouvé son air calme et noble, et malgré sa grossesse, elle apparut à Harry comme une vierge guerrière, intouchable et Déesse parmi les mortelles. Cette femme était la noblesse incarnée.

-Je viens du futur, de 1999 pour être précis. J'ai... Je suis ici pour empêcher un meurtre qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu à cette époque, et qui pourrait bien engendrer une chose cent fois pire que la guerre.

-Sincèrement, Harry, ou qui que vous soyez, vous pensez que n'importe qui pourrait vous écouter débiter tout ça et ne pas vous envoyer les Médicomages aux trousses immédiatement après ?

Harry hocha la tête, mais reprit de la voix calme et basse qu'il avait depuis toutes ces années passées depuis la mort de Sirius. Une voix d'homme mûr qui en avait trop vécu, écrasé par le poids d'un destin qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Ces deux êtres de la même facture se comprenaient parfaitement.

-Sincèrement, je pense que n'importe qui ferait exactement ce que vous venez de dire, Andromeda. Répondit il en souriant.

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que dans deux minutes, je ne serait pas en train de crier "au fou !" ?

-Tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas "nimporte qui"...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait tout raconté, du moins dans les grandes lignes : elle savait _pourquoi _il était là ( sauver Lou qui était morte trop tôt de la main d'un mangemort inconnu ), _comment_ il était là ( Narcissa, sa soeur, était morte en lui confiant le moyen de sauver l'humanité du chaos, et Ruban Rouge par la même occasion ) , et _qui_ il était réellement ( le fils de James Potter ).

Et elle décida de le croire. Elle décida de croire cette histoire invraisemblable, tout comme Harry avait décidé quelques années plus tard ( _Plus tard ou plus tôt ? Ca devient compliqué, il va falloir que je fasse attention... _) de croire Sirius et Remus lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté la vérité sur Peter Pettigrow, lors de sa 3e année. Andromeda était une personne profondément sage et censée, et au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait raison et que Harry était digne de confiance.

-Alors comme ça, tu es le fils de James... Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup...

Elle tendit sa main vers le visage de Harry et le palpa du bout des doigts. Il voyait clairement l'incrédulité amusée et l'admiration se peindre en même temps sur son visage.

-Le neveu de Nime'...

-Nime' ?

Pour la première fois, Harry laissa voir sa surprise. Qui était Nime' ? Andromeda fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Tu ne connais pas Nime' ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Nime' ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Nime', quelle que fut cette personne, et si Andromeda l'avait mentionné comme son "neveu" en ne connaissant que sa parenté avec James, cela signifiait que...

-Tu es le fils de James et tu ignores qui est Némésis Potter ?

-Némésis Pot...

-Alors tu mens ! Tu mens depuis le début ! Si tu était réellement son fils, James n'aurait jamais ommis de te faire connaître sa soeur !

-La soeur de... Mon père avait une soeur ? S'exclama Harry, au comble de la surprise.

Le froncement de sourcils de la cousine de Sirius s'accentua davantage, et Harry sentit confusément qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

-Ecoute, Némésis Potter est ma meilleure amie, et la soeur de James. C'est ta tante. Je ne suis pas idiote, Harry, si tu ne la connais pas, c'est que là d'où tu viens, elle est morte.

Harry ne bougea pas. Oui, Némésis Potter était forcément morte de là ou il venait, puisque lorsque ses parents étaient morts, Dumbledore l'avait confié à la tante Pétunia. Si "Nime' " avait été en vie à ce moment là, il aurait été plus logique qu'il soit élevé par elle, non ?

-J'ai raison ?

-Je suppose, oui... Soupira Harry.

-Tu supposes ?

Harry n'avait pas du tout l'intention, au départ, de révéler à Andromeda que James et Lily étaient morts alors qu'il n'avait que un an, tués par Voldemort, et qu'il était le Survivant par dessus le marché. Mais là, il était bel et bien coincé. _Bien joué, Harry, même pas un quart d'heure que tu es là et tu te fais déjà avoir... Ah, elle va être belle, ta vie ici... Mais bon, au moins, Lou est vivante..._

-Harry, tu vas devoir tout me raconter, je le crains...

Elle se releva péniblement, et Harry se précipita pour l'aider. Les exercices physiques répétés n'étaient pas spécialement conseillés aux femmes enceintes, et la future mère de Nymphadora Tonks semblait bien fatiguée d'être restée assise si longtemps par terre.

-J'ai fini mon service, dit elle en souriant, et j'allais partir quand je t'ai trouvé. Que dirais tu d'aller boire un verre chez moi pour discuter de tout ça ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! Cria Andromeda triomphalement.

Elle ressortit de la salle de bain en brandissant triomphalement un petit livre recouvert de fourure rose. Harry eut tout juste le temps de lire le titre sur la tranche avant qu'Andromeda ne lui tourne le dos pour saisir sa baguette : _99 sortilèges pour changer de look._

Harry avait une fois de plus tout raconté à Andromeda, mais dans les détails. Elle savait même que sa mère n'était nulle autre que Lily Evans, la seule fille de Poudlard à détester James Potter. Quand il lui avait dit ça, elle avait éclaté de rire, et lui avait assuré la même chose que Sirius et Lupin : "Elle ne le déteste pas du tout.", mais n'avait pas voulu donner plus d'explications.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il comptait trouver un travail à Poudlard pour pouvoir se rapprocher de Lou et la protéger le plus efficacement possible. La jeune femme lui avait alors fait remarquer qu'il ne pouvait pas débarquer au célèbre collège ainsi, puisque son futur père y faisait encore ses études et que tous les deux passaient facilement pour des clones. Elle avait donc prit en main son changement d'apparence, bien qu'Harry ai longuement protesté : il ne tenait pas à déranger cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine, si sympathique lui paraissait elle, et puis, il devait avouer aussi qu'il avait un peu peur du résultat : il tenait quand même à se reconnaître dans son miroir le matin !

Andromeda, qui était occupée à feuilleter le petit livre, tourna la tête vers lui et le jaugea d'un oeil expert, son regard montrant clairement qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle voyait. Harry se sentit rougir comme un adolescent ( il l'était tout de même encore un peu ). Il n'était toujours pas très grand, mais son corps était bien bâti, sculpté par le Quidditch et le métier très physique d'Auror. Son visage mince avait perdu sa rondeur enfantine, et ses traits avaient gagné en beauté et en harmonie. Ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés lui conféraient un charme certains, et ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours aussi beaux, bien qu'ils aient perdus à jamais la petite lueur qui témoignait d'habitude de la joie de vivre chez tous les êtres humains. Pourtant, d'un point de vue purement ésthétique, ce n'était pas plus mal : il ressemblait à un héros mythique de chevalerie ayant complètement perdu ses illusions sur le monde.

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à lui masser vigoureusement le crâne, espérant sans doute ainsi placer ses cheveux d'une manière différente. Mais hélas, Harry avait aussi perdu depuis longtemps ses illusions de ce côté là également...

-Aucun doute, tu es bien un Potter... Rouspéta Andromeda. Je plaint sincèrement James et Nime' !

Harry eu un sourire d'excuse, qu'elle balaya d'un revers de la main.

-Némésis aussi a un système capillaire récalcitrant ?

Andromeda éclata de rire et dit :

-Et encore, le mot est faible. Tu seras surprit de voir à quel point elle et son frère se ressemblent physiquement ! Mais bon, chez elle, ça se voit beaucoup moins, puisqu'elle a les cheveux longs...

Elle parut soudain frappé d'un éclair de génie, et avant que Harry ai put dire quoi que ce soit, elle pointa sa baguette magique sur Harry et marmonna une formule. Aussitôt, une sensation voisine de celle provoquée par le sortilège de Désillusion parcouru la peau du crâne de Harry. Lorsque les picotements disparurent et qu'il entendit Andromeda pousser un petit cri de triomphe, il leva les mains et les passa dans ses cheveux. Il les avaient maintenant longs !

Il ne put s'empêcher de triturer encore et encore sa nouvelle chevelure, tant la sensation lui paraissait étrange et inhabituelle. Les cheveux longs... Ils lui parurent étrangement disciplinés. _Si c'était ça la solution miracle... J'aurais dû y penser avant !_

-Tu préfères les laisser noirs ou pas ?

La voix de sa nouvelle amie le tira de ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au miroir accroché dans l'entrée, et manqua de ne pas se reconnaître. D'un geste machinal, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, en une espèce de catogan, en laissant deux longues mèches pour encadrer son visage. Il se prit même à sourire : il ressemblait à un de ces personnages de mangas ( des espèces de bandes dessinées orientales auxquelles il ne comprenait pas grand chose ) qu'affectionnaient Ginny.

Andromeda sourit et lui tendit un élastique pour faire tenir sa nouvelle coiffure en place. Elle s'arma ensuite du livre miracle et se plaça face à Harry, sur le canapé ou il était assis.

-Bon, c'est mieux, mais tu ressemble encore vraiment beaucoup à Némésis. Je crois qu'on va laisser les lunettes, puisqu'elle a abandonné les siennes au profit de lentilles de contact... Plus pratique pour une Aspirante Pyrovae, en tout cas...

-Némésis est une Pyrovae ? S'exclama Harry avec surprise.

Il avait en effet appris lors de ses études d'Aurors, que les sorciers disposaient d'une armée, une armée relativement inconnue du sorcier moyen, composée de 4 légions : Terrae, Pyrovae, Aeryn et Aqualyn. Ces 4 légions étant liées bien évidemment aux 4 éléments fondamentaux, on y entrait qu'après une présentation d'un diplôme ASPIC irréprochable, d'une solide lettre de motivation et d'une formation éprouvante et infernale de 2 ans. Les futurs soldats sorciers étaient appelés "Aspirants", spécialité Aero, Aqua, Terra ou Pyro. C'était une carrière très difficile et très éprouvante que celle de soldat sorcier, et Harry était très étonné d'apprendre que sa future tante se destinait à devenir une Pyrovae, guérrière de Feu.

-Bien sûr, s'étonna Andromeda. Elle a du batailler ferme avec son père et son grand père, et leur montrer qu'elle était autant capable qu'un homme de devenir soldat. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle s'en sort très bien, ajouta t'elle avec un sourire. Et puis je ne vais pas te gâcher toutes les surprises, non ? Viens là que je m'occupe de tes yeux !

Elle lui passa une espèce de pommade sur les paupières, et aussitôt, Harry sentit une légère chaleur lui parcourir la rétine. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau dans le miroir, ses yeux verts étaient devenus beaucoup plus foncés, tirant même un peu sur le bleu. On auraient dit deux lacs profonds, en été. Plus rien à voir avec les deux émeraudes que lui avaient léguées sa mère.

-Ey, pas mal !

D'un coup de baguette, Andromeda transforma les lunettes rondes et noires en un modèle plus moderne et masculin, qui acheva de transformer Harry.

-En plus, tu ne seras obligé de les porter que pour lire, mon grand, la pommade corrige une partie de ta myopie. C'est y pas beau, ça ?

Harry se retint juste à temps de lui sauter au coup en avisant son ventre rond, et se contenta donc de lui planter une bise sonore sur chaque joue. Cette marque d'affection tira un gloussement à la jeune femme et une gêne compréhensible à Harry : il y avait si longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'habitude d'échanger de si simples gestes avec quelqu'un.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les mit dans sa poche. Il y voyait parfaitement. Le problème de la ressemblance entre lui et James ( et Nime', puisqu'il fallait maintenant la compter au nombre de ses sosies ) étant résolu, Harry se leva et commença à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'entrer à Poudlard comme employé. Il n'y avait pas tellement de solutions différentes : il fallait qu'il voit Dumbledore. Et avec une nouvelle identité par dessus le marché : il s'était laissé percer à jour par Andromeda, mais il n'avait nullement l'intention de recommencer.

Harry se dit que le meilleur moyen d'éviter les questions gênantes sur ses origines, c'était de se faire passer pour un enfant de moldus : les sorciers accordaient rarement de crédit à ce genre d'ascendance, et ne cherchait pas plus loin que ça. De plus, Harry avait vécu chez des moldus jusqu'à sa majorité, et en savait donc largement assez pour ne pas se faire avoir sur ce monde étranger ou presque aux sorciers. Il décida qu'il serait Harry Dawson, enfant naturel de deux obscurs moldus, abandonné à sa naissance car trop compromettant dans une vie de couple.

Le passé standard et rêvé de quelqu'un qui tenait à passer ses origines sous silence. Il fit part de cette idée à Andromeda, qui l'approuva totalement. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre : le jour déclinait lentement mais sûrement : il avait passé la journée avec la cousine de son parrain ! Cette dernière lui proposa l'asile pour la nuit : Ted Tonks ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours et cela ne poserait donc pas de problème.

Harry hésita, puis finit par accepter : il était mort de fatigue ( _Une variante du décalage horaire, je suppose... )_, et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui permettrait de se préparer mentalement à son entretien avec Dumbledore, pour peu que le vieux directeur accepte de le recevoir.

Il enfila un vieux pantalon que lui prêta Andromeda ( Gracieuseté de l'armoire de Ted ) et s'enroula dans une couverture sur le canapé du salon, tandis que son amie montait se coucher. Sa dernière pensée cohérente avant qu'il ne s'endorme fut la suivante :

_Avec un peu de chance, le poste à toujours été maudit..._

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2, "Une alliée"**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci, beaucoup, je vous aiiiiiiiiiimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! 23 reviews pour un chapitre et un prologue riquiqui ! Continuez, surtout, ne vous arrêtez sous aucun prétexte ! 

**Azalée :** Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu passeras presque pour aussi cinglée qu'elle, lol. Merci à toi et bisoux !

**Jo Lupin :** Meuh, tu casses le suspense, lol. Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il peut faire d'autre, niek niek ? Et comme tu peux le voir, oui, Harry a eu ses chocolats ! Merci et bisoux !

**Kimmy-Lin :** Merci beaucoup, ce que tu me dit me fait très plaisir ! En espérant que la suite te plaise, bisoux à toi.

**Lisandra :** Mais je ne voudrais pas te gâcher toutes les surpises, ma chère. Promis, si tu es là, le suivant, tu l'as ;) Bisouilles à toi, ma vieille !!

**Théalie :** Contente de te retrouver sur cette fic, lol. Ouais, Harry a pas eu la vie faciel, mais bon, c'était un peu nécéssaire pour commencer l'histoire, lol. Oui, Peter est mort avec Remus, tu peux supposer qu'ils se sont entretués durant la bataille ;) J'espère que la suite te plaît, bisoux !

**Zag :** Ouais, je me suis bien défoulée, lol. Merci énorménent et bisoux !

**Eclair Ail :** La suite pour maintenant et et bisoux à toi !

**Docteur Gribouille :** Il continue ici, le chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaît autant que le reste, parce que tu m'as fait très plaisir, bisoux !

**Eiream :** J'ai pas eu beaucoup de mal avec le personnage de Narcissa, depuis le début je me l'imagine comme ça, lol. Et en théorie, j'ai déjà une correctrice, Lisandra, mais à chaque fois que je lui envoie un chapitre, il reveint tel quel, lol, donc ce serait vraiment pas de refus, si ça ne te dérange pas ! Merci ma cacahuète et bisoux !!!

**Titania.M : **Oui, ça va être dur, mais tu vas voir, il a beaucoup de ressources cachées, le Survivant, et les autres vont l'aider à surmonter, lol. Tu verras bien ce que deviendra Harry en 1977, ma chère, et vivi, il a eu ses chocolats, niek niek. Merci beaucoup et bises !

**Tiffany :** Merci beaucoup et bisoux !

**Laumie :** Merci bébéééééé !! Trop contente que tu ai ( enfin ) laissé une review, lol. Comemnt ça je suis chiante ? Allez, file en mettre une autre et bisoux ;)

**Fofolleuh :** Ah nian, hein Jums, tu m'arrête ce coup de cafard tout de suite ! Regarde; la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, Feufeunet marche et j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre ! ( OK, ma gueule, mdr ). Toi aussi tu m'as vachement manqué, et j'espère que tu te pointeras vite sur MSN, ma jums adorée ;) Gros bisoux !

**Kitou : **Ca marche, j'ai posté, lol. Merci beaucoup et bises !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien N° 3 : **J'ai toujours développée une fascination pour le personnage d'Andromeda Black ( probablement parce qu'elle a le même nom que moi, lol ), mais malheuresement, on la met très rarement en scène dans les fics. Alors j'ai décidé de la mettre à l'honneur dans ce chapitre ( et dans les suivants ), en tant que 1e alliée de Harry dans le passé, et la seule à connaître son secret. En tout cas, j'espère que ma vision de la mère de Tonks vous a plu, et que vous ne dilapiderez pas votre stock de tomates sur moi pour ça, lol. Je vous livre un petit indice sur la suite : Il y avait 3 soeurs Black. Les 2 premières vous ont été dépeintes par mes soins, à vous de découvrir quand vous aurez droit à un portrait de la 3e ( et plus complexe ! ) en bonne et due forme, niek niek. 

Groses bises, je me permet de vous rappelez que vous pouvez suivre mes folles aventures dans la vie de tous les jours sur mon live journal, dont l'adresse se trouve dans ma bio ;)

Andromède


	4. Chapitre 3 : Les frangins

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Queen Andromède, lol

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à moi, JKR n'est qu'une voleuse, et je touche tout plein de fric en écrivant cette fic...

**Notes de l'auteur :** Rah, on peut dire que j'ai mis du temps pour celui là. Mais c'est normal, tout doucement, le décor se met en place, de nouveaux personnages apparaissent... Au début, je trouvais ce chapitre un peu insignifiant, et puis en développant les conversations entre Sirius et James... J'ai failli me péter une côte en riant toute seule comme uen bossue devant mon écran... Je sais, je suis désespérante, moi même, je me fais peur, parfois... En tout cas, un grand merci à **Eiream**, **Lisandra** et **GabrielleTrompelamort**, mes relectrices attentives, qui traquent incohérences scénaristiques et fautes d'orthographe sans relâche ! Et qui accessoirement, me bottent les fesses quand je suis trop lente à écrire... ( n'est ce pas Fifille ? )

Bonne lecture, les gens.

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 3 : les frangins**_

Harry était appuyé contre le mur du couloir, face à la gargouille de pierre gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il était à Poudlard. Il attendait le directeur. Et il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se mettre à se ronger les ongles.

Le matin même, Andromeda avait comblé ses espoirs en lui apprenant que Poudlard n'avait toujours pas de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année. Il avait alors emprunté plume et parchemin à la jeune femme et s'était empressé d'écrire à Dumbledore. Harry était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus doué pour le mensonge écrit que le bobard oral. Il s'était présenté en tant que Harry Dawson, jeune Auror arrivant tout droit d'Islande et cherchant du travail en Angleterre.

Il avait choisi ce pays en raison de sa faible population et de son isolement par rapport au reste du monde. Pays volcannique, anglophone... Une Terre de feu, qui justifierais peut être aux yeux des plus poètes qu'il préfèrait ne pas aborder les sujets... _brûlants_...

_Au moins, on ne me cherchera pas de poux du côté de mon pays natal..._

Il laissa son regard dériver vers la fenêtre, sa tête reposant mollement sur son épaule, une expression rêveuse sur le visage...

Il était de retour à l'époque de ses parents, chose incroyable qui défiait les lois du Temps et le la logique. Et ça ne le surprenait même pas : il avait envie d'y croire, et il était décidé à ne pas s'embarasser de doutes inutiles sur la réalité de ce qu'il vivait. Il était là, point barre. Et il allait en profiter.

De là où il venait, il n'avait plus aucune attache sérieuse, plus aucun point de repère. Le monde s'était écroulé, puis reconstruit sur ses propres ruines. Pas des bases très solides. Les sorciers de 1999 avaient vécu un tel traumatisme qu'il était probable qu'ils mettent des années et des années à panser leurs plaies. Harry savait que Ginny ne risquait plus rien, et qu'elle était nécéssaire à ce que ce monde là guérisse. La dernière des Weasley serait probablement la première a poser la pierre d'angle. Première pièce d'un jeu de construction nommé Vie.

Une vie que lui avait quittée. Définitivement.

Un monde qui l'avait vu naître et qu'il avait vu mourir. Mais cette fois ci il ne serait pas le phénix qui permettrait aux hommes de renaître de leurs cendres.

Parce que déjà, il sentait qu'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde là.

_Je vais sauver Lou. Je vais démasquer son assassin. Et après ? Je n'aurais aucun moyen de retourner dans mon présent. Que faire alors ? Il ne me restera plus qu'à mourir..._

La gargouille de pierre pivota dans un râclement sourd, et un vieil homme à barbe blanche apparut en haut des marches. Harry retint un sourire. Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas changé, même avec 20 ans de moins.

-Harry Dawson, je suppose ?

-C'est bien moi. Albus Dumbledore, je suppose ?

-C'est bien moi.

Ils sourirent en même temps, et le plus vieux invita le plus jeune à le suivre. Une nouvelle pierre d'angle venait d'être posée. Et un nouveau monde se construirait. Avec Lou. Et avec Harry.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-James !

Némésis secouait avec frénésie le tas de draps et de couvertures parfaitement inerte, d'où s'échappaient des ronflements sonores. Elle soupira bruyamment : elle n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient, et son petit frère commençait sérieusement à l'énerver avec sa manie de ne jamais se réveiller à l'heure. Elle était soldat, après tout, et par conséquent, habituée à la discipline et à la rigueur.

-James, tu commences à me les casser, je vais chercher Sirius, et lui, je te garantit qu'il arrivera à te faire sortir du lit ! Espèce de marmotte lobotomisée !

L'effet fut radical. James ( qui n'avait probabement que fait semblant de dormir jusqu'ici pour embêter sa soeur ) se leva d'un bond, envoyant ses trois demi douzaines de couvertures sur Némésis, qui ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas périr étouffée sous l'océan de tissu. Le jeune homme se précipita dans la salle de bain en riant, tandis que l'Aspirante Pyrovae lui envoyait tout son répertoire de malédictions à la figure.

Ils firent tant de bruit que Sirius Black, troisième enfant de la famille Potter, passa sa tête mal réveillée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Ey, les deux décoiffés, vous pourriez pas faire un peu moins de borson ?

Nime' lui envoya un regard noir et une réplique comme elle seule savait les envoyer :

-Et toi, la tête de chou fleur qui a des smarties à la place des yeux, tu ferais bien d'aller t'habiller ! On doit rejoindre les autres au Chemin de Traverse dans une demi heure.

Elle se leva et refit le lit de James d'un coup de baguette, tandis que Sirius traversait la chambre jusqu'à la salle de bain, vêtu en tout et pout tout d'un boxer rouge, orné de petits vif d'or qui voletaient deça et delà de ses oeufs de Pâques. Némésis roula des yeux dans une grimace faussement exaspéré et sortit de la chambre.

Elle aimait beaucoup les deux garçons, ils étaient ses deux frangins, unis à la vie et à la mort comme elle l'était avec Andromeda. Sirius avait débarqué chez eux un beau matin, au début des vacances. Il avait sa valise à la main, une expression fatiguée et désespérée sur le visage, et des bleus un peu partout sur le corps. C'était leur père à James et à elle qui avait ouvert. Il avait littéralement hurlé, à en réveiller les voisins. Heureusement, Godric's Hollow était un village relativement tranquille, et personne n'avait lancé de pantoufle.

William Potter était un homme ouvert et compréhensif, mais si il y a une chose dont on pouvait être sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point James et Némésis avaient tous les deux hérité de la Grande Gueule de leur père. Il avait donc accueilli Sirius chez lui, malgré l'heure ( très ) matinale, et depuis, la famille Potter comptait un membre de plus. _Tu parles, comme si j'avais déjà pas eu assez d'un seul frangin, il a fallu qu'on m'en colle un deuxième entre les pattes..._

Némésis sourit tout en disposant les toasts sur la table. Elle râlait beaucoup, mais dans le fond, elle était heureuse de cet état des choses. La guerre faisait rage, et elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt appelée à combattre en première ligne. L'armée sorcière perdait beaucoup de membres chaque jour, et les Aspirants étaient donc formés de plus en plus vite, pour remplacer les soldats tombés. De plus, Némésis était une Pyrovae en puissance, très douée, et disposant d'un don particulier...

Un don qui serait très utile aux généraux de guerre...

-Waouh, Nime', t'as réussi à faire cuire le pain sans tout faire cramer ! Félicitations, ma vieille !

La voix de James fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle envoya une claque à l'arrière de la tête de son frère, pendant que Sirius s'attaquait à sa première biscotte en riant. James grogna pour la forme, puis finit par s'asseoir et commença à se livrer à son sport matinal : la chasse au pot de marmelade.

-Au fait, pourquoi doit on rejoindre Léanna et William à Londres, on ne pouvait pas partir tous ensemble ? Demanda Sirius, le couteau en l'air.

-Parce qu'ils ont eu pitié de vous et on préféré vous laisser dormir. Répondit Némésis en haussant les épaules.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, ils ne la croyaient qu'à moitié. Ces temps ci, les attaques de Mangemorts se multipliaient, et Léanna et William semblaient plus préoccupés de jour en jour. William était Auror, et sa femme Léanna dirigeait la brigade des Oubliators, pour le ministère. Partis sur le Chemin de Traverse en avance, hein ? Les petits vifs d'or du boxer de Sirius s'agitèrent de mécontentement : ils étaient partis en éclaireur pour prévenir Nime' de laisser les garçons à la maison en cas d'attaque...

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai toujours pas réussi à me beurrer une biscotte, moi.. gémit Sirius pour détendre le malaise qui s'était installé.

Le frère et la soeur tournèrent vers lui le même regard brun interrogateur. Sirius leur montra ses mains, couvertes de beurre et de miettes de biscotte.

-Elles se cassent à chaque fois...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Voilà, c'est ici. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, Mr Dawson.

Harry remercia le libraire d'un sourire et commença à escalalder la longue échelle de bois vermoulue qui permettait d'accéder au rayonnage qui l'intéressait : _Défense contre les Forces du Mal appliquées._ Le jeune professeur ( _Professeur... Il va falloir que je fasse attention à ne pas commettre de gaffe quand on m'appelera comme ça... Trop bizarre..._ ) tenait en effet à prendre connaissance du programme prévu à Poudlard, histoire de ne pas trop avoir l'air de débarquer. Il parcourut du doigt la tranche des livres poussièreux et arrêta son choix sur quelques ouvrages qui lui parraissaient intérréssants.

Il se cala contre l'échelle et commença à feuilleter le premier livre, quand un cri attira son attention.

-GAFFE, SIRIUS !!!!!!

Il eut tout juste le temps de refermer le livre avant qu'un poids inconnu ne heurte l'échelle et ne le déséquilibre. Il battit des mains pour trouver un appui, mais en vain. Heureusement, il n'était pas très haut et ses prodigieux réflexes lui permirent d'atterir sur ses pieds sans trop de difficulté. En revanche, la chute de l'échelle entraîna l'étagère avec elle sur l'inconnu à l'origine de la collision.

-Rah, Sirius, t'es vraiment un hypertrophié du bulbe ! Tu sais pas marcher droit sans tout casser, ou quoi ?

Harry failli se pincer pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille se précipitait sur le tas de livres et commençait à dégager celui qui se trouvait en dessous. Il se trouvait face à son propre père, agé de 17 ans, en train de déplacer des tas de bouquins et de râler après la tierce personne enfouie dessous, que Harry devina sans mal être Sirius, lui aussi agé de 17 ans.

Lorsque la tête de son parrain émergea enfin, James soupira une dernière fois et se tourna vers Harry l'air désolé sur le visage.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, on n'a pas fait exprès de te faire tomber...

Il s'empressa de retrouver l'ouvrage de Harry dans le tas et de lui tendre, avec un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est juste que cet imbécile n'est pas fichu de faire trois pas sans les accompagner d'une démonstration de son adresse légendaire...

Il désigna son ami du pouce, tandis que celui ci avait le bon gout de prendre un air contrit en finissant d'ôter les livres de son dos. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire et à leur dire de ne pas s'en faire. Il était trop occupé à savourer cette première prise de contact, innattendue, certes, mais vivifiante comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

-Vraiment, je te jure, on va tout ramasser... Simplement, n'alerte pas le vendeur, déjà qu'il ne nous a pas tellement à la bonne... Grimaça Sirius, alors qu'il commençait à ranger le désordre.

-La faute à qui ? Grogna James en commença à empiler les ouvrages sur ses avants-bras.

Ils se trouvaient dans un coin reculé du magasin, par conséquent, le libraire n'avait pas dû entendre leur raffut. Harry songea que si ils se montraient si familier avec lui, c'était parce qu'ils avaient sensiblement le même âge. Il secoua la tête en souriant et agita légèrement sa baguette. Les ouvrages sautèrent des bras de Sirius et James pour aller se replacer seuls sur les rayonnages, tandis que l'échelle se redressait.

Ils lui jetèrent un regard admiratif.

-Waouh ! C'était bien la peine de faire semblant d'accepter nos excuses, tiens... Lâcha Sirius avec un sourire espiègle.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l'échange.

-Mais je les accepte sans hésiter vos excuses. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi demander pardon ? Après tout, chaque être humain doit apprendre à marcher, un jour, n'est ce pas ? Fit Harry avec un clin d'oeil, en rengeant sa baguette.

James éclata de rire, tandis que Sirius prenait un air faussement véxé, mais son sourire amusé le trahissait.

-Pas ma faute, c'était cette petite vieille,avec son chihuahua, là, qui m'a bousculé...

-Mais oui, c'est ça... Et Evans et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde aussi, tant que t'y es ? Dit James et roulant des yeux.

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Oui, pas de doute, il était bien face aux deux célèbres Maraudeurs, sales gosses en puissance. Cela provoqua en lui en étrange sentiment : mélange de bonheur, de soulagement et de mélancolie. Au moins, il n'avait pas rêvé. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en train de se chamailler gentiment, bien vivants.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda James en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop interloqué par la bizarrerie de la situation : son propre père lui demandait son nom. De plus, ils venaient juste de faire connaissance. La vie est étrange, parfois...

-Je m'appelle Harry, dit il en serrant chaleureusement la main que lui tendait le jeune homme.

-Enchanté, Harry, moi c'est James.

-Mais tu peux l'appeler Jimmy-chou, il adore ça ! Interrompit Sirius en bousculant son meilleur ami pour donner à son tour une poignée de main à Harry.

Ce dernier pouffa, tandis que James mettait une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Sirius.

-Imbécile !

Puis en se tournant vers Harry :

-Il a dû oublier de prendre ses calmants ce matin... Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose avant de partir !

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux et fit venir à lui les quelques titres qui l'intéressaient d'un _Accio_ bien placé, puis pris congé des garçons en souriant. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sorcière-caissière pour payer ses achats, il entendit clairement les garçons murmurer :

-Il a l'air chouette, ce type. J'espère qu'on le reverras.

_Oh que oui, les gars, vous allez me revoir. Et pas forcément de la manière dont vous croyez..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Les jours suivants s'écoulèrent de façon assez monotone pour Harry, qui les passa chez Andromeda à étudier le programme de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et à se préparer à toutes les questions gênantes et à toutes les éventualités et imprévus que sa présence à Poudlard entraînerait. Il fit durant ce séjour la connaissance de Ted Tonks, un type drôlement sympa. Harry avait supplié Andromeda de ne rien révéler à personne, et celle ci avait juré sur la tête de son futur bébé ( qui n'avait pas encore de nom ) de rester muette au sujet de Harry.

Ted ne savait donc rien, et il avait en quelques sorte servi de "cobaye" pour tester l'histoire factice de Harry Dawson et vérifier si elle ne comportait aucune incohérence ( on aura supposé que Ted Tonks avait un QI égal à celui de la plupart des sorciers, et que par conséquent, il raisonnait de la même manière qu'eux. ).

Harry avait demandé à Andromeda de lui en apprendre plus sur Némésis Potter, qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer et de connaître. Après tout, c'était le premier membre de la famille Potter autre que James dont il entendait parler, et cela produisait en lui une sorte d'exitation. Andromeda avait donc ressorti pour Harry un vieil album photo, dans lequel se trouvait des douzaines de photos d'elle, Némésis et des Maraudeurs.

Le Survivant s'était dit qu'en effet, Némésis et James se ressemblait beaucoup. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait déjà vu la jeune fille, 8 ans auparavant : dans le miroir du Risèd. Elle et Andromeda avaient été les meilleures amies du monde, malgré qu'elles aient été séparées par la Répartition : Nime' était une Gryffondor jusque dans la moelle de ses os, tandis que la future mère de Tonks avait gagné sa place à Serdaigle pour son intelligence et son goût de l'apprentissage. La jeune Black avait d'ailleurs fait le desespoir du Professeur Flitwick par son manque de discipline : elle avait fait perdre ( grâce à ses frasques avec Némésis ) à la maison des aigles autant de points qu'elle en avait gagné.

Harry et Andromeda passèrent ainsi un bon moment, à rire, regarder les photos et manger des sucreries, jusqu'à ce que Harry remarque qu'il en manquait certaines, entre les pages. Andromeda n'éluda pas la question, ce n'était pas son genre. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et de glisser :

-Elle a préféré que certains de ses exploits ne figurent pas dans l'album.

Harry lui jeta un regard qui traduisait clairement son incrédulité.

-Après tout, ce n'était pas tout les jours que le fond de culotte du Professeur Steelay prenait feu sans aucune raison... Dit elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Le professeur Steelay ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Andromeda sourit :

-C'était notre professeur de potions, à l'époque. Un sacré numéro celui là, je te le garantit. Il haïssait les élèves, en particulier une bande de quatre Gryffondor... Némésis et Ted...

Elle comptait sur ses doigts.

-Et puis Molly Prewett et Arthur Weasley. Acheva t'elle d'un air satisfait.

Harry s'étrangla avec le Chocogrenouille qu'il était en train de mâcher. Andromeda leva les yeux aux ciel en lui donnant des claques dans le dos d'un air compatissant.

-C'est parti dans le trou à tarte, Harry ? Dois je en déduire que tu les connais ?

-Je les connaissais. Rectifia Harry en avalant verre d'eau sur verre d'eau. Ils sont morts pendant la Bataille. Compléta t'il en baissant les yeux. Ils étaient un peu ma famille d'adoption, et je crois bien que Molly me considéraient comme son fils... Tu sais qu'ils vont se marier ?

-Ils le sont déjà. Répondit Andromeda avec un sourire. Je les connaissais moins que Nime' et Ted, mais ils nous donnent encore régulièrement de leurs nouvelles. Molly est enceinte, tu sais ? Arthur est vraiment hyper protectif, et mort d'angoisse à l'idée d'être père...

Harry sourit en comtemplant le fond d'eau qui restait dans son verre. Ainsi, Bill était déjà presque de ce monde...

-Bah, au moins, Ted et lui se soutiennent. D'ailleurs, à Poudlard, tu auras sûrement des nouvelles de l'avancée de la grossesse de Molly, puisque Gideon, Fabian et Barnabé sont encore à Poudlard.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Andromeda sourit.

-Gideon et Fabian Prewett sont les frères de Molly.

Harry se souvint que Maugrey les lui avait montrés, sur la vieille photo de l'Ordre du phénix, lors de l'été de sa 5e année. Il eut un pincement au coeur en se souvenant qu'ils avaient tous les deux été torturés puis tués par des Mangemorts. Il préféra chasser ces souvenirs de son esprit et se tourna de nouveau vers son amie.

-Ils sont tous les deux à Poufsouffle, d'ailleurs je crois bien que Molly est la seule Gryffondor de sa famille, mais pas dans la même année. Fabian rentre en quatrième année et Gideon a le même âge que Sirius, il est en 7e année.

-Et Barnabé ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Barnabé est le 2e frère d'Arthur, il passe ses BUSEs cette année. Un petit gars marrant, si tu veux mon avis : il ressemble assez à son frangin.

Harry eut un sursaut mental, mais il se traita d'idiot immédiatement après. Il savait que Arthur avait eu deux frères, et que l'un d'entre eux était un Cracmol. Barnabé était le second et voilà tout. Il devait cependant s'avouer que rencontrer toutes ces personnes qu'il n'avait jamais connues l'exitait au plus au point : pour la première fois, il se rendait compte que toutes les familles qu'il connaissait était bien réelles, et qu'eux aussi avaient leurs racines. Voldemort n'avait pas encore tout ravagé, même si, d'après les rumeurs qu'ils avaient pu entendre depuis qu'il avait atteri en 1977, le Mage Noir faisait de plus en plus parler de lui et avait commencé son oeuvre de destruction.

En pensant à Voldemort, il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. C'était lui qui avait détruit toutes ces vies, c'était lui qui avait empêché les membres d'une même famille de se connaître à travers une misérable génération. A son époque, il l'avait tué, et le nom de Voldemort n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Seulement, ici, il était toujours bien vivant. Certes moins puissant qu'en 1997 ( l'année ou Harry l'avait tué ), mais tout de même suffisamment effrayant pour que déjà, les sorciers redoutent de prononcer son nom.

_Et moi, je suis ici, à cette époque. Est ce que c'est de nouveau à moi de le tuer ? En acceptant la mission de protéger Lou, j'ai changé de Quête. Suis je encore le Survivant ? Ou bien est ce que ma seule présence ici aura suffit à modifier le cours de l'histoire et à empêcher Voldemort de me marquer ? Ou plus simplement, empêcher ma naissance ?_

Une fois de plus, Harry se morigéna mentalement : ce n'était ni le moment de débattre de ça, ni d'attrapper un mal de crâne en essayant de venir à bout d'un raisonnement pareil. De plus, si il était toujours là et n'avait pas disparu dans le néant, c'est donc qu'il existerait bel et bien un jour, et que sa naissance n'était pas le moins du monde compromise. La boutade de James chez Fleury et Bott de l'autre jour lui revint cependant en mémoire : "Mais oui, c'est ça... Et Evans et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde aussi, tant que t'y es ?".

_Quoique..._

"Et change le tien par la même occasion !"

La voix de Narcissa claqua comme un fouet dans son esprit. Il lui semblait qu'elle était là : belle et farouche, blonde et vieille, la dernière des Blacks. Mais oui, elle était bien là ! Elle venait de se rappeler à lui par ces paroles, et de lui démontrer, par la même occasion, qu'il avait tout à faire.

Tout à changer.

Et Lou à sauver.

Il se sentit coupable : il n'avait pratiquement plus pensé à Lou depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Andromeda, pourtant c'était pour elle qu'il était là. Mais sa rencontre avec la cousine de Sirius avait tout eclipsé. Son esprit tout entier s'était tenu vers la perspective de connaître ses parents et d'en apprendre plus sur Sirius et Remus. Et Peter... Harry s'était souvent demandé quel comportement adopter avec lui, une fois à Poudlard. Et à chaque fois, il repoussait la résolution de cette question à plus tard.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'Andromeda passa la main devant ses yeux.

-Tu avais l'air si distant, j'ai cru que tu t'endormais. Lui reprocha t'elle doucement

-Ce n'est pas grave, excuse moi. J'était juste... hem... plongé dans mes pensées... Répondit il en rougissant.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru voir, oui...

-Désolé.

Harry avait l'air si penaud qu'elle éclata de rire.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Harry, demain c'est le grand jour.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Il se leva et épousseta les miettes qui s'étaient accrochées à sa robe de sorcier. En attendant de savoir si il allait être engagé ou pas, il avait loué une chambre au Chaudron Baveur, et vivait donc temporairement là bas, en attendant la rentrée.

Rentrée qui n'était nul avant que demain. Dumbledore l'avait informé qu'il était impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, et que les rues de Pré au lard étaient peu propices au transplanages, ces temps ci, en raison des nombreuses attaques et des Aurors qui y patrouillaient sans cesse et qui interpellaient chaque inconnu. Il avait donc proposé au nouvellement nommé Professeur Dawson de prendre le Poudlard Express, avec les élèves, le matin de la rentrée. Harry avait accepté, et il avait parfaitement compris les raisons d'Albus : il seraît plus sûr pour les étudiants de voyager avec un adulte, et à plus forte raison un Auror de la trempe de Harry, afin de prévenir les attaques éventuelles.

Harry se dit que le Directeur avait du proposer la même chose à Remus, lors de leur troisième année. En effet, à l'époque, Sirius passait pour un dangereux criminel en liberté, et quelqu'un devait bien se charger de veiller sur lui, sa soi-disant cible, non ?

Et bien aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de la cible de devenir bouclier...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Non, c'est pas lui !

-James, nettoie tes binocles, je te dis que c'est lui !

James plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer la silhouette sombre qui se faufilait sans encombre sur le quai 9 3/4, à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils leur étaient impossible de distinguer parfaitement ses traits, en raison de la foule cosmopolite qui séparait les Maraudeurs de celui que Sirius prétendait être Harry.

-Rien à faire Sirius, je te dit que c'est pas lui !

Patmol soupira bruyamment, tout en filant une légère claque sur l'épaule de son ami. Tous les deux étaient seuls sur le quai, Némésis et Mr et Mrs Potter les ayant simplement déposés avant de filer. Némésis reprenait son service d'Aspirante dès midi, et Léanna et William travaillaient. Nos deux fauteurs de troubles étaient donc condamnés à détailler les voyageurs pour passer le temps, en attendant que le train daigne quitter la gare. Et Sirius venait juste de repérer cette silhouette, et prétendait dur comme fer qu'il s'agissait de Harry, l'étrange jeune homme qu'ils avaient rencontré chez Fleury et Bott la semaine dernière.

-En plus, donne moi une seule bonne raison pour qu'il soit ici, hein ?

-Si seulement Lunard était là... Soupira le garçon. Il nous dirait tout de suite si c'est lui ou pas...

-Comment veux tu, mollusque ? Il ne l'a jamais vu !

Sirius grogna :

-Cornedrue, mon chou, c'est la fin des vacances, la fin de ces deux mois merveilleux sans Casilda-la-Collante dans les pattes. Et toi, tu viens me gâcher mes derniers instants de tranquilité en me parlant d'elle ? Personne ne m'appelle "mollusque" a part cette sangsue !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sirius !! Minauda James en battant des cils et en joignant les mains sous son menton.

Casilda Williams était une Serdaigle de la même année qu'eux. Elle avait jeté ( du moins en apparence ) son dévolu sur Sirius, et tous les deux passaient leur temps à se disputer, tout en flirtant effrontément. Chacun des deux prétendait que l'autre lui était insupportable, mais ils ne pouvait pas passer trois jours sans chercher à se voir. Sirius et Casilda étaient bel et bien ensemble aux yeux de toute l'école, et c'était sûrement vrai quelque part : on les avaient déjà surpis à s'embrasser ou à se tenir la main au détour d'un couloir, mais James savait que c'était surtout un jeu plus qu'autre chose. Sirius et Casilda étaient des Libertins dans l'âme, et jamais ils ne se seraient engagés dans une relation sérieuse que ce soit avec l'autre ou avec un quidam. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop indépendants pour ça.

-Potter, tu n'es qu'un gamin immature et arrogant ! Répliqua Sirius en imitant relativement mal la voix de Lily Evans.

Ce fut au tour de James de grogner. Si ses relations avec la jolie rousse s'étaient un peu améliorées depuis leur 5e année, ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou. Il ne la draguait plus ( même si il était toujours raide dingue d'elle, mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, même sous la torture. Sauf peut être à Sirius... ), et elle ne lui mettait plus de claque, ce qui, d'après Remus, constituait déjà un grand pas. Mais hélas, ce n'était pas encore le grand amour...

-Ey, les gars !

Sirius et James se retournèrent en même temps : Remus se frayait un chemin à travers les badauds, traînant tant bien que mal un Peter exténué, deux valises et un grand sourire derrière lui. Les deux garçons accueillirent leurs amis avec joie, et après les mebrassades et les questions habituelles, les quatre farceurs se dirigèrent vers le train afin d'y prendre place.

Au moment ou James posa un pied sur la marche du Poudlard Express, il figea quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers ses amis.

-Vous vous rendez compte que c'est l'une des dernières fois qu'on y monte ? Dit il d'une voix ou perçait un brin d'émotion.

Remus eut un sourire et Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Quand à Peter, il récupérait encore de son sprint à travers le quai.

-Jamesie chéri, tu tombes dans le mélodrame, là... Soupira Patmol.

-Sirichou en susucre, je vais finir par penser que Casilda a raison et que tu as autant de sensibilité qu'un mouton mexicain dépressif... Répondit Cornedrue sur le même ton.

Remus articula silencieusement : "Mais qu'est ce que je fous avec eux, moi ?", et poussa ses deux amis dans le dos pour les obliger à monter dans le train, dont le sifflet venait de retentir.

-Un dernier mot avant de quitter définitivement nos vacances ? Demanda tout de même James en attrapant tant bien que mal sa valise, que Remus ne s'était pas embêté à forcer à embarquer également.

-Oui, c'était Harry ! Martela Sirius en pinçant Remus pour que celui ci le lâche.

Ce dernier hissa la valise de Peter dans le train et tira son ami par la manche, tandis que le train démarrait et que les portières se refermaient.

-Qui est Harry ? Demanda le lycanthrope en se massant le bras et en envoyant son meilleur regard noir à Sirius.

James parqua les quatre malles dans les filet à bagages du compartiment qu'ils avaient réussi à dégoter, et en profita pour laisser tomber par une inadvertance feinte le panier ( vide ) de Kisa sur la tête de Sirius. Les Maraudeurs avaient tendance à faire ça lors de leurs retrouvailles : s'embêter mutuellement. C'était une sorte de coutume, chez eux, et aussi une manière de se prouver leur amitié.

-Ey, James, t'as vraiment pas pitié de ton chat, toi...

-Kisa est une tigresse, môssieur le clébard !

Kisa était en effet une petite tigresse, que James avait reçu en cadeau, lorsqu'il avait ramené des BUSEs impeccables à la maison. Elle avait la taille d'un gros chat et sa particularité magique était de ne jamais grandir : Kisa aurait éternellement l'apparence d'un tigron. Et la raison pour laquelle elle ne se trouvait pas dans son panier était tout simplement que James tenait trop à la pauvre bête pour la laisser tomber délibérément sur la boîte cranienne complètement creuse de son meilleur ami.

Il caressa la tête de la tigresse, qui piquait son roupillon de rentrée roulée en boule sur les genoux de Remus. D'ailleurs, Kisa était bien le seul félidé de Poudlard à ne pas avoir peur du jeune loup-garou... Sans doute était ce pour ça que Lupin la laissait labourer son pull over sans protester. On refusait rarement quelque chose à Kisa, et même Sirius, chien par excellence, lui témoignait du respect.

-Ouais, ben chat ou tigresse, c'est pareil, môssieur le ruminant à cornes !

-Le ruminant va te mettre son pied à un endroit qu'on ne montre habituellement qu'aux sorciers habilités à soigner les hémoroïdes...

Remus poussa un bruyant soupir pour faire taire les deux cinglés qui lui servaient d'amis, et reposa sa question :

-Vous allez me dire qui était cet Harry, oui ou non ?

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3, "Les frangins".**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**M4r13 :** Ben, c'est pas grave que tu me réclames la suite, au contraire, ça me fait vachement plaisir, ça prouve que tu aimes, lol. Du moins j'espère O.o ? Et moi aussi je l'aime, mon Andromeda ;) Merci beaucoup et bisoux !

**Cemeil :** Oui, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'update de nouveau aussi souvent, lol, sauf peut être pendant les vacances. Et encore, c'est pas sûr... Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que Harry allait emmener Ginny, mais j'ai estimé qu'elel était davantage nécéssaire à la reconstruction du futur qu'a aidé Harry a protéger Lou ( et accessoirement à mettre le bordel dans le passé, lol ). Et puis, il faut bien l'avouer, le personnage de Ginny me plaît moyennement... Et non, ce n'est pas Harry qui va souffler le nom de Nymphadora à Andromeda, c'est la surprise, lol, tu verras bien par la suite ;) Encore merci et bisoux à toi !

**Sara Ambre :** Ey, Jo, je t'ai reconnue, mdr ! Quand je vais dépeindre Bella ? mais, ma chère, tu le sauraus en tant voulu ;) Gros kiss ma soeur du 5e âge et merci pour tout ;)

**Lisandra :** Moi aussi je l'aime ma Dromeda, et je t'aime aussi, Lizounette !

**Kira-303 :** Mais euuuuuuuuuuh, arrête, j'vais rougir... Tout ça en même temps de compliments pour moi toute seule ? Oh, merchiiiiiiiiii !! J'spère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes et que tu continueras à suivre cette fic et à reviewer ;) Plein de bisoux et merci !

**Kitou :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma version des soeurs Black te plaise, et en espérant que tu continues à suivre ;) Gros bisoux.

**Titania.M :** Ah, faut toujours écouter la voix de la raison... Nan, je rigole, lol, j'aime pas bosser non plus. Tu n'es pas la seule qui aurait souhaité que Ginny suive Harry, mais malheuresement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'encombrer de ce personnage... Tu comprends, je ne sais pas trop par quel bout la prendre la Ginny, et je commence à regretter d'en avoir fait une Survivante de la Bataille, parce que ça m'a obligé à m'attacher à elle... ( Ouais, moi aussi ça me plairait bien le compte en banque, lol ). Tu connais une fic avec Andromeda ? Lol, laquelle ??? Que j'aille lire un coup, mdr. Chouette, pas de tomates, je commençais à dévelloper une phobie, lol. Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir l'explication du "Nymphadora", donc je vous concocté une version spécial moi du prénom de Tonkie choute, lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;) . J'espère que Nime' t'as plue, et que tu continueras de me lire, lol. Merci beaucoup et groses bises à toi.

**Laumie :** Ey si, c'est Bella qui me reste à décrire, mdr. Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et gros bisoux ;)

**Théalie :** T'inquiète pas pour Bella, je vais pas la rater, elle, mwahaha. Et tu as raison de plaindre les Maraudeurs, les pauvres, ils vont en baver, niek niek. Merci et bises.

**Fofolleuh :** T'es plus en colère j'espère ? Lol, moi, en tout cas, je vais chasser le cafard à coup de poele à frire et de porte si ça continue, mdr. J'espère qu'il t'as plu aussi ce chapitre, et que tu passeras encore plein de bons moment avec moi et Pov'Pomme, lol. Tout plein de bizoux et de mercis.

**Eiream : **Qu'est ce que tu entends par "la logique des Portes" O.o ??????? T'en fais pas pour Bella, je vais la dépeindre en bonne et dûe forme, comme promis, sans la massacrer vraiment ;) Je m'excuuuuuuuuuuse d'avoir posté sans ton consentement, ma cacahuète, mais j'avais trop hâte... Pardoooooooooon !!!! T'es fachée ? Bisouilles cacahuète, et encore mille excuses...

**Callisto :** Elle t'énerves, Andromeda ? Roh, mais t'as vraiment un problème du cibouleau avec les persos, toi, mdr. Nan, je rigole, Cally ;) Nan, ça va, mes oreilles ont tenu le choc ( forcément, elles sont entraînées depuis le temps, lol. ) Nan, t'inquiète, Callisto di Lampedusa est toujours là, fidèle au poste, elle attends juste que je la fasse apparaître, niek ( ce qui ne saurait tarder... ). T'es toujours d'acc pour les cours d'Italien en live sur MSN ???? Merci et ziboux mon italienne préférée ;)

**Clem :** J'ai le coup pour m'attacher aux personages que personne n'utilise jamais dans les fics, c'est pas étonnant, lol. Merci beaucoup et bisoux !

**Kimmy Lyn : **FURUBA POWER ! Lol, je m'égare... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait vachement plaisir ;) Bisoux à toi !!

**Greg83 :** C'est avec toi et ta soeur que j'avais échangé un mail, non ? En tout cas, contente que la suite vous plaisent, merci beaucoup ! Plein de bises à tous les deux ;)

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien n°4 :** Nyaaaaaaaa, happy !!!! J'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, lol. J'ai pas mal planché dessus à celui là, et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Comme les fans de _Fruits Baskets _l'auront remarqué, en plus de piquer son bavardage à Takaya, je lui ai également chouravé le personnage de Kisa, niek. Pour les novices, _FB_ est une histoire basée sur le zodiaque chinois, et Kisa en est la tigresse. Mais que voulez vous, j'adore tellement ce personnage que je n'ai vraiment pas pu m'empêcher de le reprendre ici et d'en faire le compagnon de James. En ce qui concerne Gideon, Fabian et Barnabé, Rowling avait clairement précisé sur son site officiel que Molly s'appelait Prewett et qu'elle était la soeur de Gideon et Fabian, tous les deux membres de l'Ordre du Pénix et tués par des Mangemorts. Elle avait également signalé qu'Arthur avait deux frères, et comme j'avais la flemme d'inventer le 2e, je me suis contenté de Barnabé ( pour le pourquoi de ce nom, pas difficile : je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Bénabar... Et pour le comment ? Vous faîtes mumuse avec les lettres, et le tour est joué, lol ! En plus ça colle bien avec les noms un peu _old fashionned _des Weasley. ).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous avez pu le voir, je m'en suis donné à coeur joie avec les insultes, lol. Oui oui, ma propre débilité me consterne...

Gros bisoux à mes lecteurs, n'oubliez pas ma petite review, ça accélerera la venue du chapitre suivant.

Andromède


	5. Chapitre 4 : La nouvelle recrue

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Andromède, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Majesté...

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes, sans exception !

**Disclaimer :** Aïe ! D'accord, JKR, d'accord, je t'ai tout piqué, rien n'est à moi, et je ne me fais pas de fric sur le dos de tes personnages, mais arrête de taper !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Bon, il a mis plus de temps à venir, celui là, j'en suis vraiment désolée... Pas taper, pas taper... Pour tout vous dire, je n'aime pas beaucoup la fin de ce chapitre, excepté les bêtises des Maraudeurs, évidemment ! Pauvre Harry, il va goûter aux Fouteurs-de-brin version Andro', niek niek... Toujours un grand merci à **GabrielleTrompeLaMort**, pour ses commentaires constructifs et sa patience légendaire pour l'abrutie finie que je suis, lol. Plein de bisoux et de mercis aussi à **Callisto**, pour ses cours d'Italien en direct d'MSN et sa permission d'emprunter son personnage pour cette fic, lol.

En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour me faire pardonner du retard et de la nullité affligeante de ce chapitre.

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 4 : La nouvelle recrue**_

C'était bel et bien Harry que James et Sirius avaient entr'aperçu sur le quai 9 3/4. Seulement lui, ne les avaient pas vus, et, sa valise miniaturisée dans sa poche, il avait embarqué au moment ou le train démarrait, et s'était mis à flâner dans les couloirs, observant les élèves à la dérobée, cherchant inconsciemment une bande de quatre garçons occupés à rire...

De temps en temps, il scrutait son reflet dans la vitre poussiéreuse, comme pour vérifier que son apparence n'avait pas changé. Non. Il était toujours Harry Dawson. Et ce n'était décidément pas un rêve. Il avait revêtu ce jour là une tenue moldue banale : jean et pull over défraîchi, et passé un blouson par dessus. Harry avait bien remarqué qu'on le prenait pour un étudiant de Poudlard, en raison de son allure encore juvénile. Et il avait décidé en connaissance de cause d'accentuer le phénomène en se vêtissant à la moldue. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait ça pour une raison particulière, si ce n'est qu'il voulait garder secret son statut de nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal le plus longtemps possible.

_Allez, Harry, avoue le, que tu as vraiment envie qu'ils te prennent de nouveau pour l'un des leurs..._

-Attention !

Harry eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et de tendre les bras pour arrêter la course de la tornade rousse qui lui fonçait dessus. Malheuresement, le reflexe ne suffit pas, ils se se sentit projeté en arrière, un autre corps préssé contre le sien. Il atterit doulouresement sur les fesses, et celui ou celle qui l'avait fait tomber se releva d'un bond.

-Bon sang, Oona, tu ne pouvais pas y aller plus doucement, non ?

Harry sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il levait les yeux. Cette voix, cette silhouette... Il les avait déjà aperçus une fois, il y a quelques années, au fond d'une Pensine...

Une jeune fille brune se précipita vers eux, baguette en main, un air désolé et affolé sur le visage.

-Pardon, Lily, je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Je... J'ai mal calculé, tu m'avais dit d'imaginer que tu avais la tête de Black... Et moi j'ai perdu le contrôle... Pardon, pardon, pardon...

La brune avait joint les mains autour de sa baguette et s'était incliné devant Lily Evans ( car c'était bien elle ! ) en s'excusant sans arrêt, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle. Harry observa avec un sentiment de joie grandissant sa future mère épousseter sa robe et grogner à son amie de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Une petite voix, quelque part dans son esprit, lui souffla qu'il avait l'air complètement ridicule a rester assis par terre au milieu du couloirà regarder la jeune fille rousse avec un large sourire stupide.

-Excuse moi, je m'entraînais au maléfice de catapultage, et j'y suis allée un peu fort avec mon cobaye... Toutes mes excuses ! S'exclama la dénommée Oona en tendant une main à Harry pour que l'aider à se relever.

Il se força à se calmer pour arrêter de trembler et se releva en souriant. L'amie de Lily, Oonaétait plutôt petite et menue, mais elle était du genre garçonne. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés étaient relevés en chignon grossier d'où s'échappaient des douzaines de mèches folles. Elle avait un visage rieur, nantis de deux yeux verts très foncés, ou brillait une flamme sauvage et indomptable. Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était le même genre de personnage que Sirius : rien ni personne pour la tenir enfermée.

-Ce n'est rien... Dit Harry en souriant. On dirait que ça devient une habitude depuis quelques jours, de me foutre à terre...

Il fit une grimace amusée, plus pour lui même que pour les jeunes filles. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à dévisager Lily. Elle lui apparut telle qu'elle était : magnifique. Avec ses longs cheveux roux qui lui retombaient en cascade sur les épaules, sa peau d'une blancheur de lait, ses lèvres vermeilles et ses grands yeux verts en amande, si semblables aux siens. Harry avait toujours trouvé sa mère merveilleuse, et en avait toujours fait une espèce de déesse protectrice.

La seule fois ou Harry avait parlé de sa mère a quelqu'un, c'était à Hermione... Et là, pour la première fois, elle se tenait face à lui, bien vivante, en chair et en os. Les deux jeunes filles étaient absorbées par une discution sur le sortilège qu' Oona avait tenté de pratiquer, et Harry relâcha sa garde quelques instants, juste le temps d'un souvenir...

xxxx

_Hermione caressa son ventre rond, et regarda d'un oeil attendri Ron, qui dormait, la tête posé sur les genoux de la jeune femme. Elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, et de l'autre, palpait cet endroit si cher aux femmes. Tanière secrète et inaccessible, berceau de la vie depuis la nuit des temps. Harry lui faisait face, une tasse de chocolat fumante à la main, un sourire fatigué aux lèvres._

_-Alors, Hermione, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir un mini-Ron à l'intérieur de ton corps ?_

_Elle lui tira la langue._

_-Pour commencer, ce n'est pas un mini-Ron, mais une mini-Hermione, môssieur le macho._

_Harry sourit et avala une gorgée de chocolat brûlant. Oui, Hermione attendait une fille. Mais comment aurait elle pu savoir qu'elle ne verrait jamais le jour ? D'ici quelques jours, elle et Ron ne seraient plus de ce monde, tués lors d'un raid de Mangemorts qui auraient mal tourné._

_-Elle s'appelera Vincianne. Murmura Hermione, un sourire béat aux lèvres._

_-Ca ne te fais pas peur, la maternité ?_

_-Harry... Les femmes ne fonctionnent pas comme les hommes..._

_Hermione avait repris ce ton patient et éxaspérant qu'elle se plaisait à adopter pour leur expliquer à lui et à Ron les subtilités de la nature féminine, et qu'elle avait commencé à employer lors de leur 5e année... Harry grimaça un sourire et accepta de bonne grâce la nouvelle leçon._

_-Comment pourrais je avoir peur de mon bébé, puisque lui et moi ne faisons qu'un ? Il vit en moi, il est ma raison d'être. _

_Harry fixait un des pieds de la table basse, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux remplis d'une chape sombre._

_-Vincianne me parle, et moi, je lui réponds. Elle me raconte sa vie future, telle qu'elle la rêve, et moi, j'essaie de lui dépeindre du mieux que je peux le monde dans lequel elle va atterir. Avec Ron, son père, avec moi, sa mère, et avec toi, Harry._

_Pattenrond, qui avait bien vieilli, se leva du tapis ou il était lové et vint se frotter contre les jambes du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille._

_-Mais peut être que tu as raison, Harry... Peut être que quelque partça me fait peur. J'ai toujours été rationnelle, terre à terre et donneuse de leçons. Explique moi un peu comment je vais m'en sortir pour changer une couche à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit ? Dit Hermione en riant._

_-Bah, tu trouveras bien un bouquin à la bibliothèque de ta faculté qui t'expliqueras la chose... Murmura Harry en portant une nouvelle fois la tasse à ses lèvres._

_-Non, ces trucs là ne pourront jamais être clairement expliqués dans un simple livre..._

_Elle soupira, et Patenrond bailla. Le feu crépita plus fort dans la cheminée, et une étincelle sauta sur le tapis, y laissant une trace noire que s'empressa de venir renifler le vieux matou._

_-J'ai demandé à ma mère, Harry. J'ai demandé à Molly. Et aucune ne m'a vraiment donné la réponse que je souhaitais entendre..._

_-Peut être que ça ne se transmet pas... Murmura Harry. Peut être que tu devras apprendre par toi même ce que signifie être mère..._

_-Parle moi de la tienne, Harry._

_Il releva la tête, surpris. Hermione avait un air à la fois triste et graveà la fois sérieux et implorant._

_-S'il te plaît. Dit moi... Tu as parlé avec elle, toi aussi, quand elle et toi ne faisiez qu'un. Et le fait que tu ne l'ai jamais connue... Certainement que cela a conservé intacts dans ta mémoire ces moments ou vous vous racontiez mutuellement vos rêves... Moi, j'ai oublié, mais pas toi._

_Harry hocha la tête, les mains sérrées autour de sa tasse vide, qui continuait pourtant de lui réchauffer les doigts, engourdis par la nuit de veille qu'il avait passée avec Ron._

_-Je ne sais pas, Hermione... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque fois que j'ai eu besoin d'elle, elle a été là. Présente dans mon coeur et dans mon esprit... Elle m'aidait, par la pensée, me montrait le chemin à suivre et les gestes à faire..._

_Il ne la regardait pas, mais il se doutait qu'Hermione buvait ses paroles._

_-En un sens, nous avons toujours fait parti l'un de l'autre... Et peut être parce que je ne l'ai pas connue, je l'ai toujours imaginée à ma guise... Certainement, je l'ai trop idéalisée... _

_-Nous faisons tous ça avec notre mère Harry... Tous les êtres humains considèret leur mère comme la personne la plus importante pour eux..._

_-Oh, pas toujours... Assura Harry avec un petit rire. Ne me dit pas que tu as déjà oublié l'affreuse Mrs Black ?_

_-C'est vrai, admit Hermione en souriant. Mais n'oublie pas que Sirius n'avait jamais considéré sa mère comme telle, et qu'il avait reporté son affection sur ton père et sa famille..._

_Harry hocha la tête._

_-Qu'est ce que ça fait de prononcer le mot "maman"... et de voir quelqu'un se retourner pour te répondre ? Demanda t'il à son amie, le regard toujours fixé sur le feu crépitant._

_-Ca procure une sensation incroyable... La sensation d'être aimé... Par quelqu'un qu'on aime aussi._

_Harry sourit, satisfait de la réponse. Hermione l'avait toujours compris mieux que personne, il savait qu'il pouvait lui confier sans crainte ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler._

_-Tu sais, Hermione... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait le deuil de ma mère. Elle a toujours été l'unique femme dans ma vie, et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'avait dérangé de voir mon père la draguer, quand je suis allé faire un tour dans les souvenirs de Rogue, en 5e année..._

_Hermione éclata d'un rire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller Ron. Harry lui même leva les yeux en souriant au ciel face à ce qu'il venait de dire : il était désespérant..._

_-Tu sais Harry, je crois que c'est pour tout le monde pareil... Moi même, quand j'était petite, j'ai surpris mes parents en train de... hem... se livrer au simulacre de la reproduction, et depuis, je n'ai plus eu qu'une idée en tête, c'était de tuer ma mère et de me retrouver à sa place dans le lit de mon père..._

_Ce fut au tour de Harry de rire en silence. Hermione reprit son sérieux :_

_-Tu sais Harry, je crois que le jour ou tu feras vraiment le deuil de ta mère..._

_Il dressa l'oreille, plus attentif que jamais._

_-Et bien ce sera le jour où tu tomberas amoureux._

xxxx

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières bribes de son souvenir, où il voyait les cadavres de Ron et Hermione, et le souvenir de la petite Vincianne qui n'était jamais née...

-Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce couloir, tu n'as pas trouvé de place ? Viens avec nous, si tu veux ! Lui proposa Lily d'un air joyeux.

-Merci, c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. Répondit Harry gentiment.

Il allait se retourner pour prendre congé, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à une troisième jeune fille, qui avait son visage a seulement quelques centimèteres du sien. Son expression était la surpise même, et, avant que Harry ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle s'écria :

-_Cazzo ! Sto tizio è troppo bello ! _(1)

Harry s'écarta brusquement, il n'avait rien compris à ce que la fille venait de s'exclamer, et qu'il devina être de l'Italien ou de l'Epagnol. Celle qui lui faisait face était assez grande, plutôt mignonne, avec de longs cheveux noirs soyeux et épais et des yeux de la même couleur, nantis de longs cils recourbés. Sa peau était légèrement mate et elle avait un port de tête haltier, doublé d'un maintien de mannequin.

-Callisto ! S'exclama Lily à la nouvelle venue, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux et le dévorait littéralement du regard en souriant d'un air appréciateur, sans paraître s'apercevoir de la gêne mortelle de Harry, aussi rouge que la bannière de Gryffondor.

-_Salve, Lily, amica mia !_ Répondit elle en se tournant vers la rousse et en l'embrassant.

-Salut, Cally ! Dit Oona en serrant la main de celle qui se nommait Callisto.

-Bonjour, les filles ! S'exclama elle avec un fort accent Italien, qui confirma Harry dans ses soupçons.

-Tu n'es pas avec Casilda ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, elle est partie "dire bonjour" à Sirius ! Répondit Callisto en riant. J'y serais bien allée avec elle pour saluer James et Remus, mais je vous ai aperçues avec ce... jeune homme... ( elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait ) et comme elle était déjà loin, je n'ai pas pu la prévenir.

Lily se tourna vers Harry, l'air moitié rieur, moitié désolée.

-Je ne suis vraiment qu'un monstre d'impolitesse ! J'ai oublié de me présenter : je m'appelle Lily Evans, et voici Oona O'Neary.

Oona fit un salut militaire, et Harry s'empressa de réparer lui aussi son oubli.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry Dawson.

-Ravie de te connaître, voici Callisto di Lampedusa.

Sa future mère désignait celle qui avait martyrisé ses tympans de façon si magistrale. Elle s'inclina jusqu'à terre dans une révérence sans doute éxagérée, mais pas le moins du monde moqueuse.

-Je suis véritablement enchantée ! Dit Callisto, toujours en pleine courbette. Les filles, c'est formidable, ce soir, je m'endormirais en étant sûre d'avoir vu Appolon lui même !

Harry sentait ses joues brûler tandis que la jeune fille s'éloignait en riant et en faisant un signe de la main à Lily et Oona. _Encore une cinglée... Bon sang, je suis persuadé que si on me cassait un oeuf sur le front, il cuirait en moins de deux..._

-Excuse la, dit Lily, une fois que son fou rire se fut un peu calmé. Callisto est... disons... très extravertie, et ne manques jamais une occasion de se faire remarquer.

-Bah, elle est gentille. Répliqua Oona en souriant.

-Gentille, mais cinglée ! Insista Lily.

Oona attrappa sa meilleure amie par le bras avant de lui faire les gros yeux et de lui dire très sérieusement :

-Moi je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle tu trouves Callisto cinglée, c'est parce qu'elle est sortie pendant presque un an avec James Potter, et qu'ils sont toujours bons amis malgré leur rupture ! Allez quoi, il est pas si insupportable, ce mec !

-Tu dis ça uniquement parce que c'est ton capitaine de Quidditch... Marmonna Lily.

-Attrapeuse, et fière de l'être ! Quand je serais passée pro en équipe nationale, et que lui et toi seraient mariés avec tout plein de bébés, tu reconnaîtras devant la Terre entière que Oona O'Neary était la meilleure Devineresse de l'Histoire !

Lily eut tout juste le temps de faire un bref signe au revoir à Harry, avant qu'Oona ne l'entraîne encore plus loin. Harry eut la présence d'esprit de gommer toute trace de surpise de son visage et de saluer les jeunes filles de la main. Lily avait les joues brûlantes et faisait tous les efforts possibles et immaginables pour se dégager de la poigne d'Oona, qui cria un retentissant "A plus tard " à l'adresse de Harry. Elles disparurent à l'ange du wagon.

Harry s'accorda quelques secondes pour emmagasinner les bribes d'informations qu'il venait de récolter. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à pressentir que James et Lily allait finir ensemble ( et lui ne faisait pas que le pressentir ! ), puisque Oona en semblait également convaincue... Il sourit : ses parents n'étaient peut être pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre tant que ça, finalement...

De plus, il venait de faire la connaissance de l'actuelle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ce n'était pas rien ( Oona portait l'écusson des lions sur sa robe de sorcier ), et il se promis de voir ce que la jeune fille valait à se poste à la première occasion qui se présentait.

_Cette folle est une ex de mon père ? Oh, génial, je le plains sincèrement..._ Mais Callisto, outre sa tendance à embarasser les garçons ( en particulier les Harry... ) semblaient assez sympathique, et Harry ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure. Il avait vu briller sur la robe de l'Italienne le symbole de Serdaigle, et c'était une bonne chose : il aurait des connaissances dans plusieurs maisons avant de démarrer l'année, et c'était un avantage.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers l'angle de couloir en direction duquel les deux jeunes filles avaient disparus, puis se détourna en souriant. Il ajusta son blouson, puis partit dans la même direction que Callisto. Comme elle et Casilda, il avait envie d'aller "dire bonjour" aux Maraudeurs.

_Elle a vu Apollon avant de dormir, hein ? Et bien moi, j'aurais vu ma mère avant de mourir..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Et il était comment, ce type ? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Casilda s'accrochait de toute la force de ses bras à son cou.

-_Troppo bello !_ S'exclama Callisto, après avoir déposé une bise sur la joue de James. Aussi grand que toi, avec de longs cheveux très noirs attachés en catogan... Et des yeux, _mamma mia_, je me serais bien noyée dedans...

Elle se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur James qui laissa échapper un grognement de protestation, vite étouffé par la brune qui lui avait attrappé la tête et le secouait comme si elle espérait qu'il change d'apparence et devienne l'inconnu du couloir. Le pauvre Cornedrue tenta de repousser l'assaillante, mais en vain : Callisto savait se montrer pire que Casilda, quand elle le voulait. Nos deux Maraudeurs étaient donc parfaitement immobilisés, incapables de bouger et sur le point de mourir asphyxié, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit légèrement :

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais...

En un éclair, James fut libéré et retrouva un champ de vision normal. Et pour cause : Callisto venait de changer de cible, elle s'était jeté sur le nouvel arrivant. James et Sirius reconnurent la longue chevelure noire :

-Harry !

Harry se dégagea tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de la jeune fille, et regarda successivement les six adolescents présents dans le compartiment. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Callisto et une deuxième fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il vit nettement qu'ils retenaient tous leur envie de rire, et coula un oeil vers la vitre. Son reflet lui appris ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir : la jeune Italienne avait transormé son crâne en cactus de l'Arizona... Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient si emmêlés par les caresses de Callisto que même James était présentable en comparaison.

Il éclata de rire face à sa nouvelle coiffure, bientôt imité par tout le compartiment.

-Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Finit par hoqueter Sirius, en reprenant son souffle.

Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air pour se calmer et se contenta de sourire mystérieusement face à James et Sirius qui le regardaient fixement, attendant uen réponse.

-Je cherchais une place assise... Pas que le couloir me déplaise tant que ça, mais c'est fou ce qu'il manque de conversation...

James éclata de rire et Sirius se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Remus, en faisant de grands gestes mélodramatiques :

-Malheur sur ma pomme, j'ai trouvé plus fort que moi au jeu du plus débile...

-Appollon avait de la cervelle à revendre, c'était le Dieu du soleil et des musiciens... Murmura Callisto, un bras glissé derrière sa nuque et la tête rêveusement appuyé contre la vitre.

Harry se tourna pour cacher son rougissement, et Casilda se mit à observer d'un oeil attentif le nouveau venu. Remus repoussa Sirius dans les bras de son Pot-de-colle attitré ( "Hey " ) et se tourna lui aussi vers Harry.

-Alors c'est toi le fameux Harry ? Tu es nouveau ?

Harry se contenta d'un sourire mystérieux, et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place ( "Regarde, James, c'est comme ça qu'on fait" "Ta gueule, Sirius " ). Il avisa la place libre entre Remus et Casilda, et d'un assentiment muet, les Maraudeurs l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avec eux. Le jeune loup garou fut le seul à remarquer l'éclair qui traversa les prunelles du jeune homme lorsque son regard se posa sur Peter.

-C'est vraiment chouette de te revoir, Harry, en tout cas. Lança Sirius.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà son futur père embrayait, entrant immédiatement dans le jeu de Sirius.

-Ouais, tu sais, c'est le même genre de truc qui arrivent dans les romans. On rencontre quelqu'un par hasard, on palabre un peu avec, et on le quitte en pensant qu'on ne le reverra plus jamais...

-Et il se trouve que ce quelqu'un réapparaît un peu après sur notre chemin...

-Et dans le cas des Quêtes épiques, il se trouve que cette personne est en réalité un allié essentiel, pour le héros...

Remus interrompit ce petit échange Maraudeurien, en voyant le léger trouble qui agitait le visage de Harry.

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous vous prenez pour des héros de roman, les mecs ?

-Bah, la Quête de tout étudiant de 7e année qui se respecte, mon vieux Lunard...

-Le Saint-ASPIC est au bout de la Quête... Murmura Casilda d'une voix qui imitait à la perfection celle de Trelawney. Nous sommes les vaillants chevaliers du Roi Dumbledore, siègeant autour de la Table Ronde de Serdaigle...

-Hey ! S'écria Sirius. Les aigles sont en minorité, ici ! Vive Gryffondor !

Il monta debout sur son siège et poussa un cri de guerre retentissant, bientôt interromput par Casilda et Callisto. Les deux amies semblaient furieuses, du moins en apparence, et avaient entreprit de descendre à coups de chatouilles l'imprudent qui avait osé défier leur Maison. James et Peter étaient totalement morts de rire, Remus tentait vainement de se dégager ( le châtiment de Sirius ayant lieu sur ses genoux, il avait du mal à supporter le poids des trois adolescents en même temps ) en protestant, et Harry comtemplait le spectacle un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Allez, mon amour, crie ta dévotion pour la Maison de Rowena au monde entier ! Hoqueta Casildaà moitié allongée sur Sirius, essayant tant bien que mal de le tenir immobile malgré ses gesticulations.

-Ma fidélité est sans faille, Godric ! Je ne laisserais pas deux faibles femmes me faire renier mon serment d'allégeance à la noble Maison des Lions !

-Allez les sang et or ...Chantonna James à travers son fou rire. (2)

-_"Donne debole" ? Sai cosa ti dicono, le Donne Debole ? _(3) Grogna Callisto d'une voix sourde.

-Traduction, _per favore _? Demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

Tous se doutaient que la réponse ne serait pas des plus favorables au jeune homme... Et Casilda, qui aux côtés de sa meilleure amie avait appris les rudiments de la langue de Dante, souriait d'un air terrible : elle souriait comme un Maraudeur ! James et Remus déglutirent, Peter se réfugia derrière son sachet de bonbons et Harry attendit la suite des évènements avec une inquiétude amusée. _Il ne s'agirait pas qu'on m'abîme Sirius avant l'heure... le pauvre, il va goûter à la furie féminine..._

La scène qui suivi fut trop violente pour être rapportée...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Bande de brutes de bande de brutes...

Sirius ne décollérait pas contre les filles depuis leur sortie du train, et elles avaient jugé préféréable de s'éclipser et d'aller rejoindre Lily et Oona dans leur calèche. Les garçons avaient réussi in extrèmis à en trouver une vide, et ils avaient traîné Harry de force avec eux. Il avait protesté ( Dumbledore ne l'attendrait certainement pas dans le hall avec les élèves, mais plutôt dans l'aile des professeurs ), mais James et Sirius savaient se montrer plus terribles que McGonagall lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Ils l'avaient attrappé chacun par un bras, et avec l'appui de Remus, fait monter de force avec eux. Harry n'étant pas beaucoup plus costaud qu'eux physiquement, sa résistance n'avait pas fait long feu.

Il avait protesté, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, ce à quoi Remus avait répondu :

-Tu viens de faire connaissance avec les Maraudeurs, Harry...

-Garanti 100 pour cent bêtises... Ajouta James, l'index levé.

-100 pour cent charme... Rétorqua Sirius, en faisant mine de cacher Peter aux yeux de tous, qui n'osa pas protester.

_Il est complètement soumis... Sirius pourrai lui demander de se jeter dans le lac, il le ferait... Il me dégoûte, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de l'aider... Bon sang, je n'y arriverai jamais, Narcissa, comment veux tu que j'y arrive ?_

-Hey !

Harry sursauta quand une boule de poil rousse lui sauta sur les genoux en enfonçant ses griffes dans son jean.

-Putain, James, ta bestiole-euh...

Sirius tenta de distraire Kisa de sa nouvelle occupation : la mise en charpie du pull over de Harry, mais en vain. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs commença à carresser la jeune tigresse, et un puissant ronronnement envahit aussitôt la calèche. James siffla d'admiration, tandis que Remus et Sirius échangeaient un clin d'oeil : on avait maté Kisa ! Peter semblait de plus en plus terrifié par la nouvelle recrue de ses amis.

Harry soupira, Kisa ne voulait plus le lâcher. James leva le pouce et émit un son particulier avec ses lèvres : un mélange de feulement et de sifflement. Aussitôt, Kisa consentit à libérer Harry et alla se terrer entre les bras rassurants de son maître, qui fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry.

-Tu es le 3e que Kisa accepte en ce bas monde, mon vieux. Avec moi et Remus.

-Elle résiste même au charme fou de Sirius ? Demanda Harry avec étonnement.

-Les clébards ne copineront jamais avec les chats, c'est bien connu...

Il sembla regretter ses paroles et se tourna vers les autres. Ils se contentèrent d'un regard de reproche, Harry n'eut pas de mal à deviner pourquoi : Sirius venait sans le faire exprès de manquer de lui déballer sa condition d'Animagus chien. Il eut envie de rassurer son parrain, et de lui dire qu'il savait déjà, mais il se força à se borner à afficher un air neutre. Ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis quelques heures, et il en fallait si peu pour briser les prémices d'une belle amitié...

-Kisa est une tigresse, pas un chat... Soupira James pour la énième fois ( qui fut d'ailleurs superbement ignorée par Sirius )

-Bah, tu as bien d'autres créatures à tes pieds, Sirius, non ? Demanda Harry d'un air amusé.

Sirius sourit et s'apprêta à lui servir une tirade pas modeste pour deux noises sur sa popularité légendaire, mais il fut interromput par Remus :

-Sûr, la crème d'andouille à 1 pour cent de matière grasse, ça fait fondre toutes les filles de nos jours...

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Peter. Soudain, la porte de la calèche s'ouvrit, et un marchepied se déplia, comme pour les inviter à descendre. Harry passa le premier, et avant que les Maraudeurs aient pu le retenir, il fila en direction du château, avec un petit signe d'excuse à leur intention. Après tout, c'était frustrant, de se faire doubler quand on s'était tenu sur ses gardes pendant tout le trajet...

Sirius fit sursauter tout le monde en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

-On a ENCORE oublié de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait à Poudlard... Gémit t'il.

-Il ne peut pas être nouveau, sinon il serait resté avec nous. Il ne connaît pas le château...

-Ca, Lunard, je n'en suis pas si sûr. Couina Peter. Vous avez vu comment il a filé ? Il n'est pas net, ce type, il cache quelque chose...

-T'es trop méfiant, Queudver... Soupira Patmol.

-Et toi, tu ne l'es pas assez, Sirius !

Peter se tourna vers James, en quête de soutien, mais celui ci était tourné vers la marée d'élèves, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il avait toujours Kisa dans ses bras, et la gratouillait discrètement derrière l'oreille. Il semblait à des milles de la conversation, et Remus et Sirius avaient depuis longtemps appris à décrypter ce genre de silence de la part de leur ami.

-Laisse tomber, Queudver, le ruminant à cornes est encore en train de se payer un voyage sur la planète Lily...

Remus tira doucement James par le bras en murmurant :

-Ah, l'amour...

( "Préservez moi de ce malô, dieux de la virilité "; "Ferme là, Patmol, tu vas encore te manger une baffe et t'étonner après " )

Les garçons se dirigèrent vers le hall à la suite des autres, et James se réveilla quand Lily, Oona, Casilda et Callisto les doublèrent. Si la première les ignora superbement, les 3 autres les saluèrent le la main en souriant. Poudlard les accueillit avec chaleur, comme d'habitude. Hagrid finissait de débarquer les premières années, et le professeur Mcgonagall se dirigea vers eux. Elle était accompagnée d'une jeune femme aux traits durs et froids, qui semblait ne pas connaître la définition du mot "sourire".

-Professeur Steelay, pouvez vous accompagner les plus vieux jusqu'à la Grande Salle ? Il faut que j'aille expliquer certaines choses aux premières années.

Elle acquiesca, et fit signe à Sirius et aux autres de la suivre.

-Steelay ? Il n'y avait pas déjà eut un professeur de ce nom ? Chuchota James.

-Si, mais pas avec nous... Répondit Lupin sur le même ton.

-Il me semble que c'est Nime' et Andro' qui l'avaient eu en potions, un vieux bonhomme grincheux, non ?

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont de la même famille ?

-Peut être... Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle est là ? On a déjà un professeur de potions, non ?

-C'est sûrement la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal si vous voulez mon avis...

Steelay ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle, et les élèves allèrent aussitôt s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives, par habitude. Les Maraudeurs s'assirent à leurs places habituelles, et machinalement, suivirent la nouvelle venue des yeux. Et aussitôt, leur mâchoire se décrocha. Elle venait de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, et la personne qui se trouvaient à sa droite n'était autre que... Harry ! Il leva la tête vers eux et leur adressa un clin d'oeil espiègle en réponse à leur air ahuri et complètement stupide. James remarqua que les filles affichaient le même, d'ailleurs... C'est tout juste si les yeux d'Evans et de Callisto ne sortaient pas de leurs orbites.

La Grande Salle entière sursauta à l'exclamation de Sirius :

-Ah, l'enfoiré ! Il aurait pu nous le dire !

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4"La nouvelle recrue".**

**Réponses aux reviews :** Waouh, vous avez tous été très très zentils, mechiiiiiiii !

**Lisandra :** En effet, tu es la première, et moi, je profite d'être en vacances ( et vi, je farniente, lol ) pour poster celui là. Biz, j'espère qu'il t'as plus ;)

**Laumie :** Héhé, un de plus ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, Laumie de mon coeur, lol, grosses bises !

**M4r13 :** Meuh non, tu te répètes pas ;) Merci beaucoup, ce que tu m'as dit m'a fais très plaisir et a beaucoup flatté mon ami Mr mon Ego. je dois avouer que j'ai peur que ce chapitre te déçoiveétant donné le crédit que tu as attribué aux précédents. Encore merci, et bisoux !

**Sara Ambre :** Si tu aimes voir les Maraudeurs se prendre le chou, tu va être servie dans ce chapitre, lol. Merci et bzou, ma soeur du 5e âge !

**Cemeil :** Et ouais, mettez moi devant mon ordi avec mes 2 maraudeurs adorés et vous êtes sûrs que ça va péter dans la seconde, lol. Oh que oui, il vont avoir une surpise, et pas qu'une petite ;) mais chutça c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Pour ce qui est des frères de Molly et d'Arthur, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas les voir bientôt, et le ruminant à cornes et de retour dans ce chapitre, niek niek. Merci tout plein pour tes gentilles reviewsz et bisoux !

**Kitou :** Lolça tombe bien, j'adore les sangsues dans ton genre, mdr. Pour ce qui est de Ted, JKR se contredit elle même. Tonks dit à Harry dans un des premiers chapitres "Mon père aussi est un moldu, mais c'est un vrai cochon", mais dans le suivant, si je me souviens bien, Sirius dit "Elle ( Andromeda ) a épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue : Ted Tonks", ou un truc dans ce genre là. Bref, on ne sais pas si Ted est un moldu ou un sorcier, fils de moldus. Moi j'ai choisi de privilégié les dires de Sirius, en faisant de Ted un sorcier. Merci et bises !

**Callisto :** Je rectifie, je rectifie, c'est pas moi l'auteur, c'est pas moi qu'ai tué Sirius ! Lol, oufça va mieux. Et pis pour Callisto, reharde, je t'ai mis un disclaimer en haut, rien que pour toé, alors râle, pas, non mais, lol ! Le "mouton mexicain dépressif", c'est un petit clin d'oeil à Fabien, mon meilleur pote d'antan, qui avait le don pour sortir les insultes les plus innatendues, dont celle là, lol. Et Kisa c'est un tigre, pas un chat ! Merci ma Cally pour tes gentils compliments, et gros bisoux !

**Théalie :** Oui, harry va probablement changer une partie du passé, mais chutça c'est du domaine du _spoiler_ ;) Et bien sûr qu'on va entendre parker de Voldie, tu n'imagines quand même pas qu'on peux se passer du Grand Psychopate à tête de courgette et aux yeux de tomates, non ? Pas moyen de faire sans lui, xpdr. Et tout cas, merci beaucoup à toi et bises !

**Black Dog :** Ma grande copine qui s'est enfin décidée à reviewer cette fic, lol. Ce que je manigance ? mais rien du tout, voyons ;) Merci tout plein et bzou !

**Fofolleuh :** Eu, l'abîme pas, la Mathieu, en ai encore besoin pour la fic, moi ! Moi aussi j't'adore ma Jums et pigeonne, merci et gros bizoux !

**Titania.M :** On a toutes nos malédictions, lol. T'inquiète, moi aussi je fais mes devoirs trèèèèèès tard le WE, même parfois pas du tout ! ( Et oui, je ne suis pas sérieuse le moins du monde, c'est à se demander comment je fais pour avoir 13.5 de moyenne alors que je suis en seconde et que je ne fous rien, lol ). Oui, il vient d'Islande parce que j'aime beaucoup ce pays, lol, les volcans ça m'a toujours fascinée... t'es une mordue de Sirius aussi, lol ? yeah, bienvenue au club ! J'espère qu'il t'as plu dans ce chapitre. Pour Pettigrow, il faut plutôt se demander "Comment Peter va t'il s'en sortir avec Harry ", lol. En tout cas merci pour les références et les compliments, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Groses bises à toé !

**Hisoka :** Chouette, un nouveau lecteur ! Lol, toi non plus t'aimes pas Ginny ? Niek niek. Non, je n'ai pas du tout de jour précis pour publier, je suis même plutôt du genre feignasse ( honte sur ma tête ) et mes updates s'en ressentent... En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, merci et biz !

**Greg83 :** Lol, ey, respire ! Tu débale tellement de compliments en même temps que tu ne vas pas pouvoir reprendre ton souffle ! Je suis vraiment très touchée par vos encouragemantsà ta soeur et toi, et j'espère que vous continuerez longtemps à suivre ! Merci beaucoup et bisous à tous les deux !

**L-archange-déchu :** C'est dur, la divination, hein ? Merci énormément et bises !

**Eiream :** Merchiiiiiiii bicoup ma cacahuète d'amour ! Vive Bénabar, lol ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas trop déçue. Enoooooormes bisoux de ta constel' qui t'adore !

**Cérulane :** Ben, c'est pas grave, t'es toute excusée ! C'est vrai que Harry à Serpentard, j'aimais bien aussi, mais je n'aurait pas su mener comme je voulais... Lol, tu préfère celle d'avant mais celle ci est mieux écrite ? Lol, vive les contradictions, niek niek. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes critiques constructives et tes encouragements, j'espère que la suite te plaît ! Gros bisoux !

**Ambre15 :** C'est peut être normal que tu ai déjà vu le perso de Lou, puisque c'était celui du "Silence de l'agneau". Cette fic en est la nouvelle version, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Lol, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes reviews assidues et tes commentaires encourageants ! Pour "Retour aux sources", c'est Lisandra qui reprends les rennes, c'est plus moi, désolée... Bisoux et encore merci !

Voilà, 17 reviews pour un chapitren c'est vraiment génial, merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je vous aiiiiiiiiimeuh ! Surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, j'adore les reviews, c'est ma drogue, j'en veux encore !

(1) Putain, ce mec est trop beau !

(2) Petit clin d'oeil à ma région. Ceux qui me connaissent un peu savent que je suis du pays des Chtis ( du Nord de la France ), et fière de l'être. "Allez les sang et or" est le cri de ralliement des fans de l'équipe de Lens. ( Lens étant au Nord ce que l'OM est à Marseille, lol ). Bah oui, ils sont rouge et or, les Lensois, niek niek.

(3) "Faibles femmes" ? Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent, les faibles femmes ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : La croisée des Destins

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Toujours la même, MOUA !

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes

**Disclaimer :** Quoi, vous êtes pas encore habitués depuis le temps ? Lol, je m'appelle toujours pas JKR !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je sais, il a mis plus de temps à venir celui là, mais c'est pas ma faute, il était pas marrant à écrire, mdr. Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin le poster ( c'est toujours bon pour notre auto-satisfaction personnelle ;p ) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je le trouve nul à chier ( je vais d'ailleurs me dépêcher de poster avant de tout déleter, lol ). Un big merci à **Lisandra **qui m'a corrigé ce chapitreà **Pasta' **pour ses conseils et ses vannes. Et un clin d'oeil spécial à **Gaby TLM, **parce qu'elle est partie au ski ( veinarde, lol ) et que j'espère qu'elle s'amuse bien !

Bonne lecture, les gens ;)

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 5 : La croisée des Destins**_

Harry savourait avec un plaisir indicible les expressions ahuries qui s'étaient peintes sur le visage des Maraudeurs. Il ne put résister à l'envie de leur envoyer un clin d'oeil moqueur, et faillit éclater de rire lorsque Sirius s'exclama :

-Ah, l'enfoiré ! Il aurait pu nous le dire !

Il roula des yeux tandis que Remus mettait une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Patmol et que son futur père se massait les tempes en le regardant, un sourire de défi aux lèvres. _Génialà charge de revanche les mecsétonnez moi comme je viens de vous étonner... Prouvez moi que les terribles Maraudeurs sont dignes de leur réputation..._

-Professeur Dawson ?

Harry se retourna, et vit que la jeune femme qui avait amené les élèves dans la grande salle le regardait d'un oeil intense. Il se sentit mal à l'aise. Dumbledore la lui avait présenté comme le professeur Gwenaëlle Steelay. Elle était nouvelle, elle aussi, engagée par Dumbledore pour remplacer le précédent professeur de Potions, tué cet été lors d'une attaque. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, elle était la fille de Tobey Steelay, un vieux bonhomme grincheux qui avait lui aussi enseigné les Potions à Poudlard à l'époque d'Andromeda, Némésis, Ted, Arthur et Molly ( "Les prédécesseurs de Potter et Black ces cinq là; Dawson, ils ont de qui tenir, croyez moi " ). Elle avait une formation de Duelliste, mais avait accepté le poste.

-Vous connaissez ces élèves ? Lui demanda la jeune femme d'un ton coupant.

-Oh, nous avons fait connaissance dans le train. Répondit Harry d'un ton léger.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Gwenaëlle Steelay. Elle était pâle et froide comme une bise d'hiver, plus coupante qu'une lame de cimeterre. Une peau pâle et translucide, des lèvres fines et pincées, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais esquissé un sourire de leur vie. Ses yeux étaient bleu glacier, presque blancs, c'en était troublant. On n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux trop clairs qui semblaient lire en vous comme la plus puissante des potions de vérité... Ces longs cheveux d'un blond grisé étaient rêches et fins, et lui tombaient sans grâce sur les épaules.

-Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait avertis que le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ferait le voyage du Poudlard Express avec les élèves pour intervenir en cas d'attaque...

-Eh bien, c'est moi. Répliqua Harry, agacé.

_Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me sort ça ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de passer un examen..._

-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air assez épais pour une mission de ce genre, c'est tout...

_Putainça c'est de la franchise !_

Harry inspira un grand coup et regarda le professeur Steelay bien droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux blancs vrillèrent les siens à la recherche de la vérité.

-Et votre cervelle ne me paraît pas assez informée pour se permettre des remarques de ce genre...

-Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Dawson !

-Alors, changez le vôtre.

Il parlait calmement, comme à son habitude. Harry n'élevait plus la voix depuis de nombreuses années, celles où il avait poussé trop de cris de désespoir pour que sa gorge en supporte d'autres... Que savait cette fille de sa capacité à protéger les élèves ? Elle ne le connaissait pas ! Et maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné un aperçu de sa personne, il n'avait pas très envie de la connaître non plus.

-Il est décidément dit que les Potions et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal sont voués à s'opposer... Murmura Steelay, si bas que seul Harry l'entendit.

-Je ne suis pas professeurà la base. Rétorqua Harry. De plus, c'est bien à vous de dire ça alors que vous venez à peine de déclencher les hostilités !

-Je ne suis pas professeur non plus ! Persifla t'elle. Je suis Duelliste. Seulement on m'a engagée pour remplacer le professeur de potions de Poudlard, que des Mangemorts ont assassiné cet été ! Et je n'ai pas déclenché les hostilités, je vous ai posé une question.

-Alors vous devriez vous acheter un dictionnaire, Duelliste Steelay, et relire la définition du mot "politesse".

-Je n'ai pas de "politesse", comme vous dîtesà gaspiller pour un Auror !

Harry fronça les sourcils. La rivalité entre les Duellistes et les Aurors était célèbre au Ministère, et elle n'avait pas le moins du monde disparu à son époque. Seulement, comment est ce que Gwenaëlle Steelay savait que Harry était un Auror, au départ ? Dumbledore l'avait engagé comme professeur, et il lui avait seulement révélé ses pseudos-origines Islandaises et sa soi-disant ascendance moldue. Il avait eu le poste au feeling, rien de plus. Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait de moins en moins...

-Qui vous dit que je suis un Auror ?

Harry ne désirait absolument pas que sa couverture s'effrite si rapidement. Et surtout, il ne voulait vraiment pas donner à Steelay la satisfaction de l'avoir percé à jour. Mieux valait jouer la carte de la froideur assurée que celle de la surprise d'avoir été découvert. Après tout, Harry avait des kilomètres d'avance en matière de conversation implicite et insultante avec Dumbledore et Rogue...

-L'antipathie que je ressens pour vous.

_Rectification, elle est pire que Dumbledore et Rogue réunis !_

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir mesurer la fiabilité de vos critères, alors...

Il se détourna et se servi un verre de jus de citrouille, pour lui montrer que la conversation était terminée. Cette fille l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il n'avait pas ressenti pareil sentiment depuis l'époque de ses premières prises de bec avec Malefoy Junior. Elle était nouvelle à Poudlard, comme lui. Elle n'avait certainement jamais enseigné, comme lui. Tous les deux allaient devoir apprendre à transmettreà former et à canaliser. En même temps. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, seul...

Il balaya la Grande Salle du regard, se sentant envahi d'une grande lassitude. Il ne pourrait donc jamais avoir de relations civilisées avec un professeur de potions ? Rogue était laid comme le cul d'un Scroutt à pétard, avec un nez crochu et de longs cheveux gras et noirs comme l'enfer. Steelay était froide comme la glace et aussi belle qu'une lame de poignard brillant au clair de lune. Rogue avait les yeux noirs, Steelay avait les yeux blancs. Rogue était la noirceur de l'orage, elle était la blancheur de la neige.

Aucune comparaison possible, du moins, pour quelqu'un ne connaissant aucune de ces deux personnes. Harry sentait confusément que cette année allait être la moins reposante de toute sa courte vie, même en omettant le fait que c'était sa première en tant que professeur. 22 ans dans le passé, pour couronner le tout.

Soudain, Harry sentit toutes ses pensées mourir dans sa tête. Son cerveau s'anesthésiait, ses doigts s'engourdissaient. Son regard venait de croiser un ruban rougeà la table des Serpentards...

_Lou... Vivante..._

La fille était grande, brune, belle. La fille était seule, froide, et fermée. La fille venait de renverser sa tasse de café sur ses genoux, et elle se faisait huer et chahuter par les élèves de sa maison les plus proches d'elle. Elle les repoussait encore et toujours, tandis que les plus jeunes s'étaient mis en tête de lui enlever son ruban. Elle portait une paire de gants noirs. Harry connaissait la raison de cette particularité vestimentaire : Lou ne pouvait toucher personne à même la peau. Quiconque s'y risquait recevait une décharge d'émotions brutes, qui s'avérait mortelle. Une décharge de ce vide que Lou redoutait tant. Le vide qui menaçait de tout envahir si Lou mourrait sans avoir construit la Chambre-qui-ne-s'ouvre-pas.

Lou leva une main, comme pour gifler le premier marmot qui s'aviserait encore de l'asticoter. Une main drapée de noir, dont la vision emplit d'horreur les yeux des Serpentards. Une main qui fascina Harry.

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et croisa ses mains sous son menton, pour mieux observer Lou. Cette fille qu'il était venu sauver. La raison de sa résence ici. A côté de lui, il perçut le regard inquisiteur du professeur Steelay. Elle était tendue comme une corde d'archer. Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Lou tendit la main vers une serviette, et renversa deux gobelets au passage. Deux garçons qui semblaient du même âge lui crachèrent des insultes à la figure. Elle les ignora superbement. Harry soupira. La vie de Lou lui apparaissait pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Il savait qu'elle était rejetée et associale à un point inimaginable, mais les insultes qu'il entendait le dépassaient. Ses camarades semblaient la considérer comme une chose informe, souillée, malpropre qui ne méritait même pas de vivre. Sans doute était ce dû à l'ignorance de sa naissance, de son nom, et de ses origines...

Chez les Serpentards, ne pas venir d'une grande et prestigieuse famille au sang-pur était le crime suprême...

Harry détourna les yeux de Lou, il ne supportait plus son regard. Son regard noir, qui semblait l'enfer même. Son regard qui transperçait, qui semblait avoir toutes les horreurs du monde en permanence devant les yeux... Elle avait les yeux d'une grenade dégoupillée, prête à exploser à toute instant. Personne n'osait regarder dans ces yeux là. Elle faisait baisser tous les regards, mais tous les regards la détestaient. Harry comprenait que la vie de Lou à Poudlard n'était vraiment pas facile. Elle vivait

dans son propre monde, et personne ne pouvait l'y rejoindre. Elle gravitait dans une dimension parallèle, faite de souffrances et de vide.

Les yeux du Survivant tombèrent sur un petit groupeà l'autre bout de la table. Et il reconnut immédiatement les cheveux blonds... Narcissa ! Narcissa Black, 22 ans plus jeune que la femme qui l'avait envoyé ici. Narcissa qui reposait, morte, sur la tombe de son fils, et qui était la cause de son arrivée dans le passé...

Elle mangeait silencieusement, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps, pendant que ses compagnons parlaient beaucoup avec force gestes grandiloquents. Elle était droite, fière, comme Harry l'avait toujours connu. Trop peu connue. Dans ses yeux, cependant, subsistait un petit quelque chose que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Une espèce de lueur fugace, qui ressemblait encore à de la joie de vivre...

Il passa à la personne qui lui faisait face, et qui n'était autre que sa propre soeur, Bellatrix. Petite, hargneuse, débordante d'énergie. Elle ressemblait à un serpent, impossible à saisir, crachant son venin à la face de tous ceux qui avait le malheur de l'approcher. Une petite vipère, qui faisait son nid dans la vie en détruisant celui des autres. Harry ne ressentit que dégoût et pitié, pour elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris la faisait étrangement ressembler à Sirius, et pourtant, personne

n'aurait pu être plus différent d'elle. Elle semblait la plus jeune du groupe, et les quelques garçons qui semblaient admis à la cour des deux soeurs Black la dévorait des yeux. Pourtant, chacun savait qu'elle était promise depuis sa naissance à Rodolphus Lestrange, et qu'ils n'avaient strictement aucun droit de poser les yeux sur elle.

Harry ne connaissait pas ces garçons. Plus tard, il devait apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Rosier, Wilkes et Rodolphus Lestrange lui même. Ces trois armoires à glaces étaient tout bêtement là pour éviter aux deux jeunes filles de se faire harceler par des admirateurs un peu trop encombrants et/ou téméraires. Des gardes du corps, quoi... _Et moi qui pensais que Narcissa se démarquait de Bellatrix, qu'elle avait d'autres amies... Me suis encore bien planté, tiens..._

Il laissa de nouveau errer son regard sur la table des Serpentards. Il appréciait cette séance de repérage, qui lui permettait de retrouver les têtes connues parmi la masse des élèves. De plusça n'avait pas l'air de paraître bizarre aux yeux des autres professeurs ( sauf peut être Steelay, mais elle, il s'en foutait royalement ). Après tout, il était nouveau, il avait bien le droit de faire un petit tour d'horizon de ses futurs élèves, non ?

_Héhé, j'ai bien fait de commencer par les Serpentards..._

Severus Rogue. Solitaire, renfrogné, renfermé, silencieux... Fidèle à lui même, en somme. Il mangeait seul, et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ses condisciples. Il était assis en bout de tableà quelques mètres de Lou ( qui semblait d'ailleurs se soucier de lui comme de son premier chapeau ), en face d'une autre jeune fille. Cette dernière était très grande, beaucoup plus grande que lui. Elle avait des cheveux sombres, coupés au carré, de grosses lunettes à triple foyer, et un visage peu amène, couvert de

boutons. Harry ne distinguait pas son expression, mais elle jetait à Rogue des oeillades fugaces et régulières. Comme si elle espérait accrocher son regard, mais que celui ci la dédaigne complètement.

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta la table des Serpentards des yeux. Il n'apprendrait rien de plus...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Lily. C'est Wendy Springer qui a été nommée préfète en chef, cette année ?

Lily tentait vainement de camoufler sa déception, et Oona eut la délicatesse de faire semblant de ne pas remarquer le changement d'air de la jeune Evans. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les Maraudeurs avaient surnommé Lily "la Préfète Parfaite". La jeune fille s'était vouée corps et âme aux études depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Non pas qu'elle soit une amoureuse des livres, mais elle avait beaucoup souffert d'être traitée comme une enfant de moldus. Une "Sang-de-bourbe" comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les Serpentards. Ses origines la pénalisaient dans le monde sorcier, et elle s'en était bien rendue compte. Alors elle s'était mise à étudier d'arrache pied, afin de compenser le sang par les connaissances.

Oona lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que cette attitude était ridicule, et qu'on l'aimait pour elle même et non pour ses parents ou pour ses résultats. Mais rien à faire : Lily Evans s'était construite une carapace de vieux livres et de parchemins.

De plus, tout au fond d'elle même, Lily avait une autre raison pour justifier sa soif de connaissances. Les Maraudeurs. Comme elle les détestait ! Ils la dépassaient dans la plupart des matières, et ce, sans travailler, ou presque. Ils ne rendaient jamais leurs devoirs à l'heure et fuyaient la bibliothèque comme la peste ( sauf peut être Lupin... ). Ils ne respectaient aucune règle, et ne se faisaient jamais prendre ( enfin, si... ). Bref, ils étaient son exact contraire, et ça l'exaspérait.

-Wendy sera parfaite à ce poste. Assura gentiment Oona, en tapotant doucement le bras de Lily.

_C'est vrai... Et puis, peut être que maintenant, ils se rendront compte que je ne suis pas si parfaite que ça, puisque je n'ai pas été choisie... Et voilà, j'ai perdu ma seule arme contre eux..._

Wendy Springer était une grande Serdaigle, blonde, qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. C'était sans doute principalement dû au fait qu'elle était loufoque et bancale, qu'elle parlait beaucoup à tort et à travers, et qu'elle était très étrange. Beaucoup disait qu'elle avait un Don pour la Divination, et c'était sans doute vrai, puisqu'elle tirait les tarots pour qui le lui demandait, et ses prédictions se révélaient en général exactes. En outre, elle aimait à faire des expériences bizarres, et plusieurs fois, cela avait failli mal tourner pour elle. Elle avait une passion pour la classe de Soins aux Créatures magiques, et rien ne l'enchantait plus que les expéditions dans la forêt interdite ( Lily et Oona connaissaient ces détails par Casilda et Callisto, qui s'entendaient plutôt bien avec Wendy ).

Mais ce qui ridiculisait le plus Wendy aux yeux de l'école, c'était son unique admirateur. Zak Lovegood, un petit Poufsouffle de 5e année. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, timide à la limite du pathologique, sans amis et prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour s'attirer ne serait ce qu'un regard de Wendy ( qui du reste, si on faisait l'impasse sur son "look" plus que bancalétait une assez belle fille ). Il se disait poète, et on ne le voyait jamais sans sa plume et son carnet. Il écrivait sans relâche, et son rêve était de fonder son propre journal. Lily doutait qu'il y arrive un jour, et même si il y parvenait, que ce journal soit pris au sérieux...

Bref, Lily était passablement déprimée que Wendy Springer ait été choisie à sa place pour être Préfète en Chef.

-Entre une Serdaigle et une Gryffondor, y'a pas photo... Marmonna t'elle pour elle même.

Oona pouffa près d'elle, et lui fourra le plat de saucisses sous le nez.

-Mangeô, Princesses des bouquins. T'es épaisse comme mon doigt, et bientôt, tu ne sera même plus fichue de soulever ta pile de livre hebdomadaires pour aller les rendre à la bibliothèque !

Lily sourit à son amie et se servit. Oona était bien la seule qui soit capable de la comprendre vraiment et de lui remonter le moral. Et pourtant Dieu sait combien Lily et la jeune Attrapeuse étaient différentes ! Oona ne pensait qu'au Quidditch, et elle était très amie avec Potter et sa bande. Lily avait le vertige et détestait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux Maraudeurs. Et pourtant, elles étaient aussi inséparables que Wendy et ses lames de tarot...

-Et Mathieu, comment va t'il ? Demanda Oona.

-C'est toujours le grand amour avec sa chérie... Tu les connais, ils se tapent dessus, et cinq secondes plus tard, ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre... je plains leurs futurs enfants, en tout cas.

Lily vivait chez son cousin Mathieu depuis cet été. Sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde, et son père, un homme violent et porté sur l'alcool, l'avait reniée depuis longtemps. Pétunia, son unique soeur, s'était empressée de fuir chez son petit ami Vernon dès qu'elle l'avait pu, et Lily était restée seule avec cet homme qu'elle ne considérait plus comme son père.

Comme elle avait été heureuse, le jour de ses 16 ans ! Elle avait empaqueté le strict minimum, et avait filé chez son cousin préféré : Mathieu. Elle était partie sans se retourner, par la fenêtre, comme une voleuse, sans même dire au revoir à son père. ( "Et tu as bien eu raison " avait crié Oona ).

-Lily, tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée pour un stupide badge de Préfète en Chef ?

-Oona...

-Regarde moi ! J'aurais pu tout aussi bien bouder comme toi quand James m'a dit qu'il avait été nommé Capitaine, l'année dernière !

-Il était dans l'équipe depuis plus longtemps que toi...

-Faux !

-Oona ?

-Ouais, bon d'accord, vrai... Mais c'est pas une raison !

-Je ne fais plus la tête, Oona, regarde, la preuve, je mange mes saucisses...

Elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux et retournèrent à leur assiette. Cette septième année s'annonçait... spéciale. Et Lily ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela serait principalement dû à leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Harry. Elle avait été très surprise quand elle avait su qui il était, mais elle ne s'était pas posé de questions. Peut être quelque part savait elle déjà... Il lui parraissait sympathique et digne de confiance, alors pourquoi chercher plus loin ? _C'est Callisto qui va être horrifiée... Draguer un prof..._

-A quoi tu penses, Evans ?

-Je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable de laisser son couteau à Callisto, O'Neary...

-Pas que le couteau, si tu veux mon avis...

-La fourchette, c'est plus douloureux, quand on veut se suicider à table...

-J'pensais à la petite cuillère...

-Ah, ben oui...

-Une Italienne ne se suicidera jamais à coup de petite cuillère...

-Cette Italienne là en particulier, tu veux dire...

-Lily, et si on arrêtait cette discution débile ?

-Bonne idée...

Elles réprimèrent un fou rire. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.

A la table des Serdaigles, Wendy Springer regardait successivement James Potter, Lily Evans et Harry Dawson. Et si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de la regarder elle aussi, il aurait eu le coeur brisé par son expression de tristesse intense...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la seule chose qu'il vit, ce fut un gros rat gris qui le regardait, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois et se redressa lentement et avec précautions. Son corps rondouillard était tout engourdi encore, du voyage... Enfin, si l'ont pouvait vraiment appeler cela un voyage... Il chassa le rat gris d'un revers de la main, et se mit péniblement debout. Même si il avait un lien avec l'animal, il l'avait toujours détesté... Parce qu'il était la preuve de sa lâcheté...

Il identifia l'endroit de son "atterissage" comme la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Ses genoux se mirent à trembler, et il pria très fort pour que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune.

Le maître lui avait confié une mission de la plus haute importance, juste avant de partir à la Bataille. Et il avait accepté, tout plutôt que de se retrouver face à ses anciens alliés, prêts à en découdre... Tout plutôt que d'assister à l'affrontement final...

Il devait tuer quelqu'un. Le Maître voulait qu'il tue cette fille. Mais pourquoi elle ? Quelle importance pouvait elle bien avoir pour le cours de l'Histoire ? De plus, elle était déjà morte, de l'époque où il venait, c'était Lucius qui l'avait tuée. Elle n'était même pas puissante... Elle était même très médiocre sorcière, d'après ce qu'il savait. Malefoy n'avait eu aucun mal à la défaire. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait il la tuer, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente, encore plus faible que de là ou il venait ?

Mais il s'était juré de ne pas se poser trop de questions, et d'accomplir sa mission. Il se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré dans la direction qu'il savait être celle de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas difficile, il s'était déjà aventuré tant de fois dans ces bois ! Chaque arbre, chaque pierre... Il connaissait chaque recoin par coeur... Poudlard, le parc... Que de souvenirs ! Là ou il était, il n'était pas encore devenu un lâche... Enfin, si, mais pas autant que maintenant...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait utilisé les secrets les plus anciens, la magie la plus redoutée, la plus honnie... Tout ça pour l'éxpédier, lui, dans un passé révolu, et faire de lui le meurtrier d'une enfant inconnue...

_-Mais Maître, comment la reconnaîtrais-je ?_

_-Elle porte toujours ce stupide ruban rouge dans les cheveux... De plus, tu le sentiras, quand tu la trouveras. Tu portes la Marque des ténèbres, et tu as connu des moments difficiles... Oui, oui, même toi !_

_Il riait. Un rire aigu, glacial, inhumain, qui le plongeait à chaque fois dans une sorte de paralysie terrifiée..._

_-Et elle sent ces choses là, vois tu... Elle sent lorsqu'elle croise une personne qui a beaucoup vécu, et cette personne le sent aussi... Et l'un et l'autre n'ont alors qu'une envie, c'est de fuir loin, très loinà toutes jambes..._

_-Mais... Maître, et si... et si ils me reconnaissent..._

_-Allons, tu as une faculté de déguisement très efficace, non ?_

_-Et si j'échoue ?_

_-Tu ne reviendras à cette époque que lorsque tu auras tué Ruban Rouge, tu le sais..._

_-B... bien, mon Maître..._

_-Tâche de ne pas me décevoir encore une fois._

Il replaça convenablement le capuchon sur son visage et s'approcha davantage de la lisière de la forêt. Devait il y aller tout de suite ? Le peu d'intelligence qu'il avait en lui lui souffla qu'il serait plus sage de s'acclimater d'abord. De repérer Lou et ses habitudes. De bien préparer son coup. Pour ainsi choisir le moment parfait, pour savoir ou et quand frapper...

_Juste les revoir... Un peu... Juste pour me rappeler que ma vie n'a pas toujours été un tel paquet de merde..._

Il inspira un grand coup, et se métamorphosa.

Là haut, dans le ciel, le croissant de lune semblait sourire, comme pour se moquer de l'ironie du sort, et du habile hasard qui emmêlait si bien et si mal à la fois les destins des hommes...

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5 , "La croisée des Destins"**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisandra :** Je te l'ai envoyé, celui ci, hinhin. J'espère qu'il t'a plu, merci pour tout et bises ;)

**Cérulane :** C'est vrai que par rapport au "Silence de l'Agneau", j'ai passé bveaucoup plus de temps sur cette histoire ci, ne serait ce que pour dévelloper les persos, leur trouver à chacun une tite histoire, planter le décor, etc... Et je suis vachement contente que ça se voit ! L'importance de Lou est probablement moins bien rendue, mais c'est parce que justement, elle est moins importante dans cette version ci. dans "le silence...", l'équilibre du monde dépendait d'elle. Mais je trouvais que ça faisait un peu trop "déesse". Alors j'ai allegée : sa mission de savetage s'est transformée en don, tout simplement. Elle peut ressentir les émotions des autres et les alléger, mais si elle meurtça ne fera pas s'abbatre le chaos sur le monde. Harry doit la sauver, tout simplement parce que lors du combat final, la Chambre qui ne s'ouvre pas a été sa source d'énergie, et un des piliers de sa victoire. Si Lou meurt sans l'avoir construite, il ne pourra pas vaincre Voldemort. Ouf, c'est long, les explications, lol.

Pourquoi j'ai pas embarqué Ginny avec Harry ? C'est tout con : je me serais sentie obligée de les foutre ensemble, et en plus, je n'aavit vraiment aucune idée de comment mener le personnage de Ginny dans cette épqoue, comment la faire réagir, etc... Ouais, bon d'accord, tu vas pas la gober, celle là. J'avais pas envie, tout bêtement ;) Lol, en effet, Callisto est un cliché, mais hje l'aime bien quand même, elle et Sirius portent une grande partie du potentiel "connerie" de cette fic, lol. Contente que ça t'ai plu, et gros bzou ;)

**Jo Lupin :** Mdr, ta review, j'ai failli recracher ma banane ! Lol, j'espère que ton nouveau site va marcher, et que t'as bien dormi ;) gros bzou et merci, ma soeur du 5e âge !

**M4r13 :** Ce chapitre est un peu plus axé sur la psychologie, niek. ( enfin, le peu de psychologie crédible que je suis capable de pondre ;) ) C'est vrai que Harry voit sa mère comme une déesse, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle est sa mère ! On fait tous ça avec notre maman, je crois, et lui à plus forte raison parce qu'il ne l'a jamais connu... Il l'idéalise ! Mais Lily est loin d'être une sainte, comme tu peux le voir ;) Vi, Callisto ne va pas se remettre de sitôt d'avoir dragué si ouvertement son professeur, niek niek ! Contente que tu aimes, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ;) Merci et bisoux !

**Cemeil :** Les coquilles, c'est ma faute, le chapitre n'était pas parti à la correction... ( Mea culpa, Liz... ) Qui te dit que Harry changera vraiment son passé ? Vi, Sirius est discret, mais que veux tu, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, lol. En effet, les amies de Lily ne sont pas précisément, hem.. calmes, mais on les aime quand même ;) Et tu as eu un aperçu des Serpentard dans ce chapitre, comme tu peux le voir, j'espère que ça t'a plu ;) Nan, c'est pas Sirius qu'a choisi le nom de Nymphadora.. J'ai prévu une petite histoire, sur ce nom... Et je te le dit d'avance,elle se ra loin d'être drôle... Merci et gros bzou !

**Titania.M :** Ah, courage ! Moi je reprends les cours Lundi, snif... Pour les nouveaus persos, j'en ai créé une flopée, et c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours facile de s'y retrouver... Faudra que je pense à faire un récapitulatif, lolça aidera tout le monde, y compris moi... Comme tu vois, oui, Lily n'est pas si parfaite que ça, niak niak. Vive les Maraudeurs, vive Kisa, vive Harry, et vive tes reviews ! Gros bizou à toi, et plein de merci de suivre cette fic !

**Hermionedu69 : **Lol, t'as laissé bicoup de reviews O.O ! Merchiiiiiiii ! Non non, je ne parle pas Italien, mais ce n'est pas de l'invention non plus. C'est tout bêtement ma grande zamie callisto ( la vraie, pas celle de la fic ;) ) qui me traduit ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, alors toutes les phrases en Italien que tu vois, c'est de la vraie traduc', pure et dure, et ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ;) Et pis si harry ne dit jamais au Maraudeurs qui il est, il y a une raison : tout bêtementça provoquerais le chaos. Imagine que tu remonte le temps, tu vas voir ta mère qu'a 15 ans ( et qui ne peux pas piffrer ton père ), et tu lui dit "Salut, je suis ta future fille". Ca la fout mal quand même, non ? Mais dans cette fic, ne t'en fais pas, les Maraudeurs sauront tout, peut être pas totu de suite, mais ils sauront quand même ;) Merci et bzou !

**Kitou :** Lol, a bas les maths ! Ou je trouve tous ces noms ? Ben, en lisant, en fouinant, dans ma mémoire... ( si je me souviens bien, Vincianne était le nom d'une des filles de ma maîtresse de primaire, tu voisça va parfois chercher très loin, xpdr ). Lol, t'as raison, c'est mieux l'image de la sangsue. Merchi et bizoux ;)

**Raffi : **Amoureux ? A ce point là ? Waaaaah, merci #o.o#...

**L-archange-déchu :** Lol, je parle pas Italien, c'est ma Cally d'amour qui me fait les traductions ;) J'essaie de faire les chapitres les plus longs possibles, mais c'est pas facile... Contente que ça te plaise toujours et bises !

**Gaelle Griffondor : **Merci ;)

**Fofolleuh : **Lol, ben regarde, dans cette version, j'ai même pas mis ton nom ;) Mais qui sait, peut être que tu feras une autre apparition... Mmmh, j'ai déjà mon idée... Ok je t'appelle plus Pigeonne, hinhin. Merci d'être là, Jums, et bzou !

**Callisto :** J't'ai reconnue lol ! Euh, tu peux abandonner l'idée de la review en Italien, stp ? Lol, sinon, je vais pas pouvoir y répondre... A la rigueur en Japonais... Merci pour tout et bzou !

**Alpo :** Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, bisoux !

**Blacky : **Yeah, contente que ça t'ai plus, ma best friend, j'espère que tu passes une bonne St Valentin avec ton chéri ;) T'inquiète, Harry va pas morfler ( enfin, pas trop... ) encore merci et plein de bizoux !

**Ambre15 :** J'estime que c'est du respect par rapport aux reviewers de prendre en compte leurs remarques ;) Lol, j'y suis déjà, dépendante, raah, veux ma dooooooooose ! Lol, ouais, je saisça devient grave ;) xpdr, continues à baratiner sur ma fic, j'adore ça ;) Merci beaucoup et bises !

**Aresse :** Merrci infiniment, j'espère que je t'ai pas trop fait attendre, lol. Bises !

**Lady Lyanna :** Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii, t'adore ! Que de compliments, j'en mérite pas tant ! Gros gros bzou !

**Théalie : **Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plait ;) bzou.

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien N° 6 : **Et voilà, vous avez enfin un aperçu de Bellatrix dans ce chapitre, même si il est court, lol. J'ai fait une petite plongée sur le monde des Serpentards, mais Liz m'a signalé que la discussion entre Harry et Steelay n'était pas très très claire... Qu'en pensez vous ? Je suis assez contente de la dernière section, même si vous n'étiez pas censé comprendre de qui il s'agissait du premier coup... Lol, moi et les implicitesça fait deux. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'adore me pencher sur les personnages que personne n'étudie jamais... Avouez que vous n'aviez pas reconnu la mère de Luna ! Quoi ? Si ? Roh, menteurs ;p, lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ma vision de ce personnage vous a plu, et que ce chapitre n'est pas trop merdique... 

Grosses bises, n'oubliez pas mes reviews ( sinon, pas de suite :p ) et joyeuse St Valentin à tous !

Andromède.


	7. Chapitre 6 : La dualité de l'être

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** J'me présente, je m'appelle Mémé...

**Spoilers :** Toute la première saison de _Friends_ ! Nan, je déconne ;) Les 5 premiers tomes d'_HP_ et rien d'autre !

**Disclaimer :** Salut, moi c'est JKR, Andro' ici présente m'a chouravé la plupart des lieux et personnages, mais c'est pas grave ! Elle ne se fait pas d'argent sur mon dos, donc je laisse passer ;)

**Notes de l'auteur :** Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il a été plus rapide à venir, celui là ! Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Mais euuuuuuuuh ! En plus, pour une fois, on a pas mal d'informations, dans celui là ! Notamment sur cette "chère" Steelay. C'est marrant, pour ce personnage, je l'aime beaucoup (vi vi, c'est mon bébé), et certains reviewers sont de mon avis (y'en a pas beaucoup, mais y'en a quand même !) et d'autres la détestent... Avis à ceux là, vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Avis aussi aux fans de Peter, niek niek. (Quoi, y'en a pas O.o ?). En parlant de ça, plusieurs personnes n'ont pas très bien compris l'arrivée de ce dernier dans le passé, alors je vous fais un petit récapitulatif, ok ?

**Queudver in the past, les étapes :**

**-Remus est mort depuis quelques temps, tué par Peter, le même jour ou Lucius Malefoy tue Lou (pour la 1e fois)**

**-Bataille finale du Survivant et de Voldemort, mort de ce dernier, le 1e Novembre 1997. La Chambre de Lou est utilisée par Harry comme source d'énergie.**

**-Petit retour dans le passé : début 1997. Voldemort sent que la Bataille finale est imminente, et a vent par un espion que Harry s'entraîne avec Lou au département des Mystères, et qu'il apprend à maîtriser la Chambre qui ne s'ouvre pas. Il a peur, et décide d'envoyer Pettigrow (le seul Mangemort qu'il peut se permettre de perdre dans les couloirs du temps) dans le passé pour tuer Lou, alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'une adolescente. De cette façon, elle ne pourra ni entraîner Harry, ni construire sa source d'énergie.**

**-31 octobre 1977 : Peter tue Lou dans son sommeil. Le plan de Voldemort aurait du marcher, seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que le crime aurait un témoin imprévu : Narcissa Black, qui récupère le ruban rouge de Lou. Elle rend les hommages funèbres à la jeune fille avec tant de conviction, que 22 ans plus tard, le 1e Novembre 1999, Narcissa Malefoy (adulte, cette fois) rêve de cette nuit là. Elle voit l'assassinat de Lou en songe, et retrouve le ruban rouge dans ses affaires de collégienne. Elle comprend immédiatement que Voldemort a envoyé quelqu'un tuer Lou dans le passé.**

**-1e Novembre 1999 : Harry Potter, 19 ans, rend hommage aux victimes de la bataille dans le cimetière de Poudlard. Narcissa vient à sa rencontre, car il est le dernier sur qui elle puisse compter, et elle lui raconte tout. Après quelques hésitations, il finit par croire à son histoire. Elle meurt dans ses bras, ayant enfin trouvé le repos de l'âme, après qu'il lui ai promis de tout faire pour sauver Lou.**

**-Harry a réussi à retourner dans le passé. Il se fait engager comme prof de DCFM par le Dumbledore de l'époque, afin de protéger Lou et de devancer Peter. **

**-Ce dernier arrive dans le passé, comme prévu. Que va t'il se passer ensuite ?**

C'est pas très très clair, moi même je m'y perds un peu... J'espère quand même que ça vous a aidé à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de l'arrivée de Queudver dans le passé !

Un big merci à mes relectrices, **Callisto**, **Lisandra **et **Eiream,** j'vous aime, les filles ! Et un p'tit coucou à **Gaby-fifille-d'amour**, bien sûr, qui va avoir du boulot pour lire tout ça en revenant, héhé.

Bonne lecture, les gens ;)

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 6 : La dualité de l'être**_

Peter se redressa en sursaut dans son lit, couvert de sueur, une main crispée sur sa poitrine. Une horrible sensation de brûlure se répandait dans ses veines, comme un venin. Il avait mal, si mal... Il arracha presque sa veste de pyjama et se précipita sur la carafe d'eau posée sur sa table de nuit, en tâchant de ne pas faire de bruit (ce qui n'était pas nécessaire, les ronflements de Sirius couvrant les autres bruits).

L'eau fraîche dégoulina sur son menton et sa poitrine, mais il s'en fichait. Il buvait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ca faisait tellement mal... Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de prendre possession de lui... Que quelqu'un cherchait à s'approprier son propre corps, comme si il n'avait plus été lui même... Ou plutôt, comme si il y avait eu un autre lui même.

Une fois que sa gorge fut un peu soulagée, il essuya maladroitement sa figure humide, et s'avança vers la fenêtre entr'ouverte. La chaleur de l'été faisait peu à peu place à la froideur de l'automne, cependant, les nuits étaient encore claires et tièdes. Il soupira de satisfaction en contemplant la lune, souriante, dans son dernier quartier avant qu'elle ne soit pleine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Remus : celui ci avait le visage crispé, et semblait ne pas réussir à trouver le repos, même au coeur du sommeil. "D'ailleurs", songea Peter, "Remus à l'air de ne jamais se reposer, ou même d'être serein...".

Le jeune lycanthrope semblait constamment épuisé, même lorsque la pleine lune était passée. Il portait sur ses épaules le fardeau d'un adulte, et sa condition n'arrangeait rien. Car Remus n'avait pas qu'un seul secret... Il était... Peter chassa cette idée de sa tête, c'était trop pénible encore, même pour lui qui connaissait Remus Lupin depuis près de 7 ans.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers le parc, et étouffa juste à temps un cri, qui se mua en gémissement sourd. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur qui était revenue, encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Peter se battit de toutes ses forces pour tenter de repousser ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui tentait de lui faire perdre conscience de lui même, et qui semblait si proche et si lointain à la fois...

_C'est comme si il y avait deux Peter... Deux Peter et un seul corps... Ils se battent pour l'avoir... Mais je ne veux pas... J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il gagne... C'est mon corps, ma vie..._

Dehors, par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir une timide lueur rosée pointer à l'horizon... Promesse d'un nouveau jour, d'un nouveau commencement... Peter vacilla, et sa main accrocha la carafe d'eau, qui alla se briser sur le sol de pierre du dortoir, en éclaboussant les rideaux tirés du baldaquin de Sirius.

_Va t'en, va t'en ! Fous le camp, dégage ! Je ne veux pas de toi, je ne veux pas d'un traître ! Je ne veux pas être un meurtrier !_

-Peter ?

Une voix, pâteuse et endormie... Il osa enfin crier, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, comme une fragile plante en pot à laquelle on a retiré son tuteur...

_Tu n'es pas moi... Tu n'es que mon reflet déformé... L'image d'un futur qui n'existe pas encore... Qui n'existe plus !_

Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent, et lui écartèrent les bras, pour ensuite le retourner sur le dos. C'était une étreinte solide, mais rassurante. Il s'efforça de distinguer la silhouette à travers ses yeux embués par les larmes de douleur, et il reconnut les cheveux en bataille et la paire de lunettes.

-James ?

-Peter, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il sentit confusément que Sirius et Remus se précipitaient eux aussi à ses côtés, et il ressentit un élan de gratitude pour ses amis. Il porta la main à sa gorge, de nouveau sèche et brûlante, et articula faiblement :

-De l'eau, s'il vous plaît...

Cinq secondes plus tard, un liquide glacé et salutaire envahissait son oesophage. Il respira et ses convulsions cessèrent. Il se redressa péniblement, et vit ses trois amis penchés sur lui, visiblement paniqués.

-Peter, bon sang, on a cru que tu...

-T'étais tout blanc, et tu avais des spasmes... Mince, la prochaine fois que tu nous refais un coup pareil, je hurle ! Balbutia Sirius, qui semblait avoir peur de détendre ses muscles, au cas ou la crise de Peter reprendrait.

Remus l'aida à s'asseoir, et tourna vers lui son regard ambré, preuve extérieure de sa lycanthropie.

-Tu criais des choses, Peter, pendant ta crise, tu...

Peter paniqua à son tour. Remus était capable de sentir les plus imperceptibles évolutions dans la magie de quelqu'un, et donc les émotions et les humeurs. L'avait il entendu se battre contre son autre lui même ? ( _Mais pourquoi je dis ça ? C'est absurde ! Il n'y a qu'un seul Peter Pettigrow, et c'est moi ! _)

-Tu ordonnais à quelqu'un de partir.

Du coin de l'oeil, Peter vit James et Sirius échanger un regard éloquent. Tous deux connaissaient les capacités surhumaines de Remus aussi bien que lui... La peur de Peter gagna un cran de plus.

-Je... Un mauvais rêve... ce n'est...

-Tu rêves éveillé, toi ? S'écria Sirius. Tu étais bien réveillé, mon pote, pendant que tu t'agitais comme un dément, ça je peux te l'assurer !

-Mais...

-Va te recoucher, Queudver, et repose toi ; trancha James en soupirant.

Peter regarda son ami décoiffé avec reconnaissance. Celui ci était plus ébouriffé que jamais, et de grands cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux bruns. Queudver songea que lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air très en forme en ce moment. Mais contrairement à Remus, il savait ce qui préoccupait James : ses parents, qui étaient en première ligne des opposants à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et sa soeur Némésis, qui menaçait d'être appelée à combattre aux côtés du reste des Pyrovaes d'un jour à l'autre.

Cornedrue avait toujours été quelqu'un de très attaché à sa famille et ses amis, et il avait besoins de liens affectifs solides pour avancer. Il le leur avait dit, une fois... Une seule fois... Peter se rappellerait toujours de cette fois là, ou James leur avait avoué sa plus grande faiblesse...

xxxx

_-Les mecs, si un jour vous me lâchez, c'est mon naufrage que vous aurez sur la conscience_... _Avait il lâché, rapidement, les yeux baissés, presque honteusement..._

_Peter était glacé par le soudain sérieux de James, lui qui était toujours si jovial, si insouciant... Toujours si sûr de lui ! Le fort, le fier James Potter ! Celui auquel il avait toujours rêvé de ressembler ! Et aujourd'hui, il venait lui dire que si jamais il le trahissait, il ne survivrait pas ? C'était absurde !_ _James était invincible, rien ni personne (et surtout pas lui, Peter Pettigrow !) ne pourrait jamais lui faire le moindre mal ! _

_Il n'avait pas immédiatement réagit... Comme si cet aveu de la part de son courageux ami (qui semblait soudain si fragile ! On aurait dit un tout petit enfant qui avait besoin d'être consolé et rassuré ! ) avait fait voler ses certitudes et ses moyens en éclats... Sirius s'était précipité pour serrer James dans ses bras et lui jurer avec force cris et serments que leur amitié, c'était à la vie à la mort, et que rien au monde ne l'empêcherait jamais de veiller sur son "Jamesie adoré". Remus avait été moins grandiloquent, et s'était contenté d'une pression émue sur l'épaule de Cornedrue._

_-Pas aussi doué que Sirius pour les discours, mais je te jure, James, que t'es mon ami, et que tu le resteras._

_James avait regardé Lunard et Patmol avec un sourire timide, les yeux brillants de larmes refoulés. Sous ses dehors arrogants, James était tout de même une personne sensible, presque autant que Remus. Peter ne bougeait toujours pas, et murmura timidement :_

_-Tant que je le pourrais, Cornedrue, je resterais avec vous._

_Si James et Remus le regardèrent en souriant, Peter avait nettement cru voir Sirius lui jeter un regard profond et inquisiteur, comme pour le juger. Cependant, lorsqu'il le regarda en face, Patmol bavardait de nouveau avec les deux autres. Queudver se sentit envahit d'un étrange malaise. Sirius était une personne qui ne montrait que rarement ses véritables sentiments ( ou du moins, les plus personnels ), et Peter savait que Patmol ne plaçait rien au dessus du bien être de ses amis, James en particulier._

_L'animagus rat sentait confusément que quelque chose avait germé, ce jour là, entre lui et les autres._

_Ou peut être était mort..._

xxxxx

Peter se glissa en tremblant sous ses draps, encadré par les regards inquiets des trois autres Maraudeurs. Le jour se levait, mais il n'avait pu les empêcher de l'obliger à se recoucher. Sans doute avait il besoin de dormir encore un peu, mais il leur demanda tout de même de fermer la fenêtre et les rideaux. Il ne voulait plus voir la lune. Il ne voulait plus que son étrange crise reprenne.

-Tu iras voir Mme Pomfresh, tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Insista Sirius pour la énième fois.

Peter aurait bien voulu protester, et dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Tout au fond de lui, il était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre la véritable raison de son mal. Un autre Peter ! Un autre lui même ! Car il n'avait pas rêvé, et il savait qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face : il l'avait senti, cet autre Peter Pettigrow. Etait il devenu schizophrène, soudainement ? Ou bien était ce l'esprit du rat qui était remonté trop avant ? Comme l'esprit du loup avec Remus ?

Non... Les Animagus étaient fondamentalement différents des loups-garous. Pour ces derniers, le loup était constamment en opposition avec l'humain, deux êtres qui se battaient pour le même corps, et qui s'entretuaient petit à petit... Au contraire des Animagus, dont l'animal était le reflet de la personnalité profonde, et qui ne faisait donc qu'un avec le sorcier. Ils avaient des particularités physiques communes, et se mêlait en harmonie en une seule entité : un humain capable de se changer en animal.

Peter acquiesça, et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il n'avait plus sommeil, mais il devait s'obliger à obéir à Sirius, car sinon, ses amis lui poserait des questions... Feindre le besoin impératif de sommeil pour fuir l'affrontement et la vérité... Tout fier de sa solution, Queudver se mit en devoir de ne plus faire aucun mouvement, et de prendre une respiration régulière et bruyante, caractéristique du sommeil profond. Il avait toujours été un as du camouflage, et avait l'art de se fondre dans le décor. Un rat dans toute sa splendeur !

Il entendit ses amis discuter un peu à voix basse, sans doute pour ne pas le réveiller, puis se lever en soupirant. Sans doute avaient ils décidé de profiter de ce réveil matinal inopportun pour se livrer à une de leurs expéditions légendaires. Peter se sentait très fier de James, Sirius et Remus. Rien ni personne ne pouvait les tenir enfermés, ou même les empêcher de faire ce qui leur plaisait. Surtout James et Sirius. Remus était sage, trop sage, même. Mais il était tout de même un Maraudeur, et avait dû décider pour cette fois de mettre de côté son fichu instinct de préfet ! Et Peter savait que le jeune loup-garou aurait suivi Cornedrue et Patmol n'importe où, pourvu qu'ils lui fassent leur fameux regard de chien battu ( _Puissance deux, en plus ! Mon pauvre Lunard... _).

Puisqu'il ne s'endormait toujours pas, et qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire pour se distraire, Peter retourna à son raisonnement sur les ressemblances entre l'homme et l'animal chez les Animagi. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu des milliers de fois, tous les quatre, et pourtant, cela restait le préféré de Peter. Juste après la chasse au Servilus ! Il adorait ça aussi ! Il attribua à trois de ses doigts les noms des Animagi de leur bande, et au hasard, désigna l'un d'entre eux...

Sirius...

_Chien fou, chien fidèle... Noir d'aspect mais blanc de coeur... Adorable avec ses amis, féroce avec ses ennemis... Pourtant Sirius est tout sauf un chien méchant ! C'est le meilleur de tous les amis, toujours à faire le fou, l'imbécile... Et il est tellement populaire ! Le chien aussi a toujours été un animal populaire, facile d'approche, facile à dresser... Mais qui pourrait dresser Sirius, hein qui ? Même Casilda n'y parvient pas ! Mais c'est sans doute parce qu'elle lui ressemble... A jamais impossible à domestiquer... Le meilleur ami de l'homme... En fait, Sirius est comme un chiot qui ne connaît pas le monde, il explore, il noue des liens avec les gens ( et tous les gens l'aiment ! ), et il est source de joie pour tout le monde... Oui, le chien correspond bien à Sirius... Patmol est le meilleur ami de l'homme !_

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur son propre cas, il était si inintéressant ! Ce serait bien plus passionnant de passer à celui du cerf...

James...

_Le cerf est un animal royal, droit et fier ! James aussi est comme ça, parce que tout le monde l'admire et le trouve charismatique. Pourtant, un cerf est sauvage, et ne se laisse jamais approcher par l'homme. En fait, on n'en voit que rarement... Oui, on a rarement vu un James à Poudlard... Il fait partie d'une catégorie de gens unique, à part... On pourrait presque croire qu'il est Prince de sang... Oui, c'est ça... Et comme pour les cerfs, peu de gens le connaissent vraiment et savent ce qui se cache derrière le masque de prestance et d'arrogance... Non, non ! James n'est pas arrogant ! Je parle comme Servilus et Evans ! Ils le détestent tous les deux, et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent ! Ce sont des imbéciles finis ! Je les déteste ! Parce que le jour où le cerf sortira de sa forêt profonde pour révéler son visage au grand jour, ils verront que cet animal n'est pas seulement le Roi des animaux, mais aussi un chef de famille aimant et aimé..._

Peter sourit en pensant à la dernière vanne de Sirius sur le sujet : "Jamesie, je peux te dire d'ici que le cerf te correspond... La coiffure style pétard explosé, c'est tout à fait ça... les bois sur la tête ! Mon Dieu, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi on t'appelle Cornedrue !"

Il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler de lui... Mais il était encore très tôt, et il avait de moins en moins envie de dormir... Il avisa le lit de Remus... Mais Remus n'était pas un Animagus, si ? Un loup... Sauvage et puissant... Remus n'était ni sauvage, ni particulièrement puissant... Il était gentil et civilisé, doux et compréhensif... C'était un grand sorcier, ou du moins, il le deviendrait... Il était presque aussi populaire que Sirius et James, et chacun l'aimait bien, même sans le connaître particulièrement bien. En fait, Remus était l'opposé du loup... Oui, la dualité de l'être, la part de Bien et de Mal en chacun de nous... Remus était vraiment très fort, pour être ainsi capable d'enfouir sa part d'ombre tout au fond de lui même... Le loup ne prendrait jamais le pas sur l'homme, et c'était très bien comme ça. Parce que Peter aimait beaucoup Remus tel qu'il était (toujours si gentil, prêt à l'aider et à le défendre contre les Serpentards !), et si jamais Lupin venait à se laisser envahir par l'esprit du loup, Peter pressentait vaguement que le résultat serait des plus catastrophiques... Mais il avait confiance en son ami, et il savait qu'il était bien trop fort pour que cela arrive un jour... n'est ce pas ?

Le dernier doigt... L'index...

_Et moi ? Qu'est ce qui me rapproche du rat ? Je suis petit, je suis dodu... Est ce que je suis opportuniste ? Est ce que je suisi toujours en tête des fuyards ? Est ce que tout le monde répugne à me côtoyer ? Les rats n'ont pas d'amis, tout le monde les déteste ! Ce sont des traîtres, des bêtes à charogne, qui répandent les pires maladies parmi les hommes ! La peste, les puces, le malheur... Parasite, parasite ! Annonciateur de malheur ! Porteur de fléau ! Non, non, je ne suis rien de tout ça, pas vrai ? J'ai des amis... De grands amis ! Des amis nobles, généreux, forts, qui me protègent... Sans mes amis, je ne suis rien, personne ne fait jamais attention à moi ! Je ne suis que Peter... Le tout petit Peter, cible facile des Serpentards... Finalement, j'ai la même faiblesse que James... Si mes amis me lâchent, je coule... Mais James s'en remettrait, oh oui, même si il pense le contraire... Il est génial, lui, c'est le cerf, le meilleur ami du chien et du loup... Et Sirius le protège... Comme il me protège... Sirius... Sirius, si tu pouvais seulement me protéger comme tu protéges James..._

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et repoussa ses pensées loin, très loin, dans un coin de son cerveau. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas jouer au jeu des ressemblances sur lui ! Plus jamais, plus jamais !

"Petit rat, cafard, petit rat, trouillard ! Pettigrow, malheur, Pettigrow qui pleure ! Gros lâche, personne ne t'aime, tu n'es qu'une raclure de la société, abject, tu ne sais rien faire sans tes amis !"

_Ta gueule, Rogue, ta gueule !_

"Mon frère t'accepte toujours dans son entourage ? Tu le payes combien pour qu'il te permette de t'afficher avec lui, Potter et Lupin ? A moins que tu ne leur cires les pompes, bien sûr... Avec la langue, ou pas ?"

_Regulus Black, je te déteste !_

Là haut, dans le dortoir des septièmes années, un garçon pleurait, roulé en boule au fond de son lit... Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu jouer au jeu de la vérité... Un jeu qui n'était pas pour lui...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry fixait son miroir d'un oeil terne, sans vraiment le voir... Un étrange rêve l'avait réveillé en sursaut, et à présent, il tentait de reprendre contact avec la réalité, et de ne pas confondre dentifrice et mousse à raser... Un rêve, pas un cauchemar...

Il avait vu un homme, petit, courtaud, apparaître à la lisière d'une forêt... Une forêt qui ressemblait bigrement à la forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Cet homme portait un capuchon, et contemplait le croissant lunaire avec... tristesse ? Harry s'était réveillé au moment ou l'homme s'était transformé, et le Survivant avait bien passé dix minutes à débiter une litanie de jurons, plus ou moins inventifs, d'ailleurs. Il percevait vaguement que ce rêve n'était pas ordinaire, et que l'homme qu'il avait vu existait bel et bien. Mais qui était il ? Si seulement il avait pu voir en quoi il s'était transformé, il aurait su !

Harry passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, il se sentait frustré, mais en même temps étrangement bien. Il était à Poudlard, à l'époque de ses parents et de Lou... Et de Sirius et Remus... Et la balle était dans son camp. Il avait écrit la veille au soir à Andromeda, pour lui annoncer que tout se passait bien (elle l'avait tout de même menacé de mort par décapitation si il ne lui envoyait pas de hiboux régulièrement !) et la réponse qu'il avait reçu l'enchantait : Némésis était avec son amie, et elle lui passait le bonjour, en lui souhaitant bien du plaisir avec son frère et ses amis. Donc, elle allait bien, et n'était pas encore partie au front.

Aujourd'hui était sa première journée de cours, et ses premiers élèves seraient les Serdaigles de 7e année. Il avait sourit en imaginant la confrontation avec Callisto, et il espérait qu'elle et Casilda ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Il aimait bien les deux jeunes filles.

Harry s'habilla, et décida de sortir se dégourdir les jambes dans les couloirs, en attendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, il se sentait lui même : Harry.

Pas de Survivant, pour une fois, le vainqueur de Voldemort faisait place au jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, qui avait un peu le trac à l'idée de se retrouver face à sa première classe.

Il se sentait bien.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

-Et n'oubliez pas, Severus, que vous pouvez venir me voir aussi souvent que vous le voulez.

Le professeur Steelay poussa doucement Severus vers la sortie, tout en essayant de lui sourire aimablement. Mais le Serpentard voyait bien que c'était forcé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la nouvelle enseignante de Potions. Elle lui paraissait froide et vide, et en plus, elle donnait des frissons. Elle aurait pu être belle, mais ce côté "Reine des Glaces" la rendait laide. Ou du moins, il ne donnait pas envie de la trouver belle.

-Et si vous pouviez éviter de parler de notre petite discussion, n'est ce pas, Severus ?

Sa voix s'était faite encore plus doucereuse. Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était une menace. Décidément, Severus n'aimait pas cette femme. Elle lui faisait penser à Black, Narcissa. Un vrai mur de glace, impossible de lire en elle. Et cette franchise... elle en était presque injurieuse ! En fait, cette femme semblait se contrebalancer totalement de l'avis des autres, elle avait son avis et point barre !

_Comme mon père... Abruti qui ne supporte pas qu'on pense différemment de lui..._

Severus se dirigea vers les cachots de Serpentards, avec l'intention de prendre ses livres pour le premier cours de la journée. Il savait bien pourquoi Gwenaëlle Steelay l'avait convoqué dans son bureau si tôt dans la matinée ! Alors que les habitants du château commençaient tout juste à se lever... C'était son père, Eusebius Rogue, Mangemort émérite, proche serviteur de Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait écrit au nouveau professeur de Potions pour lui parler de son fils...

Il savait que Gnenaëlle Steelay était la fille de Tobey Steelay, un ami de son père, qui avait lui aussi été professeur de Potions à Poudlard, il y a un temps. Tobey Steelay était l'archétype même du vieux Mangemort antipathique (Il_ est vieux, il est Mangemort, et il est antipathique...)_ et sa fille suivait ses traces... Severus ne se faisait aucune illusion là dessus ! Elle était là dans un but bien précis : repérer les élèves qui souhaitaient rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et les guider dans leurs... "démarches"... Et bien entendu, Severus était le premier sur sa liste !

Il eut un geste de frustration et de dégoût. Son propre père, et le père de cette Steelay, en train de débattre autour d'un verre de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient faire de leurs enfants... Severus aurait pu se sentir proche de la Reine des Glaces, mais il ne le pouvait pas... Elle avait accepté son sort, elle ! Elle devait déjà être au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et porter la marque depuis peu de temps... Le jeune homme n'avait aucune preuve que ce fut vraiment ainsi, mais il le sentait... Dumbledore était inconscient... Complètement inconscient d'avoir engagé cette fille ! Steelay père n'était certes pas recherché comme Mangemort (voilà ce que c'était d'avoir des relations ! Tous ces Steelay, ces Malefoy... ça le dégoutait ! ), mais le directeur de Poudlard n'ignorait rien de ses activités. Pourquoi avoir fait confiance à sa fille ?

_Dumbledore et sa manie de donner sa chance à tout le monde... D'abord Lupin et maintenant cette femme..._

Il grimaça au souvenir de sa rencontre avec Lupin, le loup-garou, l'année dernière. Black, Sirius l'avait envoyé à la mort, et lui, cet imbécile, il était tombé dans le piège ! Il s'était maudit à ce moment là. Autant qu'il avait maudit Black et Potter. Potter, si il n'était pas intervenu, Severus n'aurait jamais eu d'entretien avec la fille du meilleur ami de son père, ce matin là... Qu'avait il eu besoin d'intervenir, hein ? Il serait mort, Lupin l'aurait dévoré sans autre forme de procès, et son père n'aurait jamais pu le jeter entre les pattes de Voldemort ! On ne l'aurait pas obligé à porter la marque et la cagoule, il aurait eu une vie courte, certes, mais libre ! Mais non, encore une fois, Potter avait tout gâché ! Il le haïssait ! Il les haïssait tous ! Tous ! Il détestait tout le monde, et tout le monde le détestait ! La vie était belle, putain, mais belle...

Severus s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui une voix moqueuse.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

-Alors, Servilo, on se promène tout seul ? Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as fait un cauchemar et t'arrivais plus à dormir ? Pauvre petit...

Mais qu'est ce que ces imbéciles de Maraudeurs faisaient là ? Si tôt le matin ? Severus saisit sa baguette ( _la rapidité liée à l'habitude..._ ) et se retourna, mais déjà, un maléfice le jetait à terre. Il se releva, une main en sang, et fixa les trois Gryffondors ( _Mais où est cet abruti de Pettigrow ?)_ d'un air hautain et froid.

-Ne me confondez pas avec vous, les gars... Et puis, moi, au moins, si je fais des cauchemars, je ne vais pas réveiller mes amis pour allez les oublier avec moi dans les couloirs...

-Parce que t'as des amis, maintenant, toi ?

Severus se releva, et remarqua que les Maraudeurs avaient baissé leurs baguettes. Il avait de la chance, ce serait juste un duel verbal, ce matin. A moins qu'ils ne soient encore trop dans le pâté pour viser correctement, et qu'ils préféraient s'en tenir aux insultes ?

-Mieux vaut être seul que de traîner avec des crétins... De votre espèce, par exemple !

Potter et Black firent un pas en avant, tandis que Lupin se tenait en arrière, et se retenait visiblement de dire quelque chose. Finalement Severus n'aurait pas tout perdu, ce matin ! Une petite altercation verbale avec ses meilleurs ennemis, ça vous mettait un homme en forme pour le reste de la journée... _Ironie..._

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? La nuit vous a ramolli ?

D'ordinaire, Severus aurait tout tenté pour s'éclipser le plus loin possible de ses ennemis jurés, et il aurait profité de leur manque de combativité, mais son entretien avec Steelay, et les tristes constatations qui en avaient découlé, l'avaient mis d'une humeur massacrante, et au lieu de fuir le danger, il estima que se prendre quelques maléfices de leur cru dans la figure, c'était bien payé pour avoir une occasion de passer ses nerfs.

-On a juste pitié du cafard graisseux que tu es, Servilus, c'est tout... Tu comprends, déjà que t'es pas bien beau...

-C'est marrant, mais d'habitude, ce genre de scrupules ne vous arrête pas ! Répliqua sèchement Severus.

-Parce que d'habitude, tu penses que tu mérites nos scrupules ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme d'habitude, ce matin ?

-Nan.

Severus failli sursauter au ton morne de Black. Mais il se contint et garda son masque de froideur. Un instant, il jura voir Potter et Lupin jeter un coup d'oeil en direction de l'angle du couloir, comme si ils se croyaient surveillés.

-Bon, et bien, si je ne suis plus un passe-temps digne de vos petites personnes, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai assez vu vos belles petites gueules pour aujourd'hui !

Et Severus s'éloigna de nouveau en direction des cachots, à la fois furieux de ne pas avoir pu se défouler, et aussi quelque part, presque vexé. Entre les Maraudeurs et lui, ça avait toujours été la guerre ouverte, et d'un certain côté, ça lui plaisait bien. Il détestait les quatre Gryffondors, et ils le lui rendaient bien. Seulement, il y avait entre eux une sorte de règle : toujours asticoter l'autre dès qu'on le voyait. Bien sûr, Severus était toujours perdant : forcément, à quatre contre un... Mais ça lui faisait quand même une raison de s'entraîner en classe, et un bon défouloir... Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre avec Potter ( _Il m'énerve, ce mec, il m'énerve ! )_ dans ces cas là... Même si les humiliations étaient nombreuses et cuisantes... Mais on s'habitue à tout, n'est ce pas ? _Je les hais, je les hais... Ils paieront, un jour..._

Avec mauvaise humeur, le jeune Rogue entra dans son dortoir, pris ses livres et les fourra dans son sac. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses horaires, et son premier cours de la journée : Histoire de la Magie.

_Génial, même pas de pratique, pour taper sur les autres..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James, Sirius et Remus soupirèrent lorsque Rogue disparut dans l'escalier, les doigts crispés sur leurs baguettes. Ils inspirèrent une grande goulée d'air, et se retournèrent lentement vers l'angle de mur, qui formait le coin du couloir.

Harry Dawson, leur professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine ( La baguette magique bien en vue ! Vive les techniques de persuasion ! ), et les regardait d'un air moitié furieux, moitié méprisant.

-Je suis content de voir que votre sens de l'observation est aussi développé, les gars... Dîtes moi, vous m'aviez repéré avant, ou après avoir envoyé un joli petit Maléfice d'Expulsion à Mr Rogue ? Après, je suppose ? Et qu'est ce qui se serait passé, si je n'étais pas passé par ici, juste au bon moment ? Vous auriez continué à le malmener ? La belle affaire, ici, dans ce couloir désert, où personne ne pouvait venir ni vous admirer, ni vous arrêter...

-Harry... Commença Sirius.

-C'est "Professeur Dawson", le coupa froidement Harry. Maintenant, messieurs, vous allez me suivre, je crois qu'il serait bon que nous ayons une petite discussion avant le début des cours.

Et sans vérifier si ils le suivaient bien, Harry s'éloigna en direction de l'aile des professeurs. Les trois garçons échangèrent un coup d'oeil honteux. Oui, oui, ils avaient honte ! Un instant, ils envisagèrent de fuir à toutes jambes vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais très vite, ils chassèrent cette idée : ils ne pourraient plus jamais se regarder ni en face, ni face à Harry, si ils faisaient ça. Et ils aimaient vraiment beaucoup Harry...

Avec le soupir de ceux qui s'en vont à l'échafaud, il accélérèrent le pas pour rattraper leur professeur, qui marchait vite et silencieusement.

Casilda, Callisto et Peter allaient les récupérer en petits morceaux, ils le sentaient...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6, "La dualité de l'être"**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisandra :** J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage, en tout cas ;) Gros bzou, ma Liz !

**Fofolleuh :** Ben voilà, comme ça tout le monde est content ;) J'espère que ça t'as aimé ce chapitre, malgré que tu ne l'ai pas eu en avant première, j't'aime fort, Jums, bisouilles à toi !

**Aresse :** Moi ? Créer un univers entier ? O.O ? Nan, je m'appuie juste sur celui de JKR, et je rajoute mes p'tits personnages insignifiants, c'est tout ! rah, tu vas me faire rougir ! J'espère que Steelay t'as plue, niek niek. Merci encore et bises !

**Titania.M :** Lol, et bien si tu as dévellopé un don grâce à moi, tant mieux ;) Lol, en espérant que tu fasses meilleure usage de ton don que Sibylle (nan, elle, elle a pas de don, niak). Contente que tu aies aimé la discussion Harry/Steelay, lol, en effet, on peut supposer qu'elle était une Serpentarde dans toute sa splendeur, héhé. Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments, ils me font vachement plaisir comme d'habitude ;) Gros bzou à toi !

**Sara Ambre :** Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, quand j'ai vu la taille de ta review, j'ai sauté au plafond ! Me suis cognée et j'ai une bosse, c'est malin, ça, mdr. Contente de t'avoir aidée pour le site, et pis pour le chapitre 6, grouille toi de le finir, lol ! Merci encore et bizoux, ma soeur du 5e âge !

**Blacky :** Pour le Peter, t'as été servie dans ce chapitre, lol. Et là, c'est pas que des regrets, niek niek. Enooooooooormes bises et merci, ma best friend !

**Gaelle Griffondor :** J'espère vraiment que la suite t'a plu ;)

**Minibout'chou :** Lol, t'as posté 3 fois ta review, mais c'est pas grave, ça me fait plaisir ;) J'espère que les Maraudeurs et Harry t'ont plu ;)

**Lady Lyanna :** Vi, l'intrigue se ficelle, mais purée, tu verrais le paquet de noeuds que c'est encore dans ma tête, lol. J'veux un démêlant ! Ce chapitre était un ch'tit peu plus long, mais bon, c'est pas encore l'Himalaya, héhé ! Pour la discute entre les 2 profs, rassure toi, je l'ai relu et j'ai rien compris non plus. En fait, c'est une conversation inutile, qui a pour but de montrer l'arrogance de Steelay. Merci à toi et bizoux !

**Alinemcb54 :** Mdr, pas de teinture blonde, t'es sûre ? Vi, mes persos ont la réplique salée, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime ;) Et ouiiiiiiii, je suis une grande fan de Fruits Baskets ! Moi je dis AYAME POWA ! Merci de ta review et grosses bises !

**Cemeil :** N'est ce pas que je suis gentille ? Héhé. Ouais, les vacs sont bientôt finies :'(... Ouais, sur certains points, comme tu le vois, Steelay est pire que Rogue ! Lol, moi aussi j'adore le tandem Lily/Oona, c'est un peu moi et ma conscience... Contente qu'elles te fassent rire, parce que je m'amuse bien à les faire vivre, ces deux là ;) Pour l'explication du retour de Queudver dans le passé, reporte toi en haut de page, j'ai tout expliqué ;) Je suis vraiment très contente que ma fic te plaise autant, et je te dis un grand "MERCI" pour tes zentils compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur ;) Et vi, j'ai même dépassé les 100 ! Chuis heureuseuh ! Grooooooooos bisoux !

**Théalie :** Très heureuse que ça te plaise, et que tu aimes la discussion (enfin, l'engueulade, plutôt, mdr) entre mes deux profs ;) Merci et bises !

**Coralie Malefoy :** Vii, merciiiiii ! Et j'en veux une autre, de review ! Lol ! Et oui, que les gens n'aiment pas Steelay, c'est le but ;) Oui, Wendy est bien la mère de Luna ;) xpdrrrrrrrrr, le fouet ! Allez, je viens avec vous ! Merci en tout cas, et bzou !

**Ambre15 :** Chouette, ma dose ! Lol, merci bicoup ! Meuh, c'est pas ma faute, j'écris sans réfléchir aux conséquences, milles excuses ! T'as raison, la prochaine fois hje ferais un chap nul à chier, tu pourras épuiser ton stock d'insultes, comme ça ;) Vive astérix mission cléopatre ! Ah, oui, c'est le grand amour entre Steelay et Potter, hinhin, et c'est pas là de s'arranger ! Attends, je vais chercher ma poele à frire et je viens t'aider à aplatir Draco ! Lol, gaffe au pc, mdr. Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes autant mes pauvres fics ;) Vi, c'était du chantage, mais chut, faut pas le dire :p ! Encore tout plein de mercis et de bizoux !

**Belval :** Mais c'est pas grave euh, mon chouuuuuuu ! Chuis contente que ça te plaise ;) J'espère que t'as aimé la suite, et que la, prochaine fois, t'oublieras pas ton portefeuille en allant faire tes courses ( en parlant de ça, rappelle moi de te tuer, j'ai réveillé mon vieux tellement je riais quand j'ai lu ça ! ) Pour ce qui est des Maraudeurs, tu as été servi avec ce chapitre ( un bout de Rogue aussi, héhé ), pour Lily, ça vient, ça vient ;) Pour Ginny, je l'ai pas amené parce que j'avais pas envie, xpdr. J'ai d'autre projets pour le Ryry ;) "A la maison blanche" ? Connais pas cette série, lol. Oui, je suis inculte, et fière de l'être, mdr. Je vois que tu as deviné qui avait été envoyé dans le temps ;) Et pis moi j'ai eu TR et le berceau de la vie, na ! Allez, merci beaucoup et gros bisoux, chou !

**Cérulane :** Alors toi tu es une des rares qui aime Steelay, lol. mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ;) ( chuis toute rouge ! ) héhé, c'est vrai que ça serait marrant, ta proposition pour Ginny, mais ça ferait pas sérieux, c'est une fic Drama, quand même, lol ! Et pour la longueur de review, niaaaaaaan, faut pas t'arrêter ! J'adore ça, moi ! Mdr, encore merci et bzou !

**M4r13 :** Avec ce chapitre, Steelay va encore baisser dans ton estime, lol. Oui, Narcissa pourrait devenir comme elle, mais elle ne le fera pas, et tu vas voir pourquoi ;) J'espère que la fic te plaît toujours, merci et bisous !

**Kitou :** Mdr, je vais étudier ta suggestion pour les mauvais chapitres, lol. Pour l'arrivée de Peter, reporte toi en début de chapitre ;) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu, merci et gros bzou !

**Cally : **Chalut, ma zamie Italienne ! Comment que ça va bien ? Mais chuteuh, fallait pas le dire pour Ryry, mdr. Pour ce qui est de Bella, je ne la vois pas froide du tout. Non, je la vois bagarreuse, franche (trop), et méchante comme une teigne. C'est comme ça que je la vois, moi ;) La froideur, c'est plutôt pour Narcissa ;) Vi, la fille c'est Liz, mdr. Et pour les parents de Luna je reconnais que je me suis bien amusée ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ton aide, chère, et bizoux !

**Eiream : **T'es la 100e revieweuseuh ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre ( même si tu vas le lire dans ton pc et que t'auras peut être pas la réponse à ta review, mdr ) et que tu continueras à suivre ;) J'tadore ma cacahuète !

**Abel : **Hey non, tu es le 101e revieweur ;) Mais c'est pas passé loin, lol. Merci, je suis vachement contente que ma fic te plaise ! Bisous !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien n°7 :** J'ai ADORE travailler les cas de Peter, Rogue et Steelay ! Et bien sûr, de me pencher sur la psychologie de chacun des Maraudeurs ! Harry me fait rire ( oui, oui, il me fait rire, mdr ) et je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec sa discussion hem... sportive, diront nous, avec les Maraudeurs. Mais rassurez vous, il ne vas pas les abîmer ;) Ca va pas la tête ? Je vais pas faire de mal à mes chéris, moi ! Et puis vous avez vus, ils ont leur raisons, non ? je sais que tout le monde voit Rogue comme le pauvre souffre-douleur; héros martyr imcompris, mais moi, il m'énerve, que voulez vous ! Et puis, on voit quand même dans les livres qu'il beaucoup plus sadique que tout le monde veut bien le croire ( Cf tome 3 et 4, il en envoie quand même plein à la gueule à Hermione et Neville, qui ne lui ont rien fait, pourtant ! Et il y prends plaisir, apparemment, le bougre ! OK, ce sont des copains de Harry, mais bon... Et dans le tome 5, Sirius et Lupin expliquent bien qu'il n'était pas si en reste que ça face aux attaques des Maraudeurs ! ). Bref, ça me plaît bien, le concept de "jeu" entre lui et les Maraudeurs. Ils se bouffent le nez sans arrêt, et ça leur plaît. Même si Rogue sort souvent perdant, pour cause d'infériorité numérique ;) 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! N'oubliez pas mes reviews, et à la prochaine !

Bises

Andromède


	8. Chapitre 7 : Les échos du passé

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Andromède, Andro' pour les amis.

**Spoilers :** Tout HP

**Disclaimer :** Vous en avez pas marre qu'on répète toujours la même chose ? Nan ? Ah... Bon ben rien est à moi, tout à JKR... Grrr...

**Notes de l'auteur :** Avertissement : a part la section du milieu, **_ce chapitre est tout sauf joyeux !_** Alors si vous êtes dépréssif, malade, en pétard contre le mon en tier, passez votre chemin ! Où alors faîtes des réserves de chocolat pour chasser les idées noires à la fin ! En tout cas, pour tous ceux qui attendaient désespérément l'explication du prénom de Tonks, et la confrontation avec Lou, vous allez être servis. Peu d'action, mais des explicatiosn en série, et des résolutions de tout poils. A l'origine, ce chapitre s'appelait "Un simple matin d'automne", mais ça ne reflétait pas l'esprit _marginal_ qui domine dans les onze pages qui vont suivre. Prévoyez un yaourt et un coca light ! ( avec la cuillère et la paille... )

Un grand merci à **Eiream**, pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ;)

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 7 : Les échos du passé**_

Némésis était pelotonnée dans le meilleur fauteuil du salon de son amie Andromeda, et était occupée à feuilleter une brochure spéciale d'une des annexes du magasin de Mme Guipure : l'atelier de fabrique de robes d'Aspirants ( les pages _Pyrovaes_ plus particulièrement ). Elle ressentait un mélange contradictoire d'appréhension et de fierté. Elle venait de passer avec succès l'examen qui lui permettait d'entrer officiellement dans les rangs de l'armée sorcière, et Tristan Diggory, le général des Pyrovaes, venait tout juste de lui envoyer un hibou pour l'inviter à venir prendre connaissance de la date où elle pourrait commencer son service.

Les Aspirants, une fois passés soldats-sorciers professionnels, devaient à leur régiment un service militaire de 28 mois. Mais en cette période de guerre, la durée en avait été rallongée à 4 ans. Durant ce service, ils ne rentraient chez eux que pour de courtes périodes ( rarement plus de quelques jours ), assez irrégulières. Némésis appréhendait cela plus que tout. Etre séparée de sa famille et de ses amis pendant 4 ans ne l'enchantait guère. Mais elle savait que c'était nécéssaire. Si seulement le destin pouvait être assez clément pour lui permettre de survivre à ces quatre ans... Voldemort faisait des ravages, et les généraux attendaient beaucoup d'elle...

Andromeda entra en chantonnant dans la pièce, et déposa un plateau garni de deux tasses fumantes et d'une théière, ainsi que d'une quantité respectable des petits gâteaux préférés de la jeune Potter. Son amie était plus ronde que jamais, et elle semblait rayonner de bonheur. Andromeda était Langue-de-plomb, et son travail de recherche n'exigeant pas de grandes performances physiques, elle était autorisée à continuer son travail, du moins durant les six premiers mois de sa grossesse. Némésis était heureuse pour sa meilleure amie, elle et Ted formaient vraiment un beau couple, tout comme Arthur et Molly. Elle était la seule de leur petite bande à ne pas être casée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas prête pour une relation sérieuse, et de toute façon, son avenir était relativement incertain... alors autant ne pas s'engager, et ne faire souffrir personne.

-Alors, comment va mon allumette préférée ?

-Andro', arrête avec cette histoire d'allumette !

-Tu es la seule avec qui je puisse encore me permettre ce genre d'humour... Ted bosse comme un malade pour me permettre de me reposer, et Molly et Arthur ne viennent plus très souvent...

-Et Sirius ? Demanda Nime' avec un sourire.

-Lui et James se font du lard, je trouve... Je n'ai pas encore reçu leur habituelle lettre de septembre où ils m'annoncent avec fierté le motif de leur première retenue de l'année...

-Andro', on est le _2_ septembre...

-C'est malin, pour une fois que j'avais un motif valable...

Nime' pouffa et enfourna une poignée de fondants du chaudron dans sa bouche. Pendant qu'elle mastiquait ( en mettant des miettes partout au passage ), Andromeda s'empara d'un dictionnaire de prénoms, tout en savourant ces moments partagés avec sa meilleure amie. Peut être parce qu'elle sentait que c'étaient les derniers avant un, très long moment... Les derniers tout courts peut être même... Nime' avait vraiment mal choisi son moment pour devenir Pyrovae... Chaque jour, des douzaines de soldats-sorciers tombaient au combat... Andromeda se força à chasser ces idées de sa tête. Nime' était avec elle, bien en vie ! C'était sa meilleure amie, et elle n'aurait pas apprécié que la future maman se fasse autant de bile pour elle.

Nime' comtemplait le feu de cheminée qui s'éteignait doucement, et Andromeda la regarda fixer les flammes. Elle fronça les sourcils, et un instant, les pupilles de la jeune Potter brillèrent d'un éclat orangé, et aussitôt, le feu repartit, plus flamboyant que jamais. La brune sourit.

-Allumette ! Se moqua t'elle gentiment.

-Gnagnagna... Ca ne sert pas qu'à la guerre, comme tu vois...

-Tu ne sais toujours pas d'où ça peut venir ?

-Nan... Aucun Potter avant moi n'avait montré de don pour la pyrokinésie... Je crois que quelque part, ça leur fait un peu peur...

-Même à tes parents ? S'étonna Andromeda.

-Mon père, ça lui plaît bien. Il aime bien l'idée que sa fille soit une Elementale de Feu... Quand à ma mère, je ne sais pas. La seule fois où j'ai osé lui demander son avis sur le sujet, elle m'a répondu : "Ca vaut toujours mieux que d'être Fourchelang...".

- Non !

Andromeda écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Léanna Potter puisse avoir ce genre de préjugés ! Certains sorciers naissaient avec des dons ou des pouvoirs particuliers, comme les Métamorphomages, ou les Fourchelang... Et les Elemantaux étaient ce genre de sorciers. Ces gens naissaient avec le pouvoir de contrôler un élément par la pensée. Ils étaient éxtrèmement rares, et presque aussi mal vus que les Fourchelang. Pourtant les Potter étaient des gens relativement ouverts d'esprit, et le jour où ils avaient découvert que Némésis maîtrisait le Feu, leur réaction avait été tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attentionnée. Pourtant, à la lumière de ce que venait de dire Nime', et à la lueur de tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux, il semblerait que Léanna ait changé d'avis...

-Je t'assure... Et... je t'en prie, n'en parle à personne, ça... ça me rends malade, mais... Murmura la jeune fille.

Andromeda se pencha et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-Oui ? L'encouragea t-elle.

-Je sais que ma mère a fait examiner James par des spécialistes en secret... Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne présentait pas la même particularité que moi... Tu comprends, il est son seul enfant "normal"... Le seul héritier digne des Potter...Souffla t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur, tandis qu'Andromeda serrait sa meilleure amie contre elle, en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Némésis était quelqu'un de très fier, comme James, et l'ainée des soeurs Black savait qu'elle était la seule devant qui elle se laissait réellement aller. Et avec un pincement au coeur, Andromeda comprit à cet instant pourquoi Némésis n'avait pas interrompu sa carrière de Pyrovae quand Voldemort avait déclaré l'offensive. Outre le fait qu'elle serait morte de honte d'avoir fui devant l'ennemi, Némésis devait sans doute espérer, quelque part, tout au fond d'elle... Elle devait sûrement espérer mourir au combat, et ainsi racheter son "anormalité" aux yeux de sa mère, et retrouver sa dignité aux yeux de sa famille...

-Personne n'a jamais porté le prénom de Némésis, dans ma famille... Je suis la première... Murmura t'elle, la tête enfouie dans la poitrine gonflée d'Andromeda, alors que celle ci la berçait doucement, tout contre son ventre rond ou palpitait la vie...

-Quelle importance ?

-Chez les Potter, on se fait un devoir de donner aux enfants des prénoms ayant déjà été portés... Un renouveau, une manière de ne jamais sortir du "cadre"... Et moi... Moi quand je suis née, j'ai mis le feu à la robe du Médicomage...J'était une Elementale de Feu ! Alors on m'a donné un nom qui désigne la bête noire de quelqu'un... Son pire ennemi... Un prénom rare, qui n'avait jamais existé avant dans la famille... _Faudra pas demander le jour ou il y aura un Fourchelang dans la famille Potter ! Lui, on l'appelera comment ? Orouboross ?_

Nime' pleurait doucement à présent, et avait renoncé à se dégager des bras d'Andromeda. Sa meilleure amie, qui se comportait comme une grande soeur... Comme une mère...

-Considère toi comme le symbole du renouveau de ta famille... Tu casses la tradition, et tu les emmerdes bien profond ! Et dis toi que le jour où ce sera toi qui aura un enfant, et bien tu lui donneras un nom tordu, que personne non plus n'aura jamais porté avant !

Nime' éclata de rire à travers ses sanglots et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

-Si j'ai un gosse, je l'appelerai...

Andromeda lui tendit son dictionnaire de prénoms avec un sourire espiègle, mais elle le repoussa, tout en se mouchant.

-Laisse, je vais bien trouver un prénom affreux et tordu quelque part dans un des recoins poussièreux de mon cerveau...

Elle fixa son mouchoir usagé, et de nouveau, l'éclat orangé passa dans ses yeux. Le bout de papier-tissu pris feu, et elle l'envoya dans la cheminée, ou brûlait à présent de grandes flammes, hautes et claires, qui donnaient l'impression qu'elles ne s'éteindraient jamais...

-Si j'ai un gosse, je l'appelerai Nymphadora ! S'écria Nime' avec force.

Andromeda éclata de rire :

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Si c'est un garçon, je l'appelle quand même Nymphadora, et il se démerde ! Déclara t-elle d'un ton buté.

-N'empêche, tu le gâtes pas... C'est assez affreux, Nymphadora, comme prénom... Dit Andromeda et plissant le nez dans une grimace comique.

-Rien à foutre... Dit Némésis en riant et en se reprenant une poignée de gâteaux.

_Et puis de toutes façons, je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps d'avoir un enfant, alors..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry inspira un grand coup, et ferma la porte de son bureau, avant de se retourner vers les trois Gryffondors, qui attendaient, penauds, et fixant les pointes de leurs chaussures. Il eut soudainement conscience du ridicule et de l'étrangeté de la situation. Il s'apprêtait tout de même à passer un savon aux trois hommes qu'il considérait comme ses pères... ses mentors ! Il les fixa d'un oeil noir, et lentement, alla s'asseoir sur son bureau. Il releva ses jambes en tailleur, et se pencha vers eux. Ils avaient besoin d'une leçon, pas d'un jugement. Et Harry comptait bien la leur fournir, tout en écoutant ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Mais pour l'instant, l'état d'énervement dans lequel l'avait jeté le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister avait besoin d'être calmé.

-Alors ? Gronda t'il d'une voix sourde.

-Harry... Commença James.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que pour vous, c'était "Professeur Dawson". Et je ne vous demande pas des excuses ! Je vous demande une justification ! Pourquoi vous en êtes vous pris à Severus Rogue ?

Ils soupirèrent tous les trois. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir honte, non... Ils semblaient avoir seulement peur de ne pas être compris. Et Harry (effectivement) ne comprenait pas cette attitude. Tout adolescents prétentieux qu'ils étaient, ils n'en étaient quand même pas au point de croire qu'ils avaient bien agi ? Si ? Dans ce cas là, ils étaient encore pire que ce que Harry craignait...

-C'est dur à expliquer... Marmonna Sirius. Et on ne vas pas vous demander de comprendre, _professeur_, parce que c'est avant tout une histoire de gosses...

Harry perçut le ton persifflant de son futur parrain, et il en fut bléssé comme jamais auparavant... Pourtant il aurait du s'y attendre, non ? Lui aussi les avait bléssés, certainement, en l'enjoignant de ne plus l'appeler par son prénom.

-Une histoire de gosses arrogants et immatures... Dit James à voix basse, en fixant le sol.

-Racontez la moi, alors. Dit Harry.

Il avait fait en sorte de mettre dans sa voix plus de douceur, mais toujours une note de colère. James et Sirius ouvrirent la bouche, mais Remus les fit taire d'un geste et commença à parler.

-Ca date du premier regard échangé entre Severus Rogue et nous. Enfin... Disons que James, Sirius et Severus...

-N'ont jamais pu se voir en peinture... Gronda Sirius. C'est un type immonde, zélé jusqu'à la nausée, qui s'intéresse à la magie noire ! Ca, c'est ce que nous pensons de lui, et ce pourquoi nous le détestons...

-Et lui, il a à notre endroit une opinion pas beaucoup plus glorieuse ! Pour lui, nous sommes de sales petits enfants pourris gâtés... qui se prennent pour le centre du monde et qui ne pensent qu'à faire le plus de conneries possibles pour attirer l'attention ! Martela James d'une voix forte.

-Pourquoi... ce n'est pas la vérité ? Demanda Harry à voix basse en fixant son futur père dans les yeux.

Un éclair de culpabilité, de honte, et de profonde tristesse passa dans les yeux noisettes du jeune Potter. Mais il se reprit vite et soutint le regard de son professeur.

-Si ! Certainement, que c'est la vérité... Du moins, en partie... Je le sais, que je suis un sale petit prétentieux arrogant ! Mais si Rogue et toi, Harry, vous preniez la peine de gratter un peu... On est plus que ça, bordel !

Sirius et Remus regardait leur ami avec un mélange de fierté et de gêne. Potter était assez impressionant. Ses traits pâles et tirés, sa haute stature, tout ça lui donnait un air un peu effrayant. En temps ordinaire, James ne se serait jamais énervé pour ça, surtout contre un professeur, même si ce dernier était leur ami. Mais la crise de Peter, l'état de stress permanent provoqué par l'inquiétude qu'il manifestait pour sa soeur et ses parents... Tout ça avait sans doute contribué à faire déborder le vase...

-C'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Et puis, entre Rogue et nous c'est la guerre ouverte... C'est spécial ! Une sorte de code d'honneur... C'est pareil pour lui, tu sais. Dès qu'on se voit, on se prend la tête, c'est obligé ! Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre camp... Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit un Serpentard, ou un autre truc du même tonneau. Enfin, si, au début, c'était pour ça. Ce type répugnant, avec ses cheveux gras, qui manipulait la magie noire comme personne... Ca nous écoeurait !

-Et à force, continua James, c'est devenu une habitude. On se détestait à égalité. Faut pas croire qu'il a commencé à nous haïr parce qu'on l'attaquait... Non, c'est simplement qu'on a commencé à se battre en même temps. Mais forcément, comme...

James sembla s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, comme si il venait de réaliser quelque chose de très important. Harry se pencha davantage, encourageant les trois garçons à continuer leur histoire. Il découvrait une facette de la guerre Maraudeurs/Severus qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Tout à coup, il commençait à entrevoir toute la subtilité de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius et Lupin, dans la cheminée du 12, square grimmaurd, lors de sa 5e année. A l'époque, il avait vu son père et son parrain comme des tortionnaires, qui humiliaient Rogue juste pour le plaisir. Mais... Et si tout ça était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus profond à la fois ?

-Bon Dieu... Marmonna James. Je viens juste de comprendre un truc...

-Quoi ? Demanda Sirius, les yeux ronds.

-C'était pour ça, Remus ? C'était pour ça que tu ne l'attaquais jamais avec nous ? Que tu restais toujours en retrait ?

Harry regardait James, puis Remus alternativement, sans comprendre. Le lycanthrope baissa le nez en une moue contrite assez comique, et acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius bondissait de l'un à l'autre, affolé d'avoir raté un épisode. Puis, Harry comprit soudain. Et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il n'éclate de rire.

-Et dire que je n'ai jamais cherché plus loin quand au fait qu'il ne sortait jamais vainqueur de nos duels... Gémit James en levant les bras et les yeux au ciel dans un geste de désespoir. Mais qu'est ce que je peux être con ! Mais quel con, mais quel con...

Sirius, en désespoir de cause, leva un regard suppliant vers Harry. Toute trace de colère avait disparu du visage de leur jeune professeur et néanmoins ami, et il les regardait à présent avec un très léger sourire en coin. Visiblement, il était fier d'eux, et de la manière dont ils considérait leur manière d'agir. Les Maraudeurs avaient conscience de se comporter comme des crétins. Rogue aussi en avait sans doute conscience, et c'était assez normal, considérant le caractère profond du Serpentard... Mais les Gryffondors venaient tout juste de comprendre qu'ils avaient été encore plus nuls que Severus Rogue sur ce coup là...

-A quatre contre un... Mr Black, enfin... Comment vouliez vous que Mr Rogue ai la moindre chance ? Dit Harry à Sirius. Vous êtes tous de brillants sorciers, et de grands combattants... Mais Severus Rogue n'est pas si fort qu'il ne soit capable de vous tenir tête à tous ! Votre stupide gueguerre est peut être fondée, et vous y prenez peut être tous les cinq autant de... disons, plaisir... mais il est lâche et déloyal de s'acharner à plusieurs contre un adversaire seul ! Même si l'adversaire en question est Severus Rogue...

Sirius plaqua une main contre sa bouche et son visage prit une expression horrifiée.

-Par la barbe de Merlin... Et on est censé être des Gryffondors loyaux... S'exclama l'Animagus chien. On a vraiment pas assuré sur ce coup là... Mais quel beau tas d'andouilles on fait !

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Glissa Harry d'un air pince-sans-rire, toujours juché sur son bureau.

-Et toi, sage Remus... Dit James d'un air moitié amusé, moitié honteux. Tu tentais d'égaliser les forces, pas vrai ? Tu ne te joignais pas à nous parce que tu estimais que si Sirius, Peter et moi, on se mettaient tous sur le dos de Rogue, c'était déjà bien assez ?

-Ouais... Marmonna Remus. Et puis, vous savez... Je ne déteste pas Rogue autant que vous... Enfin, si ! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter en voyant les expressions indignées qui avaient commencées à se peindre sur le visage de Sirius et James. Mais simplement... Enfin, je comprends un peu ce qu'il ressent...

Il avait laissé échapper un gros soupir en disant ces derniers mots, et Sirius s'empressa de donner une solide claque sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Nah, t'es pas irrécupérable, toi, contrairement à Rogue ! Et en plus, toi, tu te laves les cheveux !

Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'instar des Maraudeurs. Cependant, il ne put empêcher un éclat de malice briller dans ses yeux, et Remus de s'en apercevoir...

-Qu'est ce que vous suggérez, professeur Dawson ? Demanda t-il doucement à Harry, qui se sentit fondre.

-En dehors des cours, appelez moi simplement "Harry"... Murmura celui en regardant les adolescents avec un sourire timide.

Dire que les trois Gryffondors s'illuminèrent aurait été un euphémisme. Ils rayonnaient ! Ils n'exprimèrent pas le fond de leur pensées à ce moment là, mais Harry sentit qu'ils s'étaient compris : les Maraudeurs étaient heureux qu'il les considère à nouveau comme ses amis, et plus seulement comme des élèves arrogants, qui ont besoin d'être mis au pas.

Sirius coupa l'échange muet en se frappant buyamment le front du plat de la main.

-Je sais ! Les mecs, je sais ! L'idée de génie ! Un éclair à tarversé mon esprit !

-Aouch, ça doit faire mal... Se moqua James.

-Ferme là, décoiffé du slip, et écoutez ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la chasse-au-Rogue est une activité essentielle à notre survie, pas vrai ?

Harry roula des yeux d'un air moitié exaspéré moitié amusé.

-Ouais, et pour lui, la nique-aux-Maraudeurs, c'est vital aussi... Soupira Remus. Allez, Sirius, accouche !

Harry remarqua avec amusement qu'ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié qu'ils se trouvaient en présence d'un professeur. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal, car en connaissant tous les éléments de cette guerre stupide, il pourrait ainsi intervenir plus facilement, en faveur d'un camp ou d'un autre, selon son humeur. Et puis, ce n'était pas donné à tous le monde d'assister à un conseil de Maraudeurs. Même si il manquait un membre... Harry ne cessait de se demander ou pouvait bien être Peter.

-Et bien, notre seul problème, c'est la différence de nombre, pas vrai ? Alors la prochaine fois qu'on le croise, trois d'entre nous s'arrachent fissa, et le 4e reste là pour lui mettre sa plumée. Ca reste _notre_ chasse au Servilus, mais à la loyale !

-Bonne idée ! s'exclama James. T'as du génie, Sirius, mine de rien...

-Sans compter que de cette manière, ce ne sera peut être pas celui que l'on croit, qui se prendra une "plumée"... Lança Harry, l'air de rien.

James et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard mauvais, mais amusé, et Remus se mit à sourire.

-Faudrait quand même pas oublier qu'il est balèze en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Potions... Dit il. A la loyale, vous ne gagnerez peut être pas toujours. Mais au moins, vous ne serez plus des lâches.

-Tu nous sous-estimes, Lunard ? S'écria Sirius avec indignation. Je le met à terre quand je veux, ce cafard ! A mains nues et seul !

-On aura peut-être plus autant de victoires, Mumus adoré, rétorqua James, mais on est pas des pommes en magie non plus, je te rappelle ! Rogue n'a qu'a bien se tenir !

-Et vous aussi ! Complétèrent Harry et Remus d'une même voix.

-Et nous aussi... Soupirèrent Sirius et James d'un même souffle.

-Allez, filez ! Dit Harry en les poussant dehors. Il est l'heure de votre premier cours, si je me souviens bien.

-Du tien aussi, d'ailleurs. Glissa Sirius malicieusement. Dis nous, tu as qui, pour ta première classe ?

Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, et referma à demi le battant, avant de leur annoncer :

-Serdaigles et Serpentards, 7e année...

Les Maraudeurs ricannèrent à la légère grimace qu'il avait faite.

-Bon courage avec Casilda et Callisto, alors... Sussura James.

-Sans oublier ma chère cousine, et notre bon vieux Servilo national... Completa Sirius.

-Ca va être sportif...

Et il referma la porte après un clin d'oeil à leur attention. Et ce ne fut qu'à mi chemin entre le bureau de Harry et la tour de Gryffondor, que Sirius eut de nouveau le geste de martyriser son front, et de s'exclamer :

-On ne l'a même pas remercié !

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

Gwenaëlle Steelay trempa une dernière fois sa plume dans l'encrier, et signa la lettre qu'elle venait d'achever, destinée à son père. Son entretien avec le jeune Rogue s'était déroulé sans incident, et même si elle n'était pas entièrement satisfaite des réactions du jeune homme, elle avait rédigé un rapport conforme à son père, qui serait sans aucun doute très satisfait des résultats de la première mission de sa fille.

Elle plia soigneusement le parchemin, avec des gestes secs et précis, à son image. Pas un mouvement ni une parole inutile. Elle émit un petit bruit de langue, et un Harfang des neiges aux yeux d'ambre vint se poser sur son poing fermé. Elle attacha la lettre à la patte du volatile, en lui murmurant des mots en une langue connue d'elle seule. L'oiseau sembla comprendre, et s'envola sans hésitation lorsqu'elle le porta jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte. Tobey Steelay et sa fille utilisaient des codes bien précis pour se communiquer mutuellement des informations relatives au Maître, et la moindre faille dans ce système, réglé comme une horloge, pouvait leur être fatale.

Gwenaëlle n'avait pas aimé d'emblée l'air de Severus Rogue. Il avait beau être comme elle, Serpentard, fils de Mangemort, elle sentait qu'il était très différent d'elle. Severus ne plaçait rien au dessus de sa liberté d'action et de pensée. Il lui avait même avoué, à contrecoeur, qu'il se documentait énormément sur les pratiques de l'occlumencie et de la legilimencie, pour être capable de conserver ses secrets. Elle l'avait nonchalemment mis en garde : ces deux sciences complémentaires étaient très difficiles à mettre en pratique et recquéraient de grandes compétences magiques et une volonté sans faille. De plus, pratiquées par un novice, elles pouvaient faire pas mal de dégats dans le cerveau du concerné. Rogue junior n'avait pas répondu, et s'était contenté de hausser les épaules.

Steelay avait été surprise par le jeune homme et par son obstination à éluder ses questions et ses conseils. Il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, c'était clair et net, pour quelqu'un capable de lire entre les lignes comme Gwenaëlle. Mais il ne le montrait pas ouvertement. Il avait à peine 17 ans, après tout, et il était encore sous la tutelle de son père, Eusebius Rogue, qui était bien décidé à faire de son rejeton un fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui ci était comme son propre père. Tous les deux étaient de grands amis, et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait convoqué le Serpentard si tôt dans l'année. Mais elle sentait vaguement que ç'avait été une erreur, et qu'elle n'aurait pas du dévoiler son jeu si vite au jeune homme. Si celui-ci se rebellait effectivement contre son père dans le courant de l'année, rien ne l'empêcherait de révéler à toute l'école que le nouveau professeur de potions était une mangemorte...

La jeune femme eut un mouvement de frustration. Son père était un imbécile ! Et le vieux Rogue aussi ! Ils l'avaient poussée à rencontrer Severus, et maintenant, elle avait révélé son secret à une personne dont elle n'était absolument pas sûre de sa fidélité au seigneur des Ténèbres... Mais peut être s'inquiétait- elle pour rien ? Peut être que Severus ne les, ne la trahirait pas ? Peut-être qu'il deviendrait Mangemort, après tout ? Rien n'était joué d'avance en ce bas monde. Et Gwenaëlle avait un an pour pousser Severus sur les traces de son père, et l'obliger à consentir à porter la marque.

Elle effleura son propre poignet. Et elle ? Etait-elle réellement convaincue que le choix qu'elle avait fait était le bon ? Il y avait a peine quelques mois qu'elle portait la marque, et depuis ce soir fatidique ou sa liberté lui avait été arrachée, elle n'avait jamais revu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. En fait, elle n'avait pas d'avis particulier sur la question... pour l'instant. Elle y était, et tant pis ou tant mieux, on verrait plus tard. Elle n'était qu'une novice, dans le cercle des tatoués, et n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir toutes les facettes de la double vie d'un mangemort.

Steelay rassembla ses feuilles, et consulta son emploi du temps : sa première classe était les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles de 7e année. Splendide. Elle allait écoper des 2 maisons les plus stupides de Poudlard, qui comptaient parmi elles ces quatre élèves (grrr) de Gryffondor, dont Dawson semblait s'être fait des amis. _Oh alors lui... _

Dès le 1e regard échangé avce lui, elle avait ressenti à son égard une haine viscérale et inexpliquée. Tout en lui l'exaspérait ! Son charisme, ses cheveux trop longs, ses yeux à la couleur indéfinissable ( à choisir, Gwenaëlle aurait dit "vieille soupe"... ), son sens de la réplique mordant, et toute cette puissance qui émanait de lui. Car Harry Dawson était puissant, ça, c'était évident comme le nez crochu sur le visage de Dumbledore ! Et en plus, il était Auror ! Elle détestait les Aurors ! Elle était Duelliste, et les Chasseurs de mages noirs étaient les ennemis héréditaires des bretteurs magiques.

Un Auror ne jurait que par les sortilèges, la magie, l'aura... Ses techniques étaient basées sur l'attaque, la chasse... Il était un traqueur, un ennemi de l'injustice. Un duelliste se battait selon les codes du corps à corps, de l'épée et des arts martiaux. Il avait recours à la magie uniquement pour comprendre et analyser son corps, et l'amener à devenir plus puissant, à s'endurcir, et à encaisser. Les duellistes étaient plus rares que les Aurors, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Les duellistes suivaient pratiquement une formation similaire à celle des soldats-sorciers, particulièrement les Terraes, les soldats de la terre. D'ailleurs, Gaïa Guardanni, le général du régiment Terrae était elle même une ancienne Duelliste.

Bref, depuis toujours, les Aurors et les Duellistes entretenaient une rivalité acharnée au sein du Ministère, et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'une dispute éclate entre William Potter, le Commandant des Aurors, et Gabrielle Williams, le Capitaine des Duellistes. Steelay croyait même savoir que le fils de Potter et la fille de Williams étaient tous les deux élèves à Poudlard, mais dans des maisons différentes. Qu'on lui fasse avaler tout un chaudron de Polynectar si ces deux là ne se tapaient pas dessus à tous les angles de couloir !

Elle fourra ses documents dans son cartable avec mauvaise humeur, la simple pensée de l'Auror Dawson l'ayant mise de mauvaise humeur pour toute la sainte journée. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le cuir de l'ouvrage de maroquinerie avait été rongé. Elle fronça les sourcils, et examina les dégats. Seuls les rongeurs étaient capables de produire de telles marques. Elle poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Dumbledore était vraiment le pire des incapables si il laissait même les rats et les souris infiltrer Poudlard, en plus des Mangemorts... Elle leva sa baguette, prête à jeter le Maléfice de Dératisation sur tout son appartement, mais un couinement aigu arrêta son mouvement.

-Non, arrêtez ! Je ne suis pas un vrai rat !

Steelay sursauta intérieurement, mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa surprise. Elle se retourna, et une silhouette masculine, petite et roudoulliarde, émergea de la pénombre. L'homme portait une cape rapiécée et poussièreuse, couverte de feuilles et de brindilles, comme si il sortait tout juste d'un voyage à tarevrs une forêt particulièrement épaisse et touffue.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Steelay d'une voix polaire.

Elle détestait les inconnus. Elle détestait les gens qui s'introduisaient chez elle sans y être invités. Alors cet inconnu qui s'était introduit chez elle sans y être invité avait intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton armé, parce que sinon, il allait servir de cible à la jeune femme, qui avait une grande envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose en cet instant.

-Je m'appelle Queudver. Répondit le petit homme d'une voix qui rappelait très désagrablement à Gwenaëlle des couinements de rat.

Elle détestait les rats.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lou avançait d'un pas mécanique vers la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était seule, comme toujours, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle détestait la compagnie. Plus il y avait de gens qui s'approchaient d'elle, plus elle entendaient ces _voix_ dans sa tête. Ces voix horribles et persifflantes, qui n'étaient rien de plus que l'écho des mauvais souvenirs et des souffrances de ces personnes. On la traitait d'associale, de mur de glace... Oui, elle s'éloignait volontairement des gens ! Oui, elle détestait vivre en société ! Et elle était bien obligée de cacher ses sentiments, non ? Parce qu'elle, elle n'avait aucun droit d'en avoir, des sentiments ! Elle avait déjà assez affaire avec ceux des autres, merci bien !

Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Dieu ou n'importe quel autre enfoiré, là haut, sur son petit nuage, l'avait il faite ainsi ? Elle était belle bien sûr, mais elle n'avait que ça. Elle n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais elle était si maladroite de ses mains que le moindre acte domestique de tous les jours devenait un cataclysme potentiel avec elle. Elle n'était même pas fichue de se servir un verre d'eau sans en renverser la moitié sur la table et l'autre moitié sur sa robe. Ses devoirs étaient des désastres de patés d'encres et de fautes d'orthographes, et même les poulets de Hagrid maniaient mieux la baguette qu'elle ! Elle était nulle en classe, et Steelay, la nouvelle directrice de Serpentard, ne manquerait pas de s'arracher les cheveux sur son cas, comme tous les autres à ce poste avant elle.

Vraiment, Lou était un cas perdu pour la société. Quelques uns avaient bien essayé de devenir amis avec elle, des garçons principalement. Lou se doutait que c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était agréable à regarder, et elle les avait envoyés bouler en beauté ! Même pas des vestes, qu'ils s'étaient pris ! Des costars trois pièces ! Habillés chaudement pour les hivers des dix ans à venir, qu'ils étaient !

Lou avait grandi à Poudlard, sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore. Il lui avait appris à lire, à compter et à écrire. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le vieil homme en peinture ! Parce que lui aussi, devait avoir sa croix à porter, le vieux ! Au nombre de cris qui avaient résonné dans sa tête durant les onze années de sa petite enfance, Lou devinait que Dumbledore était un monument élevé à la gloire de la souffrance à lui tout seul. Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que les gens avaient tous à avoir des passés si écorchés ? Pourquoi tous les gens n'étaient ils pas tous beaux, tous gentils ? Elevés dans deux douzaines de tonnes d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Tout serait tellement plus simple pour Lou ! Sa tête pourrait enfin prendre un repos bien mérité, et elle, goûter au silence de l'âme qu'elle attendait depuis 17 ans. Une sarabande de cris, une salsa de mots, et une farandole de malédictions. Du silence, bon sang, du silence ! Etait-ce trop demander, au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

Pour couronner le tout, elle ne pouvait toucher aucun de ces crétins ! Tant mieux, dans un sens, c'était une raison supplémentaire de les empêcher de s'approcher d'elle, et une bonne excuse pour passer ses nerfs sur eux. Parce que Lou était tout le temps en colère. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs en permanence, et tous les élèves l'appelaient "Ruban rouge, la Beuglante ambulante". _Ouais, mais une beuglante qui a découvert une invention formidable qui s'appelle les gants, et qui lui permet de coller son poing dans la gueule de cette bande de ploucs, qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de couiner sans arrêt dans mon crâne !_

Des yeux, des poings, des coups de gueule et un ruban rouge. Voilà ce à quoi se résumait Lou. Une fille paumée dans un monde qui ne la comprenait pas et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas comprendre. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien, et c'était ça qui l'écoeurait. Deux filles seulement avaient tenté d'approcher Lou, et de découvrir ce que cachait le ruban écarlate et les yeux qui ne cessaient jamais de lancer des éclairs. Narcissa Black, une poupée blonde qui ne devait pas connaître non plus le sens du mot "sourire", et Loïs Lennart, une grande bringue laide et boutonneuse, qui tournait autour de cette chauve souris ambulante de Rogue, et qui était aussi populaire chez les Serpentard qu'une verrue sur les fesses d'une de ces tordeuses-de-cul dont les photos s'étalaient sur les couvertures du magazine masculin _Magic'porno_. Lou les avait repoussées toutes les deux, parce que des cris atroces lui avaient vrillé les tympans aussitôt qu'elles avaient été à moins de 20 pas d'elle.

Lou avisa au loin la file des élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, qui attendaient pour entrer dans la classe de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Lou se posta à un angle de mur, à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, et attendit, elle aussi. Les premières du rang étaient Casilda Williams et Callisto di Lampedusa, deux filles de Serdaigle, assez populaires, et bien copines avec les Maraudeurs. Lou ne savait pas grand chose de la bande, si ce n'est que les Maraudeurs étaient à Gryffondor, que Casilda était la fille de Gabrielle Williams, maître Duelliste, Capitaine des bretteurs magiques d'Angleterre, et ennemie jurée de Potter, le commandant des Aurors. Callisto di Lampedusa était sa meilleure amie, Italienne d'origine et de cervelle, qui parlait à tort et à travers. Une ex de Potter junior, un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, avec cet imbécile de Black et quelques autres que Lou ne connaissaient pas.

Ca ne dérangeait pas Lou de s'approcher de ces deux filles là, puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas avoir eu une vie bien remplie, et que les échos qui les accompagnaient étaient presque ridicules, par rapport à ceux d'élèves du genre de Rogue ou de Wendy Springer, la Préfète en chef. Mais elle les jugeait bien trop stupides et superficielles pour avoir jamais envie de se lier avec elles.

Une silhouette élancée et aux longs cheveux noirs surgit soudain à l'autre bout du couloir, et se dirigea calmement vers les élèves. C'était Dawson, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un beau jeune homme, qui semblait cependant un peu taciturne, et très, très secret. Lou recula encore de quelques pas à son approche, elle ne voulait pas mesurer tout de suite la portée des _échos_ de cet homme. Ni de personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Le voeu le plus cher de Lou, elle le savait, tout au fond d'elle même, était de pouvoir arriver un jour à se mêler aux autres, sans entendre ces horribles cris, sans arrêt. Si seulement elle avait été un peu meilleure un magie, elle aurait peut être pu apprendre à canaliser ce pouvoir, et, qui sait ? A le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre... Ou à autre chose...

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, légèrement surexités, Lampedusa et Williams en tête, qui dévoraient littéralement Dawson du regard. Lou eu un reniflement méprisant, et amorça un mouvement pour rentrer à son tour dans la salle, en bonne dernière, comme d'habitude. Elle surpit le regard de Dawson, qui la fixait d'un air étrange. Il semblait attendre qu'elle passe la porte pour entrer à son tour. Elle fixa de son meilleur regard noir, tout en crispant les points. Sa colère était revenue en force, et elle sentait qu'elle allait de nouveau se mettre à crier. Que ce soit après un professeur ou pas n'y changerais rien. Lou avait beau être la recordwoman des retenues de Poudlard, juste après les Maraudeurs, Dumbledore ne pourrait jamais la renvoyer. Alors si ce Dawson persisatit à la regarder comme ça, elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait !

Ruban Rouge ne connaissait pas la peur, en dehors de celle provoquée par les échos...

-Miss Lou, vous comptez rester dehors et ne pas participer au cours ? Demanda Dawson d'une voix douce.

-Rentrez d'abord ! Cracha Lou, avec tout le venin qu'elle put mettre dans ces deux simples mots.

Elle se doutait que tous les élèves devaient observer le manège de l'intérieur de la classe, et cela ne fit que faire encore monter sa colère de quelques crans. _Je suis toujours en pétard, je gueule sur tout le monde... Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, gros con ? Dégage de là, que je passe sans entendre tes voix à toi ! Dumbledore ne t'as rien dit sur moi ? Tant mieux ! Au moins toi, t'auras une bonne raison de me détester ! Mais vire tes miches de là, bon sang !_

Il eut un regard légèrement blessé ( _Crétin !_ ) et entra sans bruit dans la salle de classe. Lou attendit une poignée de secondes, et s'y engouffra à son tour. Les Serpentard la regardaient avec colère, comme d'habitude : elle venait une fois de plus de faire honte à sa maison, mais Lou s'en contrefichait. Elle se contrefichait de tout. Et les Serdaigles la fixait avec condescance, presque avec pitié. Ces imbéciles qui se prétendaient érudits la prenait pour une folle, à l'instar des Poufsouffles. Lou balaya les rangs du regard, cherchant la place la plus isolée possible. Loïs Lennart lui fit un léger signe, lui montrant qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir près d'elle, mais Lou l'ignora superbement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Lennart ! Si celle ci n'avait pas eu des échos si forts, elle aurait peut être accepté... Peut être ! Mais au vu du passé que cette fille semblait avoir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle compte à ce que Lou l'approche à plus de trente pas.

Lou tenta le diable, et alla s'asseoir dans un angle , à quelques places seulement de Casilda et Callisto. Décidément, les deux filles n'émettaient presque pas d'échos, et c'était presque reposant de les approcher. Seulement, elles étaient au premier rang... Et si les regards déshabillaient, Dawson se serait retrouvé à poil sans avoir eu le temps de dire "Quidditch". Une fois n'est pas coutume, et Lou en serait quitte pour quelques regards noirs de plus. Mais on s'habitue à tout, pas vrai ? _Ironie..._

Dawson grimpa sur l'estrade, et commença à leur parler. Lou n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, trop occupée à soutenir son duel de regard enflammé avec Narcissa Black, qui avait eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur elle au moment ou Ruban Rouge pouvait s'en apercevoir. Dieu que cette fille devait avoir une vie triste ! _Bon sang, les voix ! Taisez vous ! Narcissa Black, je te jure que si un jour tu t'approches de moi à moins de vingt mètres, je te démolis la dentition pour le restant de tes jours !_

Dawson parla vaguement de tests pratiques et théoriques qu'il comptait leur faire subir, et Lou jura mentalement. Encore de la magie ! On ne pouvait pas se battre aux poings, pour une fois ?

Elle n'y prêta pas attention d'abord. C'était un sifflement aigu et persistant, qui s'inssinuait doucement dans son crâne, au fur et à mesure que Dawson s'approchait de leur table, à elle et aux deux greluches de Serdaigle. Elle n'y pensait pas, pensant que c'était le même genre d'échos que ceux qu'éméttaient tous les élèves présents dans la salle. Et il y en avait un paquet ! Bientôt, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs ne fut plus qu'à trois mètres d'elle.

Et là, ce fut la décharge ! Comme si deux aiguilles chauffées à blanc lui avaient soudain transpercé les tympans, déversant dans son cerveau un torrent de souvenirs en fusion, comme un volcan en erruption. Un déluge de souffrances, un ouragan de cris, de hurlements d'agonie. Lou avait l'impression d'être devenue sourde, de se noyer sans pouvoir remonter à la surface, les membres englués dans un magma noir consitué de toutes les larmes qu'avaient du verser cet homme.

Elle en fut foudroyée sur place.

Elle tomba de sa chaise en hurlant, les deux mains plaqués avec force sur ses oreilles, son ruban emmêlés à ses doigts. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses paupières crispées si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que des étoiles rouges s'allumaient devant ses yeux. Elle hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, prostrée par terre, recroquevillée comme un tout petit enfant.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, son monde se limitait à la douleur et aux échos que provoquaient la présence de Dawson près d'elle. Elle voyait les visages grimaçants de la colère et du désespoir, les ombres vagues de gens qu'elle ne connaissaient pas. Des cheveux roux, des yeux verts, des lunettes... Un voile noir ! Un grand voile noir qui se balançait doucement... Des éclairs de lumière vertes, des hurlements... des larmes, beaucoup de larmes... Des cadavres, empilés les uns sur les autres en une pile très haute, vraiment très haute... Un charnier, une odeur insupportable...

Lou sentit à peine qu'on la secouait, et que deux bras puissants la soulevait de terre. Ce contact ne faisait qu'amplifier les échos incroyables qui déferlaient dans son esprits, et ses lèvres remuaient malgré elle en une supplique invariable : _Taisez vous, taisez vous..._

Elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux, et à donner de grands coup de pieds dans le vide, pour se dégager de cette présence inssuportable. Elle tomba à terre, face contre le sol, ses deux mains toujours sur son crâne. Elle se releva en tremblant, et courut sans se retourner vers la sortie, pleurant des larmes brûlantes et criant des injures au monde entier.

Elle claqua la porte de la classe de toutes ses forces, et ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'elle eut mis trois étages entre la classe de Dawson et elle. Elle se laissa glisser à terre, haletante, les poumons et la gorge en feu d'avoir tant crié et couru sans reprendre son souffle. Elle fixait un point invisible devant elle, ses grands yeux noirs plein d'éclairs et de colère figés dans une expression de terreur sans nom.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque la dernière goutte de sueur eut roulé dans le creux de son cou, que lorsque le dernier écho, le dernier visage grimaçant eurent quitté son esprit, qu'elle détendit ses muscles, et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 7, "Les échos du passé"**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Théalie :** En fait, les Maraudeurs se sont dégonflés tous seuls, hinhin... Merci de ta review, gros bisous, j'espère que ça t'as plu ;)

**Jo Lupin :** Lol, encore uen review immense, ma chère, mais rassure toi, je m'ai pas fait bobo ce coup ci ;) Euh... Je crois que je préfère encore le fusil que Hyuga et un ballon... nan, Kojiro, tu baisses ton pied, tu enlève ce... BOUM ! Et voilà, maintenant je ressemble à Ishizaki après qu'il se soit pris un ballon dans la gueule, c'est malin, ça ! Lol, et ce chapiyre ci sera encore arrivé avnt le chapitre 7, de SF, niek niek. Ouais, des chaps à lire, et une mémé chiante sur le dos qui lui refile toutes les deux lignes, mdr... Mais nan, Remus est pô gay, rolala ! Du moins dans cette fic, mdr. D'ailleurs je sais toujours pas avec qui je vais le caser... Des volontaires ? mdr. Vi, en effet, ça devient grave. Et oui, je sais que jk'ai été méchante, avec le flash back de Jamesie, mais que veux tu... Y'a rien de mieux qu'un gentil qui souffre, héhé. Tu votes bien, y'a bien un truc qui est mort... Lucius et Rogue ? Merde, les ai oublié ceux là... Pas grave, un coup de poele à frire et c'est expédié ! Ey nan, pas choupy pour les cours d'insultes, juste mon cerveau tordu, ça suffit, hinhin... Eusebius ? Ey, on se moque pas, je me suis cassée le cul pendant un quart d'heure à chercher un prénom latin en "us", comme Severus, lol. Ouais, Sevie en veux à James de lui avoir sauvé la peau, mais bon, ça passera... Et t'as eu raison de tout miser, mais tu gagnes rien, j'ai rien parié, lol. Merci bicoup très fort de ta review et de ton soutien, jochou, et gros bzou !

**Coralie Malefoy :** Kaka, yeah ! Moi, une génie ? Lol, faut pas éxagérer non plus ;) Et si Peter est devenu Mangemort, je pense que c'est par trouille de Voldy, pas autre chose... Vi, tu va vite voir que pas grand monde n'aime bien Steelay, en fait.Dumby a engagé Steelay parce qu'il ne sais pas qu'elle a suivi les traces de son père, même si il s'en doute un peu. Et puis c'est la guerre, le précédent prof de potions a été tué, et donc personne d'autre n'avait très envie de reprendre le poste... Comme tu le vois, j'ai pas poussé la ressemblance entre fics, et iols se sont engueulés tous seuls, comme des grands ! mdr, même si notre Harry national a tout déclanché ;) J'espère que le chapitre 7 t'as plu, merci et bzou !

**Aresse :** Ca y est, j'ai rougi toute seule comme une andouille devant le pc... Moi aussi je sens qu'on a pas fini de voir Peter, et qu'il aura son rôle à jouer par la suite. Comme tu vois, tu as eu ton massacrage en bonne et due forme, lol. Et pour Steelay... on verra bien si tu as raison ;) Merci beaucoup et bises !

**Laumie :** Tant de compliments ? Waouh, merciiiiiiiiii ! Contente que ça te plaise autant, Laumie-chou ! Merci grosses bises !

**Fofolleuh :** Mais, pk t'es pas sur MSN euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ? Lol, je m'ennuie sans ma jums, moi ! Lol, ouais t'as piqué ta crise, et tu vas encore en piquer une sur celui là, je le sens... Enfin, on verra bien. Moi aussi j't'aime très fort, merci et bzou !

**Hisoka :** C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé l'ancien chap, ça m'a quand même fait très plaisir que tu prenne le temps de lire celui ci ! Et ouais, Dumby est atteint mais on le sais tous, ça... Pour la réaction de Cally, t'es servi, lol. Même si la réaction est pour plus tard... Merci et bisous !

**Ambre15 :** Pas de pb pour la poele à frire, j'en ai une de rechange en stock, lol. Voui, les Maraudeurs l'ont eu, leur leçon de morale, mdr. je sais que les chaps sont courts, mais j'y peux rien, ça va, ça vient...Pas assez de reviews ? rah, mais on en a jamais assez des reviews, lol ! Et d'un autre côté vous êtes BEAUCOUP TROP gentils avec moi, lol. C'est vrai quoi, je me relis, et je trouve ça tellement naze que j'ai envie de tout jarreter, et vous, vous débarquez et vous me dîtes que c'est génial. Roh là là... Mdr, je rigole, vous arrêtez surtout pas, c'est ma drogue pour continuer ! Moi, du succès O.o ? Ah bon ? Première nouvelle, lol. Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, sérieux, ça me va droit au coeur, et je sens que je vais te piquer un mouchoir... Pour la prochaine discution Harry/Steelay, faut pas t'en faire, ça vient ;) MERCI BEAUCOUP J'T'ADORE ! Et groooooooooooooooos bisous !

**Cérulane :** Si, aussi long ! mdr Je suis vraiment contente que mes personnages rendent si bien alors, mais Steelay n'est pas si ambigue que ça. C'est une sale bonne femme... pour l'instant ;) Qui sait si elle ne vas pas évoluer ? ;p Par contre, j'ai pas compris la fin de ta review... T'as ripé O.o ? Encore merci beaucoup, tu me combles, et j'en mérite pas tant. Bises !

**Lisandra :** Merchiiiiii ma Liz ! J'espère que tes vacs se sont bien passées, et gros bzou !

**Titania.M :** Toujours fidèle au rendez vous, lol ! Le récapitulatif peter, c'était parce plein de gens m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas bien compris, lol. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi le passage avec les Maraudeurs ! Lol, si, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré le QI de Peter, mais c'était pour les besoins de la fic, mdr. Nan, t'es pas étrange, y'a plein de gens qui aiment Rogue, lol. Oui, Steelay est complexe... mais chut, c'est pas pour tout de suite, le cas Steelay dans toute sa profondeur ! Là, vous avez juste un aperçu... Les Maraudeurs se sont pris un savon, mais tous seuls, lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours, merci ! Et bzou !

**Callisto :** Merci pour ton com sur ma bio, ça me touche bcp ;) Conte que tu partages ma vision de Rogue, même si je me suis fait destroyer par Liz, lol. nan, je rigole ;) Nan, c'est pas mon perso qui parles, c'est TOUA ! T'es 1000000000 fois mieux que le perso ;) Danke Shön, ma pote, et big kiss !

**Blacky :** Ma best frieeeeeeeend euh ! je t'ai pas vu sur msn, ouin :'( ! Pov' Siri, t'en fais pas, je dirais plus que tu ronfles ;) Merci pour tout, ma belle, et énoooooormes zoubis !

**Cemeil :** Rah, le boulet... C'est l'horreur quand on a tapé une grande review et qu'elle se perds dans les entrailles du net... Oui, JKR est uen de mes grandes copines, on papote tous les WE, lol. Et le chapitre n'est pas venu trop tard, lol, j'espère. Allez, merci énormément et bises !

**Clem :** Merci beaucoup et bisous ;)

**Sarasidle :** Merci, tu m'as fait très plaisir ;) J'espère que tu continueras à me lire, gros bisous à toi.

**Alinemcb54 :** Wah, t'as sorti la grande review ce soir ! Merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii t'adoreuh ! Contente de voir que t'es de mon avis sur Rogue ! mdrrrrrr ouais. Allez, bon somme, merci pour tout et grooooooooooooooooooos bzou !

**Eiream :** peter fait flipper tant que ça O.o ? Lol, pourtant c'était pas le but recherché, mdr. Oui, c'est NOTRe James ! Et nian, on partage pas, lol. Moi aussi je l'aime O.O ! Et Sirius déteste Rogue uniquement parce que c'est un sale type, lol, je crois bien. T'en fais pas, Albator garde ses canons, et Harry se contente de la morale ;) Merci et tout plein de bisous pour toi, ma cacahuète !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rein n°8 :** Déjà le 7e chapitre... Je pensais pas arriver jusque là, lol. Pour ceux qui voulaient l'origine du prénom de Tonks, vous l'avez eu ! Même si ça m'a un peu fait flipper de l'écrire :s... Les maraudeurs se remettent en cause totu seul, Peter vient demander de l'aide à notre chère Steelay, et Lou pète une durite dès que Harry s'approche d'elle... Ca promet tout ça ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je sens d'ici que je vais bien m'amuser, héhé...°se frotte les mains° Pour ce qui est des passages avec Lou, j'ai peur que ça ne casse le style de la fic, puisqu'ils sont beaucoup plus "violents" que le reste. Mais c'est nécésaire, Lou est une fille paumée, en colère contre tout et tout le temps... Et elle exprime sa rage par des pensées pas très "saines"... J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop déplu, parce que moi, ça m'avait fait bizarre, sur le coup, j'ai eu l'impression de retourner à "Cassiopée", lol.

Merci pour tout, je vous aime très fort ! Surtout n'arrêtez pas les reviews et les compliments, parce que sinon, je ne saurais pas continuer, lol.

Bises, je suis plus en vacances, snif...

Andromède


	9. Chapitre 8 : La vie est une comédie

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur : **Je vous laisse deviner, non mais sans blague !

**Spoilers :** Les 5 premiers tomes Hp parus, parce que le 6 se rapproche de plus en plus, et j'ai peur que ça n'empiète sur mon histoire que j'ai eu tant de mal à pondre, lol. Attendez, c'est qui qui vient de dire ça, là ? JE VEUX LE TOME 6 !

**Disclaimer :** C'est à JKR, d'abord ! Un de ces quatre, faudra quand même que je pense à faire la liste des personnages que j'ai crées de toutes pièces, parce qu'il commence à en avoir un sacré paquet, mine de rien, xpdr.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Le lycée à repris, et c'est vrai qu'il a tardé à venir celui là... Mais je ne m'en fait pas, puisque j'ai vraiment un scénario précis dans la tête ( pour une fois, lol ), et ça se déclenche quand ça veut. Mais ça se déclenche quand même. Et ça me fait sacrément plaisir à chaque fois que je peux gueuler à tous mes contacts sur msn : "J'ai fini mon chapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitreuh" ! Lol, c'est chiant, mais qu'est ce que ça fait du bien à mon ego ! Ce chapitre ne fait pas spécialement référence à la commedia dell'arte, mais j'ai trouvé ma citation du début très appropriée. Parce que tous les jours, on joue un peu la comédie, avec nos proches, que ce soit à n'importe quel niveau.

Toujours un grand merci à **GabrielleTrompeLaMort** pour son soutien et ses précieux conseils, que ce soit pour la fic ou dans la vie en général. J't'adore Fifille ! Un grand salut aussi à **Callisto**, ainsi qu'à **Lisandra**, mes relectrices adorées ! Chapeau les filles, z'êtes les meilleures !

**Récapitulatif des personnages pour une auteur gâteuse qui commence à s'y perdre elle même :**

Oona O'Neary : 7e année, Gryffondor. Meilleure amie de Lily, attrapeuse de l'équipe de sa maison. Amie des Maraudeurs, elle ne jure que par le Quidditch, et fait le désespoir de ses amies par sa nature de garçon manquée.

Casilda Williams : 7e année, Serdaigle. Meilleure amie de Callisto, petite amie non officielle de Sirius ( il l'appelle d'ailleurs "Brune" ). Elle est la fille de Gabrielle Williams, Capitaine des Duellistes d'Angleterre, la pire ennemie de William Potter, le père de James. Cela ne l'empêche pourtant pas d'être très amie avec les Maraudeurs, Oona et Lily.

Callisto di Lampedusa : 7e année, Serdaigle. Meilleure amie de Casilda, ex petite amie de James. Italienne d'origine et de caractère, elle ne se laisse marcher dessus par personne, et à une très forte tendance à sauter sur tous les garçons qu'elle trouve à son goût. Comme Casilda, elle est très proche des Maraudeurs, Lily et Oona.

Gwenaëlle Steelay : Mangemorte non déclarée. Nouveau professeur de Potions de Poudlard, engagée cette anée par Dumbledore pour remplacer son collègue, tué par des Mangemorts. Elle est la fille de Tobey Steelay, le meilleur ami du père de Severus Rogue, tous les deux Mangemorts émérites. Elle a prise Harry en grippe dès le premier regard qu'ils ont échangé, et c'est réciproque. Elle est Duelliste, et la meilleure élève de Gabrielle Williams.

Lou, dite Ruban Rouge : 7e année, Serpentard. C'est l'asociale de l'école, elle est constamment en colère et ne se laisse approcher par personne, et pour cause ! Elle a un pouvoir bien particulier : elle "entend" les souffrances et le passé des autres, sous formes de cris, qu'elle nomme elle même "échos". Vous comprendrez alors son dégoût du monde et de la société ! Elle est un peu le coeur de l'histoire, puisque c'est pour elle que Harry et Queudver ont remonté le temps.

Némésis Potter : Grande soeur de James, meilleure amie d'Andromeda Black, Ted Tonks, Arthur et Molly Weasley ( en quelque sorte, les prédécésseurs des Maraudeurs à Poudlard ). Elle est une Elementale de Feu, pouvoir rare et mal vu, presque autant que celui des Fourchelangs. Ce don a d'ailleurs conduit sa mère à la délaisser et pratiquement à la renier ( vous, vous ne savez pas encore pourquoi, mais moi je sais-euh, lol ). Elle voue cependant un amour sans borne à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle est devenue Pyrovae, soldat-sorcière du régiment du feu, sous les ordres de Tristan Diggory.

Wendy Springer : 7e année, Serdaigle. Préfète en chef, loufoque et un peu étrange. Elle aime faire toutes sortes d'expériences, et on murmure aux quatre coins du château qu'elle possède un don marqué pour la Divination. Elle tire les tarots pour les élèves qui le souhaite, et elle est l'idole d'un certain Zak Lovegood ( cherchez l'erreur, lol ). On ne sait pas grand chose sur elle, et il se pourrait bien qu'elle ai un grand rôle à jouer dans les évênements à venir...

Loïs Lennart : 7e année, Serpentard. Fille que l'on croit bête et insipide au premier abord, elle cache cependant bien son jeu. Elle cherche à devenir l'amie de Lou, et elle admire secrètement Rogue.

Léanna Potter : Mère de James et Némésis, capitaine des Oubliators du Ministère. Pour une raison mystérieuse, elle repousse Némésis à cause de son pouvoir, alors qu'elle a accueilli Sirius comme son second fils... Bizarre, non ? Est ce que ça ne cacherait pas quelque chose de plus profond ?

William Potter : Père de James et Némésis, Commandant des Aurors. C'est une nature sage et réfléchie, mais qui a quand même une sacrée grande gueule... Il accepte sans broncher la particularité de sa fille, en homme ouvert d'esprit qu'il est. C'est le pire ennemi de Gabrielle Williams, la mère de Casila, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que leurs disputes ne fassent trembler les murs du ministère !

Tobey Steelay : Père de Gwenaëlle Steelay, et grand ami de la famille Rogue. Il a beaucoup de relations au Ministère, et donc, même si tout le monde se doute qu'il est Mangemort, personne ne peut le prouver ( il fait partie des intimes de Voldy chou ). Il a confié à sa fille la mission de recruter des Mangemorts parmi les élèves de Poudlard prêts à servir leur cause.

Eusebius Rogue : Père de Severus Rogue et grand ami de Tobey Steelay. Il est lui aussi Mangemort, et pousse son fils a suivre ses traces.

Gabrielle Williams : Mère de Casilda, Capitaine des Duellistes d'Angleterre. Elle est la maître du Gwenaëlle Steelay, et en quelque sorte, sa mère spirituelle. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne au Ministère qu'elle ne peut pas voir en peinture : William Potter !

Ouf, ce fut trèèèèèès long, et en plus, je suis à peu près sûre d'en avoir oublié en route, lol.

Bonne lecture, les gens ;)

PS : Didjû de feufeunet qui bouffe les tirets, grrrrrr !

**La vie est une comédie :**

_« Il existe un jeu qui consiste à disposer sur quatre coins, quatre tonneaux et quelques planches bien amarrées, de monter sur ces planches et, à l'aide du corps, du souffle de la voix, du visage et des mains, à recréer le monde... _

_Alors il s'établit entre le spectateur et nous une circulation étroite, un échange d'âmes et de cœurs, une harmonisation du souffle de toutes les poitrines, qui nous redonnent du courage et raniment la foi que nous avons en la vie... »_

_Barrault._

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSÉ**

_**Chapitre 8 : La vie est une comédie**_

Oona s'escrimait avec sa balance en cuivre depuis un bon moment, et Lily entretenait le feu sous leur chaudron. Le professeur Steelay venait d'inscrire au tableau la recette de leur première préparation de l'année, et les deux jeunes filles, peu soucieuses de contrarier la "Dame Blanche", comme l'appelaient maintenant les Maraudeurs, s'étaient immédiatement mises au travail.

_En parlant des Maraudeurs, ils ne sont pas là... Bizarre, c'est pas leur genre de louper le premier cours de l'année..._ Oona échangea un regard avec Lily pour connaître l'avis de la belle rousse, mais celle ci se contenta de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire : "Si ces crétins sont en retard, c'est leur problème." Oona leva les yeux au ciel : il n'y avait bien qu'avec les quatre Gryffondors que Lily était aussi misanthrope ! Pour sa part, elle commençait à s'inquiéter : elle aimait beaucoup James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

James était son capitaine de Quidditch depuis 3 ans maintenant. Elle avait passé avec succès les sélections d'Attrapeur lors de sa quatrième année, alors que James était Poursuiveur depuis le milieu de sa 2e année. Ce gars avait un don pour voler, et c'était vraiment génial de l'avoir comme partenaire. Ils avaient sympathisé sur le terrain, et il l'avait présentée à ses amis : Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. D'ailleurs, Oona serait éternellement reconnaissante à Callisto d'être sortie avec James quelques semaines plus tard, démentant ainsi la rumeur qui faisait de la jeune Attrapeuse la petite amie non officielle de James. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais c'était purement amical ! De plus, James et Cally s'étaient séparés peu après, réalisant qu'ils étaient avant tout de bons copains. Et puis, James était raide dingue de Lily, ce n'était plus un secret !

Oona s'était souvent demandé si elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Il y avait pas mal de garçons qui lui plaisait et qu'elle trouvait mignons, bien sûr, à commencer par les Maraudeurs eux même. James était gentil, mignon, et il la faisait rire avec ses cheveux en pétard et ses blagues niaiseuses. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ( _Même si il joue au Quidditch comme un Dieu, grrrrr, je suis jalouse !_ ). Sirius était sans aucun doute le plus canon de tous les garçons de Poudlard, le plus farceur et le plus indiscipliné. La moitié des filles de l'école fantasmaient sur lui dans leur sommeil, et Oona aimait bien ses yeux gris malicieux et son humour à faire coucher McGonagall dehors. Et elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Peter, elle le trouvait sympa, mais son côté "suiveur" l'agaçait un peu. Il était drôle quand il le voulait, et ses gaffes et sa bonne humeur compensaient son physique moins avantageux que celui de ses amis. Elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse de lui !

Remus, c'était une autre paire de manches. Il était l'exact contraire de son idéal masculin : il vivait avec un livre sur le nez en permanence, il était préfet, il n'aimait pas le Quidditch, et il n'avait pas l'air bien résistant physiquement ( _Môssieur-j'ai-une-tête-de-détérré-toute-l'année _). Oona savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais craqué pour un garçon pareil... sauf que là, il s'agissait de Remus Lupin. Il avait été son premier amour, en 5e année. Ca avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire Lily et James.

En effet, elle leur avait raconté à tous les deux ( séparément ), qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Remus lors du bal d'Halloween donné cette année là ( Il l'avait invité timidement à danser, plus rouge que la bannière de Gryffondor et ça avait eu le don de faire fondre la jolie Attrapeuse ). Or, d'après les dires de James, c'était exactement le même jour qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily ( elle portait ce jour là des chaussures très peu pratiques, elle avait trébuché et avait atterri le nez sur le torse de James. Et depuis, le jeune homme était persuadé qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ce dont Oona ne doutait pas. ).

La jeune Irlandaise l'avait décodé, elle avait appris chaque trait de son visage par coeur, et mis au maximum à profit son amitié avec James pour en apprendre le plus possible sur lui. Et au fil du temps, Remus était devenu un ami aussi proche d'elle que James l'était. Sirius avait suivi le mouvement ( _Pas difficile, ce gars à un don pour attirer la sympathie _), ainsi que Peter. Seul sa profonde fidélité à Lily avait empêché Oona de devenir un membre à part entière de la bande des Maraudeurs.

Remus était mystérieux, bien sûr. Et Oona le comprenait. Ou plutôt, elle se disait que si elle avait été à sa place, elle aurait été aussi, sinon plus, renfermée que lui. Car Oona savait. C'était Lily qui le lui avait dit. La jeune rousse était vraiment très intelligente, et à la fin de leur épreuves de BUSEs, elle était apparue sur le seuil de la salle, plus blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Elle avait raconté en bafouillant à Oona qu'elle était tombé sur un sujet bateau : les loups-garous. Et que durant l'épreuve, tout en listant les caractéristiques et les particularités des lycanthropes, elle avait eu la révélation. Remus était un loup-garou. Oona avait recraché le contenu du verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle était alors en train de boire. Les deux jeunes filles avaient eu une longue discussion sur la condition du préfet de Gryffondor, et sur ce qu'elles allaient faire. D'un commun accord, elles avaient juré de garder le silence. Et c'est ce qu'elles faisaient, depuis presque deux ans, maintenant.

Oona, à la suite de cette découverte, avait alors sentit son amour pour Remus se muer en un besoin impératif de le protéger. Elle lui avait témoigné plus d'amitié que jamais ( ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble, Oona n'ayant jamais osé lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait alors. ) et elle avait fini par préférer ce sentiment à l'amour. Devait elle en conclure qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse, ou plutôt qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment été ? _Sûrement, oui_.

Alors non, Oona n'était pas amoureuse. Aucun garçon à part les Maraudeurs ne méritait son attention.

Et apparemment, c'était aussi l'avis de Steelay, qui fixait l'encadrement de la porte de la classe, ouverte, où les quatre garçons venaient d'apparaître, essoufflés comme après un cent mètres. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les derniers bancs libres, à côté de Gideon Prewett. C'était un petit Poufsouffle assez sympa, si on oubliait le fait qu'un jour, il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or avant Oona. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné, et il lui avait fallu s'accrocher à l'amitié qu'elle portait à Molly, la soeur de Gideon, pour ne pas l'écarteler vivant...

Tandis que Steelay demandait des explications aux garçons et qu'elle leur ôtaient au passage un nombre de points consécutifs (_Ça commence bien..._ ), Oona jeta un coup d'oeil à Lily : elle fixait les Maraudeurs de son meilleur regard froid et désapprobateur. _Aïe, La Préfète Parfaite a repris le dessus ! Lily, remet toi ! Combat cette envoyée du Satan-bibliophage ! Mon Dieu, Oona, ça va vraiment plus, ce matin..._ Elle écrasa légèrement le pied de sa meilleure amie, et celle-ci consentit enfin à cesser de fusiller Potter des yeux. Oona s'apprêtait à parler, mais elle aperçut juste à ce moment là le sourire rêveur de son amie.

_Tu sais quoi, mon cerveau ? A mon avis, ça, c'est pas étranger à l'énorme sourire stupide qu'affiche présentement James. Ah, Mlle Evans, vous lui versez tout votre fiel sur la tête quand il vous regarde en face, mais une fois le dos tourné, vous souriez comme une bienheureuse... Et merde, elle sourit plus ! Bon, première chose : faire comprendre au Capitaine que tout n'est pas perdu avec sa rouquine ! _

Oona fit un clin d'oeil discret à son Maraudeur de Capitaine, en montrant Lily du pouce. Pour toute réponse, le sourire de James se fit encore plus stupide, si c'était possible. _On dirait Zak Lovegood qui vient de voir passer Wendy Springer... Hé bé, si c'est ça l'amour, je suis tentée de dire comme Sirius et Casilda : Soyons libertins !_

Le reste du cours se passa sans incident notable, et Oona rata sa potion, comme d'habitude.

Steelay souriait.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La sonnerie magiquement amplifiée de Poudlard avait à peine retentit dans les couloirs, que la porte de la salle de défense contre les Forces du Mal s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois silhouettes en sortirent en courant, et tandis que deux d'entre elles se précipitaient vers les cachots, la troisième se ruait dans les escaliers.

Les deux premières personnes étaient Casilda et Callisto. Elles avaient eu très peur lorsqu'elles avaient assisté à la crise de cette élève de Serpentard : Ruban Rouge. Ca avait été... effrayant. Glauque, effrayant et puissant. Cette fille avait hurlé plus fort que tous les cris qu'elles aient jamais entendus réunis. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée par une puissance inconnue... Comme une épileptique. Ou peut être plus magiquement : comme une victime des Détraqueurs.

Casilda frissonna. Sa mère avait souvent été confrontée aux Détraqueurs au cours de ses différentes missions, et elle lui avait souvent décrit les sensations qu'elle avait ressenti. Et Casilda était morte de trouille à chaque fois. Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle ! Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor ! Elle n'était qu'une petite Serdaigle, et la perspective de voir ses souvenirs les plus douloureux ressurgir dans sa tête l'épouvantait.

Et Ruban Rouge avait crié comme si elle avait une centaine de Détraqueurs qui l'encerclait. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil à sa meilleure amie, et vit que Callisto courait, les larmes aux yeux, mais le regard farouche et déterminé. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la fille du Capitaine des Duellistes : la belle Italienne avait, elle, du courage à revendre pour elles deux.

Les deux filles n'avaient même pas eu besoin de parler pour décrire ce qu'elles avaient ressenti, ou plutôt, ce qu'elles avaient _compris_ lors de la crise de la jeune Serpentard, que toute l'école appelait Ruban Rouge. Elle s'était effondrée à l'approche et à la vue de Harry. Il l'avait regardée dans les yeux et s'était avancé vers leur table. Et à ce moment là, Ruban Rouge avait eu cette crise. Peut être que d'autres auraient trouvé cela anodin, mais ce n'était pas pour rien que Callisto et Casilda étaient à Serdaigle. Elles étaient très intelligentes, et l'évidence s'était imposée à leur esprit.

_C'est Harry qui a provoqué ce malaise chez Ruban Rouge._

Brune et Cally n'avaient même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à Harry, et n'avaient qu'une seule idée en tête : courir rapporter l'incident aux Maraudeurs, Lily et Oona. Leurs amis sauraient leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, et ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, ou du moins pas encore. Après tout, huit cerveaux valaient mieux que deux.

Lou, la jeune Serpentard était réputée pour être l'asociale de l'école. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis et n'en aurait probablement jamais. Mais comme elle semblait volontairement se complaire dans cette situation, Callisto et Casilda n'avaient jamais cherché ni à l'approcher, ni à en savoir plus sur elle. Après tout, elles avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'une irrécupérable !

Elles avaient couru si vite qu'elles percutèrent les Maraudeurs juste au moment ou ceux ci sortaient de la salle de Potions. Elles ne leurs laissèrent même pas le temps de protester : Callisto empoigna le sac de Remus d'une main et les cravates de James et Sirius de l'autre, tandis que Casilda fonçait dans la classe pour s'occuper de Oona et Lily.

Lupin tenant à son sac et Potter et Black à leur cou, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de suivre di Lampedusa, qui arborait un air sérieux et grave qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Elle les entraîna jusqu'à un angle de couloir désert, et se planta devant eux, l'air défait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puise ravisa, semblant se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle poussa un profond soupir et murmura :

_"Merda, Peter..."_

Elle se retourna, comme pour aller chercher le dernier des Maraudeurs, mais Casilda arrivait déjà, traînant Lily et Oona chacune par un bras ( les deux Gryffondors n'avaient d'ailleurs de cesse de se débattre et de râler ), et poussant Peter par devant. Elle amena les trois jeunes gens à se placer avec les autres, puis poussa elle aussi un gros soupir.

"Les mecs, commença Casilda, je crois que Harry cache encore plus de trucs que ce qu'il veut bien nous faire croire."

"Ca on le savait, qu'il cachait des choses, figure toi !" Marmonna Sirius.

Il semblait être le dernier Maraudeur encore en état de suivre la conversation, James étant bien trop occupé à dévorer Lily du regard, et Lily à l'ignorer superbement. Remus et Oona étaient passablement gênés de leur proximité commune, puisque Casilda et Cally n'avaient pas choisi le couloir le plus large, et qu'une bande de huit adolescents, ça prenait de la place. Peter était dans la lune et se massait machinalement le poignet.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Finit par soupirer Sirius, tandis que Casilda se collait imperceptiblement à lui.

"Ruban Rouge a eu une sorte de... De crise... d'attaque ou de je-ne-sais-quoi... Et..." Balbutia Callisto.

"C'était lié à Harry." Acheva Casilda.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension et de surprise totale. Lily, quand à elle, se mordit la lèvre d'un air pensif. Elle avait fini par oublier qu'elle se trouvait collée à James Potter apparemment...

"Harry a jeté un sort à cette fille ?" Tenta James, incertain.

"Non... Il s'est juste approché d'elle, et elle s'est mise à hurler des injures et des suppliques, elle se bouchait les oreilles et les yeux, comme si elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle entendait..." Répondit Callisto.

"C'était effrayant..." Murmura Casilda en se collant davantage à Sirius.

Ce dernier semblait hésiter entre la repousser, pour la forme, et la prendre dans ses bras, pour la rassurer. Entre Brune et lui, ce n'était ni de l'amour, ni de l'amitié, ni de la haine. Plutôt un mélange de flirt effronté et de duels verbaux à décorner le plancher des vaches. Brune était le surnom que Sirius avait donné à Casilda, le jour où elle s'était plainte de son prénom, qu'elle tenait de son arrière grand mère. Dans le fond, ces deux là s'aimaient, sans aucun doute. Mais ils étaient beaucoup trop indépendants et fiers pour l'avouer, et pour se mettre vraiment ensemble. Alors, ils s'embrassaient dans les coins sombres, et se chamaillaient gentiment en public. Et c'était parfait comme ça, de leur point de vue à tous les deux.

"On aurait dit qu'une centaine de Détraqueurs avaient débarqués dans la classe, mais que seul Ruban Rouge pouvait sentir leur présence." Dit Callisto en baissant ses beaux yeux noirs.

James posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, et elle le remercia d'un sourire. Leur année de vie de couple avait permi à Potter et di Lampedusa de tisser des liens spéciaux, qui les faisaient se comprendre et connaître d'une façon unique en son genre. Sirius et Casilda, tout en s'étreignant mutuellement les doigts, eurent un clin d'oeil complice avec Oona : Lily avait le nez en l'air et pinçait les lèvres, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

"Ruban Rouge a toujours été bizarre, de toute façon..." Dit Peter. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...

Il se tripotait toujours le poignet nerveusement.

"Tout ce que je sais d'elle, c'est qu'elle s'appelle Lou". Soupira Lily. "Narcissa Black a l'air de dire que tous les Serpentards la détestent, et que pourtant, elle a parfaitement sa place chez eux..."

"Tu parles avec le mur de glace qui me sert de cousine, toi, maintenant ?" S'exclama Sirius d'un air outré.

James lui jeta un regard noir, mais Patmol l'ignora, tandis que Lily répliquait d'une voix sèche :

"Elle est la Préfète des Serpentards, je te signale, Black ! Et moi aussi, je suis Préfète ! Ca fait deux ans que nous faisons nos rapports aux mêmes réunions, alors forcément, je finis par savoir à peu près ce qui se passe entre les Serpentards et Ruban Rouge ! A ce qu'il paraît, c'est un cas désespéré ! Elle n'a pas d'amis, elle fait toujours la gueule, elle cogne sur tout ce qui a le malheur de l'approcher... Et tout ça, personne n'a l'air de savoir pourquoi..."

"Mais elle a déjà eu des crises de ce genre..." Murmura Remus. "Elle s'est retrouvée plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie pour prendre toutes sortes de potions calmantes... Mais jamais elle n'a donné l'impression de se retrouver face à des Détraqueurs, comme vous dîtes."

"Alors cette aggravation soudaine serait lié à la présence de Harry..." Conclut lentement Oona.

"Ouais."

James se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit en tailleur par terre, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Il semblait réfléchir de toute la puissance de son cerveau. Sirius et Casilda était appuyés l'un sur l'autre, songeurs. Remus, Callisto et Oona secouaient la tête l'air de dire "en ce cas, la chose va mal." Peter semblait ramer dans la choucroute, tout en se mordant la lèvre d'un air effaré. Il grattait la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Lily enroulait machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux flamboyants autour de son index, un tic nerveux qui signifiait qu'elle était mal à l'aise.

"Vous... Vous croyez que c'est un Mangemort ?" Demanda Peter d'une petite voix. Parce que... Je sais que... enfin...

Il s'était mis à trembler en voyant les sept paires d'yeux flamboyantes qui s'étaient braquées sur lui, en attendant qu'il développe son idée. Peter se sentit tout d'un coup très stupide : toutes les personnes présentes considéraient Harry comme un ami. _Sirius, James, Remus, Casilda, Callisto, O'Neary et Evans..._ Comment aurait il réagi, lui, si on venait lui suggérer que Sirius ou Remus était un Mangemort ? Il aurait hurlé au fou, probablement ! Mais l'hypothèse DawsonMangemort était la seule qui s'était imposée à son esprit comme explication au malaise de Ruban Rouge.

Peter n'arrivait pas à sortir les Mangemorts de sa tête, ces temps ci. Et il détestait cette sensation, ça lui donnait l'impression d'être attiré par eux. Mais il détestait Voldemort ! Il détestait les tueries que les attaques de Mangemorts engendraient ! Comme tout le monde, non ? N'était ce pas normal ? _Comme tout le monde..._ Oui, Peter détestait les Mangemorts et leur sale marque des Ténèbres ! _Putain, mon poignet, ça graaaaaaaaaatte !_

Disons que... Enfin merde quoi, Ruban Rouge est à Serpentard, non ? Et si elle aussi était Mangemorte ? Certains d'entre eux sont vraiment proches de Vous-savez-qui, et ils ont le pouvoir de... de tester mentalement les novices, ou quelque chose du genre... Peut être que c'est ce qu'il a fait, non ?"

Peter ne savait absolument pas comment il avait sorti tout ça, ni pourquoi. Il ne savait pas non plus comment. En effet, _comment savait il tout ça ?_ Il ne connaissait rien de Voldemort, ni de sa manière de protéger ses secrets et de recruter ses hommes. Alors comment ? Est ce que ça avait un rapport avec cette démangeaison au poignet qui le tiraillait depuis sa crise à lui, dans le dortoir ? Peter n'était plus sûr de rien. L'autre lui même prenait de plus en plus de place, il le sentait.

"Tu regardes trop la télé, Pettigrow..." Murmura Evans, d'une voix qui démontrait clairement qu'elle raillait pour garder son calme, et pas autre chose.

L'objet du désir de James avait toujours agacé Peter. Et pas qu'un peu ! Avait on idée de critiquer James, aussi, je vous demande un peu ! Toutes les filles de Poudlard, ou presque, auraient vendu père et mère pour que le beau Poursuiveur leur accorde un centième de l'attention qu'il portait à Lily Evans. Mais cette dernière avait l'air de s'en balancer royalement ! _Quelle conne, celle là..._

"Peter, avoue que ton histoire, c'est quand même sacrément tiré par les cheveux..." Dit calmement Remus, en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Sacré Remus. Apparemment, il était toujours autant attiré par Oona O'Neary. Peter avait bien ri, quand son ami leur avait avoué, il y a 2 ans, qu'il était tombé amoureux de l'Attrapeuse de Gryffondor, lors du bal d'Halloween. C'était tellement ridicule comme situation ! Tomber amoureux, non mais franchement... Enfin, au moins, Peter préférait cet amour là que celui que James éprouvait pour la Préfète Parfaite._ O'Neary au moins, elle est gentille ! Elle ne nous snobe pas, et elle rit à nos blagues. Et en plus, elle déteste Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius ( tu m'étonnes, c'est sa rivale directe sur le terrain de Quidditch )... Que demander de plus ? Seul petit défaut : c'est la meilleure amie d'Evans..._

"Et puis Harry en Mangemort... Franchement Peter, t'as rien dit de plus débile depuis..."

Sirius se gratta la tête, cherchant à se souvenir de la dernière énormité de Peter. Casilda le regarda d'un oeil morne, convaincue que son pseudo-petit ami fatiguait son unique neurone pour rien : chaque fois que Peter prenait la parole, _c'était_ pour dire une énormité.

"N'empêche qu'on ne peux pas se baser uniquement sur une impression..." Soupira Callisto avec son délicieux accent Italien. "C'est vrai que Harry est un type génial, mais n'oubliez pas votre satané proverbe qui dit "Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences" ! _Cazzo, _ça m'écorche la langue de dire ça..."

"Si Harry était vraiment un Mangemort, vous croyez qu'il nous aurait fait la leçon comme ça ?" Murmura James.

Apparemment, il ne s'était toujours pas remit de la constatation de s'être comporté comme un crétin pendant toutes ces années. Les garçons étaient arrivés en retard au cours de Potions, parce qu'ils étaient passés par la tour de Gryffondor, pour attraper Peter au passage et lui raconter leur entretien avec le nouveau professeur de Défense dontre les Forces du Mal. Et Peter, si il avait été secoué de la conclusion à laquelle ils étaient arrivés ( _C'est pas vrai qu'on a pu être aussi cons ?_ ), l'avait été encore plus de la réaction des garçons : Sirius semblait presque prêt à se frapper la tête contre les murs du dortoir, James à s'excuser auprès de Rogue, et Remus à rendre son insigne de Préfet et à partir vivre en ermite à l'autre bout de la planète.

"Justement... Il a défendu Rogue..."

Peter n'avait pas voulu exprimer la pensée qu'il venait d'avoir. Et pourtant, c'était sorti tout seul. Comme si un autre l'avait obligé à le faire. Un autre... _Merde..._

"Et tout le monde sait que... Que la famille Rogue est au service de Vous-savez-qui..."

Pour un peu, Peter se serait fermé lui même la bouche avec la main. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire tout ça ? D'habitude il était toujours silencieux, effacé ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup l'autre le forçait il à dire de pareilles bêtises ?

James sembla se tendre comme une corde d'archer, Sirius serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire, et Remus fronça les sourcils et ses traits se durcirent. Les filles, elles, le regardaient sans comprendre. Où était passé le timide Peter Pettigrow, qui se ralliait toujours à l'avis de ses amis, quoi qu'il arrive ?

"Queudver", gronda Sirius, "Harry nous a engueulé parce qu'on le méritait ! C'est un type formidable, j'en suis sûr ! Il nous a juste montré à quel point on avait pu être cons, et je suis persuadé qu'il se fichait de Servilus autant que de son premier pet !"

Casilda et Callisto pouffèrent, Oona et Lily roulèrent des yeux dans une grimace amusée.

"Et en plus, il ne nous a pas vraiment engueulés, Patmol", rappela James." Juste... euh, comment dire... Mis sur la voie."

"Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Sirius, c'est un type génial." Acheva Remus en souriant.

_Fichue lycanthropie qui lui fait percevoir les grandes lignes de la nature humaine..._ Peter fronça les sourcils à son tour : il n'avait pas vraiment pensé ça, n'est ce pas ?

"En tout cas, ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi Ruban Rouge a piqué une crise pareille dans le cours de Harry..." Soupira Callisto.

Ses sept amis l'imitèrent de concert aussitôt. Leurs investigations sur le mystérieux Harry Dawson ne faisaient que commencer.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

La troisième silhouette qui était sortie à toute vitesse de la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal n'était autre que Harry lui même. Depuis que Lou avait quitté le cours en hurlant, il s'était efforcé de calmer les murmures méprisants et compatissants des élèves, et avait attendu la fin de l'heure avec une fébrilité qu'il s'était efforcé de cacher. Et il lui avait bien semblé que certains élèves en faisait autant : Casilda, Callisto... Et puis aussi Narcissa... _Narcissa, tellement jeune et différente de la femme qui m'a envoyé ici..._ Et aussi cette jeune fille de Serpentard... Léna ou Loïs...

_Peut être que Lou n'est pas aussi seule qu'elle veut bien le croire, après tout._

Il avait eu peur. _Vraiment_ eu peur, lorsque Lou avait eu cette espèce de crise d'épilepsie quand il s'était approché d'elle. Et c'était à cause de lui qu'elle l'avait eu, il le savait. Et ça le désespérait. _Je lui ai fait tant de mal, nom de Dieu, autant sinon plus qu'un escadron de Détraqueurs ! Elle ne vas plus jamais vouloir m'approcher, elle doit me détester de toute son âme à l'heure qu'il est... Et dire que... Putain de merde, je suis censé être ici pour la protéger, et tout ce que je suis capable de faire, c'est de lui faire entrevoir l'enfer ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu croire un seul instant que je réussirais, hein ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, pardonne moi, Lou..._

Il sortit en hâte de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur, et marmonna rapidement la formule adéquate. Il repéra Lou, immobile dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Le petit point, curieusement, indiquait "Lou", suivi d'une petite étoile, comme une astérisque. Mais aucune autre indication. Harry ne s'arrêta pas à cette bizarrerie de la carte, et fonça vers le couloir en question.

Elle était là. Prostrée par terre, recroquevillée dans la position foetale, les épaules agitées des soubresauts typiques aux gros sanglots. Et Harry sentit la couche de glace qui gelait ses canaux lacrymaux depuis tant d'années fondre tout doucement face à ce désespoir... Cette enfant qui en cet instant, semblait porter sur ses épaules un fardeau bien trop énorme pour elle. Il eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de lui témoigner de la tendresse. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Lou était interdite de contact physique avec un être humain probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et lui était condamné à la regarder pleurer sans pouvoir sécher ses larmes.

"N'ap-n'approcher p-pas..." Bégaya Lou sans relever la tête lorsqu'il fit mine de faire un pas vers elle.

Il s'immobilisa aussitôt. Lou n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour sentir la présence de gens autour d'elle : les échos lui suffisait. Et il essayait de se représenter l'intensité de ceux qui devaient résonner dans l'esprit de la jeune fille quand c'était lui qui s'approchait...

"Salaud, salaud..."

Elle voulait crier, elle tentait de crier, mais sa voix était rauque et faible, à force d'avoir trop pleuré. Chaque mot prononcé lui mettait la gorge en feu, et cela ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus son sentiment de colère et d'injustice envers cet homme. Comme elle le haïssait ! Comme elle haïssait le monde ! Comme elle se haïssait elle même !

"Vous n'êtes qu'un putain d'hurleur, dégagez ! Je vous hais, ça ne se voit pas ? Retournez auprès des autres, auprès des gens qui ne savent pas..."

Harry déglutit : elle avait dit ces mots d'une voix basse, le temps de récupérer sa puissance de gorge et les éclairs de ses yeux. Lou était fidèle à elle même : constamment en colère. Toujours sur le point de vous péter à la gueule si jamais vous posez un orteil sur le seuil de son espace vital. C'était pour ça qu'elle était seule : tous s'étaient découragés. Mais Harry lui, n'avait pas l'intention de se décourager.

"C'est si horrible que ça, ce que vous entendez, quand je m'approche ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Elle releva la tête tellement vite qu'elle se cogna contre le mur. Elle se releva en donnant un grand coup de pied sur la paroi de pierre et en criant deux ou trois jurons assez inventifs, puis reporta son attention sur Dawson.

"Expliquez moi en quoi c'est votre putain de problème ?" Cria t'elle.

Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ces yeux noirs comme les eaux du Styx, qui illustraient si bien toute la haine que Lou vouait aux autres.

"Vous êtes toujours aussi grossière, Miss Lou ?" Répondit il, toujours aussi calme, en tachant de ne pas trop se concentrer sur les traces de larmes qui subsistaient sur les joues de la jeune fille ( femme ? )

"Enfoiré ! Tu m'as pas entendue ? Tu dégages, et tout de suite !"

Elle reculait de plus en plus, les mains plaquées de nouveau contre ses oreilles, terrorisée à l'idée de revivre la même expérience.

"De toute ma vie, t'es le premier qui ait des échos pareils ! Alors mon gars, que tu sois professeur ou pas, si tu t'avises encore de m'approcher, je te démolis ta sale tronche de fils de..."

Elle se tut quand Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un geste tellement simple qu'elle aurait du le trouver ridicule et finir sa phrase. Mais non. Ce mec avait un charisme et une aura incomparables ! Et en plus, il lui faisait vraiment peur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi avait il l'air de ne pas la prendre pour une folle, lui aussi ? Pourquoi avait il l'air de... la_ comprendre_ ?

"Je sais que vous m'en voulez. Et je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé. Profondément désolé et triste. Je voudrais vous aider, je dois vous aider. Mais malheureusement, je crois que je ne le pourrais pas..."

Lou ne chercha même pas à masquer sa grimace de dégoût profond lorsqu'elle vit une fine larme solitaire rouler sur la joue pâle du jeune homme. Quelle pitié, pleurer pour elle !

"Personne ne peut m'aider", cracha t'elle. "Surtout pas vous !"

Et elle partit en courant, son long ruban rouge fouettant l'air derrière elle. Harry resta là durant un long moment, à fixer le coin de couloir ou elle avait disparu. Il avait l'horrible impression d'avoir trahi la mémoire de Lou et de Narcissa.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Loïs Lennart avait récupéré le sac de Ruban Rouge en sortant du cours du professeur Dawson. La jeune fille éprouvait un étrange besoin de se rapprocher de Lou, malgré toutes les insultes et les coups que celle ci lui avait dîtes et donnés. Parce que Ruban Rouge, étrangement, était toujours soit en train de crier, soit en train de faire la tête, soit en train de se battre. Jamais Loïs ne lui avait connu d'autres activités.

Et pourtant, elle voulait devenir son amie. Loïs, dans le fond, était comme Lou : elle était seule. Après tout, une Sang mêlée à Serpentard, ça ne faisait jamais bonne impression chez les condisciples. Mais était ce de sa faute si son père était un sorcier et sa mère une moldue ? Etait ce de sa faute si elle était rusée et cynique, deux qualités caractéristiques des Serpentards ? Non, rien n'était de sa faute. Si seulement elle avait été plus jolie... peut être qu'on aurait pu quand même l'aimer un peu dans sa maison. Non, à bien y réfléchir, très peu de Serpentards étaient capables d'aimer.

Aucun sauf elle.

Elle aimait d'un amour étrange et platonique les deux personnes les moins susceptibles de lui rendre un jour la pareille : Ruban Rouge et Severus Rogue. Ces deux êtres assez semblables, quand on y songeait. Et elle éprouvait le vif désir de mieux connaître la "plaie des Serpentards" comme l'appelait cette garce de Bellatrix et son crétin de fiancé : Rodolphus. Mais c'était différent avec Severus. Loïs l'admirait beaucoup : c'était un type intelligent qui possédait un certain charisme. Elle aurait aimé réagir comme lui aux brimades de ses condisciples. Quand elle le croisait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard cerclé d'écaille dériver sur lui. C'était machinal. Malheureusement, il ne lui rendait jamais. Jamais Severus n'avait daigné poser les yeux sur la petite Loïs ( _enfin, je le dépasse quand même d'une bonne tête, donc, pas si petite que ça... _).

Et jamais Loïs n'avait avoué à personne, même pas à elle même, ses sentiments pour ce crétin borné et malodorant de 7e année à Serpentard, plus communément appelé Severus Rogue. On la prenait pour une boutonneuse sans cervelle, mais elle savait que c'était faux. Loïs était très intelligente, et elle avait développé une philosophie de vie très "Gryffondorienne" pour une Serpentard : elle voulait être aimée pour ses véritables qualités, pas pour son physique.

Une fois, une seule fois.

_-Tu sais, Lennart, si tu prenais la peine de t'arranger, tu ne serais pas plus mal qu'une autre._

A l'époque, Narcissa Black n'était pas encore devenue une garce aux yeux de Loïs Lennart. Mais le fait qu'elle se soit mise de plus en plus à fréquenter les amis de sa soeur, Bellatrix, l'avait fait descendre dans l'estime de la jeune fille. Alors elle avait abandonné toute tentative pour devenir amie avec Narcissa, et elle avait passé 6 ans seule, à traîner son cafard, ses amitiés refoulées et ses amours impossibles.

Maudits soient Ruban Rouge, Severus et Narcissa ! Tous les 4, ils auraient put être tellement unis, tellement amis... Si Lou avait été un peu plus civilisée, Severus un peu moins misanthrope et Narcissa un peu moins surprotégée par ses "gardes du corps" à la botte de Lucius Malefoy, son fiancé.

_Tu lis trop de romans de chevalerie moldus, ma pauvre Loïs ! Maudit soit aussi ce crétin de Dumas, tiens ! La prochaine fois que quelqu'un me parle de lui, je prends exemple sur cette conne de Ruban Rouge et je lui met ma main sur la gueule..._

La jeune Serpentard était tellement affairée à vociférer intérieurement contre la vie en générale, qu'elle ne vit pas le professeur Dawson et fonça droit dedans. Elle se recula en grognant, et manqua de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans le sac de Lou, qu'elle traînait derrière elle. Lennart avait tout de même sa fierté, et elle était décider à appliquer ses maigres forces à ne plus se ridiculiser de toute la journée. Surtout devant ce nouveau professeur, qui ne lui disait trop rien qui vaille. Il puait l'Auror à dix kilomètres à la ronde, et le rêve de Loïs était de devenir Duelliste, alors...

"Pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu, Miss..."

"Lennart". Grogna Loïs.

Elle fut un instant sur le point de s'excuser, mais se contint. _Petit un : ni Lou ni Severus n'auraient apprécié que je m'excuse à un Auror, et petit deux : Professeur Dawson, vous me faîtes chier à me télescoper juste au moment ou j'ai envie de râler toute seule avec mon cerveau._

Dawson salua d'un signe de tête et reprit sa route. Il semblait plongé dans un débat intérieur des plus complexes, et Loïs le regarda s'éloigner un instant. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui glissa qu'il était assez mignon, mais elle l'envoya balader. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant d'être amoureuse d'une espèce de chauve souris taciturne à poils gras, il fallait en plus qu'elle se mette à trouver un Auror bien foutu...

_Non mais je vous jure..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Queudver attendait, assis du bout des fesses dans un des fauteuils des appartements de Gwenaëlle Steelay, la froide professeur de Potions à laquelle il avait confié son périple à travers le temps. Il lui avait tout raconté de son histoire, depuis l'instant où il s'était rallié au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à sa sortie de Poudlard, jusqu'à la mission que lui avait confié Voldemort : tuer la jeune Lou.

Au premier abord, elle avait eu l'air de le prendre pour un fou. Mais Peter avait toujours montré un certain talent pour la comédie et la persuasion, n'est ce pas ? _Ouais, c'est sûr... Un an passé à faire croire que le pauvre petit Pettigrow était fidèle à ses amis, agent double... Une trahison en bonne et due forme... Même Sirius a reconnu mes talents de comédien, n'est ce pas ? Il y a quelques années, dans une rue pleine de moldus... "Fuite de gaz", ouais, et mon cul c'est du poulet, hein ? Tu as même éclaté de rire, Sirius, tu t'en souviens ? Et je suis sûr que si les Aurors ne t'avaient pas immédiatement entravé les mains, tu aurais même applaudit ! "Bravo Peter, c'est toi le meilleur de nous tous, je le reconnais, aujourd'hui, nous t'avions toujours sous estimé, nous avons eu tort..."_

Il avait convaincu Steelay de la véracité de ses dires. Il lui avait demandé une dernière faveur : il fallait qu'elle l'aide à rencontrer le Voldemort de cette époque, afin de le mettre au courant de la situation, et qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'organiser ses forces en fonction de ce nouveau facteur. Elle avait accepté à une condition : il la laisserait enquêter sur l'identité de la personne qui était venu dans le passé, un peu avant lui, pour protéger Ruban Rouge.

Car oui, Peter s'était douté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait remonté le temps, autrement, il aurait pu tuer Lou immédiatement, dès son arrivée dans le Poudlard de 1977. Mais non, il n'avait pas pu. Une espèce de blocage, ou quelque chose du même tonneau. Et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque : c'était probablement un sorcier puissant et habile qui l'avait devancé. Peter eut un pincement au coeur en songeant qu'il avait bein fait de laisser carte blanche à Steelay pour s'occuper de ce dernier : après tout, il n'aurait jamais fait le poids contre un tel sorcier.

_D'ailleurs... C'est marrant, mais... Elle m'a sorti ça tout de suite, l'air presque... excitée ? Jubilante ? Merlin, et si... Et si elle savait qui était ce sorcier venu du futur en même temps que moi ? Ceci expliquerais cela et... Oh bordel de merde, Peter, tu as trop d'imagination, Lily te le répétait tout le temps !_

Il haussa les épaules pour chasser la pensée de Lily, à laquelle était automatiquement associée celle de James. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis sa trahison : ça lui permettait de ne pas développer ce sentiment embarrassant qu'on appelait la culpabilité. En attendant, il se promit de demander des précisions à Gwenaëlle lorsqu'elle reviendrait de sa journée de cours.

Il lui tardait, à lui aussi, de connaître le nom de ce rival venu du futur, et qui voulait la même chose que lui : Lou.

_Mais lui, il ne veut pas sa vie, il veut sa survie. Alors prudence, Peter. Que tes amis soient fiers de toi._

* * *

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 8, "La vie est une comédie"**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Eiream :** Et si, t'es la première ;) C'est vrai que Lou fait un peu flipper, mais rassure toi, elle sait se défendre ;) Et la solution à ses problèmes n'est pas si loin qu'on le croit ! Merci, ma cacahuète, j't'adore toujours autant ;) Bisous

**M4r13 :** C'est spur que c'est pas rigolo tous les jours pour eux, lol. Mais t'as raison, il y a un moyen très simple pour que Harry puisse approcher Lou, et inversement, et tout ce petit monde ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir ! Réfléchit pas trop quand même, xpdr. Encore merci et bisous !

**Sara Ambre :** Encore une longue review, chouette, continue, lol ! Pour le maléfice de dératisation, j'ai pas encore trouvé la formule, mais ça vient, patience ;) Merci bcp, ma soeur du 5e âge, et bisous !

**Cérulane :** Qu'est ce que tu avais mal compris O.o ? Pas si ambigue ? Mmmh, c'est pas un monstre de franchise non plus, lol, et elle a encore quelques surprises à cacher ;) Merci pour tes compliments, j'adore ! Bisous.

**Cemeil :** Vi, ça marche aussi, xpdr. En effet, tout le monde pense que les Potter sont une famille modèle, mais elle a pourtant ses problèmes, comme tout le monde. Et je te jure qu'ils vont être gratinnés, ses problèmes, xpdr. Merci, j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ;) Bisous.

**Théalie :** Pour le pourquoi du comment Harry a pu aider Lou, tu auras ta réponses dans les prochains épisodes, lol. Merci et bisous !

**Kitou :** Mais c'est pas grave si t'as pas laissé de review pour le 7, lol ! Et pis te cogne pas trop la tête contre le mur, je veux pas que tu t'abîme, moi ! En effet, c'est une longue review, mais ça fait rien, au contraire, j'adore ça, lol ! Merchiiiiiiiiiii bcp et bzou !

**Titania.M :** Lol, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées ! Et je vais te contredire : les Potter son très éloignés des Blacks. Seulement, les Elementaux sont presque aussi mals vus que les Fourchelangs, et Mrs Potter a l'air d'avoir une raison particulière de ne pas aimer ce don... Lis les notes sur les personnages du début, lol. je suis vraiment contente que mes personnages te plaisent, je me donne beaucoup de mal pour les rendre crédibles, lol. Mille millions de mercis pour tes compliments et tes reviews géniales, et bisous !

**Coralie Malefoy :** Nan, la mère de James est pas bourrée de préjugés ( cf, notes sur les persos ), lol. Oui, l'humour noir de Lou est en parti tiré de mes propres coups de cafard ( si si, même en pleine déprime, je débite des conneries, lol ). Merci pour ta belle review, Kaka, et bisous !

**Belval :** Ben de rien, chou à la crème, lol ;) C'est sûr que tous mes relecteurs ( Gaby, Cally et Liz ) m'ont lynchée quand ils ont su que j'allais faire mourir Nime', mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est pour l'histoire, snif... Et c'est vrai que j'ai déconformisé Rogue, hinhin. Zut alors, t'es le seul à avoir capté que le passage avec Lou en cachait plus qu'il n'y laissait paraître, lol. Et piur Casilda et Cally, patience, ça vient petit à petit ;) Merci énormément, mon chou, et big bisous pour toi !

**Greg83 :** Oh, un revenant, lol ! Merci d'être passé, ça réchauffe le coeur de voir que vous me lisez toujours ! Pour répondre à ta question sur le couple Harry/Ruban Rouge, eh ben, c'est difficile, puisque ça fait partie des spoilers... Mais patience, vous en saurez plus sur les romances de cette fic sous peu ! Merci et bises à vous deux !

**Aresse :** Yeah, moi aussi je l'aime bien, Steelay, lol. Pour ses raisons à être Mangemorte, ce n'est pas vraiment par "devoir familial", plutôt par conviction ! Et oui, elle a les mêmes que sa famille ! Pas dur, vous me direz, quand on a été élevée, dedans. Mais patience, ça va changer ;) ( merde, ai fait une gaffe, je crois, ptdr ) Comment ryr va aider Lou ? héhé, tu verras :p ( vi, c'est bien la chambre ). Merci encore et bisous !

**Ambre15 :** Aaaaaaah, ma revieweuse préférée que revoilà ! Lol, non, je ne fais pas dans le favoristisme :p Vi, Nime est mourru, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ;) Mdr, la prochaine embrouille Harry/Steelay est pour bientôt, comme le laisse présager la fin du chap, niek niek niek ! Encore plein de mercis et de bisous pour tes reviews géniales qui me font toujours exploser de rire !

**Moi1992 :** Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Fofolleuh :** Rah, ma jums qui s'est cassé la jambe au ski, sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif ! Remet toi vite, tu me maaaaaaaaaanqueuh ! ( et pis si tu veux écrire comme moi, faut d'abord que tu demande à ton papa de te taper sur la tête à coup de pelles, c'est comme ça que j'ai formaté mes neurones, lol ). Bisous tout plein pour toé !

**Hisoka :** Non, Ryry n'a pas de pouvoir élémental, il en a déjà assez comme ça, je trouve, xpdr, non mais ! Merci beaucoup et bisous à toi !

**Blacky :** Lol, ouais, Lou, c'est moi dans mes moments de plus mauvaise humeur, xpdr. Merci, ma best friend du monde entier, je t'aimeuuuuuh ! Bisous !

**Laumie :** Pour que ryry se rapproche de Lou, ça vient, patience ;) Queudver est chez Steelay parce qu'elle est la seule Mangemorte de Poudlard, hinhin. Et si Sevie va devenir Mangemort ? Mais tu verras euh, lalalalère ;p Euh... on peut éviter l'éviscération, stp ? Merci Laumie chou, et bisous !

**Lisandra :** Voui, j'ai trouvé que "Loïs" sonnait plus "British" que Louise, et pis ça ressemblait bcp à Lou, lol. Merci pour tout, ma Liz, et bisous !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien n°9 :** Y'a pas à dire, même si j'arrête pas de me plaindre parce que j'ai trop de persos, ça me fait vraiment tripper de me pencher à chaque fois sur leur psychologie commune ! Loïs n'a pas échappé à la règle, lol. Et si le titre du chapitre vous échappe, voici l'explication : Harry qui doit jouer la comédie face à ses nouveaux amis, Oona et Lily qui se voilent la face sur leurs sentiments pour les Maraudeurs, Casilda et Sirius qui font semblant des leurs... sans oublier Steelay et son double jeu, idem pour Rogue... Et pis le p'tit Queudver, faut pas l'oublier, lui ( le dernier passage m'a fait flipper ). Le prochain chapitre devrait principalement traiter de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de Quidditch et de Tarots. Oui, de tarots, niek niek. Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'idée sur la question ? 

Toujours un grand merci aux revieweurs, continuez, sinon, plus de courage pour moi...

Bisous à tous !

Andromède.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Juste quelques petits éclat...

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Depuis le temps, faut encore que je vous le rappelle ? xpdr

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes de HP, cette de JKR n'ayant toujours pas publié le 6 et le 7...

**Disclaimer : **Mis à part les personnages cités dans les notes du chapitres précédent, plus les nouveaux de celui ci ( même si y'en a pas des masses, 2 en fait, lol ), tout est à JKR ! Kisa est à Natsuki Takaya et à son merveilleux _Fruits Baskets_ et Shenron et Porunga sont des noms empruntés au cultissime manga _Dragon Ball Z_, de Maître Toriyama, que je salue bien bas ! I LOVE MANGAS !

**Notes de l'auteur :** Après bien des déboires dans ma vie de lycéenne pas si pépère que ça quand on y regarde de près, voici enfin le chapitre 9, lol ! J'avoue, il est terminé depuis déjà quelques bon jours... Mais des raisons de correction, et une grooooooooosse crise de flemme qui m'a prise au moment de faire les RaR ont retardé sa publication... Avis à ceux qui attendait avec impatience la prochaine altercation Harry/Steelay, la voici, xpdr !

Un p'tit clin d'oeil à **M4r13** et **Jo Lupin**, j'ai bien cru qu'elles allaient me claquer un infarctus quand je leur ai annoncé en avant première sur mon LJ que le chapitre était terminé, mwahahaha !

Toujours un grand merci à mes copz : **GabrielleTrompeLaMort, Callisto et Lisandra**, mes fidèles relectrices !

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Jums adorée : **Fofolleuh**, qui s'est pété la jambe après une journée de ski, et qui j'espère ne se cassera pas l'autre en faisant la mariole avec ses béquilles, xpdr. Bisous à toi, Jums !

Bonne lecture ;)

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 9 : Juste quelques petits éclats de cristal**_

Tandis que Casilda et Callisto prenaient congé de leurs amis pour se rendre à leur cours de Métamorphose, les Gryffondors prirent silencieusement le chemin du parc. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, plus ou moins sombres, et personne ne souffla mot avant qu'ils ne soient tous arrivés devant l'enclos de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Les choses semblèrent alors rentrer dans l'ordre, et Lily et Oona s'éloignèrent sensiblement des garçons.

"Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier cours de l'année." Lança calmement le professeur Brûlopot, perché sur la barrière de l'enclos.

Les étudiants froncèrent les sourcils : en lieu et place de son habituelle cape grise maculée de terre, il portait un pantalon et un t-shirt de toile grise moldus ( eux aussi couverts de saletés, du reste ), et il était pieds nus, malgré la fraîcheur de septembre. Les filles sourirent à la vue des jambes musclées et viriles de leur jeune professeur. Les garçons, moins intéressés, remarquèrent surtout que l'intérieur de l'enclos, contrairement à d'habitude, était devenu un véritable marécage de boue et d'eau. James interrogea Sirius du regard, mais celui ci haussa les épaules, l'air impuissant.

Qu'est ce que le fantasque professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avait encore inventé ?

"Cette année, notre Ministre, Mme Millicent Bagnold, a décidé de repeupler les grandes forêts magiques d'Angleterre des créatures qui les avaient désertées. Des hommes du Départements de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ont ainsi fait don à notre bon vieux Poudlard d'un vaste troupeau d'équidés magiques, principalement composé de Sombrals et de Cavales."

La plupart des élèves ricanèrent, excepté Lily et Sirius.

"Ne riez pas !" Avertit doucement Brûlopot. "Les Sombrals et les Cavales sont une réalité, au même titre que les Licornes et les Hippogriffes ! Peu de sorciers croient en leur existence, principalement parce que les Sombrals ne peuvent être vus que par des personnes ayant déjà assisté à la mort de quelqu'un."

Les filles frissonnèrent, et même James sembla mal à l'aise. Combien de fois Némésis ne lui avait elle pas parlé de ces grands chevaux ailés noirs aux ailes de cuir et au regard de glace ? Il ne les avait jamais vu, et souhaitait de toutes ses forces ne jamais les voir. Leur professeur allait il leur faire un cours sur ces chevaux des ténèbres ? Ce serait déjà sensiblement plus crédible que les Cavales, après tout ! Ces dernières n'étaient qu'une légende, inspirée de la fantaisie des auteurs gréco-romains de l'Antiquité.

Le professeur Brûlopot continua :

"Quand aux Cavales, elles existent elles aussi ! D'après le programme d'Histoire de la Magie, vous êtes censés connaître les origines du mythe des Cavales de Diomède, n'est ce pas ? Mais rassurez vous !" s'empressa t'il d'ajouter en voyant les mines des élèves. "J'ai été élève à Poudlard avant vous, et si je me rappelle bien, les cours du professeur Binns n'incitent pas à se souvenir de ce genre de détails."

Tout le monde pouffa, excepté Lily, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se sentait insulté dans ses connaissances et son assiduité en classe. James soupira une nouvelle fois : cette fille avait beau lui servir sur tous les tons qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre macho arrogant, dans un sens, elle ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Mais il lui pardonnait volontiers cette légère prétention. Après tout, il avait été cent fois pire qu'elle ! Mais il s'était juré de changer, et de laisser le cerf en lui se réveiller. Un jour, Lily le regarderait autrement que de haut, il en faisait le serment ! Dieu qu'il l'aimait...

"Quelqu'un parmi vous pourrait il nous rappeler les origines des Cavales de Diomède ?" Demanda le professeur d'un ton badin.

_Ben tiens, il a remarqué que Lily se trémousse et se retient de lever la main depuis tout à l'heure, héhé. Pas con, le prof ! _Lily leva aussitôt la main, et le professeur l'invita à parler d'un signe amical de la tête.

"Le demi-Dieu Hercule, au cours de ses douze travaux mythiques, aurait du se rendre chez le Roi de Thrace : Diomède. Celui ci possédait 24 juments au pelage blanc comme la neige. Il leur donnait en pâture tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'accoster sur les rivages de son royaume, car il détestait les étrangers. A force de se nourrir de chair humaine, les Cavales étaient devenues carnivores, et crachaient le feu par leurs naseaux. Hercule et ses compagnons capturèrent Diomède, et le jetèrent dans le râtelier de ses propres chevaux. Le roi cruel subit ainsi le même sort que ses ennemis, et les Cavales étaient délivrées de celui qui les asservissait et leur avait donné le goût de si horribles repas. Hercule put les ramener sans problème en Grèce, puisque leurs naseaux ne crachaient plus de flammes, mais uniquement une vapeur douce et bienfaisante."

Le professeur fit mine d'applaudir, et s'exclama joyeusement :

"15 points pour Gryffondor, bravo, Miss Evans !"

Lily eut un grand sourire joyeux, et Oona lui donna une claque dans le dos.

"Ce sont en effet les ancêtres des Cavales que Hercule et ses compagnons ramenèrent de Thrace jusqu'en Grèce, ou des sorciers les firent ensuite venir en Angleterre, et un peu partout en Europe. Il ne reste malheureusement que très peu de ces gigantesques juments indomptables, descendantes des Cavales de Diomède. Mais par chance, grâce au Ministère, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu ce matin. J'ai préféré ne pas amener de Sombrals, beaucoup d'entre vous n'étant pas capables de les voir."

Il sauta à pieds joints dans l'enclos plein de boue, éclaboussant ainsi les élèves les plus proches au passage. Le bruit émis par le contact de ses pieds nus avec la boue en fit ricaner quelques un, mais toutes les conversations cessèrent d'un coup lorsque le jeune professeur revint avec deux gigantesques chevaux blancs, qui piaffaient et crachaient des étincelles par leurs naseaux. La plupart des étudiants reculèrent, mais les Maraudeurs tachèrent de faire bonne figure, et ne bougèrent pas. Sirius en particulier, semblait fasciné par les créatures.

"Je vous présente Shenron et Porunga !" Clama fièrement Brûlopot en flattant l'encolure des deux monstres.

Les adolescents étaient bien trop impressionnés par les 2 Cavales pour s'arrêter à réfléchir sur cet enclos marécageux et sur ce que leur professeur un peu fou allait leur demander de faire. Les plus téméraires s'étaient rapprochés de la barrière, et fixaient les chevaux monstrueux, mais majestueux.

"Hagrid, qui est chargé de dresser la douzaine de créatures envoyée par Bagnold, m'a assuré que ces deux là étaient les plus doux et les moins dangereux. Comme il ne vaut quand même mieux prendre aucun risque, je resterai avec vous dans l'enclos, prêt à intervenir."

Il tenait à bout de bras les longes de cuir de Shenron et Porunga, et les avait amené au centre de l'étendue vaseuse.

"J'ai "un peu transformé" la zone, comme vous pouvez le voir. Le principe du cours sera simple : je vais demander à deux d'entre vous de se dévêtir un peu, comme moi, et chacun leur tour, ils devront tenter de monter les Cavales. C'est un exercice très physique, mais aussi basé sur la ruse et la capacité d'observation. Ca devrait également vous obliger à comprendre le métabolisme de ces créatures, et leur manière de combattre."

Les élèves s'éloignèrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais ce professeur était tombé sur la tête, ou quoi ? Dompter une Cavale de Diomède, à moitié à poil dans une mare de boue dégoûtante ? James et Remus échangèrent un regard entendu : intéressant, mais risqué. Le jeune Potter aurait bien tenté l'expérience, mais Sirius fut plus rapide. D'un bond, il sauta sur la barrière et cria :

"Moi, professeur, je suis volontaire !"

James se rappela que Sirius avait toujours été fasciné par les équidés : sa famille possédait plusieurs étalons, et pendant leur petite enfance, les enfants Black avaient été formé a devenir des cavaliers émérites et audacieux. Combien de fois le jeune homme ne lui avait il pas décrit les joies de l'équitation, avec ou sans magie ? De plus, James savait que Sirius aimait les défis impossibles. Nul doute que les Cavales n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir avec lui ! Pour sa part, James se contentait largement de son balai : c'était plus docile à monter et cela offrait plus de possibilité.

Remus sourit, et Peter soupira : Sirius était tellement courageux ! James alla les rejoindre sur l'herbe où les élèves s'étaient installés. Sirius avait enlevé son uniforme, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et ne portait en tout et pour tout que son pantalon noir, au plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine de la classe. Après l'avoir un peu raccourci d'un coup de baguette, le jeune Black enjamba la clôture, et se précipita auprès de Brûlopot.

"Vous êtes sûr de vous, Mr Black ?" Lui demanda ce dernier en observant l'adolescent.

"Sûr et certain !" Affirma Sirius d'un air tranquille.

_Fait gaffe, mon vieux..._

"Très bien, alors vous allez essayer avec Shenron." Dit le professeur avec un ( grand ) sourire.

Il attacha Porunga à la clôture, et ôta la bride à la Cavale qu'il destinait à Sirius.

"Et n'ayez pas peur de vous salir, Mr Black !" Ajouta t'il en s'éloignant du centre de l'arène improvisée.

Tous les élèves étaient à la fois excités et effrayés, car Sirius avait la réputation d'être un casse-cou. Mais ses amis savaient qu'il n'était pas suicidaire non plus, et ne se faisaient donc pas trop de bile.

"Je ne suis pas bégueule, professeur !" S'offusqua le jeune homme.

Et tandis que James, Remus et Oona éclataient de rire, Sirius se précipita sur Shenron, qui regardait d'un oeil mauvais ce petit bout d'humain qui prétendait monter sur son dos. Il attrapa au vol la crinière de la Cavale, et celle ci, loin de se démonter, recula simplement son train arrière, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retomber Black, le nez dans la boue, emporté par son élan. Ce dernier se redressa, plus motivé que jamais à l'idée de dompter cet animal farouche.

_Très bien, ma cocote, tu as décidé de faire dans la finesse et de me laisser m'exciter tout seul dans mon coin ? Alors accroche toi à tes sabots, parce que je suis loin d'être aussi idiot que j'en ai l'air._

Et devant la stupeur muette des élèves, Sirius planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'animal, et ces deux forces de la nature se mirent à tourner autour de l'enclos, face à face, les pieds dans la boue et les muscles tendus. Sirius était un chien, animal chasseur par excellence depuis la nuit des temps. Il allait montrer toute sa mesure dans ce combat, et ne sortirait pas de l'enclos avant d'être assis sur la croupe de Shenron.

Ce fut la jument qui bondit la première. Elle fonça la tête la première sur Sirius, comme un taureau enragé. Les filles poussèrent un cri effrayé, mais le brun esquiva la charge, et Shenron manqua de s'empaler sur le piquet de clôture. Brûlopot regardait ce spectacle avec l'air typique d'un homme satisfait de la situation qu'il avait provoquée.

Sirius se jeta sous les pattes immenses de la jument, et celle ci, n'apercevant plus son jeune adversaire, s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets. Black, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu se faire piétiner dans cette manœuvre dangereuse, mais efficace, en profita pour s'agripper de toutes ses forces aux poils luisants de sueur. L'animal se cabra à ce contact inconnu, et Sirius en profita pour passer une jambe par dessus l'encolure. Il était dessus !

Hélas, encore fallait il y rester !

Shenron, dans une ruade redoutable, fit basculer Sirius par dessus sa tête, mais le Gryffondor était bien accroché. Nez à nez, les deux adversaires restaient immobiles, se défiant du regard, l'humain étant accroché au poitrail de la jument, à la manière d'un chimpanzé à son arbre. Et les autres étaient bien trop fascinés pour songer à rire.

Sirius se hissa de l'autre côté de la tête de la jument d'une traction du bras droit, mais elle donna un grand coup de dents, d'un mouvement violent vers l'avant. Il s'en était fallu de peu que Sirius ne finisse eunuque ! Heureusement, le jeune homme avait de bons réflexes, et il parvint à se remettre en selle, sans autre manque que son pantalon, resté dans la mâchoire de Shenron ! Et si James et Remus trouvèrent la force d'éclater de rire, les autres portèrent tous la main à leur poitrine, pour comprimer les battements de leur coeur.

La Cavale se trémoussa encore un peu, mais cela fut sans effet : Sirius avait gagné ! Il avait réussi à dompter Shenron ! Et le Gryffondor, fier comme un paon, se redressa, bien calé sur la croupe de l'animal. Il la mena docilement pour faire une espèce de tour d'honneur de l'arène, saluant les filles de la main, à la manière d'un général victorieux.

_L'a même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il est en caleçon, ce con..._

Oona ne cherchait même pas à retenir son fou rire, tout comme les Maraudeurs et la plupart des garçons. Lily avait un petit sourire en coin, et ses beaux yeux verts montraient qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Les autres filles bavaient allègrement, sans se soucier de refermer la bouche.

Sirius amena Shenron devant Brulopot, qui le felicita chaleuresement, et lui permit d'arracher un crin à la Cavale. C'était en quelque sorte une façon de faire de Sirius le "Maître" de Shenron, d'une manière plus symbolique qu'autre chose. Cependant, une vieille croyance populaire affirmait que celui ou celle qui parvenait à dompter une Cavale de Diomède pourrait, en portant le crin arraché sur son corps, formuler un voeu et le voir se réaliser. C'était une vieille légende de grand-mère, et le jeune homme n'était pas fleur bleue pour deux noises.

Il se contenta d'enrouler le long poil blanc autour de son poignet, en haussant les épaules : il n'avait aucun souhait que ce cheval puisse réaliser. Comme beaucoup de ses camarades, Sirius ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que la guerre cesse. C'était une menace permanente, une source d'inquiétude pour lui même et ses proches... Chaque jour se vivait dans l'angoisse de perdre un être cher, et même à l'intérieur de ce cocon de sécurité et de bien être qu'était Poudlard, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir menacé.

Il fallut les sifflements moqueurs de ses amis pour que Sirius s'aperçoive qu'il était toujours en caleçon.

"Gnéééééééééééééééééé..."

Sans autre forme d'explication, il plongea sur ses vêtements et s'habilla en un temps record, sans même prendre la peine de se décrasser un peu, au plus grand dam des filles. Lorsque son visage réapparut par le trou du col de sa robe, il était teinté d'une délicate couleur de tomate trop mûre. Lily et Oona pleuraient de rire. James, Remus et Peter en étaient à se rouler dans l'herbe en tapant du poing sur le sol.

Pendant que Sirius se décrassait à coup de _Récurvite_ jetés à la hâte, Brûlopot alla rattacher Shenron à la clôture.

"Après cette intéressante démonstration de la part de Mr Black ici présent, quelqu'un est il volontaire pour se frotter à Porunga ?"

_J'ai l'impression que ce gars croit au Père Noël..._

"Moi, professeur !"

_Merlin ! Non, pas elle ! Elle va se faire massacrer ! Holà, non, elle enlève sa robe, ses chaussures, ses bas... Et... Oh, nom de Dieu, retenez moi, les gars, parce que là, je ne réponds plus de mes actes..._

Et tandis que Lily Evans, vêtue simplement de sa jupe d'uniforme et d'un maillot de corps, sautait allègrement dans l'enclos, ce fut au tour de Sirius de rire aux dépends de James :

"Remus, t'aurais pas un seau ? Cornedrue est en train de tout dégueulasser à baver comme ça !"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été suivi. Par précaution, il rabattit sa capuche sur ses yeux, et s'enfonça davantage dans les sous bois de la forêt Interdite. L'endroit où il souhaitait se rendre devait demeurer secret, et lui même n'était pas sûr d'être bien accueillit. Il ne fallait donc absolument pas qu'un importun vienne le déranger.

_Par exemple, du genre de cette Steelay, là... Alors elle, si je la croise, elle va regretter d'être née..._

Le jeune homme s'arrêta à un croisement du sentier, et se dirigea vers un petit bouquet d'arbres noirs et rabougris, à quelques pas de là. Il leva sa baguette, et murmura quelques mots dans une langue connue de lui seul.

Pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa, et on eut pu croire que Harry avait raté son incantation. Mais notre jeune voyageur temporel savait ce qu'il faisait, et doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus violement, le vent commença à se lever, et à soulever les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, tandis que Eole faisait tourbillonner sa cape et ses longs cheveux noirs autour de lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter d'une voix cristalline, qui se perdait dans les rafales de plus en plus violentes. Les branches des arbres craquaient, et les brindilles venaient se cogner contre son visage, laissant des égratignures dont il ne se préoccupait pas. Il se contentait de fixer le bosquet, sans prêter attention à la colère de la Forêt Interdite.

_"Hélynn_..."

Mais était ce vraiment la Forêt qui était en colère ?

_"Hélynn, je sais que tu es là..."_

Les arbustes rabougris devant lesquels Harry se tenait commencèrent à frissonner. De petites lueurs blanches, semblables à des lucioles apparurent devant le jeune homme et commencèrent à danser. Une sorte de ballet étrange et envoûtant, qui se déplaça jusque derrière Harry, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, et gardait ses beaux yeux fixés droit devant lui.

Hélynn n'aimait pas les gens qui ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Les lueurs se dédoublèrent et devinrent ainsi de plus en plus nombreuses, jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'immobilisent et forment l'ombre d'une silhouette humaine. Harry cligna des yeux, et la silhouette se solidifia. Une jeune femme au corps entièrement recouvert d'une cape plus blanche que la neige se matérialisa derrière lui, un bras passé autour de sa gorge. Ses longs ongles, semblables à des griffes, étaient serrés autour de son cou et semblaient prendre plaisir à l'égratigner légèrement. Harry ne broncha pas, et n'eut aucune réaction lorsque la créature lui tordit le bras de son autre main, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à faire entendre une espèce de craquement assez sinistre.

Il fallait toujours payer de sa personne lorsqu'on voulait approcher une Dame Blanche.

Harry fit la grimace : Hélynn lui avait cassé le bras.

_"Tu viendras donc traquer la preuve de ma reconnaissance jusque dans le passé, Potter ?"_

_"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_," souffla Harry, dans la même langue qu'Hélynn.

La créature au visage toujours voilé se pencha vers lui, et enfoui sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Harry, pour mieux respirer le parfum qu'il dégageait. Il frissonna : Hélynn était plus froide qu'un glaçon, et elle maintenait toujours sans douceur son bras blessé derrière son dos. Il déglutit tandis que les ongles de la Dame Blanche se promenaient le long de sa gorge, laissant des estafilades de sang qui coulaient jusque dans son col.

Le vent qui bouleversait la paix et le calme de cette partie de la Forêt était toujours aussi violent.

_"Hélynn, tu me fais mal..."_

_"Ta douleur est toujours aussi délicieuse, Harry... C'est véritablement une bénédiction que d'arriver à te faire avouer que tu as mal..."_

_"Prends garde, tu vas finir par me lasser, et je ne te ferais plus ce plaisir..."_

_"Toujours aussi rabat-joie..."_

L'ouragan s'apaisa, et Hélynn s'éloigna de Harry. Celui ci laissa échapper un infime gémissement de douleur lorsque son bras cassé retomba contre son flanc. Il le ramena contre lui, et tâcha d'oublier le sang qui ruisselait de son cou, à grands flots à présents.

Les griffes des Dames Blanches étaient empoisonnées.

Harry se retourna enfin et contempla la créature, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis bien longtemps. Hélynn était semblable à toutes celles de sa race : elle avait l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme, brune aux veux verts, à la peau très pâle, presque transparente. Curieusement, elle rappela à Harry le professeur Steelay : c'était le même genre de beauté. Hélynn porta ses doigts à ses lèvres minces et lécha le sang de Harry, tout en lissant sa cape.

_"Ca fait presque un an qu'on ne s'est pas vus..."_

_"J'avais une guerre a mener, Hélynn."_

_"Tu ne m'as pas manqué."_

_"Toi non plus. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour échanger des politesses. Tu me doit une vie, Hélynn."_

_"C'est moi qui te doit la mienne, et tu devrais déjà t'estimé bien assez remercié par la grâce que je viens de te faire. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et ç'aurait été le plus grands des festins que de dévorer ton coeur. Je te l'aurais arraché pendant que tu agonisais... Tu n'aurais même plus eu la force de crier..."_

Harry fixait le sol, en tenant toujours son bras serés contre lui. Un puissant sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir l'envahissait, et il essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention : les Dames Blanches avaient toujours cet effet sur les humains.

_"Un coeur tout frais, tout palpitant, tout dégoulinant de sang... Un coeur plus pur que celui de la plus pure des licornes... le tien, Harry... Ah, dépêche toi donc de me dire ce que tu veux, avant que je ne change d'avis, et que je ne m'offre ce royal repas !"_

Harry osa relever la tête, et son air grave amusa la cruelle Hélynn.

_"Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Dame Blanche Hélynn ! J'avais 16 ans, et tu en avais déjà presque 200. Les licornes et les Centaures avaient décidé de te punir pour tes trop nombreux crimes perpétrés au service de Voldemort. Oui, tu servais Voldemort. Et moi et Hermione t'avons sauvée. "_

_"Vous n'étiez pas seuls."_

_"Non, Graup et Hagrid étaient avec nous."_

_"Et tu voudrais que je paye ma dette à toi seul, alors que vous étiez quatre à m'avoir tiré des griffes des Centaures ? Tu es devenu bien égoïste, Harry. Finalement, ton coeur n'est peut être plus si pur que ça..."_

_"Il ne l'a jamais été. Et ceux qui m'ont aidé à te sauver sont morts..."_

_"Imbécile."_

Hélynn éclata d'un rire qui aurait presque put sembler joyeux.

_"Aide moi, Hélynn. Tu es un spectre de la race des Dames, et tu as le don de clairvoyance. Dis moi, comment puis je aider Lou ? Comment puis je l'approcher ?"_

_"Ainsi donc, tu es revenu vers moi uniquement pour que je te donne le moyen d'aider cette petite sotte ?" _Fit Hélynn avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry parut décontenancé.

_"Et moi qui pensais que tu étais revenu pour moi, et uniquement pour moi..."_

_"Tu me dois un service, je te l'ai déjà dit..."_

_"Et si je te donnais ce que tu cherches, et que je te tuais ensuite ? Après tout, dès que les paroles miraculeuses auront franchis mes lèvres, je serais libérée de ma dette de vie envers toi..."_

Harry se rendit alors compte de la stupidité de sa démarche auprès d'Hélynn : la créature était une criminelle, qui dévorait les corps de ses victimes. Elle avait une apparence humaine, mais rien pourtant n'aurait pu en être plus éloigné. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, bien sûr. Mais dès qu'il aurait fait un pas pour s'éloigner, elle se jetterait sur lui et le mettrais en charpie.

_"Lou est faible parce qu'elle n'est pas capable d'interdire aux échos de pénétrer son esprit. Cette fille est tout juste une sorcière, et tu le sais. Un peu comme ton ami Londubat... Elle est belle, presque autant que moi, d'ailleurs, mais cela ne l'aidera pas. Lou doit apprendre à se défendre seule, autrement qu'avec ses poings."_

_"Une défense magique ?"_

_"Psychique, Harry, psychique..."_

_"Mais... Comment, psychique ? Elle ne peut pas... OH !"_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, et la main avec laquelle il tentait tant bien que mal d'apaiser la douleur de son bras cassé se mit à trembler. C'était tellement simple, comme solution ! Tellement semblable à une situation qu'il avait déjà vécue ! Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas penser avant à l'occlumencie. Après tout, lui aussi l'avait apprise pour se débarrasser de ces visions qui lui empoisonnaient la vie ! Il suffisait que Lou s'entraîne à fermer son esprit, tout simplement. Elle pourrait ainsi, sinon se faire des amis, tout du moins approcher les gens d'un peu plus près.

Et de cette manière, il pourrait enfin la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler.

_"Hélynn... Lou a été élevée par Albus Dumbledore. Pourquoi n'a t'il pas pensé lui même à lui apprendre l'occlumencie ?"_

_"Ta petite Lou n'est pas une Serpentard pour rien, idiot ! Crois tu seulement qu'elle ai déjà avoué à Albus ce mal qui la ronge depuis sa naissance ? Non, elle a souffert en silence, et cela a eu pour effet de lui faire développer une haine viscérale pour le monde..."_

Les jambes de Harry se mirent également à trembler. C'était vrai, et c'était stupide. Lou avait une fierté exacerbée, et jamais elle n'avait avoué à son tuteur qu'elle ne supportait pas d'approcher les gens au passé trop lourd. Harry osait à peine imaginer les échos qui devaient accompagner le vieux directeur, et ce qu'avait dû subir la fillette au ruban rouge durant toutes ces années...

_"Harry ?"_

Hélynn s'était approché de lui, silencieusement, d'une démarche souple et féline. Ses traits de glace reflétaient un sentiment qui ressemblait vaguement à de la peur. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et passa un ongle sur sa joue, laissant une nouvelle entaille sur la peau du Survivant. Le poison commençait lentement à faire son effet, et Harry tremblait de plus en plus. Ses yeux le piquaient, et son désespoir grandissait de seconde en seconde. Il voulait s'asseoir et s'endormir.

S'endormir...

Pour l'éternité.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Hélynn plaqua ses lèvres froides comme la pierre contre les siennes. Harry ne répondit pas au baiser de la créature, il savait que c'était inutile : Hélynn faisait ça pour aspirer le poison. Lorsqu'une Dame Blanche vous embrassait, cela avait sur vous un effet similaire à celui provoqué par les larmes d'un phénix. Peu à peu, le jeune homme cessa de trembler, et sa respiration se fit moins difficile.

L'air afflua dans ses poumons.

Il était en vie. Le poison avait quitté ses veines.

Hélynn s'éloigna de nouveau, et lentement, son corps commença à se décomposer en un millier de petites lumières blanches.

_"Merci, Hélynn."_

_"On est quittes, maintenant. Mais sache que le baiser de la Dame Blanche ne s'efface jamais vraiment du coeur de celui qui le reçoit. Je te hais pour l'éternité, Harry."_

_"Je te hais aussi, Hélynn."_

Et le corps d'Hélynn se disloqua entièrement

Et les lumières s'amenuisèrent.

Et elles finirent par disparaître.

Harry passa une langue maladroite sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été embrassé par un serpent. Il pressa un peu plus sa main contre son bras, et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours mal. Hélynn n'avait pas soigné sa fracture.

"Radine..." Murmura t'il pour lui même, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et il s'éloigna en direction du château, remerciant la Forêt d'une prière muette, dans le secret de son coeur. Ni Hélynn, ni lui, ne s'étaient dit "Adieu".

_Nous savons que nous allons nous revoir._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

James, Remus et Peter traînaient un Sirius passablement grognon jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et tâchaient de ne pas prêter attention aux grondements de protestations de leurs estomacs, qui jugeaient l'opération beaucoup trop longue.

Lily avait été un peu plus rapide que Sirius pour dompter Porunga, et celui ci s'en remettait difficilement : la 2e cavale était bien plus hargneuse et violente que Shenron, et pourtant, Evans, qui était une fille, avait réussi à la monter sans trop se prendre de coups. Et encore l'avait elle fait avec classe ! Cette fille avait l'équitation dans le sang, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Bref, Sirius était vexé.

Et James était au 7e ciel.

_Jamais contents, ces deux là..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry s'appuya contre un mur du couloir, et regarda son bras, toujours en triste état. Il n'avait positivement aucune envie d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh dès le premier jour de classe. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : soigner soi même une fracture revenait à solliciter sa propre magie de régénération alors qu'on était blessé, et cela pouvait entraîner des complications assez... _Chiantes..._

Il marmonna le sortilège d'attelle, et, résigné, s'apprêta à sceller une fois de plus sa réputation de casse cou invétéré. Il avait à peine avancé de quelques mètres que des pas précipités retentirent derrière lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner, quelque chose de dur heurta son bras blessé, et une douleur sourde se répandit dans le membre cassé à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ce fut plus un hurlement qu'un cri qui jaillit de ses lèvres, tandis qu'une silhouette vêtue de gris le dépassait allègrement, dans une envolée de cheveux blonds.

"Oh, navrée, Dawson, je ne vous avez pas vu !"

La voix était mielleuse, mais empoisonnée. Harry releva la tête, très pâle, une main crispée sur son épaule.

"Bravo Steelay, en plus d'être conne, vous êtes aussi aveugle..."

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry d'insulter aussi directement, ni d'être grossier envers une femme. Mais son malaise encore bien présent du à sa rencontre avec Hélynn, la mauvaise humeur due à sa blessure et la douleur que la jeune femme venait de lui causer avait eu raison de ses principes. La mâchoire de Steelay s'était crispée, et Harry la vit nettement agripper sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

"J'était pressée, figurez vous ! Et comme vous êtes aussi épais que mon doigt, Dawson, vous comprendrez que faire attention quand je cours dans les couloirs ne soit pas ma priorité..."

"A part emmerder le monde, je doute que vous ayez beaucoup de priorités !"

_Putain, c'est gamin, mais ça fait du bieeeeeeeeeeeeen de la voir serrer les dents ! Je comprends ce qu'à ressentit Rogue en me pourrissant la vie pendant toutes ses années !_

"Au moins, j'en ai une..." Railla Steelay.

"Oui, moi aussi : je me suis juré de débarrasser le monde des garces blondes qui aiment à vouloir péter plus haut que leur cul."

Et Harry, fatigué, de mauvaise humeur, le bras mal en point, s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de l'infirmerie, en plantant là le professeur Steelay, qui le regardait avec un mélange de fureur et de satisfaction.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comment...

Mais elle percerait tous les secrets de Harry Dawson, l'homme venu du futur en même temps que ce petit rat gras du bide qui avait débarqué dans son bureau le matin même. Parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de lui. Les dates d'arrivées concordaient, de même que l'étrangeté qui se dégageait de ces deux personnes était la même.

_Queudver sait que je sais, mais il ne sait pas surqui se portent mes soupçons. Alors même le Maître attendra avant de savoir qu'un chevalier au coeur pur venu sauver le passé est à Poudlard. Fini la petite novice Steelay. Place à la puissante Gwenaëlle, maîtresse du jeu!_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Les Maraudeurs fixaient tristement l'unique place vide à la table des professeurs, ainsi que le sourire beaucoup trop joyeux à leur goût du professeur Steelay. Où était donc passé Harry ? Pourquoi disparaissait il juste au moment où les quatre garçons avaient besoin de lui parler ? Pour le remercier et pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien le chic type qu'ils connaissaient, et pas un vulgaire Mangemort.

Et Steelay qui souriait... Définitivement pas naturel.

Sirius poussa un soupir à faire larmoyer un chacal, et laissa tomber sa tête dans son assiette ( _J'espère qu'elle était vide _). James, moins expressif que son ami aux cheveux noirs, se contentait de martyriser sa serviette de table, planquée sur ses genoux. Remus songea qu'un grand remue ménage avait du se faire dans l'esprit du jeune Potter depuis sa 5e année, car alors, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de donner son avis ou de se faire remarquer. La guerre et le temps l'avaient plus changé qu'on ne le pensait.

Remus, lui, ne pensait pas avoir tellement changé en 7 ans. Mis à part bien sûr sa légère prise de confiance en lui. Depuis que James, Sirius et Peter avaient découvert son secret, en 2e année, le jeune lycanthrope s'était beaucoup plus ouvert aux autres, et avait appris à recevoir, autant qu'il était capable de donner. Remus était quelqu'un de profondément gentil et désintéressé, mais qui était également capable de fermeté et d'autorité. Jamais il ne faisait les premiers pas. Mais toujours, lorsqu'on réussissait à l'approcher, on était certain de son soutien et de son amitié.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle Remus avait peur de s'approcher d'Oona O'Neary. C'était elle qui avait tentée de devenir son amie, et il avait hésité, pour la première fois.

Cette fille l'avait d'abord intriguée : elle n'avait rien d'une fille, justement ! En pantalon plutôt qu'en jupe, sur son balai plutôt que devant son miroir et préférant idolâtrer le Capitaine des Frelons de Wibourne plutôt que le bassiste des _Bizar'Sisters_.

Pas ordinaire, cette fille. Tout le contraire de l'idéal féminin de Remus, à vrai dire, pour le peu qu'il en ai un. Il aimait les filles discrètes, cultivées, qui partageaient sa passion des livres. Sous ce rapport, tout le monde pensait qu'il aurait fait un joli couple avec Lily Evans. Mais pas lui. Lily était beaucoup trop franche et directe à son goût. C'était une fille qui n'avait peur de rien, surtout pas de ses opinions ( elle s'était mise à dos la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard avec sa campagne anti-James-Potter ), et elle n'hésitait ni à briser les tabous, ni à aller vers les gens.

Et puis, si Remus était tombé amoureux de Lily, ni James ni Oona ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. James était fou amoureux de la belle rousse depuis des années, et Oona était persuadée que son Capitaine et sa meilleure amie étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

Et il y avait eu le bal. Ce fameux bal d'Halloween, lors de leur 5e année à tous, et où Remus avait pris conscience que Oona n'était pas simplement une amie. Il ne s'était pas reconnu lui même quand il l'avait invité à danser, et avait maudit son rougissement du moment.

Il était amoureux, tout bêtement.

_Comment commettre la plus stupide des erreurs avec votre meilleure amie féminine, par Remus John Lupin._

Chacun des Maraudeurs avait son havre de paix qui portait jupons. Un petit coin de tendresse féminine, où chacun d'entre eux était sûr de pouvoir se ressourcer, quand les copains ne suffisaient plus, où quand on avait besoin d'autre chose que de franche maraude. Oui, les terribles Gryffondors avaient parfois besoin de faire le point, et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'une amie de coeur ?

Casilda était la bouée de sauvetage de Sirius, et Sirius était celle de Casilda. Ces deux crétins étaient amoureux, ils flirtaient, ils s'embrassaient ( Remus les soupçonnaient même d'être allés plus loin, odorat surdéveloppé oblige ), mais ils se refusaient à devenir un couple officiel. Et quand le beau Maraudeur avait un coup de blues ( ce qui était relativement rare... ), il saisissait doucement les doigt de la jeune Serdaigle, et elle l'emmenait dans un coin tranquille et isolé. Sirius n'avait jamais voulu leur raconter ce qui se passait alors entre lui et sa petite amie officieuse, mais à chaque fois, ils revenaient tous les deux dans la Grande Salle en silence, un petit sourire triste au coin des lèvres, et ils allaient retrouver leurs amis sans rien dire. Ils étaient apaisés mutuellement, de leurs caresses et de leurs âmes indéfectiblement liées.

Callisto était probablement la seule fille de l'école à être capable de comprendre James. Ils étaient sortis ensemble, et ils s'étaient aimés, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ils étaient avant tout des amis, comme ils se tuaient à le répéter à leurs admirateurs respectifs. Et Callisto avait un don pour sentir quand James n'allait pas bien, ce qui était très fréquent ces temps-ci, avec la mobilisation imminente de Nime' et les tensions avec ses parents. Sans compter qu'il se consumait d'amour pour Lily, et que ce n'était apparemment pas partagé. Alors, Callisto l'empoignait par sa cravate ( une petite manie qu'elle avait gardé de sa vie de couple avec lui et qu'elle continuait d'appliquer avec les autres garçons ) et le traînait jusque dans le parc, qu'il pleuve où qu'il vente. Là, elle s'asseyait sur un banc, et le forçait à s'allonger et à déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se blottissait contre elle, et elle jouait dans le champ de bataille qui lui servait de chevelure. Il ne parlait pas. Elle chantait, en Italien. Elle chantait des comptines, des complaintes, des berceuses et des chansons traditionnelles. N'importe quoi. Et James s'apaisait, au son de cette voix de déesse et de cette douceur d'amie. Toujours, les deux adolescents ressortaient grandis et mûris de ces échanges muets.

Peter ne trouvait grâce qu'auprès d'une seule fille : Tennessee Thomas, la petite soeur de Sean Thomas, le gardien de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Elle était en première année, et Peter avait le seul à l'aider un peu, au début. Il avait trouvé pire que lui en classe, et il avait commencé à l'aider pour ses devoirs, sous l'oeil amusé de ses amis. La petite s'était prise d'affection pour ce garçon rondouillard, maladroit, mais quelque part, attachant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le même genre d'amitié qui liait James et Callisto, ou même encore Sirius et Casilda. Mais c'était tout de même de l'amitié, et la fillette drôle et enjouée avait pris Peter pour confident. Au début, Peter avait un peu effrayé de la situation, mais tout doucement, James, Sirius et Remus l'avaient encouragé à se lier avec Tennessee. Peu à peu, les barrières étaient tombées, et la petite Thomas avait fini par devenir elle aussi la confidente de Peter. Ce n'était ni des mystères teintés de passion, comme avec Brune et Patmol, ni le petit je-ne-sais-quoi de James et Cally, ni encore moins les discussions sérieuses de Remus et Oona. C'était juste des moments partagés entre Peter et Tennessee. Et ça apaisait Queudver.

Il avait fallu du temps à Remus pour accepter la présence d'Oona dans son cercle restreint d'amis. La jeune fille l'émerveillait et l'agaçait à la fois. Mais avec de la patience et des efforts, fournis par l'un et par l'autre, ils s'étaient rapprochés. La timide passion que ressentait Remus pour la jeune Attrapeuse s'était changée en un désir ardent, exacerbé par ses instincts de loup, sauvage et puissant. Il se doutait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, ou du moins, il le croyait. Oona avait pour lui des sollicitudes de soeur, et jamais il n'y avait eu le moindre soupçon de flirt entre eux. _C'est sûrement mieux comme ça._ Mais l'un sentait tout de suite quand l'autre avait le cafard, et d'un commun accord, ils s'installaient dans la salle commune, au coin du feu, sur leur canapé préféré, et ils parlaient. Ils parlaient beaucoup, longtemps, et de choses aussi variées que le monde compte d'individus. C'était des discussions sérieuses, profondes, dont seuls les deux concernés étaient capables de saisir entièrement le sens. Remus en ressortait apaisé, et Oona, heureuse. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais à chacun de ses moments de communion, O'Neary était heureuse.

"James, c'est pas l'heure du courrier ?"

Remus leva le nez, pour voir Sirius interroger son ami et James secouer la tête, l'air passablement abattu. Lupin constata qu'entre temps, Kisa était venu se nicher sur les genoux de son Maître, et que celui ci la serrait imperceptiblement dans ses bras. Il semblait vouloir s'imprégner de la chaleur apaisante du petit félin, qui ronronnait doucement en ignorant les soucis qui rongeait le jeune homme de l'intérieur.

"Parce que je crois bien que voilà Lancelot."

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, un magnifique hibou grand duc au plumage de braise se posait sur le verre de James. Tandis que toute la table des Gryffondors observaient le volatile qui s'était trompé d'heure, Cornedrue pâlissait à vue d'oeil. C'était bien Lancelot.

Et Lancelot était le hibou de Némésis Potter.

Lentement, James ôta ses mains de la fourrure de Kisa, et détacha la lettre en tremblant. Aussitôt, le messager s'envola, n'attendant apparemment aucune réponse. Les lèvres pincées et le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure, Cornedrue ouvrit l'enveloppe et commença à lire. Sirius agrippa avec force le bras de Remus, qui s'efforça de calmer son ami. Sirius et James étaient aussi liés, sinon plus, que des frères, et toutes les émotions que l'un ressentaient, l'autre aussi. Et présentement, Sirius donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir.

Brusquement, James se leva, renversant ainsi la moitié des assiettes qui se trouvaient à proximité et arrachant ainsi Kisa à son roupillon de l'accalmie. Il ne se mit pas à courir, mais apparemment, il en brûlait d'envie. Il balança la lettre dans une torchère, et sortit de la Grande Salle sans avoir adressé un seul mot à ses amis. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait croisé Harry, qui rentrait, portant son bras en écharpe. Le jeune professeur le regarda passer d'un air surpris, et il se rembrunit. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, sans un regard pour les Maraudeurs et Steelay, qui souriait toujours comme une bienheureuse.

Remus sentait la panique grandir en lui. Lancelot, la lettre... Il sentait confusément que quelques chose était arrivé à Nime'. A la table des Serdaigles, Callisto sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras de Casilda.

Quelque chose s'était brisé avec cette lettre, arrivée après toutes les autres. La fin d'une époque. La fin d'une génération. La continuation d'un massacre, qui s'étendait à présent jusqu'aux pieds de Poudlard.

_Qu'est il arrivé à Nime', nom de Dieu ?_

La poitrine de Remus lui faisait mal. Il avait envie d'hurler, de courir dans la forêt, de s'écorcher les joues aux branches basses... de boire dans les flaques... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait préféré être le loup, plutôt que l'humain.

Le loup n'avait pas de larmes.

Sirius fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, et qu'il ne referait probablement plus jamais : il prit Kisa, la tigresse délaissée par son Maître, et l'attira sur ses genoux, pour continuer le câlin que James avait interrompu.

"Sirius..."

Remus ne reconnaissait même plus sa propre voix. Patmol ne répondit pas, se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans la fourrure rousse, pour cacher ce que Remus se doutait être ses premières larmes depuis bien longtemps.

Kisa ne ronronnait plus.

Casilda et Callisto ne souriaient plus.

Harry mangeait en silence, et semblait mobiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur Steelay et lui arracher son sourire.

Remus se demandait si tout avait encore un sens.

Et personne ne remarqua que Lily Evans avait quitté sa place, bien trop absorbés qu'ils étaient par leurs propres pensées.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 9, "Juste quelques petits éclats de cristal"**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Cemeil :** Mdr, t'es pas la seul à m'avoir dit que le passage où Oona parle de Gideon te faisait penser à celui où les jumeaux parlent de Cédric ! Comme quoi, Fred et George ressemblent plus à Molly qu'on ne veut bien le croire ;) Lol, en effet, il y a 2 Peter, faut pas l'oublier. Un qui est déjà Mangemort, et l'autre non : forcément, ça crée des interactions, lol. J'avoue que la petite étoile n'est pas tellement importante... C'est juste une façon de signaler que la carte ignore le nom de famille de Lou ;) Lol, pour la rapidité du chap suivant, je repasserais, je sais, xpdr. En fait, au moment ou j'ai choisi le nom d'emprunt que Harry allait porter, mon frère regardait "Titanic" à côté, xpdr, c'est pour ça ! Au début, il devait s'appeler Ulrich Schneider, quelque chose du genre, lol. Merci pour ta longue review, j'adore ! Bises !

**Lisandra :** C'est vrai que même Lolita, j'aurais pas osé, xpdr. Et pour Némésis, hem.. tu veux vraiment que je te répondes ? xpdr, merci ma Liz et gros bisous !

**Théalie : **Tout ça pour moi ? Roh, ben... merci ! Chuis toute rouge, xpdr ! Faut pas me faire des compliments pareils ! Lol, merciiiiiiiii et bisous !

**M4r13 :** Lol, bravo, t'avais bien deviné pour l'occlumencie ;) C'est vrai que je me donne du mal avec la relation Peter jeune/vieux, et je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! Et t'en fais pas, pour les allusions à Dudu d'amour, c'est très loin d'être fini, mdr, je suis une Athos-addict, xpdr ! Merci, Marie d'amour, et gros bisous !

**Kaka la Zen :** Lol, pauvre bras... Allez courage, t'as un nouveau chapitre à lire ! Merci la miss, et bisous !

**Kira-303 :** Mdr, t'es né juste un jour après moi ? Lol, VIVE LES BELIERS ! Merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait avoir un sourire débile toute la soirée, xpdr, j'en mérite pas tant ! Merci beaucoup et bzou !

**Greg83 :** C'est pas grave, tu sais ;) Oui, il ya une romance Harry/Individu de sexe féminin prévue, mais chut, c'est du spoiler ;) Merci et gros bisous à toi !

**Ambre15 :** Tu sais que je vais finir par devoir t'acheter des calmants, toi ? Xpdr, bravo, tes reviews me font toujours autant marrer, continue surtout ! ( sinon, je publie pas ! lol, ok, je me la ferme ) J'espère que la discussion ( engueulade ? ) Harry/Steelay d'amurche t'as plu, lol ! Merchiiiiiiii et bzou à touah !

**Cérulane :** Lol, en effet, y'a eu un cafouillage avec Steelay père, lol. Ca va mieux, maintenant ? Merci beaucoup et bises !

**Blacky :** Merciiiiiiiiii ma best friend et bisous à toi !

**Eiream : **relis et s'aperçoit qu'elle a traité Dudu d'amour de crétin Noooooooon, je te jure, j'était possédée quand j'ai écrit ça ! Lol, merci ma cacahuète, t'inquiète, je tiens les persos en laisse ;) Bisous !

**Blue Cinnamon ex l'auteur :** ( Toi t'as changé de pseudo entre temps, lol ) Merci et bisous !

**Titania.M :** Pour le récapitulatif, j'en referais peut être un, un de ces 4 matins, xpdr. Et tu avais bien deviné, c'est bien grâce à l'occlumencie que Ryry va pouvoir approcher Lou ;) Tu aimes Dumas aussi ? MOI CHUIS SA PLUS GRANDE FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Merci, j'espère que la suite t'as plu, et bisous !

**Sara Ambre : **Tu va me faire une longue review, ce coup ci ? Lol, merci ma soeurette du 5e âge et bisoux !

**Belval :** Oh, mon chou à la crème, hinhin... Pour Lou, faut vraiment savoir qu'elle est tellement en colère contre tout le monde quelle se fout de tout... y comprit de manquer de respect à un prof ! Et à ce moment là, elle est aveuglée par sa rage et sa douleur qu'elle n'a qu'une idée : rendre à Harry le mal qu'il lui a fait. Alors qu'il reste stoïque ou pas... elle s'en fiche, mdr ! J'ai lu ton one shot "Vivre ou survivre", mais j'ai pas eu le temps de reviewer, snif... Merci, Chou, et gros bisous !

**Fofolleuh :** MERCI MA JUMS MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME !

**Kitou :** Merci pour ta review, même tardive, j'espère que la suite t'as plu ;), bisous !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien n°10 :** Si je n'aime pas particulièrement le passage des Cavales, j'avoue que j'ai un petit faible pour celui des Bouées de sauvetage des Maraudeurs, lol. Fifille m'a dit qu'elle avait bein aimé le coup de la cravate de James, sur MSN, alors je vous livre ici l'anecdote en live : tirer mon mec par sa cravate, c'est un truc que je rêve de faire, le jour ou j'aurais un mec, mdr ! si j'en ai un un jour bien sûr, ce dont je doute fort, vu comment c'est parti, lol. Alors, j'ai extrapolé sur Cally et mon Jamesie adoré que j'aime ! Je sais que j'avais annoncé du Quidditch et des Tarots, mais finalemnt, j'ai préféré avancer la Bataille... Les tarots, ce sera pour après ( l'entrée en action de Wendy ! Ah, j'ai hâte ! ), et le Quidditch aussi. Et encore, vu la conjoncture que prends les choses, je doute qu'il y ai un match d'ici un trèèèèèès long moment lol. Mais rien n'exclut la possibilité d'un petit duel père/fils sur... hem, merde, j'en ai déjà trop dit. je me tait, vous ne tirerais plus rien de moi !

Pour ceux qui m'accuseront de forcer le rating avec le passage d'Hélynn ( qui n'était aucunement prévu dans le scénario initial, je précise, c'est venu en écrivant ), je répondrais : pour les âmes sensibles que ça choque, z'êtes vraiment pas obligés de lire, xpdr, vous pouvez sauter des pages !

Gros bisous à vous tous qui me lisez, tous vos petits messages me font chaud au coeur, ne vous arrêtez pas, surtout !

Andromède

PS de dernière minute : Je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en annonçant d'ores et déjà que le prochain chapitre s'appellera _A toi pour l'éternité_. Avis à ceux que ça branche de décortiquer ça, pour les autres, ça devrait vous faire patienter, non ? Et si vous n'êtes toujours pas satisafaits, je vous rappelle que mon live journal est ouvert à tous, et que vous pouvez y lire les dernières nouvelles en ce qui concerne mes fics et ma p'tite vie sinistre, lol.


	11. Chapitre 10 : A toi pour l'éternité

**Titre :** Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur :** Le chien du voisin

**Spoilers :** Les 5 tomes ( est ce que je vais arriver à finir cette fic avant que le tome 6 ne paraisse en français ? °panique° )

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi, tout à JKR, vous êtes contents ?_ Si quelqu'un s'avise de me piquer mes persos originaux..._

**Notes de l'auteur :** Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Que suite à l'arrêt intempestif, ou plutôt l'abandon pur et simple, de certaines de mes fics ( pour ne pas dire toutes sauf celle ci ), je me suis tellement faite descendre par review, accusée de lâcheté, etc... Que ça m'a dégoutée d'écrire pendant un bon moment. Les reviewers se figurent souvent que les auteurs n'ont que ça à faire qu'écrire ( je parle en connaissance de cause, avant d'écrire j'étais moi même revieweuse ), mais il n'y a rien de plus faut. Nous sommes des êtres humains comme vous ( le premier qui se fends la gueule, je le boxe, vu ? ), et nous avons une vie à vivre !

Si vous êtes déçus par ma lâcheté, signalez le moi, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, mas évitez les reviews incendiaires pour me traiter de tous les noms et en me disant que vous êtes plus que déçus !

Parce que moi, j'écris pour mon plaisir avant tout. Pas pour me faire lancer des fleurs ou recevoir des reviews.

Merci à **Gaby**, **Cally**, **Liz**, **Elise** et **Jums**. J'vous aime très fort, les filles. _(La Jums en question : moi aussi j't'adore )_

A vous pour l'éternité, revieweurs.

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 10 : A toi pour l'éternité**_

Severus ramassa une autre pierre et la jeta de nouveau de toutes ses forces dans l'eau du lac, qui n'était plus si calme que ça. Il voulait abîmer l'eau. Il voulait que le lac cesse d'être beau, parce que plus rien ne méritait de l'être en cet instant.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours qu'on règle ça par le sang ? J'en ai marre, nom de Dieu, j'en ai marre ! Putain de sa race ! _

Il venait de recevoir une lettre de son père, lui annonçant le départ pour le front Nord - c'est à dire Poudlard et Pré-au-lard - des Combattants du Ministère. Les Aurors, les Duellistes, Les soldats-sorciers... Tristan Diggory, le général des Pyrovaes, marchait sur Poudlard. Ohroro Tenves, celle des Aeryns, suivait en renfort. Quand aux autres généraux, nul ne savait où Bagnold les avait envoyés.

Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : le Seigneur des Ténèbres approchait. Et Eusebius Rogue lui avait bien précisé de ne pas se mêler à la Bataille qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu. Ca le rendait malade ! Il ne souhaitait pas combattre, mais l'idée de regarder Voldemort détruire Poudlard pierre par pierre sans rien faire lui donnait envie de vomir. Poudlard était sa maison ! Bien plus que le manoir de son père, en tout cas ! La forêt, le château, l'herbe du parc, le lac... On voulait l'obliger à contempler périr tout ça sans le défendre ? Pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne ? Il ne voulait pas servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pourtant, il allait céder à son père, qui l'obligerait à le faire. C'était déjà un sacrifice conséquent, non ?

Apparemment pas.

Il lui fallait en plus immoler sa demeure aux caprices d'un orphelin qui avait extrapolé sa haine des moldus sur le monde sorcier en général.

Severus se baissa une nouvelle fois, mais ne trouva plus de pierre sous sa main. Il les avait toutes balancées dans le lac. Plus rien pour se défouler. Il songea un instant à sortir sa baguette et à partir en guerre contre les arbres de la forêt interdite, mais son instinct de conservation lui souffla que c'était assez moyen, comme idée. Pourtant il voulait s'énerver. Il avait besoin de s'énerver ! Contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, peut importe... Mais il le fallait ! Maintenant et tout de suite, puisqu'on ne lui permettrait pas de le faire quand la guerre frapperait aux portes de Poudlard !

Il tapa du pied sur le sol, cherchant par tous les moyens à extérioriser sa rage. Pourquoi ne pouvait il faire comme Ruban Rouge et frapper sur tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de passer à sa portée ? Pourquoi était il si rachitique qu'il ne puisse aller défier Potter aux poings ? Pourquoi ce gros con de Pettigrow n'était il pas là, seul et tremblant, pour taper dessus ?

Frapper, frapper, faire mal, chasser cette sensation d'impuissance, de viol...

_Je les déteste tous, le monde n'est qu'un putain d'immense trou du cul, je suis un fils de pute qui ne vaut pas mieux et je vous emmerde tous, d'abord ! Merde, vous m'entendez, MERDE !_

Il se retourna, près à balancer Hagrid lui même dans le lac, lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec celui qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant maudit.

La silhouette voûtée, des brindilles et des feuilles sèches plein la cape, les joues rouges et humides, les yeux noisettes remplis d'éclairs et de colère... Les cheveux noirs en bataille, les lunettes de travers et les poings serrés à s'écorcher les paumes...

"Rogue ?" Coassa James Potter d'une voix qui n'était même plus la sienne.

S'en fut trop pour Severus, qui sans réfléchir plus loin, balança son poing en avant, et atteignit Potter à l'estomac. Celui ci se courba en deux sous la violence du coup, en laissant échapper un gémissement sourd. Severus s'accorda une micro seconde d'étonnement face à sa force physique inhabituelle, puis il repensa au cours de Dawson le matin même : les sentiments bruts tels que la colère décuplaient la magie interne, et cela pouvait avoir des répercussions sur les capacités physiques.

Il n'eut pas le temps de relâcher sa garde davantage, car Potter s'était redressé et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Severus volait à dix pieds de là, emporté par le poing du Gryffondor qui s'était écrasé sur son visage. Il se releva, le nez en sang, et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur sa magie et sur la colère qu'il éprouvait. Il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui, et il constata avec un sentiment étrange qu'une légère aura de couleur rouge entourait le corps de Potter. Il avait adopté une posture de combat typique des Pyrovaes, et s'apprêtait visiblement à porter le prochain coup.

Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se jeta de nouveau sur lui, galvanisé par la rage et la haine, et par la puissance magique qu'il sentait palpiter dans ses veines et autour de lui. Les deux garçons roulèrent à terre, griffant, mordant, frappant partout où ils pouvaient s'atteindre. Ils se haïssaient, ils voulaient la mort de l'autre, cette mort qu'il avaient un jour frôlée tous les deux, face à un loup-garou déchaîné...

Potter enfonça son coude dans le plexus de Severus, et celui se plia en deux pour accompagner le mouvement, mais cela n'empêcha en rien la douleur. Le Serpentard faucha les jambes de James, et la lutte au sol reprit de plus belle, incessante...

Guerre sans fin, stupide, idiote...

Qui ne cesserait jamais, même si l'un des deux combattants mourrait...

Ils se faisaient face, à présent, courbés, haletants, épuisés... Leur visage était couvert de sang et de plaies, tuméfié... Mais pourtant, ils étaient prêts à retourner à l'assaut, prêts à se faire mal de nouveau... Leur magie faisait vibrer l'atmosphère, une puissance sourde et inconnue émanait d'eux et semblait prête à exploser à tout instant. Deux auras mêlées par leur proximité mais à jamais séparées par la haine qu'ils se vouaient...

Rouge et vert...

Gryffondor et Serpentard...

A jamais ennemis.

Déverser sa haine pour le monde sur l'être qui pouvait le mieux matérialiser ce sentiment. Guerre intérieure, l'armistice ne serait jamais signée. Le lion vengeait sa soeur et le serpent sa liberté. Car le temps de toutes deux était désormais compté.

De nouveau, James et Severus se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily avait couru pendant un long moment à travers les couloirs, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle voulait juste oublier l'expression qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de Potter au moment ou il avait ouvert cette lettre... Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais l'éclair qui avait traversé son regard à se moment là avait fait exploser en elle un sentiment étrange, nouveau... Une envie qu'elle ne comprenait pas avait germé en elle : _enlever cette lueur des yeux de Potter._ Elle se doutait que la lettre annonçait un malheur : cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. La famille Potter était très engagée dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et chacun de ses membres luttait à sa manière.

Quelqu'un était il mort ?

Les poumons et la gorge de Lily étaient en feu, et elle se laissa tomber aux pieds d'une armure, le souffle court. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait elle quitté la Grande Salle ? Oona devait s'inquiéter, et tous les autres la prendre pour une folle ! Quelle idée de s'emballer comme elle l'avait fait ! Pour une raison aussi stupide, en plus ! Personne ne pouvait ôter... la tristesse, la colère, l'injustice... Tout ça à la fois du regard d'une personne ! Surtout quand cette personne était... Etait Potter ! Le crétin macho et arrogant qu'elle détestait !

_Alors, si je le déteste, pourquoi est ce que je suis là, à courir après lui, plutôt que de le laisser se démerder ? Est ce que je le déteste vraiment ? Oui, bien sûr ! Il se prend pour le nombril du monde, il attaque les gens sans raison... Enfin, juste Severus Rogue..._

Lily entortilla machinalement une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts, un tic qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Le sentiment inconnu se faisait de plus en plus puissant. Tous ses amis la harcelaient avec James. Tous ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne les avait pas cru. Potter la harcelait depuis la bal d'Halloween, en 5e année, lorsqu'elle avait trébuché ( _Putain de talons !_ ) et atterrit le nez sur son torse.

Ce crétin avait eu le coup de foudre...

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla d'une voix désagréable, qu'elle aussi, elle avait eu le coup de foudre, pendant une seconde : elle était tombée amoureuse de l'odeur de Potter. Un parfum spécial, unique, qui émanait de sa personne, et qui avait enivré Lily lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée collée à lui, ce jour là... Une odeur de chocolat. Potter sentait le chocolat. Fragrance sucrée et gourmande, qui donnait envie d'embrasser la peau d'où elle émanait... Malheureusement, cette peau appartenait à James.

Il s'était conduit de la manière la plus stupide possible depuis ce jour là : il avait cherché à la séduire, à en faire des tonnes.

Elle détestait les garçons qui en faisaient des tonnes.

Mais elle adorait le chocolat...

_Et en plus, il était arrogant et machiste au possible ! Comment aimer un garçon pareil ? Il était le pire de tous !_

"Oui, il _était_, tu viens de le dire toi même !"

Lily sursauta. La petite voix exaspérante venait de nouveau de lui susurrer ses sous entendus débiles. Mais d'un côté, Lily était bonne joueuse : elle admettait que la voix avait raison. James avait changé : Oona l'avait bien obligée à le reconnaître. Il avait perdu toutes ces petites manies insignifiantes, mais qui exaspéraient tant Lily, comme se passer la main dans les cheveux, piquer le Vif d'or dans le bureau de Bibine et se balader avec... Il avait aussi gagné en modestie, et la couche d'arrogance avait en grande partie fondue.

_Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver, quand même, avec ses saletés de tifs !_

Petits gestes stupides, mais oubliés.

Il ne restait que sa stupide guéguerre avec Severus Rogue. C'était tellement puéril ! Mais d'un autre côté, Rogue ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort non plus, et Potter et lui se comportaient de la même façon... Narcissa, la Préfète des Serpentards, avait souvent mentionné le fait que Potter et Rogue ne cessaient de se battre dès qu'ils se croisaient. Et cet imbécile de Black qui en rajoutait une couche à chaque fois...

Lily se leva et recommença à marcher, sinon elle se serait mise à massacrer la pauvre armure. Elle était impulsive de nature, doublée d'une Grande Gueule. Elle ne supportait pas l'injustice, et si il y avait une chose qui ne lui faisait pas peur, c'était de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Et elle ne s'était vraiment pas gênée avec Potter ! Résultat : la totalité du fan club de James s'amusait maintenant à l'enfoncer à tout bout de champ. Et Evans n'avait pas besoin de ça. Alors elle passait ses nerfs sur Potter, encore et toujours lui, même si Oona l'avait fait culpabiliser de nombreuses fois en lui faisant remarquer que certaines de ses remarques à l'égard du "Capitaine" étaient gratuites et blessantes...

Elle était là pour retrouver Potter et l'empêcher de faire une connerie. Ne penser qu'à ça, pas à autre chose. Ne pas s'arrêter sur le trouble actuel de sa vie sentimentale, ni sur ce sentiment qui avait déferlé en elle quand elle avait vu le regard de Potter !

Lily lâcha ses mèches et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, pour ne pas martyriser davantage sa chevelure. Elle n'allait pas virer obsédée des poils, comme Potter, non mais ! Et inutile de réapparaître à moitié chauve, en plus. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, et arriva dans le hall. Où James avait il bien pu aller ? Il avait besoin de se calmer, c'était certain.

_Où est ce que j'irais si je devais me défouler ? Oublier qu'un membre de ma famille est peut être parti pour toujours ?_

Lily soupira et repensa à sa mère, qui était morte en la mettant au monde. Sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue et qui lui manquait tellement. En souvenir de cette maman perdue, Lily s'était promis de devenir mère à son tour, et d'aimer et chérir son enfant plus qu'elle même. Elle voulait être mère, elle avait ça dans le sang. Elle était née pour donner la vie, elle l'avait toujours su. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas encore rencontré celui avec qui elle aimerait le faire.

_Un endroit que je trouverais beau... Le lac, où la forêt, peut être... Mais est ce que Potter pense la même chose que moi ?_

Elle haussa les épaules, et se dit qu'après tout, l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Elle voulait se calmer. Déjà qu'elle pétait un câble dès qu'il s'agissait de James, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve juste quand elle voulait le consoler.

Oui, c'était ça. Elle voulait le consoler.

Lily ouvrit la porte, et aussitôt, la brise tiède du soir vint lui fouetter le visage. Elle ferma les yeux, et s'avança dans le parc désert, ses longs cheveux dansant dans le vent. Elle se sentait déjà plus sereine, et sa démarche lui paraissait moins stupide. Après tout, depuis le début de l'année, James et elle ne s'étaient pas encore disputés. "Vous auriez eu du mal, on est le soir de la rentrée, je te signale !". Lily grogna intérieurement et ignora la voix.

A la fin de leur sixième année, avec Oona, ils avaient même réussi à avoir quelques conversations civilisées, après tout, et la jeune fille se souvint avoir apprécié le jeune homme qu'elle avait découvert en James à ce moment là : drôle, intelligent et cultivé. A mille lieux du Potter-j'suis-l'meilleur...

Lily s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Une vibration bizarre, dans l'atmosphère, qui vous prenait à la poitrine. Un bruit sourd. De la magie, beaucoup de magie. Lily ferma les yeux et joignit les mains. Elle n'était pas croyante, mais la prière et les mantras étaient une merveilleuse technique pour se vider l'esprit et se concentrer sur les flux magiques présents dans l'air. Elle psalmodia son chant latin préféré dans son esprit, et lentement, elle commença à percevoir la source du bruit sourd. Elle voulait savoir, car elle détestait se trouver en présence de forces inconnues.

Une bagarre, entre deux entités magiques puissantes. Mais la bagarre était terminée. Qui avait gagné ? Personne. Les deux flux étaient en aussi mauvais état l'un que l'autre. Lily s'échina à les décortiquer. Exercice ardu, qu'elle ne pratiquait pas souvent : elle connaissait surtout l'art de lire les empreintes magiques en théorie. Elle avait tout lu là dessus, et s'était souvent entraînée, avec Oona, Casilda et Callisto.

_Ces deux là, je les connaît... Du moins une... L'autre est plus brouillée..._

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la première, celle qu'elle percevait le mieux. Elle marcha un peu, et ses pas la portèrent vers la forêt interdite. L'air était toujours aussi chaud, et le vent toujours aussi fort. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière, et retint son souffle.

Il était tout près.

Lily avait complètement oublié Potter : le flux magique qui l'avait attirée ici était plus puissant. Elle voulait savoir qui c'était, car elle sentait qu'il souffrait. Des blessures profondes certainement. Peut être pourrait elle le soigner ? Elle avait des connaissances en blessures magiques ou non, et savait comment les guérir...

Un bruit de brindille qui craque et un renâclement à sa droite la firent sursauter : allongé sur le flan, recroquevillé près d'un arbre... Elle le vit... Un cerf magnifique, qui semblait jeune, malgré sa ramure imposante. Il était blessé, et portait de nombreuses plaies sur sa fourrure. Farouchement, il redressa la tête, près à se défendre. Lily ne respirait plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait aussi près d'un animal sauvage.

Un cerf... Une bête qu'on ne rencontrait jamais... Petite, elle rêvait d'en approcher un... Celui ci semblait de mauvaise humeur en tout cas. Il léchait le sang qui coulait de ses blessures, sans doute dans l'espoir d'apaiser la douleur, mais la langue râpeuse ne faisait que les agrandir davantage. Lily respira profondément, et fit un pas en avant. Le cerf poussa un bramement de rage, et la jeune fille fut surprise de lire autant d'humanité dans les yeux de l'animal : il était _en colère._

_Ne pousse pas trop loin, ma fille, tire toi doucement... Tu es ici pour Potter, pas pour un cerf mal luné et mal en point..._

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je m'approche ?"

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche malgré elle. Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce et basse, apaisante. C'était stupide, le cerf ne pouvait pas la comprendre. Mais le cerf était la puissance magique qui avait attiré Lily ici, elle le savait. Il était blessé, et avait besoin de soins, sinon, les plaies allaient s'infecter et s'aggraver. Evans avait perçu une bagarre, tout concordait.

"Je peux te soigner, tu sais."

Le cerf l'ignorait à présent. Il avait courbé la tête sur son flan et ramener ses longues pattes fines contre lui. Il la snobait, un peu à la manière de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait... Mais elle n'aurait pas su dire qui. Lily rit intérieurement de la situation, et fit un autre pas. Elle avait bien vu que malgré tout, l'animal la surveillait du coin de l'oeil.

"Tu m'as l'air d'une vraie tête de mule, toi. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état ? Tu voulais une femelle, mais elle était déjà prise, et ton rival t'a mis la pâtée, c'est ça ?"

Le fier animal redressa la tête vivement, et Lily aurait presque pu dire qu'il semblait _outré._ Elle éclata franchement de rire, et alla s'asseoir près de lui, en prenant toute fois garde aux andouillers, qui auraient pu l'éventrer sans problème. Le cerf la contemplait à présent comme si il cherchait à la reconnaître.

_Je connais ces yeux là, non de Dieu, j'ai déjà vu cet animal quelque part..._

Elle avança une main pour caresser son farouche compagnon. Il avait beau être incapable de bouger, elle avait peur qu'il ne s'enfuit. Le cerf se laissa faire, mais ne bougea pas d'un poil, comme si le geste de tendresse de Lily lui était indifférent.

"T'es pas blessé seulement physiquement..." Murmura t'elle. "Tu as aussi une blessure intérieure, mon beau..."

Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et recommença à chanter en latin. Sous ses doigts, elle sentit l'animal se détendre. Sa fourrure était chaude et douce, et elle eut envie d'y enfouir son nez. Le cerf était puissant, et avait de la magie en lui. Beaucoup de magie. Lily sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule de soin. Les plaies les plus superficielles se refermèrent, et Lily put enfin caresser le flan du bel encorné. Elle le sentait se décrisper, et s'abandonner à ses doigts. Ses poils étaient rêches du sang coagulé, mais ils étaient chauds.

Sa respiration était régulière, et sa belle tête couronnée de bois reposait contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus proche. Il fixait un point invisible devant lui, l'air profondément malheureux. Lily se sentit fondre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait attirée près du cerf, et même à présent, son comportement lui paraissait stupide : elle avait suivi l'émission d'un flux magique inconnu, tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait perçu tout près d'elle.

Elle était venue dans le parc pour James. Pas pour un cerf qui tenait plus de la mule bornée, aussi beau et touchant fut-ce t'il. Qui sait si le jeune homme n'avait pas fait une bêtise pendant qu'elle était restée là avec l'animal ? Elle devait le retrouver.

"T'es guéri, maintenant..." Murmura Lily d'une voix rauque. "Je vais te laisser... Je ne suis pas venue pour toi..."

Le cerf ne bougea pas, mais elle vit bien que ses oreilles s'étaient dressées.

"Un garçon que je croyais détester est peut être en train de faire une connerie... Il a besoin de moi."

Elle se leva et s'éloigna doucement, persuadée d'avoir vu le cerf redresser la tête, l'air..._surpris_. Elle se mit à courir, et n'entendit pas le léger "pop" qui retentit derrière elle.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, une main crispée sur son épaule blessée, était adossé contre un aulne et la regardait partir, le coeur en miettes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tu crois que Nime' est..."

Remus avait la voix brisée, et il avait l'impression que ces quelques mots lui avaient arraché les cordes vocales. Mais il fallait qu'il rompe le silence... Qui d'autre pouvait le faire que lui ? Les silences sont pires que tout, dans la situation où se trouvaient les trois garçons. Remus tourna un regard terne vers Oona, qui fixait le siège vide de Lily, comme si le simple pouvoir de ses yeux pouvait lui ramener sa meilleure amie. Elle était aussi perdue que le lycanthrope... A cette constatation, Remus sentit une pointe de chaleur dans ses artères, mais bien vite, cette sensation disparue.

Patmol s'était redressé et regardait Lunard avec colère.

"Non, elle n'est pas morte. Martela t'il. Parce que si elle était morte, James ne se serait pas enfui, il serait tombé raide mort sur la table ! Il tient à sa soeur plus que tout, et moi avec lui ! C'est mon frère, merde, Remus, et si ça se trouve, là, il est en train de se foutre en l'air ! Et moi je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider ! Alors sois gentil..."

Sa rage tomba d'un seul coup. Il croisa ses avants bras sur la table et enfouit son visage dedans. Kisa était mortellement immobile...

"Lunard, mon frère, Némésis est vivante... Pour le moment... Ca j'en suis sûr..."

Remus passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, désemparé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser la détresse de Sirius, au moins aussi grande que la sienne. Il faisait de légers va-et-vient dans le dos de Patmol, pour tenter de le calmer et de s'occuper les mains pour ne pas se mettre à tout briser. Peter tremblait, en face, planté tout seul dans son pantalon. Remus eut un mince sourire en songeant qu'il devait déjà s'être pissé dessus à l'heure qu'il était...

Il entendit alors un infime murmure, que lui seul pouvait percevoir, et qui ressemblait très vaguement à la voix de Sirius.

"Je veux Brune."

Oona s'était approchée, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, et ne supportant visiblement pas de rester assis à ne rien faire pendant que ses meilleurs amis avaient disparus. Elle s'assit à la place vide de James, les lèvres en sang à force de se les être mordues, et lança un regard plein de questions à Remus. Malheureusement, celui ci ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

"Brune."

Remus fit signe à Oona d'aller chercher Casilda et Callisto, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire. La jeune fille sentait qu'elle allait finir par péter un câble si elle restait inactive. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec les deux Serdaigles, qui semblaient pour le moins aussi ravagées que Sirius. Casilda avait les yeux fixés droit devant elle, et elle ne cillait plus, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une morte. Callisto avait les yeux rougis et tordaient ses belles mains de désespoir. Remus désigna Sirius. Brune s'approcha et posa une main sur le bras de Black. Il releva la tête, et elle l'obligea à se lever.

Machinalement, Oona avait glissé ses doigts dans ceux de Remus, qui répondait à son étreinte sans y penser.

"On va voir Wendy."

Casilda avait dit cela d'une voix égale et calme, en gardant toujours ce sale regard, qui vous donnait envie de la secouer, de la frapper... Tout plutôt que ces yeux de cadavre ! Sirius se leva, prêt à la suivre n'importe où, pourvu qu'on lui donne des démentis quand à son inquiétude. Remus et Oona, eux, voulaient des réponses. Callisto voulait juste s'assurer que James allait bien.

"Quand on ne sait plus où on en est, il faut aller voir Wendy..." Continua Brune.

"Wendy Springer, la préfète en chef ?" Demanda timidement Oona, se rappelant de cette fille qui avait failli foutre sa Lily en dépression.

"Oui... Wendy..."

Et ils la suivirent sans plus poser de questions, mais n'en pensant pas moins. A la table des Poufsouffles, Zak Lovegood les observait, les mains croisées sous son menton, plongé dans ses réflexions.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lou était assise sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie, les pieds dans le vide, la respiration sifflante et la bave aux lèvres. Ils approchaient, tous. Sans exception. Le psychopathe avait mis ses troupes en branle, et le Ministère avait mobilisé toutes ses forces sur ce coup. Les imbéciles ! Elle les sentait, toutes ces effluves de peur, de sueur et de sang qui se mêlaient dans son nez et ses oreilles...

Elle voulait se jeter tout en bas pour ne pas avoir à sentir tous les échos qui ne manqueraient pas de découler de cette bataille qui s'annonçait à l'horizon. Elle n'allait pas le supporter ! Que faire ? Aller se terrer au plus profond des cachots, de la terre glaise dans les oreilles ? Courir se noyer dans le lac ? Aller péter la gueule à Dawson pour l'avoir empêchée de percevoir l'armée des ténèbres plus tôt ?

Le don de Lou était en éveil, exacerbé, annihilant toute la magie qu'elle avait en elle et la rendant aussi faible qu'une moldue sur le champ de bataille sorcier. Ce pouvoir était un poison, une gangrène, une peste qui allait l'étouffer. Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas en finir, hein ? Tout simplement parce que si elle mourrait maintenant, elle souffrirait tous les tourments de la mort éternelle. Ah ça, Thanatos avait bien prévu son coup..

Thanatos, le Dieu de la mort, et Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil... Fidèles disciples d'Hadès...

Instigateurs de sa conception...

Elle sentait qu'elle allait chier dans son froc rien qu'à la perspective de devoir supporter les échos de la Bataille. Là, en bas... Le vide, tellement attirant, tellement beau... La délivrance était dans le bas de la Tour, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas tendre la main et l'attraper ? Elle était paralysée par la peur, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor. Elle était une Serpentard, cynique, fouteuse de merde, mais pas courageuse pour deux ronds... Et elle allait crever, toute seule en haut de sa tour, morte de trouille, sans amis, sans amour, sans substance...

_A toi pour l'éternité, Lou..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wendy Springer, 17 ans, brillante élève de Serdaigle, loufoque et bancale, sans amis véritables...

Elle était assise en tailleur, au milieu de sa pièce. Une salle de classe abandonnée depuis longtemps, ou elle avait entassé tous ses objets les plus précieux, ses souvenirs et ses artefacts magiques (acquisitions, héritage ou alors résultat de ses nombreuses expériences). Une pièce secrète qui était connue de tous les élèves de l'école, car tous les élèves de l'école connaissaient Wendy.

Wendy, la première élève de Poudlard a posséder un don aussi marqué pour la Divination depuis des générations et des générations... Elle maniait les Tarots comme personne, dans tous les sens du terme, mais cela, c'était son petit secret... Elle s'était amassé un joli petit tas de gallions en tirant les lames pour ses condisciples, soucieux de savoir si ils avaient réussis leurs examens, où si l'élu de leur coeur en pinçait pour eux... Wendy, avec sa gentillesse coutumière acceptait et répondaient à ses demandes banales et superficielles. Elle ne refusait jamais une prédiction, et aucune ne s'était avérée fausse à ce jour.

Wendy méditait, et priait. Une légère aura bleutée entourait son corps, et les objets savamment disposés dans la pièce frémissaient de magie pure. Elle était plongée au coeur même des sphères inaccessibles du Temps et de l'Avenir, et cherchait des réponses : qui aurait elle à combattre aujourd'hui ? Les armées de Voldemort étaient en marche, cela ne faisait aucun doute : sa perception était affreusement brouillée par la magie noire qui se dégageait des forces obscures.

Mais elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle le savait. C'était le prix à payer pour que les secrets de l'Avenir s'ouvrent à vous. Votre vie était déjà tracée et vous était déjà dévoilée. Wendy connaissait par coeur chaque minute de sa vie future et celle de ses condisciples. Elle savait exactement où et quand la mort la frapperait. Elle savait avec qui elle allait se marier et mettre au monde sa fille.

Sa toute petite fille, qui était elle aussi condamnée à un triste sort : voir mourir sa maman. Mais Wendy était décidée à ne rien faire pour changer cela. A force de manier, peindre et lire le futur, on finissait par ne plus s'étonner de rien, vivre au jour le jour, et profiter des brefs moments sur Terre que nous accordaient les Dieux.

Devait elle dire à Zak qu'il serait le père de la petite Luna ? Zak qui l'adorait et qui faisait tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour attirer son attention. Pouvait elle dire qu'elle en était amoureuse ? Non... Une Voyante ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse, puisqu'elle savait d'avance le nom de celui à qui son destin était lié. Et il ne fallait rien dire au pauvre Zak. Il était heureux, avec sa plume, sa vocation, ses espoirs et ses illusions. Wendy ne voulait pas lui ôter ce bonheur. Pas tout de suite. Puisqu'elle savait qu'il aurait à porter son deuil et à élever leur fille seul...

Wendy se promena plus avant dans les Sphères. Elle y croisa la silhouette grimaçante de Ruban Rouge, la Serpentard. Elle aussi allait mourir, peut être même qu'elle aurait déjà dû rejoindre les rives du Styx. Mais non. Le professeur Dawson était venu du futur pour la protéger. Ca aussi Wendy le savait. Et au moment même ou elle avait aperçu le jeune homme, un voile qui entourait une partie des sphères s'était levé d'un coup !

Derrière le voile se trouvaient James Potter et Lily Evans. Eux, dont elle avait si souvent entr'aperçu le destin commun, sans pouvoir dire précisément si oui ou non ils s'aimeraient. Ca avait été sa plus grande source de frustration durant ses 7 années à Poudlard. Mais à présent que Harry Dawson, ou plutôt Harry Potter, s'était montré à elle, elle savait.

James et Lily allaient tomber amoureux, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. James et Lily allaient avoir un fils : Harry. Potter et Evans les deux Gryffondors, étaient les deux Saints désignés par le ciel pour mettre au monde le Survivant, héritier de l'Amour Universel, disciple de Ruban Rouge, et futur vainqueur de Voldemort.

Elle savait aussi ce qui allait découler de tout ça. Une poignée de vies brisées, anéanties...

Elle baissa la tête devant la vision de centaines de Détraqueurs se nourrissant des peurs les plus secrètes de Sirius Black, injustement condamné à un châtiment inhumain. Elle versa une larme devant la solitude et le désespoir de Remus Lupin, debout et immobile devant les tombes de James et Lily Potter.

Un pied de lys était planté sur le tombeau de Lily. Il poussait, il poussait... Il se mêlait étroitement au rosier noir qui fleurissait sur le marbre du caveau de James. Entremêlés, indissociables... Inséparables et indestructibles... Leur amour aura survécu même dans la mort, et ces parents modèles et exemplaires devenus des anges gardiens, veillent sur leur fils et le protégent de la mort...

Wendy quitta les sphères, presque à regret. Elle aimait admirer encore et encore de telles preuves d'amour, et savoir qu'elle était le seul témoin de ce futur tragique et magnifique la remplissait de joie.

Mais elle avait une Bataille à mener. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de les entendre frapper pour annoncer à Casilda Williams, Callisto di Lampedusa, Oona O'Neary, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Ils étaient venus la voir pour la même raison qui poussait tous les étudiants à venir la voir. Ils voulaient des réponses. Pas de périphrases, pas d'informations inutiles.

Juste un peu d'espoir.

"Asseyez-vous..." Murmura Wendy.

Elle tourna sa tête blonde vers un coin de la pièce, et un instant durant, ses pupilles brillèrent d'une lueur argentée. Un souffle de vent agita la pièce, et un coffret de bois sombre s'éleva lentement, pour venir se poser en face de la jeune fille.

Détail important : Wendy était une Elementale d'air.

Les quatre Gryffondors et les deux Serdaigles la regardaient d'un oeil perçant. Ils s'assirent entre elle et la boîte, ne prenant même pas la peine de se dissimuler.

O'Neary s'assis sur les genoux de Lupin, et Williams n'avait pas quitté les bras de Black. Wendy ne réagit pas : elle savait tout cela depuis longtemps, tout comme les paroles qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer. Lampedusa et Pettigrow pleuraient silencieusement. Springer ne baissa pas les yeux face au futur traître, et lui fit le même sourire qu'aux autres.

Wendy ne méprisait jamais un humain.

Elle ouvrit le coffret, et en sortit lentement son jeu de Tarot. Elle l'avait hérité de sa grand-mère, et l'avait modifié à sa convenance, conférant aux cartes séculaires de nouveaux pouvoirs, et les transformant en armes redoutables. Elle battit sept fois le paquet et le posa devant elle.

"Sirius, coupe le paquet." Murmura t'elle en souriant.

"Pourquoi moi ?" Demanda t'il d'une voix rauque que Wendy ne lui avait jamais connue.

"Parce que c'est toi qui a le plus besoin d'être rassuré, en ce moment."

Remus et Oona interrogeaient Brune et Cally du regard, et celles ci se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Elles étaient déjà venues voir Wendy, et connaissaient ses étranges manières de faire. Sirius Black coupa maladroitement le tas de cartes, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'une goutte de sang perla au bout de ses doigts.

"Désolée, les Arayashiki n'obéissent vraiment qu'à moi..."

Wendy ramassa ses étranges cartes, qui étaient véritablement des lames, dans tous les sens du terme, tandis que Black la fixait attentivement.

"Au fait, bravo pour ta performance de ce matin, avec Shenron."

"Tu n'étais pas avec..." Commença Lupin, mais Wendy l'interrompit.

"Si vous êtes venus me voir, c'est que vous croyez en mon pouvoir de Devineresse. Alors Remus, ne gaspille pas tes mots inutilement, car un jour, tu en auras besoin."

Il se tut, et Wendy étala une à une les cartes sur le vieux tapis, face retournée, en formant une Grande Croix classique, comme elle en avait déjà fait des milliers. Les autres la regardaient faire avec curiosité, et elle leur fit un sourire encourageant.

Première lame

"L'impératrice retournée. L'un d'entre vous est trompé dans son amour."

"C'est moi", murmura Callisto. "Te fatigues pas, Wendy, je sais que Lily est partie retrouver James."

"Tu l'aimes encore ?" S'étonna Sirius.

"Oui."

_Ne gaspille pas tes mots, c'est bien, Callisto. Tu es sage._

Deuxième lame et troisième lame.

"Le pendu et l'Arcane sans nom. Une bataille est imminente, et l'un de vos proches sera immolé aujourd'hui."

"Continues, s'il te plaît..."

La voix d'Oona tremblait.

Quatrième lame.

"Le châtiment du ciel, qui s'abat sur la Terre sous forme de flammes léchantes et dévorantes. La guerrière Pyrovae qui vous connaissez sous le nom de Némésis est la prochaine cible des Moires, prenez gardes. Son fil est encore entier, mais plus pour longtemps."

Sirius et Remus jetèrent le même cri au nom de Némésis, mais Wendy continua sa lecture, imperturbable.

"Le valet d'épées, le miroir et l'empereur. Les dernières Arcanes révèlent la présence d'un étranger venu d'un autre monde, chevalier au coeur pur qui sera inévitablement opposé à vos erreurs à tous."

_A toi pour l'éternité, Harry._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Peter se releva, tremblant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, face à lui, le toisait d'un air méprisant. Il avait cru à son histoire. Il avait accepté Queudver dans ses rangs. Steelay l'avait amené sans douceur près de lui, et cette garce avait filé sans demander son reste.

Les autres Mangemorts étaient absents du Quartier Général de Voldemort. Queudver était seul, totalement. Rien n'avait changé. Il avait toujours été seul.

Face à Voldemort.

Face à la cruauté.

Face à son destin perdu.

Face à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Un ange déchu, qui aurait pu devenir un homme tellement grand, si il était resté à la droite de Dieu. Lucifer et ses démons : revenus sur terre pour faire payer leurs péchés aux hommes.

Ils allaient attaquer Poudlard.

Et Queudver était chargé d'isoler les deux seules personnes dont il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler.

James et Lily...

"Tu me les amènera : si ton histoire est vraie, il me suffit de les supprimer, et je ne disparaîtrais jamais. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit, Pettigrow ? Où qui que tu sois d'autre ?"

Peter déglutit. Le Voldemort de 1977 était beaucoup moins puissant que celui de son époque, bien sûr, mais il n'en était pas moins effrayant... Tellement que les mots moururent dans la gorge de Queudver. Il allait devoir trahir ses amis une nouvelle fois... Recommencer son ignoble besogne : les livrer à Voldemort, son Maître...

Il implora du regard l'ange noir, mais celui ci se détourna, et sortit de la pièce, afin de donner ses dernières instructions aux Mangemorts qu'il avait choisi pour l'aider à diriger son armée.

Ailes brûlées.

Ailes brisées.

Plus jamais elles ne le porteraient.

_Les amis sont des anges qui vous portent quand vos ailes ne savent plus comment voler..._

Voldemort n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Il avait toujours été seul. Queudver avait eu des amis. Mais il n'avait pas su les garder. Traître, larve, misérable ! Il avait eu une chance de plus que Tom Jedusor. Et il ne l'avait pas saisie.

_Pardon, pardon..._

Mille et une âmes marcheraient aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cette nuit...

_Ma vie est à vous pour l'éternité..._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Severus montait rageusement les marches qui menaient au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie. Tout plutôt que de rester immobile. Il était sérieusement amoché physiquement : Potter n'y était pas allé de main morte, et lorsqu'il se fâchait, c'était assez gratiné. Mais Rogue avait au moins la consolation de lui avoir fait au moins autant de mal. Il n'était pas si nul en combat singulier, finalement. Et ce soir, aucun des deux n'avait pu se départager. Qui sait si un jour, il ne battrait pas Potter ?

_En attendant, qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, bordel..._

Il avait trop d'adrénaline en lui pour rester tranquille et permettre à ses plaies de cicatriser. Peut lui importait que des flots de sang et de pus s'échappent de ses blessures, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se calmer. Et se battre. Il avait pris sa décision : il n'obéirait pas à son père et à Steelay. Cette nuit, quand Voldemort attaquerait, il défendrait Poudlard aux côtés des autres.

Qu'importe le châtiment ? Qu'importe la ruine ? Qu'importe la honte ?

Il allait sauver sa maison, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et pour la 1e fois, si il survivait, il pourrait se regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de vomir toute la nourriture avalée depuis sa naissance.

Il poussa violemment la dernière porte. L'air libre, enfin ! La tour était silencieuse, et de là haut, il pourrait voir arriver les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Seulement, Severus remarqua quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer.

"Rogue ?"

La voix était rauque, brisée par les sanglots. Severus fut à ce moment le témoin d'une scène qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue, de mémoire d'homme : Ruban Rouge, Lou, assise sur un des créneaux de la tour, les jambes dans le vide, la tête tournée vers lui.

Son long ruban rouge claquait dans les rafales de vent, coutumières à cette hauteur, et s'emmêlait étroitement avec ses longs cheveux noirs, brillants comme de la soie. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient plus que peur et tristesse. Il n'y avait plus de colère.

Juste de la souffrance.

Et de la noirceur.

"Ruban Rouge ?" Risqua finalement Severus.

Les joues de la jeune fille était encore tout humide de pleurs, et un instant, le garçon eut l'impression de se trouver face à une fille ordinaire, avec ses peines, ses joies, sa vie et ses amis. Peut être avait elle un chagrin, d'amour ? Peut être que son chat était mort ? Peut être qu'elle avait tâché sa jupe préférée ?

Mais non, c'était impossible : Ruban Rouge n'était pas une fille normale. Elle était...

Elle était Ruban Rouge, bon sang ! Une fille foutrement bien fichue, mais incapable de lancer le moindre sort ! Une Serpentard abandonnée, trouvée, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille ! Une asociale conne et méchante, qui se défoulait sur tout ce qui bougeait, et qui fuyait les autres comme la peste !

Mais qu'était donc le secret de Lou ? Quand saurait on enfin ce que cachait Ruban Rouge, nom de Dieu ?

Une seconde.

La fugace impression d'humanité de Ruban Rouge avait durée une seconde. Aussitôt, ses yeux noirs se remplirent de nouveau de rage et d'éclairs, et elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues, avant de se lever, et d'hurler ce blasphème ultime au crépuscule :

"J'EMMERDE LA VIE !"

Et Severus se détourna, se mordant les lèvres, et se demandant comment est-ce qu'il pouvait seulement penser que son existence était misérable.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Range toi aux côtés de Dumbledore pour cette bataille, mais tâche de ne pas te faire tuer par l'un des nôtres. _

_T.S._

Gwenaëlle poussa un hurlement de rage et déchira le billet que son père venait de lui envoyer en mille morceaux qu'elle jeta ensuite dans le feu. Ses yeux blancs donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites, et ses belles mains blanches se tordaient de rage. Comment osait il ? Comment son propre père pouvait il lui donner l'ordre de se battre aux côtés du vieux fou et de ce Dawson ? Comment pouvait on la rabaisser ainsi ?

Elle n'était plus une Mangemorte de second plan ! Elle détenait un secret qui pouvait faire ployer Voldemort lui même ! Certes le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait, par l'intermédiaire de Queudver, qu'à cause du mouflet de Potter et Evans, il allait disparaître d'ici quelques années ! Certes, grâce à cette information, il pouvait influencer son Destin ! Mais il ignorait que ce même mouflet, son futur vainqueur, se trouvait ici, lui aussi !

Il était venu en 1977 en même temps que le rat pour faire échouer le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

A la pensée qu'elle était la seule à connaître ce secret, Gwenaëlle se sentit gonfler d'orgueil.

Mais savoir que parce qu'elle ne l'avait dévoilé à personne, même pas à Queudver, et que de cette situation découlait le fait qu'on la prenne toujours pour une novice, lui fit réviser son jugement.

Avait elle réellement été une fine stratège ?

Ou avait elle laissé filer la touffe de cheveux de l'Occasion Ultime sans la saisir ?

Elle respira un grand coup pour se calmer. Harry Dawson ne perdait rien pour attendre, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres non plus. Tous les deux l'avaient sous-estimée. Tous les deux allaient payer. Elle se battrait aux côtés de Dumbledore, certes, mais pour elle, et elle seule !

_Désormais, c'est chacun pour soi. Et l'Auror Dawson, ou plutôt Harry Potter, a placé la balle dans mon camp._

Elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, et reprit son visage de glace. Ses yeux blancs étaient de nouveau inexpressifs, et elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Elle avait un château à défendre. Elle eut une pensée pour son Maître : Gabrielle Williams, la mère de Casilda Williams. Duelliste de classe Mondiale, elle lui avait tout apprit.

Gabrielle était incontestablement une partisante de Dumbledore, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais cela n'avait jamais empêché Steelay de considérer cette femme comme un modèle à suivre. Aujourd'hui, elle aussi se dresserait probablement contre l'armée des Ténèbres. Gwenaëlle décida que quitte à se battre pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne, autant se trouver une raison de le faire.

La jeune Duelliste venait d'en trouver une.

_Médiocre est l'élève qui ne dépasse pas le Maître. Aujourd'hui, je prouverais à mes ennemis que je suis une Bretteuse Magique accomplie, et à mes amis que j'ai de l'avenir parmi les Mangemorts._

_A moi pour l'éternité._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Narcissa était assise sur le tapis de la salle commune de Serpentard, ses jambes repliées gracieusement et les cheveux relevés à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle relisait _Perce-neige_, son roman favori, à voix haute. Quelques premières années de Serpentard s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle et l'écoutaient paisiblement narrer les aventures d'Hélias et Véga, de sa voix noble et calme. Tous savaient qu'une attaque était imminente, leurs parents leur ayant recommandé pour la plupart de rester dans leurs quartiers, bien à l'abri.

Narcissa faisait partie de ceux là, et avait décidé de s'occuper des plus jeunes, malgré les protestations de sa soeur Bellatrix. Mais Narcissa était une Black, et elle n'avait pas cédé. Quitte à rester caché, autant se rendre utile tout de même. Elle interrompit quelques secondes sa lecture pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Loïs Lennart, assise sur l'un des fauteuils, une petite fille sur chaque genoux. Elle les rassurait par l'étreinte de ses grands bras puissants. Narcissa et elle n'avaient pas échangé une seule parole, mais s'étaient comprises.

Pour la première fois, toutes les deux avaient l'impression d'avoir une amie.

"Dis, Narcissa, quand est ce que Véga va enfin distinguer les véritables alliés des traîtres ?" Murmura un petit garçon brun, qui s'était accroché à la robe de la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de caresser doucement la joue du petit.

"Et toi ? Quand le sauras tu ?"

_Ils peuvent venir. Je les attends. Parce que moi, j'ai choisi mon camp._

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 10, "A toi pour l'éternité"**

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**Cemeil :** Ben pour Brûlopot, c'est vrai que ça ne correspond pas du tout à celui de Rowling, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée de prof pour les Soins aux créatures magiques ;) Des idées, si j'en ai beaucoup ? Lol, ça dépends, quand vous avez le chapitre vite, c'est que j'en ai, sinon, ben c'est que Willy est en grève ;) Mais faut pas pleurer ! Veux pas que tu pleures, moi, snif ! Allez, sèche tes larmes, la suite est là ;) Merci beaucoup, et bisous !

**Titania.M :** TU TOUCHES A MON ATHOS, JE TE... Gah, je te fait rien, en fait, faut m'excuser, c'est juste que je suis la pire fan d'Athos que la terre ai jamais portée... Je l'aiiiiiiimeuh ! Tu es cavalière ? Arf, j'ai honte, mon passage sur les Cavales était à chier sur le plan du réalisme, je sais, je suis une quiche en équitation... Nan, t'inquiète, Nime' est pas morte ;) Du moins, pas encore... snif... J'espère que la suite t'as plue, merci de tout coeur et bisous !

**Kitou :** Lol, moi aussi je l'adore, Hélynn ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review et bisous !

**Kira-303 :** A quand la suite de ta fic "Jeu de rôle", toi ? lol. Vi, aucun pb, tu peux mettre le coup de la cravate dans ta fic ;) Lol, voui, elle est sortie pour consoler le Jamesie, allez, merci mille fois et bises !

**Aresse :** T'inquiète pas pour Nime', elle va mourir, mais elle ne va pas quitter les mémoires de sitôt ;) Lol, et tu as du confondre Oona et Wendy ! Oona est la copine de Remus ( lol, façon de parler ) et Wendy Springer est à Serdaigle, la future mère de Luna ! Merci énormément, et bisous à toi !

**Ambre15 : **Alors, toi, toi, toi ! C'est TOUAH qui m'a fait péter un cable, lol, ma revieweuse préférée qui se met à m'engueuler parce que j'ai arrêté mes fics les plus merdiques ! T'as pas honte de m'avoir fait baliser comme ça, non ? Xpdr, j'ai bien cru que je te reverrai plus jamais parmi les reviews ! J't'aime beaucoup, moi, toi et tes délires, et je veux pas que tu me juges sur le fait que j'ai abandonné Golden eye et Carpe Diem et toutes ces merdes en boîte de fics ! Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? Ben saches que moi, je t'en ai voulu sur le coup, mais que maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me dises que tu continueras à me lire, lol ! Je ne reprendrais pas ces fics, en tout cas pas maintenant ( même jamais, lol ), mais steuplé, arrête de dire que je t'ai déçue ! Y'a rien qui me fait plus mal que ce genre de remarques... En espérant que je ne t'ai pas contrariée, lol, et que tu me répondras ! Merci mille fois à touah et bisous tout plein !

**Sara Lupin :** Voui, je voulais appeler Harry Schneider, parce que le Kaiser, il me fait trop tripper ! Mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu l'appeler Patéhencrout, lol ! Merchiiiiiiii pour tes longues reviews du bonheur, ma soeurette du 5e âge, et bizoux !

**M4r13 :** Lol, doucement, tu va te claquer un infarctus ! Lol, je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère que ce chjapitre ne t'as pas trop déçue par sa non consistance ! Pas beaucoup de Harry dans ce chapitre ( voire même pas du tout, lol ), mais pas mal de James et Lily ! Moi aussi je t'aimeuh, Marue d'amûrche ! Merci et bisous à toi !

**Greg83 :** Pour la romance, t'en fais pas, ça vient ;) D'ailleurs, ça ne va même plus tarder du tout ! Merci et bisous !

**Mushu :** Merci, j'espère que la suite t'as plue ;) Bises

**Eiream :** Moi aussi j'aime James, ralala, c'est lui l'meilleur,d'abord ! Lol ! Lol, oui, je sais, je suis une vraie quiche en équitation, xpdr, mille excuses ! Merci et bisous ma cacahuète !

**Fofolleuh :** J'espère qu'il t'a plu, celui là, ma Jums adorée que j'aime ;) Merci et bisous !

**Blacky :** Nope, le couple, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite ! Mais c'est vrai que ça va les rapprocher ;) T'unquiète pas pour Harry, il est solide ! Allez, merchiiiii à toi ma best friend euh et bisous !

**Kaka La Zen :** Yep, Tenessee Thomas est la petite soeur du père de Dean ( mère moldue, père sorcier qui s'est fait killer par les encagoulés, lol ), donc, sa tante ! Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu ! Bisous à toi !

**Hisoka :** C'est vrai que j'en ai arrêté quelques unes, mais elles ne me plaisaient vraiment plus du tout, lol, de vraies merdes en boîte ! Et si je les laisse en ligne, c'est uniquement parce que je sais que quelques personnes les lisent encore ;) T'inquiète, Harry aura sa dose d'action, lol ! Merci d'aimer ce que je fait, et bisous !

**Théalie :** Oui, un petit duel père/fils on the Quidditch est prévu au menu, niek niek. Merci beaucoup de tes compliments, et gros bisous !

**Marion :** MERCI ! Contente que tu aimes, et bisous !

**Belval :** Oooooooooh, mon Chou à la Crème ! Ton mal de crâne va mieux ? Tu as réussi ton devoir ? Tu es plus malade ? rah, bon, d'accord, j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes questions à deux francs et je réponds à ta review ;) Lol, nian, parce que Lou, elle aime pas Albus : plus les gens ont un passé lourd, plus elle les déteste ! Elle est comme ça, et elle est à plaindre... Comment je vais les rapprocher ? Nike, tu verras ça dans un ou deux chapitres ! Meuh noooooon, j'ai pas tué Némésis ! Du moins pas encore, lol ! Allez, gros bisous à toi, mon Chou, et merci encore !

**Clochette :** Contente que ça te plaise ;) merci et bisous !

* * *

**Bavardage ultra spécial sur presque rien n° 11 : **Hem, je viens de relire mon petit coup de gueule du début de chapitre... J'avais bouffé quoi O.o ? lol, quoiqu'il en soit, je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène du début, la bagarre entre Rogue et James, niek niek. ( J'aiiiiiiiime les faire se taper dessus ! ), et faire souffrir mes persos par la même occasion ! ( Moi sadique ? Meuh nan ;p ). Le prochain chapitre sera placé sous le signe de la souffrance, vous êtes prévenus... Au passage, un énorme merci à MA FIFILLE D'AMOUR ! Parce que "Perce-neige", cité par Narcissa, est de son fait à elle ! Elle a appliqué son droit de véto sur les personnages, et j'ai du remplacer par Hélias et Véga, 2 persos à moi ( un vieux roman qui traine au fin fond de mon PC... ), mais le titre est à elle ! Lol ! Et je la remercie pour ça !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous continuerez à me lire malgré l'engueulade du début ( je ne l'effacerais pas, ce serait de l'hypocrisie ) !

Bien à vous, qui m'encouragez toujours plus à continuer cette histoire,

Andromède.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Némésis, ou le Feu de la V...

**Titre : **Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur : **Andromède ( ou Mémé Dro, pour faire plus neuneu )

**Spoilers : **Les 5 premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi.

**Notes de l'auteur : **Arf ! Après des semaines de hiatu, cte fic revis enfin ! Mwahahaha ! En plus, j'en avais tellement marre de ramer sur la fin de che chapitre que j'ai coupé bien avant la fin qyui était prévue au départ. Et oui, normalement, ce truc aurait du faire au moins cinq pages word de plus, lol. Malheuresement mon inspiration est en vacances ( traîtresse ), et si vous vouliez le chapitre avant Noël ( 2006 ) c'est comme ça. Voilà, il me reste à remercier **Callisto **et **Lisandra, **mes correctrices adorées, ainsi qu'à **GabrielleTrompeLaMort **et **Jums**, sans qui la vie serait bien morne.

Un gros bisous à **Sara chérie **pour son anniversaire ;)

Bonne lecture à tous.

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 11 : Némésis ou le Feu de la Vie**_

James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, bien que Lily fût partie depuis de longues minutes, maintenant. Un milliard de questions dansaient la sarabande dans sa tête, et il tentait d'y mettre de l'ordre. Le stress de ces derniers temps, la lettre de Nime', la bagarre avec Rogue et maintenant, le presque aveu de Lily l'avaient jeté dans la confusion la plus totale.

Etait elle vraiment sortie pour le retrouver lui ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre avait il quitté la Grande Salle en même temps que lui et c'était lui qu'elle allait retrouver ? ( "Parano !" ; "Grrr, ta gueule !" )

Nime' était elle toujours vivante ?

Ses parents étaient ils déjà en route pour Poudlard ?

Pourquoi Lily l'avait elle soignée ?

Qu'allait il se passer maintenant ?

Il n'osait pas bouger son épaule sérieusement blessée, et les fourmis commençaient à l'envahir. Lily n'avait soigné que les plaies superficielles, ce qui constituait heureusement la majorité de ses blessures. Mais restait le coup que Rogue lui avait porté à l'épaule, de toute la force de sa magie. Elle était déboîtée, dans le meilleur des cas, et il priait pour que ce ne soit pas plus grave. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire son Sirius ( lui aurait été capable de se jeter l'épaule la première contre l'arbre pour la remboîter tout seul ), et aurait payé cher pour être capable de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Il avait vraiment été stupide de se battre comme il l'avait fait à l'aube d'une Bataille. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, et il était seul, isolé, dans le parc, sans secours à espérer. De plus, il avait épuisé ses réserves d'énergie, et se sentait aussi faible qu'un tout petit enfant.

_Ah oui, bravo, franchement, putain, mais qu'est ce que je peux être con, quand je m'y met !_

Et puis d'abord, pourquoi une Bataille ? Pourquoi Voldemort choisissais t'il donc d'attaquer _maintenant_ ? Le jour de la rentrée ? Pour créer la confusion ? Non, la confusion, il la créait tous les jours... James repensa à la lettre de Nime', qu'il avait brûlée sous le coup de la colère. Nime', sa grande soeur, qui avait tenu lui faire ses adieux... Elle avait été rappelée par son régiment la veille, car Voldemort était en marche sur le front Nord. Et il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle en réchappe...

James se força à penser à autre chose, l'image mentale du cadavre de sa soeur n'étant pas spécialement ce dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Il tenta de se mettre debout, et s'aperçut avec bonheur que ses jambes ne tremblaient presque plus. Lily n'avait peut être pas reconstitué entièrement sa réserve de magie usuelle, mais au moins, ses muscles étaient en état de marche. Il fit quelques pas, mais s'arrêta aussitôt, saisi d'un vertige. Décidément, Rogue était bien plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait. Il eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant que ses coups à lui avaient eu moins d'effet sur le Serpentard. Mais il fallait dire aussi que Rogue était très doué pour faire abstraction de la douleur, et que ces derniers temps, James était tout sauf en forme.

Il s'assit de nouveau, résigné à n'être plus qu'une loque humaine, incapable de se sortir de là tout seul. Si seulement Lily était restée... Si seulement elle avait su... Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne devait pas. Cela aurait revenu à réduire 3 ans d'efforts et de travail acharné à néant. Et puis, Lily se serait empressée d'aller les dénoncer, lui, Sirius et Peter, si elle avait su.

James se laissa aller contre le tronc, incapable de trouver une position confortable, et réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de se sortir de là. Si seulement il avait eu son miroir à double sens ! Il aurait pu avertir Sirius ! Il eu un pauvre sourire en pensant à son meilleur ami, qui devait sûrement être en train de traîner Remus et Peter dans tout le château, à sa recherche. Le fou, le fidèle Sirius.

Il ne pouvait même pas attraper sa baguette : son bras droit était devenu insensible et ne réagissait plus, et il ne préférait pas prendre le risque de le lâcher et libérer ainsi sa main gauche.

Décidemment, Lily avait raison, il était le plus grand crétin de l'univers.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Peter suivait Sirius, Remus et les filles dans le dédale des couloirs, un peu à l'écart, comme toujours. Il se sentait nauséeux, et son poignet le picotait désagréablement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait vaguement que l'autre Peter était de nouveau là. Il n'osait pas en parler à ses amis, qui se seraient moqués de lui, ou pire, ne l'aurait pas écouté. Non, ils étaient bien trop préoccupés par le sort de James pour se soucier des petites misères de Peter avec son double paranormal. Bien évidemment, il s'agissait toujours de James. Lui passait toujours au dernier plan.

Mais jusqu'à présent, il s'en était bien moqué, pourvu qu'on reste son ami. Mais à ce moment précis, la fatigue, la douleur et l'inconfort de sa situation firent monter en lui un sentiment d'injustice, de jalousie et de colère. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait toujours second.

Peter s'arrêta, et laissa ses amis continuer à marcher. Il sentait vaguement qu'on tentait d'entrer en contact avec lui. Ou du moins, qu'on tentait de forcer les barrières de son esprit. Il tenta vainement de résister, mais le sentiment de violation augmentait. Des images brouillées passaient, défilaient dans son esprit. Des souvenirs remontaient à la surface, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ce flot de pensées. Il se revoyait à 12 ans, terrifié, dans les bras de James et Sirius, tentant d'accepter le fait que Remus était loup-garou. Il se vit lors de sa première leçon de vol, s'étaler lamentablement au sol, sous les rires d'Evans et O'Neary. Peu à peu, des souvenirs plus récent apparurent : ce matin, dans le train, avec Harry. La performance de Sirius en Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

L'arrivée de la lettre de Némésis, le départ de James de la Grande Salle.

Le siège vide d'Evans.

Peter ouvrit les yeux, haletant, en sueur, à genoux sur le sol de pierre. Remus et Sirius étaient à ses côtés, et semblaient inquiets. Peter passa une main sur son visage, il était brûlant. Pourquoi était il par terre ? Pourquoi cette affluence de souvenirs ? Pourquoi cette envie de vomir ?

"Peter, est ce que ça va ?" Demanda Remus, une main sur son épaule.

"Je... Je crois que..."

Peter déglutit, il venait de comprendre.

"Je crois qu'on a fouillé ma mémoire..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Queudver n'osa ouvrir les yeux que lorsque les mains glacées de Steelay eurent quitté ses tempes. Il en eu presque chaud. Elle l'observait, d'un air à la fois moqueur et méprisant, et il ne se sentait pas capable de rompre le contact avec ses yeux trop blancs.

"Voilà, vous avez vos deux pigeons, Pettigrow. Et ne me dîtes surtout pas merci, cela me créerait une dette de sorcier avec vous, beurk !"

Et elle sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de tissu gris et de cheveux blonds. Queudver se massa l'arrière du crâne en fusillant la porte du regard. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'agacer, parfois ! Cette manie de vous regarder de haut, de tout dissimuler et de se faire passer pour un mur de glace ! _Je les ai bien vues, tes cernes et tes lèvres mordillées ! Et comme tu es tout sauf du genre à laisser un homme te faire ça, j'en déduis que tu n'es pas plus brave que moi face à cette Bataille !_

Queudver remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, et se demanda pourquoi est ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle soit la seule Legilimens accomplie du château ? Peter avait été chargé par Lord Voldemort de capturer James et Lily, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de parcourir le champ de Bataille en les cherchant partout. Alors il s'était souvenu du lien mental qui l'unissait au Peter de cette époque, et avait décidé de recourir à la Legilimencie pour accéder aux souvenirs de son "lui" jeune. Il savait forcément où se trouvaient James et Lily ! Et puis après tout, si Harry et Voldemort pouvaient fouiller réciproquement leurs mémoires, pourquoi pas lui ?

Mais pourquoi Steelay ? _Grrrrr !_

Le Mangemort se leva et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. La première vague d'assaut était prévue dans quelques minutes, il avait le temps d'aller dans le parc mettre la main sur son ancien ami. Il lui avait fallu un bon bout de temps pour accepter l'idée qu'il allait le trahir une deuxième fois. Mais finalement, il avait décidé d'opter pour la solution brutale : il se sentirait moins coupable et moins faible en capturant Cornedrue et la Tigresse par la force. C'était une solution lâche, certes, mais après tout, n'était il pas un lâche par nature ? _Mais l'autre Peter... Moi, à 17 ans... Si je trahis James maintenant, il n'aura aucune chance de rédemption et il perdra l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Après tout, pour lui, il n'est peut être pas trop tard..._

Quelle importance ? Il aurait sa cagoule, et avec un peu de chance, James serait trop ébranlé pour reconnaître sa signature magique. Et puis ça, c'était plutôt du ressort de Remus que de celui de James.

Tous les doutes, tous les scrupules étaient ils vraiment envolés ?

Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Mais il n'était plus temps de s'en soucier, déjà Queudver entendait le cor d'alarme de Poudlard retentir, et les élèves pousser des cris de frayeur. La première vague était lancée.

Les Banshees et les Dames Blanches, menées par le jeune Lucius Malefoy et sa soeur, Faustine. Voldemort préférait envoyer les nouvelles recrues au casse-pipe en premier, moins dangereux que de risquer de perdre ses Mangemorts les plus aguerris.

D'ailleurs, Tobey Steelay et Eusebius Rogue devaient déjà se tenir prêts avec leur bataillon de Détraqueurs derrière eux.

Ce serait une bataille de spectres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avait décidé ainsi. Queudver éclata d'un rire sans joie et sortit des appartements de Steelay à son tour.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry entra dans ses appartements en coup de vent, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces, et se précipita à la fenêtre, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés flottant en désordre autour de son visage crispé. Voldemort attaquait, et il attaquait en force et trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Que cherchait il ? Pourquoi frappait il Poudlard le soir même de la rentrée ? Pourquoi ne lançait il que des créatures de l'âme contre le château ?

Détraqueurs, Banshees, Dames... _Hélynn, est ce que tu es là ?_

Mais surtout, pourquoi n'était il pas au courant de cette attaque ? Pourquoi son lien mental avec Voldemort ne lui avait pas permis de prévoir cet assaut ? Bien sûr, sa connexion avec Tom était brouillée ici, dans ce passé hostile auquel il n'appartenait pas. Mais il aurait dû savoir, il aurait pu savoir ! Harry se força à respirer calmement, tandis qu'il suivait des yeux les premiers sortilèges de défense qui fusaient des baguettes des professeurs. Le temps des questions n'était pas encore venu, et celui des réponses encore moins.

Il contempla son bras droit en écharpe et se traita mentalement de crétin. Heureusement que durant la guerre, il avait appris à manier sa baguette des deux mains. Il inspira une grande goulée d'air, évalua la distance qu'il le séparait du sol. Une demi douzaine de mètres, tout au plus, ce ne serait pas difficile.

_"HELYNN !"_

Il avait hurlé. Hurlé à la fenêtre, hurlé dans le crépuscule, hurlé dans la langue des Dames Blanches. Hurlé sans espoir de réponse. Pourtant elle vint.

Hélynn, vêtue de blanc, pas encore dégoulinante de sang, qui dansait dans les courants d'air, devant les fenêtres de Harry. Ses cheveux noirs étaient hérissés sur sa tête, les traits de son visage s'étaient effacés, ses jambes s'étaient soudées pour former une longue traînée de chair et de brume. La Dame Blanche avait perdu son apparence humaine, mais avait gagné en puissance et en cruauté. Ne restait que ses yeux, qui étincelaient d'un éclat surnaturel dans la lumière du couchant.

Une sirène chevauchant Eole.

_"Je peux ?"_ Demanda Harry.

_"Je t'en prie. Après tout, c'est peut être la dernière faveur que je t'accorde dans ce monde. Tu m'énerves, Harry, tu as un don pour me faire faire ce que je ne veux pas faire."_

Harry ne répondit pas et enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. D'une vigoureuse poussée, il se projeta dans le vide, invoquant du bout des lèvres un sortilège d'allègement corporel. La chute commença, froide et inexorable, le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.

Mais soudain, deux mains aussi froides qu'un seau de glace agrippèrent ses épaules, telle des serres, et Harry sentit les griffes de la Dame s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur de sa robe de sorcier. _Vive la laine. Tu ne m'empoisonneras pas ce matin, Hélynn la Blanche._

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, doucement, et les serres le relâchèrent. Harry remercia Hélynn d'un regard, et tandis qu'elle repartait aux côtés des siennes, il leva sa baguette, et prononça doucement :

_"Sanguis Olfecere !"_

Une légère brume apparut un instant au bout de sa baguette, et sembla se dissiper dans l'air. Harry soupira de soulagement, et examina son bras en écharpe. Définitivement pas pratique. Il ôta précautionneusement le morceau de tissu, et grogna lorsque le membre blessé retomba contre son flan. Ah oui, vraiment, c'était très malin de s'être cassé le bras le jour même d'une attaque.

_"Ferula."_

Une bande blanche s'enroula solidement autour de son avant-bras. Ce n'était pas la panacée, certes, mais cela lui permettrait d'être moins gêné dans ses mouvements. Il faudra qu'il remercie Hélynn pour ça. Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et courut en direction du point d'impact entre lui et la barrière magique de Poudlard qu'il savait le plus proche. C'était par là que les Mangemorts s'infiltrait, c'était donc par là qu'il devait commencer son travail de nettoyage.

Tandis qu'il courait, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière lui, un détail le frappa : si Voldemort avait attaqué aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'étant le premier jour de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'activer complètement les protections magiques de Poudlard ! La barrière n'était pas totalement reformée !

_"Stupéfix !"_

Il plongea en avant une fraction de seconde avant que l'éclair rouge ne frôle son oreille, et un instant plus tard, trois Mangemorts étaient sur lui. Il roula au sol en jurant, et traça un large arc de cercle devant lui, tellement rapidement qu'une traînée rouge et or subsista dans l'air.

_"Merazoma !"_

Les robes des Mangemorts prirent feu, et pendant qu'ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens afin de les éteindre, Harry se releva d'un bond. Il était plus proche des grilles de Poudlard qu'il ne le pensait, puisqu'il apercevait derrière le plus petit des Encagoulés un bout du mur d'enceinte. Une bouffée d'espoir et de courage l'envahit, il n'était pas si seul que ça !

_"Expelliarmus !"_ Hurla t'il, la baguette levée.

Les trois baguettes volèrent droit dans sa main, mais ses assaillants n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot. _Quelqu'un, que quelqu'un vienne ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre mon temps avec ces demi-portions là !_ L'un deux sortit de sa poche un étrange sifflet argenté, alors que les deux autres se relevaient et couraient sur Harry. Il esquiva le premier sans difficulté, mais se heurta au second. Il poussa un cri de douleur au choc contre son bras, mais se ressaisit vite. Il balança son coude en arrière en marmonnant une vieille formule de magie celtique, et le Mangemort imprudent valsa à vingt pas de là.

"Enfoiré ! Tu vas voir !"

D'un mouvement vif, il pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux de celui qui essayait de se jeter sur lui, mais à ce moment là, un son étrange retentit dans l'air, presque immédiatement suivi de ce qui ressemblait à un hurlement de femme hystérique et démoniaque. Un frisson glacée lui parcourut l'échine : des Banshees. Il eut à peine le temps de stupéfixer le Mangemort qu'il tenait en joue, que déjà, un long ruban de chair rose pâle s'enroulait autour de son cou et le tirait en arrière. Il tenta de se débattre, mais la créature avait trouvé son point faible. Il sentit une main gluante et froide lui attraper le bras droit et serrer brutalement.

"Alors, on fait moins le malin ? Et toi, espèce de puante, ne le tue pas tout de suite, qu'on s'amuse un peu, merde !"

Il vit le dernier Mangemort s'approcher de lui, l'un de ses compagnons gisait dans l'herbe, les mains plaquées sur son ventre, et l'autre ne bougeait plus. Harry ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire, lorsqu'il les entendit.

Des sabots qui fendaient l'air, des ailes de cuir qui se dépliaient, un hennissement sourd, fantomatique, irréel. Un choc violent le projeta sur le côté, et tandis qu'il se retournait vivement, son regard croisa celui du Sombral qui venait de lui sauver la mise. Un oeil blanc et torve, qui rappela bien moins Steelay que ces mêmes Sombrals qui lui avaient un jour permit de quitter la Forêt Interdite.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bestioles ?" Bégaya le Mangemort tandis qu'une demi douzaine de cheveux ailés semblables se posaient autour de celui qui l'avait déjà agressé.

"Les messagers de la Mort, pourquoi ? _Petrifcus Totalus !"_

Et le dernier des trois Encagoulés tomba. Harry garda sa baguette en main et courut au premier des sombres équidés. Il lui tapota le flanc, et la créature hocha la tête. Harry se hissa alors sur son dos et murmura.

"Survole le château, il faut que j'évalue leurs positions."

Le Sombral ouvrit ses grandes ailes sombres et décolla dans la nuit qui avait finit par tomber. Poudlard déployait ses défenses.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lily courait droit devant elle, sans s'arrêter, sans reprendre son souffle, sans songer à se retourner pour voir si les horribles créatures qui l'avaient prise en chasse la suivait toujours. Des jeunes femmes très belles, entièrement vêtues de blanc, et dont les ongles ressemblaient à des griffes et les yeux à l'antichambre de la Mort. Elle était à la limite entre la Forêt Interdite et le parc, et tâchait de ne pas s'éloigner des arbres malgré les branches basses qui accrochaient ses cheveux et lui lacéraient le visage. Elle voulait pouvoir disparaître sous le couvert des arbres si jamais on l'attaquait sur un autre flan.

Les Dames Blanches, ou du moins ce qu'elle avait identifié comme telles, lui étaient tombées dessus alors qu'elle revenait vers l'endroit ou elle avait quitté le cerf. Elle avait cherché James partout, mais sans résultat. Fatiguée, en rogne, et inquiète pour l'emmerdeur de service, elle avait décidé de retourner auprès de l'animal, car elle ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter Oona et les copains de Potter. Mais hélas, elle avait rencontré en chemin quelques difficultés qu'elle n'avait pas prévues...

Elle bondit légèrement par dessus une racine qui lui barrait la route, à la manière d'un de ces grands félins dont elle rêvait de caresser le pelage depuis son enfance. Lily était une tigresse, une prédatrice, et en cet instant, elle se sentait assez forte pour se sortir vivante de cette situation. Malheureusement, Lily n'était pas une championne de course à pied, et bientôt, les Dames Blanches gagnèrent du terrain.

Une longue traînée blanche fendit l'air et passa au ras de sa tempe droite à une vitesse affolante. Les Dames étaient devenues sirènes des Vents, Lily ne put que lancer un sortilège d'entrave à l'aveuglette par dessus son épaule. La jeune sorcière était puissante, très puissante pour son âge, et les créatures le sentaient. Ces spectres se nourrissaient de chair humaine, et plus le coeur de l'individu était pur et chargé de magie, plus cela leur donnait faim. Un point de côté obligea Evans à ralentir l'allure, et elle jura mentalement.

_"Protego Lily !"_

Elle perçut le cri sur sa gauche, et une seconde plus tard, se cogna brutalement le nez contre un bouclier magique qui s'était dressé devant elle. Elle se retourna vivement, juste assez vite pour apercevoir une demi douzaine de créatures sans visages se ruer sur la bulle transparente qui l'entourait à présent. Seuls leurs yeux subsistaient sur leurs faces de chair blanche. Leurs bras s'étaient faits tentacules, leurs jambes s'étaient soudées et fouettaient l'air à la manière d'une queue. Leurs griffes empoisonnées laminaient le bouclier, et des cris perçants, désincarnés, inhumains vrillaient l'atmosphère et les tympans de Lily.

_"Explusio !"_

La voix avait de nouveau hurlé, et Lily vit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années se jeter sur les Dames Blanches. Elle était grande, ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en queue de cheval, et Lily reconnut l'uniforme des Pyrovaes, soldats-soriers du Feu, qu'elle avait vu en photo de nombreuses fois. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, collant son nez à la paroi du bouclier, criant de toutes la forces de ses poumons à la jeune fille de s'éloigner.

La jeune femme bondissait, courait en tous sens, frappant et faisant pleuvoir une grêle de sortilèges sur ses assaillantes. Son uniforme pourpre claquait et tournoyait autour d'elle, tandis qu'une aura rouge sang commençait à l'entourer. Lily, tout en martelant rageusement la surface de la bulle et en s'arrachant les cordes vocales à force d'hurler, trouva une singulière ressemblance entre sa sauveuse et Potter.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son sentiment d'incompréhension. Pourquoi cette fille venait elle de la sauver et l'empêchait elle de la secourir à son tour en l'enfermant ? C'était stupide ! Lily se mordit la lèvre et lança plusieurs sortilèges pour tenter de détruire le bouclier. Némésis ( car c'était bien elle ! Lily l'avait déjà vue à la gare de King's Cross ) avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir les assauts des Dames Blanches, et de nombreuses plaies parsemaient son visage. Visiblement, elle ignorait ce à quoi elle avait à faire, et ses coups se faisaient de moins en moins précis et puissants. Le poison des créatures commençait à faire son effet, et Lily sentit que si elle ne faisait rien, la soeur de Potter allait se faire dépecer et dévorer sous ses yeux.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra de toutes ses forces, récitant son mantra et ses vers latins pour vider son esprit de toute pensée parasite. Elle avait déjà lu nombre de choses sur les Dames Blanches, quels étaient leurs points faibles ? Leurs points faibles ?

_Dames Blanches, créatures fantômes et cannibales... Femmes criminelles, aux griffes empoisonnées et à la chair de glace... De glace, oui, de glace ! C'est ça, oh, bon sang !_

NEMESIS !" Hurla Lily. "Ce sont des spectres de glace, elles craignent le feu et la lumière ! La chaleur !"

La jeune fille s'était relevée et se penchait en avant de toutes ses forces, comme pour faire rouler le bouclier. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là, il fallait que la jeune Pyrovae comprenne le point faible des Dames ! Mais heureusement, cette dernière avait entendu le cri de Lily, et cherchait une ouverture dans le cercle des créatures pour s'échapper et les avoir toutes en face d'elle. Lily remarqua à cet instant que les spectres communiquaient entre elles, dans une langue chantante aux consonances aquatiques. Et bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux imprécations furieuses des Dames, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas du meilleur augure pour Némésis.

"Le feu, le feu..."

Némésis avait foncé hors du cercle. Némésis avait rangé sa baguette. Némésis avait levé les bras, cambré le dos, et Lily eut l'impression que des ailes allaient lui pousser tant l'aura magique qui émanait d'elle s'épaississait. Lily ne voyait la soeur de James que de profil, mais déjà de là ou elle se trouvait, elle pouvait voir que ses yeux, de noisette qu'ils étaient, étaient devenus écarlates.

"Le feu.."

Ce fut si soudain, si rapide, si puissant, que Lily ne comprit pas immédiatement. Un tourbillon de flammes, léchantes et dévorantes, se propageait depuis Némésis jusqu'à l'endroit où se tenaient les Dames. Ses deux mains avaient disparus, faisant place à des orbes de feu rougeoyantes, qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout instant, aux yeux de Lily.

"Némésis !" Cria une autre voix.

Lily aperçut quelques hommes, portant eux aussi l'uniforme des Pyrovaes, se précipiter sur le lieu du carnage, qui ressemblait à présent à une fournaise. Elle était consciente que si il n'y avait pas eu le bouclier, elle aurait grillée vive, dévorée par la chaleur du brasier.

"Tristan !" S'exclama Némésis, relâchant sa garde quelques secondes. "Va chercher du renfort, va aider Dumbledore et les autres, je m'occupe de celles là !"

Elle leva le poing, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait en direction des Dames Blanches. L'une d'elle, la plus belle d'ailleurs, s'était redressée à l'arrivée des hommes, et s'était cabrée en avant. Ses yeux étincelants s'étaient plissés de haine, et on aurait à présent dit qu'elle cherchait à reconnaître Némésis. Lily se débattit plus férocement que jamais contre sa prison magique, mais sur un signe de sa protectrice, deux Pyrovaes s'étaient approchés et s'affairaient à renforcer le bouclier.

"Némésis, on va t'aider !" Cria le dénommé Tristan par dessus le grondement des flammes.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas et lança les deux orbes qui crépitaient autour de ses mains en avant, laissant exploser sa rage et brûlant le périmètre. Lily se boucha les oreilles lorsque les cris de douleur des Dames Blanches montèrent du charnier. C'était aigu, c'était perçant comme une aiguille d'acier, ça faisait mal. Plus personne ne voyait plus rien, l'herbe, les fleurs, les arbres et la couleur du ciel avaient été balayés par le pouvoir de Némésis.

Lily tomba à genoux, comprenant enfin pourquoi les Elementaux étaient tant craints et rejetés par les sorciers.

Leur potentiel de destruction n'avait pas de limite.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Sirius, Remus et les filles se débattaient rageusement entre les mains des professeurs, qui avaient rassemblés tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, et les obligeait plus ou moins brutalement à se tenir tranquille. Ils voulaient sortir, retrouver leurs amis ! Ils voulaient se battre, défendre Poudlard ! Repousser la guerre qui frappait ainsi à leur porte si brusquement.

Sirius poussa un grognement de rage et donna un violent coup de coude à Steelay, qui tentait de l'empêcher de sortir. Elle se plia en deux sous la douleur, et Sirius crut qu'il allait pouvoir s'échapper. Malheureusement, elle lui attrapa le bras et le tordit avec force, le ramenant ainsi devant elle. Ce faisant, elle leva sa belle main blanche et lui administra une claque magistrale, qui fit sursauter toute la Salle.

Sirius tomba en arrière, une main sur sa joue cuisante, l'air profondément ahuri. Steelay le fixait avec une rage sans nom, et Remus et Peter se précipitèrent pour relever leur ami. Brûlopot, qui tentait de contenir un groupe de Serdaigles, s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune collègue.

"Gwenaëlle, calmez vous..."

Elle le repoussa brutalement, dardant toujours les Maraudeurs de son regard blanc terrifiant. Casilda, Callisto et Oona se serraient les unes contre les autres, affolées. Aucune n'avait remarqué que Wendy ne les avait pas suivies.

Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, Black. Siffla Steelay. Pensez vous réellement que c'est en vous retournant contre vos propres alliés et en vous comportant en gamin capricieux que vous allez faire avancer les choses ? La vie et la guerre, c'est le même principe ! Obéissez à vos supérieurs, Black, et cessez de vous croire au dessus des consignes ! Le château est attaqué, et vous êtes en sécurité, ici !

"Mais Professeur, se rebella Sirius, nos amis sont dehors, en train de se faire massacrer ! Il faut qu'on aille les aider !"

Et alors ! Explosa Steelay. Croyez vous réellement qu'en allant vous faire tuer héroïquement vous leur serez d'une quelconque utilité ? Vous n'êtes qu'un gosse, Black, un gosse ! Et là, dehors, ce sont des sorciers aguerris, sans scrupules ni morale, qui n'hésiteront pas à vous pendre à un arbre et à vous arracher les couilles sous les yeux de vos amis simplement pour s'amuser ! Et d'envoyer ces trophées à votre mère dans une boîte d'allumettes !

La fureur contenue dans sa voix avait monté graduellement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, et elle avait quasiment hurlé les derniers mots. Tous s'étaient reculés, bien trop choqués et horrifiés pour dire quoi que ce soit. Brûlopot s'était éloigné, et s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise, ébranlé par Gwenaëlle Steelay, si différente de la Reine des Glaces qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. La Grande salle était à présent silencieuse, et fixait le professeur de Potions, toujours frémissante de rage. Oona s'était agrippée à Remus, et sentait son courage l'abandonner. Callisto sanglotait silencieusement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

Les Maraudeurs contemplaient le sol, profondément abattus. Ils voulaient rejoindre James et Lily, ils voulaient aider Nime', ils voulaient repousser les Mangemorts. Mais leur action servirait elle vraiment à quelque chose ou se contenteraient ils de faciliter un peu plus la tâche des sbires de Voldemort en faisant ça ? Qui étaient ils pour faire pencher la balance en faveur de l'un ou l'autre camp ?

Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

Steelay fit de nouveau un geste menaçant, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien compris, mais une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, et se retrouva face à face avec la femme qui avait le plus compté dans sa vie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère et son Maître. Gabrielle Williams, Capitaine des Duellistes du Ministère, Maître Bretteuse Magique.

"Maman !" S'écria Casilda, en se précipitant dans les bras de sa mère.

Gabrielle serra un instant sa fille contre elle, et se tourna de nouveau vers Steelay.

"Vas y, tu peux aider, toi. Moi, je vais rester ici, il faut que je protège le coeur de Poudlard et les élèves."

"Mais... Maître... Enfin, vous êtes meilleure que moi au combat, votre place est dehors !"

"Non, c'est _ta_ place. Je sais que tu crèves d'envie d'éradiquer tous ces salopards ( ici sa voix avait pris un ton amer, ironique.. ) et de te défouler. Et puis, dehors, il y a cet imbécile de William Potter, et je sais qu'il m'empêcherait de me concentrer."

Steelay éclata de rire, et les regards des Maraudeurs s'assombrirent. Les deux femmes se ressemblaient trop pour le bien de la société. Casilda était revenue auprès de ses amis, rassurée. A présent que sa mère veillait sur eux, elle était convaincue que plus rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

"Gwenaëlle, vas y ! C'est un ordre ! Tu représentes l'autorité des Duellistes, va, fait honneur à ta guilde ! Et tâche de protéger le château de ces raclures de fiente de chauve-souris !"

Steelay acquiesça, impassible, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Gabrielle soupira, et ordonna aux élèves de se grouper dans le fond, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Le Capitaine des Duellistes avait un don pour imposer la confiance et l'autorité.

La confiance, qu'ils pensaient tous avoir perdue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Une seule. Il n'en restait qu'une seule. Toutes les autres Dames Blanches gisaient en un petit tas informe aux pieds de Némésis. Noires, encore fumantes, calcinées... Lily était à genoux, dans sa bulle, les mains plaquées sur son nez et sa bouche, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'odeur de chair brûlée qui assaillerait ses narines si le bouclier n'avait pas été là.

Némésis s'était écroulée, haletante, épuisée, dans les bras de Tristan Diggory, qui la serrait doucement contre lui en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Lily remarqua que ses mains nues étaient noires et à vif, comme si elle les avait tenues dans le feu sans bouger durant tout ce temps. Ses cheveux étaient à présent libres et épars sur ses épaules, affreusement en désordre, comme son frère. Elle pleurait et riait en même temps, vaincue et vainqueur, bourreau et victime.

Une seule Dame Blanche. Une seule rescapée du charnier, dernière de sa tribu à Poudlard. Elle s'élevait, lentement, toujours sirène, les yeux brillants de rancune et de colère, et elle se régénérait lentement. Au fur et mesure que Némésis semblaient se vider de son énergie, le spectre grandissait, et Lily voyait le bouclier s'affaiblir. Bientôt, il disparut totalement, et Lily s'effondra dans l'humus de la lisière de la forêt, vidée de toute substance. L'odeur, aussi insupportable qu'elle se l'était imaginée, l'agressa d'abord. Puis, lentement, Lily l'oublia, pour se concentrer sur l'atmosphère brûlante et suffocante qui régnait là depuis que le brasier s'était calmé.

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre. Nime', Lily, Tristan, et cette Dame Survivante, rescapée du massacre de ses soeurs. Elle restait en retrait, immobile, mais Lily sentait parfaitement qu'elle brûlait ( c'était le cas de le dire ) d'envie de se jeter sur la jeune Pyrovae.

"Nime', est ce que ça va ?" Demanda Tristan en relevant sa jeune lieutenante.

Elle le regarda un moment sans rien dire, l'air très fatiguée, puis lentement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se releva en tremblant, et Lily put constater que ce n'était pas seulement ses mains qui étaient calcinées, mais aussi l'ensemble de ses bras et le devant de sa robe. Décidément, Lily comprenait de plus en plus la ségrégation des Elementaux comme Nime'. Ils étaient véritablement effrayants et capables du pire. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle allait se mettre à les rejeter. Après tout, Némésis Potter venait de lui sauver la vie. _Et puis, c'est la soeur de James..._

Elle se gifla mentalement, et se releva, prête à se précipiter vers ses sauveurs et à sortir de cet enfer. Mais aussi soudainement, elle s'immobilisa. Un sourire béat et stupide naquit sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle observait Tristan déposer un très léger baiser sur les lèvres de Némésis. Tout s'était tu, et même la Dame Blanche semblait déconcertée. Tous les protagonistes de cette scène étrange auraient pu rester ainsi longtemps, immobiles, si une main froide et dure n'avait pas attrapé Lily par le bras et tiré brutalement en arrière. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mais aussitôt, une autre main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passa ensuite, car l'inconnu l'entraîna dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit plusieurs sortilèges siffler à ses oreilles. L'image qu'elle emporta de la bataille avant de plonger au coeur des bois fut celle de Némésis et Tristan en train de s'embrasser.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 11 , "Némésis ou le Feu de la Vie"**

**Annonce importante : L'auteur recevant de plus en plus de reviews au fil des chapitres ( pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, rassurez vous ;p ), elle a décidé d'abandonner le concept "Réponses aux reviews/Bavardage" pour adopter un système de kidnapping de persos. Ils répondront à vos questions, petits mots et encouragements à tour de rôle, tout seuls ou à plusieurs, avec l'auteur ( et sa poele à frire ) en toile de fond. Y'a pas de raison pour que ce soient toujours les mêmes qui bossent, non plus. Nan mais !**

_**Le bla-bla de fin de chapitre**_

Andromède : Hum... Alors j'ai longtemps hésité à adopter ce système pour des raisons que je ne citerais pas ici, mais voilà, c'est fait, c'est dit, alors c'est parti. Je vous demande d'accueillir bien chaleuresement pour cette première séance de torture, notre hippopotame et notre décoiffé préférés !

Vernon : Un hippopotame ? Ou ça, un hippopotame ?

James : Quel décoiffé ? Y'en a plusieurs !

Andromède : °niark niark niark° Aucune importance ! °tends le sac postal avec les reviews° Au boulot, les gars !

James : °observe Vernon sans faire attention à l'auteur° Il me semble que je vous ai déjà vu quelque part, mais où ?

Vernon : °aperçoit James et manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque° AH ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici, celui là ? D'où il sort ? Il était pas censé être 6 pieds sous terre ?

Andromède : °prépare la poele à frire, au cas où° Si, mais ici nous sommes dans une zone inter-temporelle où personne n'est mort et où tout le monde est vivant ! Alors, Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau, tu vas me prendre ce sac postal et répondre aux questions des lecteurs !

James : °pas content° Est ce que quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Qui est cette grosse baleine et pourquoi est ce qu'elle me connaît et moi pas ?

Andromède : Mon Jamesie d'amour, les réponses viendront en temps et en heure. Prends ce sac et lis, par pitié !

James : °soupçonneux° Et je suis payé combien ?

Vernon : Et NOUS sommes payés combien è.é ?

Andromède : Des clous ! Je suis fauchée depuis perpèt' et ça risque pas de s'arranger. Les questions, par pitié ! °poele à frire°

James : °grmmbl° Ambre15 a posté quelques reviews du tonnerre de Zeus sur ton Live Journal et ici... _Je t'ai vexée ? oh mon dieu je t'ai vexée.. je suis désoler vtaiment désoler, j'men veut tu peux pas savoi, moi aussi j'étais en colètre paske j'ador tes fics... mais je pensais pas que sa te ferrai sa... J'M'EN VEUX J'M'EN VEUX..., "_ qu'elle dit... Dis donc, Miss Poele à Frire, t'as pas honte de faire culpabiliser tes lecteurs comme ça, avec tes coups de gueule ?

Andromède : Humph ! C'était légitime ! Et puis nous avons eu une explication par LJ interposé, tout est arrangé avec cette lectrice fidèle que j'aime beaucoup ;)

Vernon : Milles perceuses ! Elle a posté combien de questions, celle là ? _"Y'a pas Hélynn ? Tu m'avais promis Hélynn-euhhh ! bon c'est pas grave mais elle apparaît bientôt hein ?"_

James : Comme tu peux le voir, Hélynn est revenue dans ce chapitre... °distant°

Andromède : Kesskisspass ? Tu l'aimes pas, Hélynn O.o ?

James : °soupir° Je suis partagé... D'un côté elle aide Harry, de l'autre elle nous attaque ! Faudrait savoir !

Andromède : C'est une Dame Blanche, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise... Mais vous devez déjà vous douter qu'elle n'est pas si méchante que ça ;)

James : De toutes façons, Nime' a massacré toutes ses copines dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres, niek niek. °evil°

Vernon : Ouais, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle, elle a survécu... Reste à savoir ce qu'elle va faire...

Andromède : Dursleeeeyyyyyyyyyyy ! Tu m'as cassé mon suspens T.T ! Voui, c'est elle la dernière Dame Blanche rescapée du massacre que vous pouvez voir quelques lignes plus haut... James, tape le è.é !

James : °étonné° Moi je veux bien, mais bon, ça ne se fait pas de frapper des inconnus, quoi ! Des Serpentards, je veux bien, mais là...

( Rogue : è.é )

Andromède : °tape Vernon avec la poele à frire° Pas grave... Question suivante !

James : °lis la suite°... °mort de rire° ...° _"Quoi fair comme ruban rouge ? Hé pas touche, y'a copryte (j'ai toujours ADORE l'orthogrape, si bien que en SVT j'ai toujours moi 1 pour l'orthographe… bouhou, hem mais je ne suis pas la pour m'apitoyer sur mon sort) RR elle fait se qu'elle veut mais pas touche ! ouille Jamesy rapplique j'le sent pas… « coassa » James s'est subitement transphormé en grenouille et Lily doit L'embrassé pour qu'il redevienne normal ? pas mal comme plan de drague ! (quoi que embrasser une grenouille… J'avais raison ! 1-0 pour sevy ah Jamesie-Poo égalise et même marque un point de plus , 10 mètre sifflements pas mal du tout pour une grenouille ! "_

Andromède : °mdr° Je croyais que tu devais lire la question suivante ? °ricanne°

James : J'avais envie de faire mon Sirius ;p... Quoique... Avec un passage pareil, je ne suis pas sûr d'y gagner beaucoup, héhé... N'empêche que j'ai bien l'impression que tu a-do-res quand Rogue et moi, on se tape dessus, j'ai raison ? XD

Andromède : Niek niek niek. J'aime quand les personnages se tapent dessus tout court... je suis une grande sadique dans l'âme... Y'a qu'à voir ce que je vais faire subir à Harry...

James : °se hérisse° DE QUOI ? Qu'est ce que tu vas lui balancer sur le coin de la figure, encore, à mon fils ? Tu trouves pas qu'il a déjà assez donné comme ça, non ?

Andromède : Ey ! è.é ! Vas dire ça à Rowling ! Moi, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est euh... Lui faire gagner la guerre, perdre tout ses amis, remonter le temps et y foutre une mission quasi-impossible, c'est à dire redonner confiance à Lou !

Vernon : Et puis après tout, ce petit imbécile n'a que ce qu'il mérite... A-t-on idée d'être aussi... anormal ? è.é

James : °fige sur place° Andro', qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire, là ?

Andromède : °répétant° Que Harry, ton fils, n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et qu'on avait pas idée de...

James : °interrompant° Je le sais, ça ! Je parle de ce que ça sous-entends !

Andromède et Vernon : Gnéééé ê.e ?

James : °s'enflamant° Ca sous-entends qu'il connaît Harry et qu'il fais partie de ces gens qui s'acharnent sur lui ! J'ai raison ?

Andromède : °place la poele à frire bien en vue, au cas où James aurait la bonne idée de s'en servir pour taper Vernon° Hum... Tu verras, mon chou, tu verras :D ! Les questions, s'il vous plaît, les mecs !

James : °darde un regard mauvais sur Vernon° Mouais... _"Bave moi j'aurais bien aimé être a la place de lily sur le torse de James lol ! se crétin avait eu le coup de foudr elle est gentille, lily on parle pas comme sa de son futur petit ami/mari, c'est pas poli ! Tmbée amoureuse d'un odeur… MON DIEU, lily est odeurophile help !"_

Andromède : Toujours Ambre15 ?

James : Toujours Ambre15 -.-;;;;;;

( Andro : Si t'es toujours en Italie quand ce chapitre sera posté, te fait de gros bisous ! )

Vernon : Mais ça n'en finiras jamais ? _"Callisto elle aime encor James ? aie sa va mal finir…"_

James : Gloups... je savais pas, ça... Dis donc, l'auteur, t'étais vraiment obligé de lui faire subir ça, à Cally ?

Andromède : °sifflotte° Non, mais bon... Ca me tentait, quoi XD !

Vernon : _"Dit tu va pas nous fair un rogue/RR ? hein tu va pas nous fair ça ! paske imaginer Rogue avec RR c'est brrrrrrrrrrr j'ose même pas y penser !"_

James : Rassure toi, cette chère sadique a autre chose en tête de prévu pour Rogue et Ruban Rouge...°frissone à l'idée des deux associaux de service ensemble°

Vernon : Dernière question d'Ambre15 ( pas trop tôt ! ) : _"Et voilà j'ai fini mon big délir pour me fair pardonner ! Causons hein peu pour finir, d'abord j'ai apris que t'écrivais un roman autre que les fic ! C vrai ?C'est quoi ? sa s'appelle comment ? Sa parle de quoi ? T'en ai a ou ? C durrrr ?" _

Andromède : °minute intello° Ecrire, c'est toujours dur, que ce soit pour des fics ou pour des romans. Mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment, je suis beaucoup plus motivée pour les fics que pour les romans... Quand à savoir de quoi il parle... bah... C'est de la Fantasy bateau, quoi... Merchi pour cette review du tonnerre de Zeus, toi !

James : Alors ?

Andromède et Vernon : Alors quoi ?

James : Comment est ce que la grosse baleine connaît mon fils ?

Vernon : °s'emportant° Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la groose baleine ? En plus, je n'ai jamais demandé à le connaître, moi, alors vos reproches, hein, je...

Andromède : °baîllonne Vernon° Mais tais-toi, crétin ! Tu tiens vraiment à finir en petits morceaux ? Tu vois pas qu'il est déjà assez énervé comme ça ? Les questions, nom d'une pipe !

James : °murmure à Andromède° Tu veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

Andromède : Nan, la régie va me tuer si il y a du sang partout...

James : °chibi eyes à la Sirius°

Andromède : Tricheur ! Tu sais que je t'aime et tu en profites, pas vrai é.è ?

James : Vouais. Allez, steuplé ! Si tu me le dit, promis, t'as un bisou à la fin / _En espérant que Lily ne traîne pas dans le coin, sinon, je suis bon pour la décapitation... /_

Andromède : °super contente mais ne le montre pas° Bon, OK, on verra bien à la fin...

Vernon : °glurps°

James : °prie mentalement pour que Lily lui pardonne, même si c'est qu'un bisou sur la joue°

Andromède : Question suivante ! °poele à frire°

Vernon : Cemeil demande si la lettre que reçoit James, l'autre anormal, là, à la fin du chapitre 9 annonce bel et bien l'attaque qui va avoir lieu ? Même pas... C'est juste une lettre de son anormale de soeur pour le prévenir qu'elle vient d'être appelée au front, et donc que ses jours sont menacés plus que jamais...

James : °s'assombrit° D'où ma réaction assez...

Vernon : °tentative° Démesurée ?

James : Blessée ! è.é ! Insensible ! En plus, à ta place, j'écraserais légèrement, tu vois !

Vernon : Non mais oh ! Je ne vous permet pas, monsieur ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si votre soeur s'est engagée alors qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité ! Tous des masochistes, dans cette famille, moi je vous le dit ! Entre l'anormal pur souche qui se fait bêtement tuer et le fils complètement ingrat et imprudent qui attire les Défroqueurs à tous les coins de rue...

Andromède : °retient James pour l'empêcher d'assomer Dursley°

Vernon : Sans oublier la soeur de Pétunia qui traficote je ne sais quel tour de magie avec son sang et qui nous oblige ainsi à élever cette erreur de la nature pendant toutes ces années !

Andromède : °lâche James juste à temps pour éviter de se faire piétiner°

James : QUOI ? ALORS C'ETAIT CA ! CETTE BALEINE AMOINDRIE DE NAISSANCE EST LE TUTEUR DE HARRY ! PAR LES TROIS POILS DE CUL DE MERLIN !

Andromède : °tends la poele à frire° Evite l'émasculation, steuplé...

James : Merci ! °prends la poele° Un dernier mot, Dursley ?

Vernon : °saisit sa dernière chance° On a pas finit de répondre aux questions !

Andromède °réalise° Merde, c'est vrai ! James, mon grand, par pitié, lâche cette poele ! Promis, quand on aura fini les RaR, tu pourras le tuer, mais je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, les questions !

James : °grrrrrrrrr°

Vernon : °trouille°

Les lecteurs : °attendent°

Andromède : Siouplé... Remus me doit une fleur, alors tournée générale de chocolat à la fin si tout vous finissez de répondre aux questions sans effusion de sang ! _/ Quand je pense que je voulais prendre Lily et Pétunia /_

James : Mouais... °rends la poele à frire de mauvaise grâce°

Dudley : Steuplé, papa, tu m'en rapporteras un morceau ?

Andromède : Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, celui là O.o ?

Vernon : mais oui, Dudy-chéri, mais oui... °soupire° Cemeil ajoute : _"Peter face à james et Lily... Le destin du survivant n'est-il pas sur le point de changer? Moi je vois bien le jeune Peter rencontrer le vieux... D'ailleurs en parlant de destin, c'est étrange que Wendy ne voit pas toutes les perturbations qu'entraînent la venue d'Harry. Il est là pour changer son passé, non? (à moins, que je fabule! )"_

James : Plus ou moins... Harry est là pour sauver Lou, mais Narcissa lui a laissé entendre que tout retour à son époque étant impossible, il n'avait qu'à en profiter pour changer le destin des personnes qui lui sont chères... Sans affirmer que Wendy en fait pour l'instant partie, ça se pourrait bien que dans le futur...

Andromède : Jamesie, les spoilers !

James : Ah oui, c'est vrai... Pour ce qui est du destin du Survivant... Et bien en remontant le temps, ne peut on pas dire qu'il a lui même effacé son destin afin de le réécrire ? Quant au fait que Wendy ne voit pas les perturbations qu'entraîne l'arrivée de Harry... °rit nerveusement° Je crois qu'elle a déjà vu la plus importante, c'est à dire que moi et Lily, nous allions bel et bien finir ensemble... Et puis, la bataille, la mort de Nime', et tout ça... °sombre°

Andromède : C'est dur d'être voyante...

James : °sarcastique° C'est dur d'être auteur de fic et de tuer ses personnages...

Andromède : Mais euuuuuuuuuuh ! Je le sais que c'est cruel de tuer Némésis, mais j'avais pas tellement le choix, avec le background établi par Rowling ! Pas ma faute si elle a décrété que plus aucun membre de la famille Potter à part Harry n'était vivant !

Vernon : Avoue aussi que ça sert bien ton intrigue, hein ? Tout ça pour foutre ensemble les deux ...

°BUNK BUNK BUNK°

Vernon : Agaaaaaaah...

Andromède : °brandit une poele à frire toute cabossée°

James : °se marre° M4r13 est de ton avis pour les matchs de boxe Moi VS Rogue... Et Théalie te demande si tu es vraiment obligée de nous faire souffrir ?

Andromède : Oui ! Enfin... Non... Mais bon, une fic sans persos qui souffrent, c'est pas marrant ;)

Vernon : °se remet difficilement des coups de poele° Hisoka, comme tu as pu le voir, oui, c'était la Bataille...

James : °pas content° Le début de la bataille ! Elle a encore quelques chapitres pour nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, l'autre auteur là ! °désigne Andro' du pouce°

Andromède : Ey ! è.é

James : Ose me contredire !

Andromède : ...

James : Ose dire que tu ne vas pas envoyer ma soeur six pieds sous terre !

Andromède : ...

James : Ose dire que tu ne vas pas nous démolir psychologiquement Harry, Lily et moi ?

Andromède : ...

James : ...

Vernon : Hum Hum...

°Andro' fait un bond de trois mètres et atterit dans les bras de James - façon cartoon - parce qu'elle a cru entendre Ombrage°

James : Euh...

Andromède : °fais un grand sourire° Les questions, Dursley, les questions !

James : °se demande si tout ça est bien réglo°

Andromède : °tout sourire° Je peux rester là ?

Lily : Nan ! è.é

James : °fais une mimique pour appeler sa femme au secours°

Andromède : °s'éloigne de James devant le regard furibard de Lily° Calme, Lily, calme ! Je plaisantais ! °gloups° Les questions, messieurs !

James : °mdr° Kaka la Zen a deux questions : _"Wendy sait tout... Ça ne doit pas lui faire peur, des fois ?" _et _"Narcissa a déja choisi son camp, hein ? Le côté du bien si j'ai compris..."_

Vernon : Pour Wendy... En fait, quand l'auteur ( l'autre machin, là ) a écrit le passage avec Wendy et qu'elle a décidé d'en faire une voyante, elle ne savait pas très bien comment décrire ses réactions face à l'avenir... En fait, dans son idée, Wendy est tellement habituée à voir le futur, à tout connaître, et à n'être plus surprise par rien, qu'elle est blasée et ne fais plus attention à cet avenir merdique...

James : Mais bon, elle a quand même 17 ans de vécu derrière elle... On peut sans problème imaginer que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle était révoltée, impuissante, dépassée face à son don de Voyance...

Andromède : Y'a aussi le coup de "Son don s'est dévelloppé petit à petit, toutes ces révélations ne lui sont donc pas tombées sur la gueule en même temps, etc..." Bref, à vous de vous faire votre propre idée des réactions de Wendy parmi les deux douzaines de possibilités et d'options qui s'offrent à vous...

Vernon : Pour ce qui est de cette Narcissa... Je pense que la fin du chapitre correspondant était assez claire, non ? Oui, elle a choisi son camp, et oui, c'est le bon.

James : Attention... Titania.M te met en garde : _"Comment ça TON Athos et puis quoi encore!lol Non en fait je te le laisse, mon perso préféré chez Dumas restera toujours Henri de Navarre de "La reine Margot" (et puis même si j'aime toujours beaucoup, je suis moins fan de Dumas maintenant. Scolarité oblige je me suis plongée dans Zola, Maupassant... et j'en suis pas sortie!) "_

Andromède : °s'enflamme° ATHOS EST A MOUAH ! Na !

James : °lève les yeux aux ciel en souriant°

Vernon : °rictus méprisant à la Lucius Malefoy°

James : _"Superbe confrontation James/Severus! On sens la tension qu'ils gardent en eux, c'est probablement l'une des choses les mieux écrites sur leur relation d'ennemis que j'ai jamais lues!"_

Andromède : °rougit° Euh, ben, euh... Merci beaucoup...

James : °chuchote à Titania.M° Pour tout te dire, tout ce qui comptait, dans son esprit, à ce moment là, c'était de les faire se taper dessus, et rien d'autre... Elle se fichait pas mal des sentiments... °ricanne°

Andromède : °gémit° Cornyyyyyyyyy, tu me casses ma réputation, là !

James : ;p

Vernon : Titania.M, pour ta remarque concernant Wendy, va voir plus haut...

( Andromède : Si je connais les Malaussène ? Bien sûr ! DANIEL PENNAC AU POUVOIR ! )

James : Apparemment, pas grand monde ne cautionne le fait que Wendy sache tout de son avenir sans réagir... Remontez le curseur, les gens, c'est expliqué plus haut ;)

Vernon : Sara Lupin, tu l'as eu ta dédicace, en début de chapitre...

( James : °tout bas° Et elle doit pas être enchantée que ce soit cette grosse barique pleine de vide qui lise sa review, non ? )

( Andromède : Je sais, mais j'avais pas le choix ! J'espère qu'elle me pardonneras, lol )

James : T'inquiète, Elise, elle ne broie pas du tout du noir, ta copine l'auteuse ;)

Vernon : Aresse, théoriquement, non, Harry n'est pas obligé de garder uen certaine "conformité" avec son passé. Enfin, futur... Mais bon, qui sais ce qui va passer par la tête de ce fils de...

James : °grognement mauvais° Fais gaffe à ce que tu va dire, Dursley...

Andromède : °se regarde les ongles en souriant, très fière d'elle°

Vernon : Quant à savoir si il retourneras ou non dans le futur... L'autre amoureuse des anormaux ne veut pas que je réponde...

( Andromède : Ey, c'est de moi que tu causes, gros lard è.é ? )

( Vernon : Ouais è.é )

( Andromède : Attends à la sortie, toi è.é )

James : Cérulane, encore une fois, faut voir plus haut pour Wendy... Quant à ta remarque sur la bataille, je pense que tu as eu un début d'explication dans ce chapitre... mais en gros, l'auteur voulait faire mourir Nime' rapidement et héroïquement, quoi de mieux qu'une bataille, donc ? °regard méchant à l'auteur°

Andromède : é.è

James : Pour tes remarques sur les fics abandonnées, le sujet à déjà été très abondamment traité, on ne reviendras pas dessus, mais ne t'en fais pas, elle n'abandonneras pas celle ci...

Vernon : Tu parles, elle a trop envie de les faire souffrir...

James : Un mot de plus et j'aurais pas besoin de baguette pour te transformer en choucroute garnie !

Andromède : Hermione 1992, je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait toucher le septième ciel, lol !

Vernon : Pour finir, Cécile Rogue laisse toute une batterie de review... Même si apparemment elle n'a pas terminé la fic...

Andromède : Merci, Miss, j'espère que tu arriveras vite ici ;)

James : Pour finir, merci aussi à Fofolleuh, Elaur, Fannie-44, Eiream, Mushu, Greg83, Flore, Lizou, Marion, Kitou 717, Laumie, Underphoenix, Zofia, Chiffonnette pour leurs encouragements.

Vernon : On a répondu a toutes les questions...

Andromède et James : °échangent un regard° Oui...

Vernon : °gloups°

Andromède et James : GERONIMO ! °courent derrière Vernon qui s'enfuit comme le gros lâche qu'il est°


	13. Chapitre 12 : Sacrifices

**Titre : **Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur : **Une des plus grandes sadiques de tous les temps, sans conteste...

**Spoilers : **Les 5 premiers tomes d'HP uniquement !

**Disclaimer : **Je m'appelle toujours pas Jikahère, désolée... Et en plus j'ai piqué un nombre considérable de tournures, de situations et de trucs à Mr Kurumada dans ce chapitre ( SAINT SEIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ), sans compter les nombreuses références et allusions tellement nombreuses que je ne les compte plus...

**Notes de l'auteur : **Niaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, pas les tomates ! Je SAIS qu'il a été très long à venir celui là, et je SAIS aussi que pour les quelques lecteurs qui ne s'en tamponnent pas comme de l'an 14, vous avez tous envie de me balancer trois cageots de légumes à la figure ! Nan, rangez les armes nucléaires, s 'il vous plaît... Les armes chimiques aussi, merci... Oui, les canons de DCA sont inclus dans le lot... Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, arrêtez de me faire les gros yeux, vous me faites peur TT ! C'est pas ma faute, j'ai traversé une ENORME crise de flemme et de non-inspiration pour cette fic... Un gros passage à vide si vous préférez... ( Et j'ai même pas l'excuse des révisions ou du travail scolaire, ça fait déjà plusieurs mois que je ne glande strictement plus rien au lycée, bouhou... ).

Bon, d'accord, je me la ferme et je vous laisse lire, avant que vous ne m'assassiniez RELLEMENT, lol...

Toujours un grand merci à mes relectrices : **Liz**, **Cally**, **Gaby** et les autres, sans qui je ne ferais pas grand chose de bien sur cette terre ;)

( Dernière parenthèse : le titre du chapitre fout les boules... MWHAHAHAHA, JE SUIS FIERE DE MOUAH XD ! )

Bonne lecture, les gens ! ( Prévoyez quand même votre Teddy Bear à câliner, parce que c'est trèèèèèèès loin d'être rose... Qui a dit "sans blague" ? è.é )

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE**

_**Chapitre 12 : Sacrifices**_

Harry reculait, complètement à la merci des baguettes de deux Mangemorts qui l'avaient surpris alors qu'il courrait en direction de la Tour Sud. Sa chemise en lambeaux laissait voir des plaies récentes, enduites d'une étrange substance verdâtre. Du sang de Banshee. Le Survivant avait beau avoir l'air relativement calme, intérieurement, il était ébranlé. Les deux mangemorts qui l'avaient surpris commandaient un bataillon de Détraqueurs à l'air peu avenant..._Qui a déjà vu un Détraqueur avec l'air avenant ?_

Pourtant il devait aller à la Tour Sud... Il devait répondre à l'appel d'Hélynn... Il l'avait entendue murmurer dans son esprit alors qu'il se battait aux côtés des autres professeurs pour servir de rempart à Albus Dumbledore, qui avait besoin de temps pour activer complètement les protections de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il n'avait pas pensé que peut-être, si il quittait son poste, le directeur pourrait tomber... Non, il n'avait pas fait attention à tout ça... Il avait juste compris que quelque chose de grave se passait à la Tour Sud et qu'il devait y aller au plus vite... Pour prêter main forte... Il n'avait pas très bien compris le message d'Hélynn. Elle avait parlé de soldats-sorciers, de Lily, d'un enlèvement et de feu...

Beaucoup de feu...

Mais les deux Encagoulés l'avaient chopés en route, et à présent, il était là, acculé contre un mur, sans aucune possibilité de s'échapper, à la merci de ces deux gorilles. Au moindre geste, c'était la lumière verte assurée, et un aller simple pour le royaume de la Gigantesque Enflure. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry savait qu'avec la maîtrise partielle de la magie sans baguette qu'il avait acquise, il aurait pu les rendre inoffensifs, tout du moins inopérants, durant quelques minutes. Ca aurait suffit... Ca aurait suffit à ce qu'il s'échappe...

Mais pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas avec le bataillon de Détraqueurs qui se tenait légèrement en retrait, derrière les deux Mangemorts, et qui attendait visiblement leurs ordres. Pas avec cette armée de silhouettes noires, dévoreuses d'âmes, contre laquelle il luttait de toutes ses forces depuis qu'il l'avait sentie. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre des hommes quand tout son esprit était focalisé sur cette seule pensée : résister aux Détraqueurs. Tous ses pouvoirs étaient concentrés dans sa tête pour endiguer le flot de souvenirs atroces qui menaçait de le submerger à tout moment et qui l'anéantirait pour le reste de la Bataille. Il devait tenir. Il devait survivre. Pour Lou, pour Lily, pour Hélynn, pour l'école.

Hélas, malgré sa faiblesse psychique, Harry avait compris qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il était seul, et il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Si personne ne venait à son secours, il était perdu...

"Qu'est ce que tu attends, Steelay, tue-le ! On a pas toute la journée !"

_Stee... Stee... Steelay ?_

"Deux secondes, j'essaie de me rappeler... Je crois que je connais ce type... Et puis si tu t'ennuis, Rogue, tu peux toujours en prendre la moitié et aller vadrouiller ailleurs !"

_Rogue, Steelay... Une voix d'homme... Ce n'est pas elle, c'est son père... Le fameux Mangemort, Tobey Steelay..._

L'autre, Rogue apparemment, avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompu par une imprécation furieuse. Les deux Mangemorts se retournèrent, mais Harry garda les yeux fixés droits devant lui, car il ne voulait pas perdre sa concentration. C'était nécessaire, si il voulait continuer de repousser mentalement les Détraqueurs et garder le fil de son raisonnement. _Pourquoi Steelay père prétendait il le connaître ?_

"Nom d'un Dragon asthmatique ! J'ai bien fait de rappliquer ! Dawson, vous ne savez vraiment pas vous débrouiller tout seul ?"

Pendant que Harry identifiait la voix ( et jurait mentalement sur la cruauté de la vie. Pourquoi _elle _? ), une tornade blonde se jeta sur les deux Mangemorts, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les immobilisa tous les deux de quelques éclairs bien placés. Harry regarda Gwenaëlle Steelay, qui venait de lui sauver la mise, et vit qu'elle portait l'uniforme des Duellistes du Ministère. Tout n'était pas perdu, alors, si les renforts étaient là. La mère de Casilda ne devait pas être loin. Tandis qu'il se laissait glisser le long du mur où on l'avait acculé, Steelay s'aperçut de la présence des Détraqueurs. Elle leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux pendant de longues secondes, tandis que Harry faisait de même.

Un temps.

Un souvenir.

Un battement de cils.

Des Détraqueurs qui vous fonçaient dessus.

_"SPERO PATRONUM !"_

Deux formes argentées jaillirent en même temps des baguettes des deux jeunes gens et attaquèrent de front les créatures de l'ombre. Harry comptempla quelques secondes son cerf argenté, qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil en dix ans, et se releva péniblement. Les barrières de son esprit tombèrent, et il put enfin se reconnecter avec la réalité. Il s'approcha de Steelay, qui regardait son Patronus en forme de chauve-souris décrire des cercles autour des Détraqueurs. De temps en temps, il leur fonçait dessus et les mordaient à la base de ce qui ressemblait à leur cou.

"Vous aimez les vampires ?" Demanda t'il avec un brin d'ironie dans la voix.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme, et le fait qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie n'y changeait rien. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda comme si il était un vers de vase dépourvue de cervelle.

"Et vous, vous aimez les cerfs ? Chouette alors, on va ouvrir le club des Sorciers Zoophiles de Poudlard, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Plus pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler plutôt que par besoin réel, il se tourna vers le bataillon de Détraqueurs en fuite. Les deux Patronus travaillaient de concert, rapides et efficaces, comme si ils avaient fait équipe toute leur vie. Il n'aimait pas ça, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il existait un lien entre lui et cette fille insupportable. Mais une petite voix désagréable dans sa tête lui souffla que de toutes manières, Steelay lui avait sauvé la vie, et qu'il avait vraiment un lien avec elle, qu'il le veuille ou non.

La chauve-souris de Steelay revint vers elle et se posa sur son poing. Harry fut presque certain de l'entendre murmurer "Merci, maman", avant que le protecteur d'argent ne se dissipe. Il secoua la tête pour penser à autre chose ( _C'est qu'elle serait humaine, la Reine des Glaces ? _), et salua de la main son cerf argenté pour le remercier. Il disparut à son tour.

"Vous venez avec moi rejoindre les autres ou je peux vous abandonner ici ?" Demanda Steelay d'une voix moqueuse. "Ce serait peut être préférable que vous ne restiez pas seul, vu votre capacité à vous sortir de la merde sans aide..."

Harry dû faire appel à des trésors de force mentale pour ne pas l'incruster dans le mur d'enceinte, et répondit calmement :

"C'est charitable de vouloir veiller sur moi, Steelay, mais je crois que votre _père_ a besoin de soins... Et puis, ça ferait mauvaise impression de laisser des prisonniers sans surveillance... Et comme je ne suis qu'un bougre d'incapable, je pense que vous allez devoir vous charger de ça... Encore désolé, ma chère..."

Sur ce, Harry la planta là, écumante de rage ( tout juste si de la fumée ne lui sortait pas des oreilles ), et fonça de nouveau vers la Tour Sud. Il se retenait à grand peine de ricaner. D'ailleurs, à cette dernière pensée, il eut un peu honte de lui. Lily avait besoin de lui, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était se réjouir de la colère d'une rivale. Et encore... Lui et Steelay étaient dans le même camp, même si parfois, il avait un peu de mal à s'en rendre compte. Mais elle était si... Si détestable !

_"HARRY ! DANS LA FORET, VITE !"_

Harry sursauta en voyant Hélynn surgir devant lui, et l'agripper par l'épaule pour le forcer à diriger ses pas vers la forêt interdite.

_"Hélynn, mais qu'est ce que.. ?"_

_"Ne pose pas de question bon sang ! Ta mère viens d'être enlevée, alors grouille toi si tu ne veux pas la retrouver en petits morceaux ! "_

_"Mais, et toi ?"_

_"Grrrr, COURS !"_

D'une vigoureuse poussée, Hélynn envoya Harry à la lisière de la forêt de Poudlard, et celui ci n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir de toute la vitesse de ses jambes dans la direction que sa dangereuse amie venait de lui indiquer. Il s'enfonça un peu sous le couvert des arbres, et l'espace d'une seconde, entrevit vaguement ce qui ressemblait à un couple enlacé. Il ne s'arrêta pas à l'étrangeté de la chose, et se mit immédiatement à scruter le sol et les alentours à la recherche d'indices.

_"Branches brisées, traces de pas, et gouttes de sang... Ouais, pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour en tirer des conclusions..."_

Et, rabattant sa capuche sur ses yeux, il s'engouffra au coeur de la forêt interdite de Poudlard, sans même songer au prix qu'Hélynn allait lui réclamer pour lui avoir donné cette précieuse information.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Non loin de là, James avait un peu récupéré de ses blessures, et avait réussi à se lever et à faire quelques pas, une main crispé sur son épaule, les lunettes de travers, et une boule d'angoisse coincée dans la gorge. Il avait mal, il avait froid, et il avait peur. Une peur sourde et incontrôlée, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, et qui l'avertissait que de grands malheurs l'attendaient.

Un pressentiment, une lourdeur tout au fond de son coeur.

On se battait. On se battait, et on allait mourir. Pas autre chose.

Il s'autorisa un arrêt de quelques minutes dans sa course pour rejoindre le château, afin de reprendre haleine. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, ses côtes enfoncées rendaient sa respiration plus pénible à chaque souffle, et il avait une envie mortelle de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe, de se rouler par terre comme un gamin, et de hurler son désespoir et sa douleur au monde entier. Il aurait voulu déchirer ses vêtements et s'arracher la peau à mains nues, se faire mal, encore plus mal, pour oublier qu'il souffrait déjà. Il en était à ce stade de la frustration humaine où les gens oublient qu'ils sont dans la merde jusqu'au cou pour ne se concentrer que sur leur propre souffrance, et ne pensent plus à rien d'autre.

Mais James, sous ses dehors de brute arrogante, possédait un coeur généreux et courageux, et se refusait à oublier qu'il avait encore des amis. Des amis qui ignoraient où il était, et qu'il voulait à tout prix rejoindre, serrer dans ses bras, engueuler, et même pourquoi pas, frapper. Tout plutôt que de rester sans savoir si ils allaient bien ou pas. Tout plutôt que de rester à l'écart.

Il pris une grande inspiration, et rassembla ses forces pour la dernière ligne droite qui lui restait à parcourir jusqu'au début de l'allée qui menait au château. Malheureusement, juste au moment ou il allait lever la jambe pour faire le premier pas, un cri étouffé retentit juste derrière lui, le faisant sursauter au delà de toute mesure. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que déjà, une main rêche et poisseuse se plaqua contre sa bouche et l'entraîna en arrière.

James avait eu le souffle coupé, et la force qui l'entraînait sans douceur en deçà des arbres l'empêchait de retrouver un rythme de respiration normale. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se focaliser uniquement sur cette pensée : _Inspirer, Expirer, Inspirer, Expirer._ Tant qu'il s'en tiendrais à ces deux seules activités, son système cardiaque ne lâcherait peut être pas... Mais malgré cette obstruction de sens, James entendait clairement près de lui des gémissements de terreurs et de surprise, qui lui étaient vaguement familiers...

On le traîna ainsi pendant un temps qu'il ne releva pas, et le déposa sans douceur au sol. Il se redressa avec une forte envie de vomir toute la nourriture avalée depuis sa naissance. Tant bien que mal, il se retourna, et la première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une paire d'yeux verts remplis de questions qui le regardaient avec une fixité effrayante. Ils étaient tout près de lui... Beaucoup trop près.

"Lily ?" Murmura t'il d'une voix rauque.

La rousse lui fit un vigoureux signe de tête négatif, comme pour l'empêcher de parler, et il sentit vaguement une petite main glacée s'appuyer sur la sienne, qui était brûlante. Ce simple contact lui redonna un peu de force, et il se mit à chercher des yeux la personne qui les avaient entraînés ici lui et Lily ( ce ne pouvait décemment pas être elle qui l'avait enlevé ! ). Il ne trouva que des arbres et de la fumée. On les avait entraînés à bonne distance du champ de bataille, si champ de bataille il y avait.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Marmonna t'il, moitié pour lui même, moitié pour Lily.

"Je ne sais pas, murmura celle ci. J'étais... J'étais près du lac, avec ces horribles créatures... Des espèces de femmes volantes terrifiantes... Il y avait ta soeur aussi. C'est elle qui m'a sauvée..."

James sursauta et se tourna si vite vers elle que les os de son cou craquèrent, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

"Quoi ? Tu as vu Nime' ? Mais... Elle, elle est vivante, non ? Et les autres ? Sirius, Remus, Peter ? Où sont ils, est ce qu'ils vont bien ? Et toi, tu n'es pas blessée ?"

Lily l'arrêta d'une pression de main un peu plus forte. Son air grave contrastait étrangement ( et fortement ! ) avec l'expression de panique qu'affichait James. Ce dernier scruta quelques secondes la profondeur de ce regard émeraude, et se calma un peu. Tous les deux restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, n'osant pas exprimer tout haut l'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient tout bas. Ils étaient morts de peur, complètement perdus, enlevés, et totalement ignorants de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Seuls les lointains échos de la Bataille et le malaise qui s'insinuait en eux leur prouvaient qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, et que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils en étaient tenus à l'écart. On les empêchait de se battre, d'aller retrouver leurs amis. Cela exaspérait Lily et torturait James. Mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient ensemble. Et ça, quelque part, c'était rassurant.

Ils ne se regardaient plus à présent, et tous les deux tâchaient de mettre un peu d'ordres dans leurs pensées. La seule chose qui prouvait à l'un que l'autre était toujours là, c'était la zone de contact entre la paume de Lily et le poignet de James. Ils n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Ces sortes de choses, qui auraient été extraordinaires dans les circonstances habituelles, n'étaient rien de plus qu'une amarre à la réalité en cet instant.

Qui les avaient enlevés ?

Pourquoi les avaient-on abandonnés ici ?

Pourquoi eux ?

Pourquoi une Bataille ?

Soudain, une branche craqua derrière eux.

"Les voici, Maître."

James et Lily se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, parfaitement synchronisés, la même expression de terreur sur le visage. Une expression qui signifiait qu'ils avaient compris _qui_ venait de les rejoindre. Qu'ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient mourir. Et machinalement, leurs doigts s'étaient refermés les uns sur les autres comme un étau. Les ongles de Lily s'enfonçaient jusqu'au sang dans la main de James, et James sentait les siens griffer profondément la paume de Lily.

Une seule pensée occupait leur esprit : _Il_ était ici.

"Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien des deux adolescents dont tu m'a parlé ? Répondit une voix qui sortait de sous un capuchon noir et qui donnait des suées froides."

"Certain, Maître... P-puis-je me retirer à p...présent ?"

James plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer les traits de l'homme courtaud qui venait de les conduire au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais soit qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour ça, soit qu'un brouillard très épais avait précisément choisi de s'établir autour de la tête de l'homme, il n'en put venir à bout. Lily avait cessé de lui lacérer la main, et il venait de la sentir de redresser à côté de lui. Intérieurement, il admira son courage.

"James et Lily Potter... Hum... Tu as bien travaillé, misérable, et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui s'acquittent de leur mission avec succès. Tu peux t'en aller. Tâche en tout cas de ne plus jamais te présenter devant moi."

L'autre s'inclina en tremblant, et tourna les talons en quatrième vitesse, sans jeter un regard aux deux enfants qu'il venait ainsi de condamner à mort sans le moindre remord, et s'éloigna de toute la vitesse de ses jambes en direction du sentier de la Forêt. Malheureusement, un petit contretemps l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. D'entre le bosquet d'arbres devant lequel il se tenait et par où il essayait de s'enfuir, une silhouette noire, fine et élancée, surgit et le heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler à dix pas de là. Lily poussa un cri tandis que le nouvel arrivant se redressait et se jetait devant James et elle, comme pour leur faire un bouclier de son corps.

"Harry !" S'exclamèrent les deux Gryffondors en même temps.

James, même si sa perception était considérablement affaiblie, avait reconnu immédiatement les longs cheveux noirs et l'éclat de puissance des yeux de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry était d'autant plus impressionnant qu'une fine aura dorée s'élevait en volutes translucides autour de lui et faisait voleter les feuilles et les brindilles qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il était vêtu d'une curieuse combinaison noire à sangles d'argent, qui avait l'air plus moldue que sorcière. Mais l'épaisse cape sombre à capuche qui couvrait ses épaules et qui claquait autour de lui sous l'effet de la magie ne laissait pas le moindre doute quant à la nature de magicien du jeune homme.

"Vous n'avez rien ?" Demanda l'Auror aux deux adolescents.

"Non, ça va." Répondit précipitamment James en voyant que Lily regardait ses blessures et allait parler.

"Bon, alors si ça va, vous allez vous levez et vous tirer d'ici très vite, d'accord ?"

James allait répliquer, mais Lily lui marcha sur le pied et le tira en arrière de toutes ses forces. Soudain, alors que l'arrivée rassurante de Harry avait presque réussi à le sortir de l'esprit de James, Voldemort parla :

"Quelle impolitesse, franchement... Quand on s'invite dans une réunion privée, jeune homme, on se présente d'abord, et surtout, on ne fait pas fuir les autres convives..."

Dans un mouvement fulgurant, il leva une main, blanche et blafarde comme une araignée, qui tenait serrée une baguette magique. Instinctivement, James leva les bras pour se protéger, juste avant qu'un éclair de stupéfixion ne le touche et ne le fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxox

Sirius, Remus, Casilda et Callisto s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin de la Grande Salle depuis la diatribe de Steelay ( qui n'avait pas tardé à suivre l'ordre de Gabrielle Williams et à sortir pour aider les combattants à repousser les créatures de l'esprit ), et personne n'avaient soufflé mot. Ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à méditer sur leurs propres pensées et sentiments, à refouler leur honte et s'inquiéter pour leurs amis, là bas, dehors... Oona, qui n'avait pas osé bouger au début, avait fini par les rejoindre en silence. Elle s'était assise près de Remus, et se rongeait les ongles en pensant à Lily, qui était probablement perdue, dans le parc, au coeur de la folie des combats...

Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls à avoir adopté cette attitude à mi chemin entre la résignation et l'attente. La plupart des élèves coincés dans la Grande Salle, comme eux ( des Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles... Aucun Serpentard, comme par hasard... ), s'étaient éparpillés en petits groupes d'amis, les uns sur les tables, d'autres à même le sol, mais tous respectaient l'atmosphère silencieuse et angoissée qui régnaient. Et les Maraudeurs n'aimaient pas ça. Cette ambiance ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle d'une église en deuil, et ça, ça les dépassait ! Il ne fallait pas perdre l'espoir, il ne fallait pas polluer davantage l'air, qui était déjà suffocant ! Trop de vapeurs sanglantes et empoisonnées allaient et venaient dans la Salle, leur portant par intermittence le souvenir de leurs alliés aux combat, morts, ou pire, pour se permettre de le vicier encore plus !

Sirius, surtout, supportait très mal cette inaction. Il était un battant, un guerrier, un ami fidèle, prêt à risquer sa peau pour sauver celle des siens. Et James était là bas, dehors, en train de se faire massacrer peut être ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'était pas auprès de lui ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi, quand il avait reçu la lettre de Nime', pour le réconforter, au lieu de le laisser seul ? Quel genre d'ami était il pour permettre ainsi que son quasi-frère aille se faire charcuter sans autre forme de procès par des Mangemorts, Détraqueurs, et autres saloperie de la nature ? Pourquoi n'était il pas capable de rassurer Casilda, sa Casilda a lui, qui tremblait de trouille, en regardant sa mère soigner les blessés que des Aurors ou des professeurs ramenaient à la Grande Salle par intermittence ? Pourquoi n'était il pas capable de dire quelques paroles de réconfort à Remus et Peter, ses deux excellents amis, qui s'efforçaient tant bien que mal de consoler les filles... Pourquoi restait il si silencieux ? Pourquoi est ce que sa putain de petite voix intérieure lui hurlait elle que Némésis, sa presque grande soeur, était en train d'agoniser sans sommation, au delà des murs épais qui le protégeaient ? Pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi une Bataille ? Pourquoi Wendy restait elle dans son coin, avec ses foutues cartes, à marmonner et à les regarder tous avec un air triste à faire chialer les pierres ? Pourquoi n'était il pas un de ses héros de bande dessinées moldues débiles capables de sauver le monde et d'anéantir les méchants d'un claquement de doigts ?

Pourquoi tant de questions sans réponse ?

Juste des sanglots, des soupirs, des phrases toutes faites. Rien, rien de consistant, rien de vraiment consolant. Rien qui apporte vraiment de l'espoir... Vraiment ?

Alors voilà, c'était fini, point barre. Non, il n'y avait rien à faire. Oui, il fallait attendre. Oui, il fallait se bouffer les ongles jusqu'à rogner la peau.

Sirius, toujours en position foetale, se recroquevilla davantage sur lui même et se bouchant les oreilles, pour ne plus entendre les simili-paroles de réconfort que Remus s'entêtait à prodiguer aux autres. Il ne les supportait plus. A quoi bon tous ces mots là ? Merde, ça ne servait à rien ! _Tu as beau leur dire que tout va bien, ça ne change rien, pauvre con ! Tes potes, tes profs, tes amis depuis toujours sont à quelques mètres de toi en train de se faire arracher les rombignolles, comme dit cette poufiasse de Steelay, et ce, malgré tes beaux discours ! Ta gueule, tu m'entends, ta gueule ! la Ferme ! Tais-toi, Remus, par pitié, tais toi ! Pardonnes moi, mon vieux Lunard, pardon... Mais je ne veux plus t'entendre... Je ne veux plus t'entendre te faire le messager d'une espérance de papier, qui cramera au prochain blessé qui passera la porte..._

Comme pour faire écho aux pensées de Sirius, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit soudain, laissant entrer une Gwenaëlle Steelay méconnaissable, ébouriffée, traînant une jambe droite en lambeaux derrière elle, et tellement recouverte d'hémoglobine qu'on pouvait à peine encore voir sa peau pâle comme de la cellophane. Elle s'était faite salement amoché, apparemment. Sirius releva un peu la tête, déçu, et en même temps soulagé. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'il aurait voulu voir passer la porte dans l'état de Steelay. Blessé, mais en vie. A moitié mort, mais à moitié vivant. Ce quelqu'un, c'était Harry. Il tenait à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et néanmoins ami, comme à son grand frère, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour le voir là. Près d'eux, en train de se faire soigner par les potions dégueulasses de Pomfresh et de la mère de Casilda.

Ses amis aussi avaient remarqué l'arrivée de Steelay dans les rangs des blessés, et tous s'étaient rapprochés, comme à chaque arrivée de ce genre, pour essayer de glaner quelques informations récentes sur la situation, dehors. Cette fois là fut la bonne. Tandis que le Capitaine des Duellistes se précipitait pour soutenir son élève, qu'elle avait appris depuis bien longtemps à aimer comme sa seconde fille, Brûlopot et Bibine s'empressèrent d'amener une chaise et de s'affairer autour de leur collègue.

"Gwenaëlle, au nom du ciel, que vous est il arrivé ?" Ne put s'empêcher de crier Brûlopot, qui au fond du coeur, avait un faible pour l'irascible Professeur de Potions.

"Mon père... Dawson..." Gimaça t'elle alors qu'on lui ôtait son uniforme de Duelliste pour mieux soigner ses plaies.

Au nom de Dawson, les Maraudeurs s'enhardirent et s'approchèrent davantage, avides d'en savoir plus sur le sort de leur ami. Steelay grogna et marmonna plusieurs jurons au fur et à mesure qu'on lui désinfecta ses plaies les plus superficielles. Enfin, ses collègues se calmèrent sur les antiseptiques, et elle consentit à raconter ce qui s'était passé, depuis le moment où nous l'avons quittée : c'est à dire depuis que Harry l'avait abandonnée avec son père prisonnier sur les bras, afin de suivre Hélynn et d'aller aider James et Lily.

Bon sang... Je crois bien qu'il m'a arraché la jambe... C'est mon père qui a fait ça. Dawson l'avait stupéfixé, puis il s'est cassé en me plantant là, avec ce prisonnier sur les bras... Il voulait... Rah, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il avait en tête, ce crétin ! Il m'a abandonnée, tout bêtement ! Et moi, je me suis retrouvée toute seule avec ma rancoeur et mon père garrotté comme un saucisson sec ! Je ne pouvais ni le laisser là, ni m'enfuir avec... Je suis restée là, plaqué au mur, à maudire Dawson jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération... Mais je n'avais pas prévu que cette raclure de bidet d'Eusebius Rogue se ramènerait. Ben perdu, il s'est ramené... PUTAIN, FAITES GAFFE, CA BRULE, CE TRUC !

Chourave fit un bond de trois mètres en renversant sa potion désinfectante, sursautant sous le hurlement de Steelay qui se tenait la jambe, ou plutôt se qui en restait. Gabrielle força Steelay à se calmer, et à reprendre son récit.

"Je vous passerai les détails de la...euh... conversation civilisée que nous avons échangée. Bref, ils s'y sont mis à deux pour me charcuter, et ils se sont tirés sans trop faire attention si j'était encore consciente ou pas. Je crois bien qu'ils ont emmenés ce qui restait de leur bataillon de Détraqueurs, que Dawson et moi n'avons pas fait fuir... Et j'ignore si ils sont toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ou pas..."

"William Potter nous a prévenus qu'un détachement de Banshees et de Dames Blanches s'était rallié à Voldemort, commença Gabrielle, et que ces saloperies s'étaient heurtés au régiment de Pyrovaes de Diggory, au pied de la Tour Sud. Je ne sais pas où sont passés présentement le reste de l'armée sorcière, Bagnold nous avait promis les Pyrovaes **_et_** les Aeryns, mais on a toujours pas vu le bout de l'uniforme de ces derniers..."

"Les Aurors se battent avec Dumbledore et les professeurs, soupira Steelay, je les ai vus, ils sont devant les grilles. Et je pense que maintenant que les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres reculent un peu, les Duellistes doivent les avoir rejoint."

Elle crispa ses doigts autour des lambeaux de sa cape, certainement pour s'empêcher de les serrer autour du coup de Chourave, qui lui reconstituait tout doucement la jambe. Sirius eu une grimace de compassion : il avait souvent vu Léanna, la mère de James, pratiquer ce genre d'opération. C'était tout, sauf sans douleur...

"C'est tout ce que je sais. Marmonna t'elle une fois que les tissus de sa jambe furent entièrement reconstitués."

Elle ne s'offusqua même pas du très léger soupir de mécontentement des Maraudeurs, pas plus rassurés sur le sort de leurs amis. Son regard s'était fait vide, tout d'un coup, et on aurait dit qu'elle regrettait quelque chose.

Mais nul ne savait ce que c'était.

Sauf peut être Wendy, dont personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle était assise en tailleur, au fond de la Grande Salle, ses fameuses cartes Arayashikis éparpillées autour d'elle, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton nom, alors ?" Susurra Voldemort, marchant légèrement sur l'humus de la forêt, en tenant sa baguette droit devant lui.

Harry ne répondit même pas. Il était blotti derrière un gros bouquet d'arbustes, accroupi sur le sol. Il tenait dans ses bras James et Lily, tremblants, afin de les couvrir de son aura magique, et aussi de les rassurer un peu. Sa mère s'était agrippée à son bras et s'accrochait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en fixant obstinément un point situé droit devant elle. De l'extérieur, on voyait bien qu'elle se mordait les joues. James, quand à lui, tenait ses bras crispés autour de sa plus profonde blessure, sur son flanc, se contentant de l'étreinte protectrice de Harry. Sa tête reposait doucement contre l'épaule du jeune homme, mais il ne le regardait pas. Tout comme Lily, il semblait entièrement tourné vers l'extérieur. Il faisait visiblement un violent effort sur lui même pour éviter de trembler, et pour ne pas s'abandonner au confort de l'inconscience. Néanmoins, il était beaucoup moins nerveux depuis que Harry était là.

Les trois jeunes gens entendirent soudain un chant grotesque retentir derrière eux. Ou plutôt, directement dans leur esprits...

_Le petit moucheron..._

Ils n'avaient rien de moucherons !

_Pourquoi es-tu si grognon ?_

A la réflexion...

_Dans la toile emprisonné..._

Instinctivement, Harry resserra sa prise sur ses parents.

_Tu vas bientôt te faire... manger._

"NON !"

Dawson attrapa un adolescent sous chaque bras, se releva, et bondit littéralement en avant, de toute la force de ses jambes, avec une seule idée en tête : _fuir_. Les trois Gryffondors roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres, alors que juste à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient tous quelques millièmes de secondes auparavant, une sorte de gigantesque éclair apocalyptique venait frapper la terre.

Harry voulut se relever, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il crut un instant devenir fou. Il n'était plus allongé par terre. Il n'était plus près de ses parents. Il n'était même plus dans la forêt. Brusquement, le décor avait changé du tout au tout. Comme si il avait inconsciemment transplané dans un endroit inconnu.

En fait, en regardant à ses pieds, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait plongé jusqu'à mi-cuisses dans une espèce de rivière aux eaux noires et sales. Il essaya de se dégager, sentant monter en lui une peur panique incontrôlable et inexpliquée. Il essaya de dégager ses membres, mais il ne parvint qu'à s'engluer encore plus dans cet espèce de magma sombre et puant.

Effrayé, il tourna la tête de tous côtés, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là, d'appeler à l'aide... Mais autour de la rivière noire, il n'y avait que des cailloux. Des tas et des tas de pierres, de rochers, de petits cailloux. Certains étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, jusqu'à former des monticules assez hauts, d'autres reposaient simplement au sol, comme attendant simplement que des enfants les ramassent pour jouer. Ca aurait pu être un paysage tout à fait banal. Mais Harry, qui mystérieusement, n'avait plus sa baguette en main, _savait_ qu'il n'était pas dans un endroit ordinaire.

Il sentait ses sens s'embrumer, comme flottant dans des dizaines d'épaisseurs de coton ouaté. Il n'entendait presque plus rien, seulement des espèces d'échos lointains. Il avait l'impression d'être en apnée. Devenant plus fébrile à chaque seconde, il commença à s'agiter, et à sentir la terreur monter en lui. De grosses gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son front, ses joues, ses yeux... Il avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. C'était comme si il se trouvait au coeur d'un rêve ( ou plutôt d'un cauchemar ) ou il ne se passerait strictement rien. Un rêve dont il voudrait absolument sortir, s'éveiller, mais dont il n'y parviendrait pas.

"Alors, jeune Auror qui ne veut pas me dire son nom, le nouveau terrain de notre combat te plaît il ?"

Harry sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et lentement, il tourna la tête. Derrière lui, se tenait Voldemort, grand, le visage blafard découvrant, ses yeux rouges flamboyants plus que jamais. Il souriait cruellement, presque joyeusement. Harry essaya une fois de plus de sortir de l'eau, mais il s'aperçut que ses bras aussi avaient été happés par le liquide noir et gluant. Alentour, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de James et Lily, et encore moins de la silhouette encapuchonnée qui accompagnait Voldemort.

"Où... Où sommes nous ? Articula t'il avec difficulté ( même sa langue semblait paralysée ). C'est une illusion ?"

"Oh, non... Non, ce n'est pas une illusion. Nous sommes simplement revenus... dans notre _berceau _à tous les deux. L'endroit où nous sommes nés, et où tu vas mourir."

"Qu... Quoi ?"

Nous sommes ici dans le ruisseau de Sai. Expliqua Voldemort. C'est un très vieux mythe qui nous vient des fin fonds de l'Orient, un lieu imprégné de magie pure. Notre berceau, à tous les deux, je te l'ai dit. C'est ici que les enfants devenus orphelins très jeunes errent dans la tristesse, en amassant des cailloux, inlassablement. Cette tâche est sans fin, tout comme leur quête du paradis. Ces eaux, dans lesquelles tu es plongé, sont en fait constituées de toutes les larmes que ces enfants ont autrefois versés pour leurs parents disparus et leur bonheur perdu.

Harry ravala la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge. Oui, il était orphelin, comme Voldemort. Sur ce point, ils étaient exactement semblables, et ce monstre n'avait pas tout à fait tort, en affirmant qu'ils avaient un _berceau _commun. Etait-ce vraiment cet endroit si étrange ? Si lugubre ? Si... vide ?

"Mais qui vois-je arriver... Ne serait ce pas la petite Lou ?" Railla soudain la voix de Voldemort.

Harry tourna la tête si vite, que si il s'était trouvé dans la réalité, il se serait sans aucun doute déplacé une vertèbre. En effet, sur la rive gauche du ruisseau de Sai, une petite fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et attachés par un long ruban rouge, avançait silencieusement. Elle ne semblait même pas marcher, mais plutôt flotter à quelques centimètres du sol. Ses petits pieds nus étaient couverts de sang, et bien que ne les effleurant même pas, ils semblaient s'écorcher davantage à chaque pas contre les pierres.

"LOU ! Appela Harry. LOU ! RU... RUBAN ROUGE !"

Mais cela ne servait à rien. Même si Harry criait de toute la force de ses poumons, personne ne l'entendait. Même pas lui. Il avait la sensation de s'arracher les cordes vocales, tout en étant sourd et muet...

La petite Lou, son ruban rouge flottant toujours derrière elle, s'avança ainsi jusqu'au monticule de cailloux le plus proche, se baissa, et ramassa doucement une autre pierre sur le sol. Harry s'aperçut alors que même ses mains étaient mutilées. La boule dans sa gorge se fit plus étouffante, et il sentit malgré lui des larmes rouler le long de ses joues brunies. Ce spectacle navrant d'une petite fille orpheline et couverte de sang, qui s'abrutissait dans ce labeur sans fin : rassembler tous les cailloux du ruisseau de Sai, lui donnait envie de hurler.

"Pathétique, n'est ce pas ?" Souffla Voldemort. "Mais tu ne devrais pas t'apitoyer sur le sort de Lou. Elle est née pour souffrir, pas pour autre chose. De plus... elle n'est pas la seule à errer sur les rives du ruisseau de Sai."

Harry, le visage baigné de larmes amères, regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Et peu ne s'en fallu qu'il ne se remette à hurler, mais de surprise. C'était... Non... Ce petit garçon, aux vêtements en lambeaux, avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux... Ses cheveux atrocement ébourriffés...

"Et oui... C'est toi."

Harry se regarda marcher le long du ruisseau de la même façon que Lou, et comme elle, aller se placer près d'un amas de pierres et continuer d'en empiler. Il était comme hypnotisé par cette version enfantine de lui même. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans... Il ne portait même pas ses lunettes. Non... Il était là, cru et nu, le petit orphelin en mal d'amour, qui ramassait des cailloux.

Harry, en contemplant cette horrible scène, se rendit compte d'une chose. Il se rendit compte qu'il se regardait réellement _lui même_. Ce qu'il voyait là, c'était le fond de son coeur, le fond de son âme. Son véritable aspect. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être ce petit garçon là. Ce petit orphelin là. Ce petit miséreux là.

"Et toi, où est tu, Tom ?"

Ce n'était pas une question qu'il venait de poser là. C'était une constatation. Un oubli. Un vide. Une pièce manquante dans un puzzle, qu'il aurait bien aimé retrouver.

"Moi ? Je suis là, tout simplement."

"Je ne te comprends pas..."

"Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu me comprennes. Moi, je te comprends. Et c'est amplement suffisant."

Harry tenta une dernière fois de se dégager, mais en vain. Il n'y croyait même plus, il ne voulait même plus croire qu'il s'en sortirait. Il voulait fermer les yeux et s'endormir. S'endormir pour toujours, en serrant dans ses bras le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui était toujours à quelques mètres de lui. Il voulait le réconforter, le serrer contre lui. Il voulait panser ses mains écorchées, qui ramassaient des pierres depuis bien trop longtemps. Depuis 18 ans, à vrai dire...

"Là, là, Harry, je sais ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi, j'en suis passé par là..."

Ces paroles de réconfort, dans la bouche de Voldemort, sonnaient somme des promesses de mort. Mais Harry n'avait même plus la force de se tenir sur ses gardes. Tout doucement, il sentait ses derniers barrages mentaux céder...

"Tu as mal, je le sais, Harry. Mais pour toi, qui ne voulais même pas me dire ton nom, je vais abréger tes souffrances..."

Voldemort leva sa baguette en prononçant quelques mots dans une langue inconnue. Harry le regarda faire d'un oeil morne, les bras ballants, toujours prisonnier de la rivière noire. Il entendit comme une voix, dans sa tête. Une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon...

_Ablation du premier sens..._

Brusquement, les eaux de la rivière qui le retenaient prisonnier s'évaporèrent. Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre possession de son corps. Il vacilla, sentant ses jambes se dérober sous lui, avant de s'écrouler littéralement au sol. Ses mains, ses bras, ses jambes... Tout son corps s'engourdissait rapidement, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il tenta plusieurs fois de se redresser, mais en vain : il retombait sans cesse. Tout son corps était paralysé.

"Tu viens de perdre ton premier sens, le toucher... Tu ne peux plus ni te défendre, ni attaquer, et tu vas mourir, Harry."

_Ablation du deuxième sens..._

Harry plissa le nez en une grimace de douleur. Ses narines ne palpitaient plus, et il dut aspirer une grande goulée d'air par la bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer.

"Tu viens de perdre l'odorat. Alors, que vais-je bien pouvoir t'enlever ensuite, hum ?"

Harry tourna lentement la tête, et leva les yeux sur la rive gauche. Il savait que Voldemort allait continuer de jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ainsi réduit à l'état de légume, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait totalement perdu l'usage de ses sens, et qu'il soit réduit à l'état de légume. Mais avant de partir totalement, il voulait graver une image dans sa mémoire. Celle des deux enfants, lui et Lou, en train de subir le supplice de Sisyphe...

_Ablation du troisième sens..._

Brusquement, sa vision se craquela. Il sentit ses yeux devenir aussi opaques que ces cailloux, ses nerfs optiques devenir aussi fragiles que du cristal. L'image de Lou et de lui même, qui le fixaient de leur grands yeux secs, s'imprima à tout jamais sur sa rétine. On lui avait souvent répété que la dernière chose que voyait un mort restait gravé à tout jamais dans ses yeux. Il se rendit compte que c'était vrai. Il était aveugle, et il allait mourir. Et il était condamné à avoir sous les yeux deux orphelins torturés pour l'éternité...

Non...

Non...

Petit à petit, quelque chose de plus puissant que son désespoir s'insinua en lui. Une vague de chaleur, de douceur, et de tendresse. Il n'était pas encore mort. Même privé de ses sens, il lui restait quelque chose de plus puissant encore... Il lui restait la magie. Sa magie. Il lui restait le bien le plus précieux que les hommes puissent posséder. Il lui restait _la vie_ !

_Ablation du quatrième sens..._

Il sentit comme une aiguille chauffée à blanc lui transpercer les tympans, lui vriller les tempes. Ses oreilles se firent plus lourdes du granit, et il sentit sa tête peser de plus en plus lourd contre le sol. Il n'entendait même plus les battements affolés de son propre coeur. Il était devenu sourd : il avait perdu l'ouïe. Le souvenir du regard du petit garçon, de son regard à six ans, dansait devant ses yeux en une sarabande effrénée, qui semblait lui répéter : "Relève toi, relève toi..."

"C'est fini, Harry. Tu es mort. Encore un mot de moi, et ton dernier sens s'envolera, disparaîtra. Et toi, avec."

"Non... Je ne... suis... pas mort, Tom..."

La voix de Harry était morne, sans intonation, sans âme. C'était une voix vide, une voix d'un homme qui ne s'entendait plus lui même. Un homme qui n'avait plus que sa langue pour vivre. Mais ces quelques mots vacillants, prononcés par quelqu'un qui tenait à présent plus du légume que de l'humain, c'était sans doute la plus grande expression de la volonté humaine que Voldemort ai jamais entendue !

C'était la voix de la_ vie _!

"C'est toi. Qui... C'est toi qui vas mou... mourir..."

Voldemort contempla pendant quelques secondes le cadavre parlant qui gisait à ses pieds, si lamentable, si misérable. Son ennemi déchu, qui ne savait plus faire que remuer la gorge et les lèvres pour prononcer des mots qu'il n'entendait même pas lui même. "Heureusement, pensa Voldemort, qu'il ne s'entends pas lui même, d'ailleurs, sinon il s'étoufferait de rire face à son propre état..."

Le Seigneur des ténèbres appliqua d'ailleurs à l'instant sa pensée, et éclata d'un grand rire hystérique et démoniaque.

_Et que comptes tu faire pour cela, Harry ? _

Voldemort utilisait la légilimencie pour se moquer ainsi du Survivant, car ce dernier ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose, d'ailleurs. Mais c'était sans compter sur la formidable puissance qui sommeillait dans le corps d'Harry, et qui attendait simplement les bonnes occasions pour sortir et prouver à tous que le Survivant était véritablement quelqu'un d'incroyable...

_Te combattre, Tom. Je vais te combattre, t'attaquer, encore et encore. Je vais t'attaquer sans fin, te traquer, comme ces enfants qui amassent des cailloux...jusqu'à ce que tu fléchisses. Et au final, c'est moi qui serais vainqueur !_

Voldemort avait entendu la voix de Harry directement dans sa tête. Il avait répondu de la même manière que lui, en utilisant directement la voix de son esprit ! A cet instant, Voldemort ne comprit rien. Ou plutôt, il comprit tout.

Si il ne tuait pas Harry dans la seconde, c'en était fini de lui...

Alors, ces deux Elus, l'un de l'Ombre, l'autre de la Lumière, jouèrent en cet instant leur dernière carte, leur plus puissante. Ce n'était même plus de la magie, ce n'était même pas des sortilèges de mort... C'était simplement l'achèvement de leur supplice à tous les deux...

_"ABLATION DU DERNIER SENS !"_

_"LEGILIMENS !"_

Et, tandis que Harry sombrait complètement et totalement dans le néant, privé de ses sens et de sa raison, l'illusion du ruisseau de Sai s'effaça complètement. La Forêt interdite de Poudlard réapparu, le corps de Harry retomba mollement près de James et Lily. Queudver s'était enfui depuis longtemps, déjà. Mais quelqu'un d'autre manquait à l'appel...

Voldemort, qui était resté là bas.

Voldemort, qui était resté dans ces souvenirs du ruisseau de Sai.

Voldemort, qui contemplait un petit garçon portant l'uniforme de l'orphelinat de Vauxhall Road, en train d'amasser des cailloux, en une pile beaucoup, beaucoup plus haute que les autres...

Voldemort, qui contemplait celui qu'il avait été, qu'il était, et qu'il serait toujours...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Allez, courage, encore quelques mètres... " Souffla James. "C'est l'endroit de la lisière le plus proche de Poudlard... Il donne directement sur la tour Sud..."

Lily acquiesça silencieusement, et raffermit sa prise sur le corps sans vie apparente de Harry. James et elle avaient littéralement hurlé de terreur en le voyant atterrir près d'eux... mort ! Mais tous les deuxavaient alors distinctement entendu une voix dans leur tête. Une voix qu'ils connaissaient. La voix de Harry. Il leur avait expliqué que, des suites de son combat mental avec Voldemort, il avait... ( Lily déglutit ) perdu ses cinq sens, et qu'il ne pouvait plus ni voir, ni entendre, ni parler, ni marcher. Il avait sacrifié son corps tout entier à leur salut à tous les trois. Et pour cela, James et Lily lui seraient éternellement reconnaissants. Il les avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, de Voldemort, et de ce traître qui les avaient enlevé tous les deux pour les livrer à son maître...

D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi...

Bref, tous les deux revenaient cahin-caha au château, traînant derrière eux leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui avait finalement du finir par céder au confort de l'inconscience, même mentale. Bientôt, à travers le rideau des arbres, un peu de lumière filtra, et ils poussèrent en même temps un faible soupir de soulagement. Pour une fois parfaitement d'accord, bien qu'encore passablement ébranlés de leur "aventure", ils étaient heureux de s'en sortir... vivants. Et ensemble.

James passa les bras de Harry autour de son cou pour pouvoir franchir le fossé plus aisément ( bien que pas très grand, James faisait déjà sensiblement la même taille que Harry, le porter seul n'était donc pas très difficile ). Lily le franchit seule, d'un petit bond léger, et accepta naturellement la main que James lui tendit pour se rétablir. Ce dernier était toujours très mal en point physiquement, mais visiblement, voir son ami Harry dans un tel état, après s'être sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie, lui avait donné des ailes...

Lentement, ils franchirent la lisière de la forêt, se préparant au pire. Ils n'ignoraient pas, du moins pour Lily, que le pied de la Tour Sud était le point de la Bataille ou le carnage avait été le plus grand, particulièrement à cause de l'affrontement entre les Dames Blanches et...

Le corps d'Harry tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat.

Lily laissa ses genoux se dérober sous elle, et elle porta les mains à sa bouche, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés d'horreur, la respiration coupée. Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser, ni à bouger la tête. Une douleur sourde s'infiltra dans son corps et son esprit, et fini par l'envahir tout entière. Elle aurait voulu hurler, hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, hurler à en ameuter tout le château, toute l'Angleterre...

Mais elle ne pouvait que rester là, son cri de désespoir et d'horreur figé dans sa gorge, à contempler la scène qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux, à elle et à James...

_James..._

Lentement, très lentement, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il était debout, très droit, tendu comme une corde d'archer, une main plaqué sur son ventre, et une autre sur sa bouche. Son regard avait une fixité effrayante, presque... morte. Il était plus pâle encore que le col de sa chemise, et Lily voyait ses nerfs palpiter dangereusement au niveau de son cou. Il semblait pétrifié, paralysé... Tout sauf en état de bouger. Lily crut un instant qu'il allait vomir jusqu'à ses tripes, comme elle même en avait dangereusement envie, mais il ne le fit pas.

Lily continua longtemps de le regarder ainsi se noircir l'âme du triste spectacle qu'ils avaient tous les deux sous les yeux.

Au milieu du charnier, au milieu du bûcher des Dames Blanches, calcinées par le pouvoir du Feu, se tenait deux silhouettes. L'une assise, dangereusement vivante, et l'autre, couchée sur le sol, atrocement mutilée, éviscérée, ses entrailles et exposées au grand jour...

Hélynn, la cruelle Dame Blanche; s'était payée elle même le prix de la vie de ses soeurs et de ses informations qui avaient permis la survie de James et Lily. Hélynn, qui avait retrouvé son apparence humaine, était penchée sur le corps de Némésis Potter, qu'elle dévorait à belles dents. Elle plongeait avec puissance et cruauté ses belles mains blanches dans le ventre ouvert et dépecée de la jeune femme, et lui arrachait les boyaux sans autre forme de procès, avant de les engloutir férocement.

Le coeur de Némésis avait déjà été arraché...

Elle avait payé ses dettes, son anormalité, sa vie, ses péchés...

Elle avait racheté par son sang la vie de son petit frère, qui regardait à présent dévorer son cadavre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de cette ignoble boucherie...

_Sa soeur... C'était sa soeur... Le membre de sa famille auquel il tenait le plus... Mon Dieu... Putain, je... je crois que je vais vomir... Je..._

"Je la vengerais... Je jure sur ma vie et mon nom que je la vengerais..."

Le ton de la voix de James, l'expression de son regard, tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, était sans doute la chose qui effraya le plus Lily depuis le commencement de cette Bataille...

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 12 , "Sacrifices"**

* * *

_**Le blabla de fin de chapitre**_

Andromède : °petite voix° Vous allez me massacrer, c'est ça ?

Les lecteurs : OUAIS è.é !

Andromède : °va se planquer derrière ses animateurs° Niaaaaaaaaan, vous pouvez pas d'abord, sinon vous aurez jamais la suite y.y !

Les lecteurs : °pas contents DU TOUT°

Andromède : S'il vous plaît... Soyez compréhensifs... Je vous l'avait annoncé depuis le début, que Nime' allait y passer... Et que le chapitre serait tout sauf un épisode des Bisounours, snif...

Remus : °tapotouille le dos d'Andro° Là, là, je suis sûr qu'ils ne pensant pas vraiment à t'éviscérer... C'est juste euh...Un moyen de pression pour te faire écrire plus vite °pas convaincu, le Mumus°

Rogue : °se regarde les ongles comme si tout ça le concernait pas... ce qui est d'ailleurs le cas -.-;;°

Andromède : °snifouille° Merci mon Mumus... °se mouche et se reprends° Comme vous avez pu le constater, ce soir, j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir sur le plateau des Réponses aux Reviews de "Une fenêtre sur le passé", deux illustres personnages, fort appréciés des fans... Mr Remus Lupin, et Mr Snivellus... Euh ! Je veux dire... Severus Rogue !

Rogue : °pinçant les lèvres° Et j'était obligé de travailler avec ce... °désigne Remus du doigt°

Andromède : °reprenant du poil de la bête° Ce quoi ? Vas y, dis ce que t'as a dire, vieux graisseux ! T'as un problème en dessous du slip ? tu me cherches ? Tu...

Remus : °plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Andro pour qu'elle arrête de dire n'importe quoi° T'aurais préféré qu'elle te colle avec Sirius ? °fufufu°

Rogue : °ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais fini par la refermer, à court d'argument°

Remus : °fufufu toujours° Dans les dents, Servilo - !

Andromède : °allant de l'un à l'autre et bavant allègrement sur le sens de la répartie de Remus° Héhé, chuis fière de mon choix, là ! °tends le sac postal des reviews° Allez y, les gars, j'ai pas toute ma soirée, snif...

Remus : °froutchi froutcha dans le sac° Et t'as quoi de plus important à faire ? Allez retrouver ton beau chéri aux longs cheveux noââââârs et à la casaque de mousquetaire ? °ricanne°

Andromède : °véxée° Nan, je dois juste aller terminer le programme des chapitres suivants... Qui vont consister principalement à vous mettre ensemble Oona et toi !

Remus : °cassé°...

Andromède : °fièèèèèèèèèèreuh d'elle° Les Reviews, les gars, les reviews ! °récupère la poele à frire qui était au lave-vaisselle... on sait jamais !°

Remus : °grmmmbl° Cemeil parle de "belle fin de chapitre"... Mouais, j'espère pour toi que tu trouveras celle là belle aussi... Et comme tu peux le voir, James était tout bêtement à la lisière de la forêt, toujours au même endroit...

Rogue : Les "prochains personnages kidnappés"...

Remus : Ben, c'est nous O.o

( Rogue : °pas conteeeeeeeeeeeeent° )

( Andromède : °poele à friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiire° )

( Rogue : °convaincu° )

( Andromède : °poil au...° )

Rogue : Hum... Alors, Fofolleuh, pour ta question : oui, c'était bien cet incapable de Pettigrow qui avait enlevé Lily.

Remus : Grmbl d'enfoiré de mes...

Rogue : Et je rappelle au passage que ce n'est pas l'autre ersatz d'auteur là, qui a mis Potter Senior dans cet état là, mais c'est MOUAH !

Andromède : °lève la poele, son seul argument valable° J'ai mal entendu, Servilo, t'as dit quoi, là ?

Rogue : °ouvre sa cape façon Général Grievous dans _La revanche des Sith _pour exiber tout son attirail de poisons en tous genres° J'ai mal vu, Grand-mère, tu m'as menacé, là ?

Andromède : °mâchoire par terre°

Rogue : °fufufuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu°

Remus : -.-;;;;;;;;

Andromède : TT

Rogue : °content, tout d'un coup° Théalie, nous voici à ta review... Alors, non, tu l'a lu toi même, Potter junior n'a pas réussi à sauver sa tante... Vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve actuellement, il aurait d'ailleurs du mal à sauver qui que ce soit...

Remus : °regard mauvais à Andro°

Andromède : Mais euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, c'est le héros, faut bien le fait souffrir un peu, quoi, sinon c'est pas marrant TT !

Remus : Et mon pied au... ? è.é

Andromède : °pleure°

Rogue : °entièrement d'accord avec la théorie d'Andromède° Toujours Théalie : Lorsque Potter Junior a ( encore ) fait son intéressant en sautant par la fenêtre et en ce faisant porter par cette Hélynn, il n'y avait personne aux alentours... Donc personne pour l'admirer et le voir se casser la figure...

Remus : Hisoka, tes espoirs quant à la survie de Némésis viennent de s'envoler, je suppose... Oui, on a vu le pépère Voldy, et oui, on a vu Harry se battre au maximum...

Rogue : Mentalement... Ce petit crétin a enfin réussi à faire rentrer les bases de l'occlumencie sous son crâne épais, c'est déjà ça...

Remus : Qui est un petit crétin è.é ?

Rogue : A ton avis ? è.é

Andromède : On se calme, tous les deux, sinon j'écrase la touche "effacer", et vous devenez aussi muets que le contre-ut chez la carpe, capish ?

Remus : °Maître Renard qui s'apprête à rouler le corbeau dans la farine° Même si je t'obtiens un rencard avec James ?

Andromède : Gnééééééééééééééééééééééééé... °grand sourire stupide : Maître Corbeau va se faire plumer°

Remus : °fufufu, le retour°

Rogue : °dégouté°

Andromède : ... Tricheur... é.è

Remus : Non, intelligent, nuance...

Andromède : Espèce de Sirius è.é ! °Et mémé, honteuse et confuse, jura, mais un peu tard, que Remus ne l'y prendrait plus°

Remus : Je vais faire semblant de prendre ça pour un compliment -

Andromède : °regarde l'heure° Les répoooooooooooooooonses, avant que je ne pète mon dernier fusible intact...

Rogue : Hermione 1992 nous fait remarquer une chose très intéréssante... °sourire sadique°

Andromède : °inquiète° Laquelle ?

Rogue : L'ersatz d'auteur n'a pas reçu le... hum... bisou... promis par Potter Senior à la fin du chapitre précédent, héhé.

Remus : Tu trouves ce genre de choses intéréssantes, toi, maintenant ê.e ?

Rogue : °cassé, le retour°

Remus : °va finir par adopter le "fufufu" comme devise°

Rogue : ... Crétin de Lupin è.é...

°les deux animateurs se regardent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il manque quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un !°

Remus : Dis, elle est passée où, Andro, là O.o ?

Rogue : Ouais, j'aimerai bien qu'on en finisse rapidement, là...

°Andro ne réapparaît toujours pas°

Remus : Bon, ben, on continue, alors... Ambre15, bravo, c'est encore toi qui gagne le concours de la review la plus longue et la plus neuneu, félicitations ! °mort de rire en lisant la review°

Rogue : Si les parents de Potter Senior devait venir à Poudlard, c'est parce que l'un est le Commandant des Aurors °berk°, et l'autre est Chef de la Brigade des Oubliators °re-berk°, et donc de précieux éléments dans une bataille comme celle qui vient d'avoir lieu...°berk berk berk°

Remus : °toujours mort de rire°

Rogue : Sara Lupin, à mon avis, ne compte pas trop sur les gosses entre Potter et Hélynn... Ca m'a l'air mal barré, là, héhé...

°Andro réapparait soudain, une grosse trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue°

Andromède : MouOuOuoUhAhAhahahaHaHAhahahAAAAAAAAA ! °rire démoniaque à la Darth Vader°

Remus et Rogue : Gné O.o ?

Andromède : °brandit un tube de glosse irisé fraise des bois AVEC les paillettes° Je l'ai obligé à m'embrasser avec CECI sur la bouche ! Il va jamais s'en remeeeeeeeeeeeetreuh, mwahahahahaahaha !

Remus : °air horrifié°

Rogue-version-Chandler : Oh my GOD O.O !

Remus : Tu as obligé JAMES a mettre ce truc ? Tu es encore plus ignoble que ce que je pensais !

Andromède : °parodiant Remus° Je vais faire semblant de prendre ça pour un compliment ! -

Rogue : °complètement mort de rire°

Andromède : D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, faudra que je pense à recommencer avec Athos... Hum, qu'est ce qu'il doit avoir bon gout avec du gloss à la fraiseuh ! Déjà qu'il est à croquer au naturel, alors là... °se délecte d'avance°

Remus : Images mentaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales °°;;;;; !

Rogue : °xpdr° J'vais m'étouffer ! Mes côôôôôtes, au secours XD !

Andromède : Ey ! Cacahuète Eiream, tu oses prétendre que je ne mérite pas le titre de chevalier ? XD

Remus : Non seulement elle n'a pas tort, mais en plus elle a aussi raison sur un autre point : t'as beau dire que Hélynn n'est pas si méchante que ça, ben...

Andromède : Glop... Ouais, bon, ça va, j'ai compris : Hélynn EST une psychopate en puissance...

Rogue : Et encore, le mot est faible...

( Andromède : Quand je pense que ce personnage ne devait même pas exister, au départ... Je l'ai créé sur un coup de tête, bouhou, ça m'apprendras à avoir l'esprit d'initiative . )

Rogue : Titania Feadora demande si tu compte changer ke cours de la vie de Pettigrow...

Andromède : Hum... °regard à Remus°

Remus : Hum... °regard à Andro°

Andromède : °glurps° Peux pas le dire, héhé... °fais chaud ici, tout d'un coup...° C'est classé spoilers -;;;;;

Remus : Pour ta question concernant les élémentaux, Titania, en effet, ils sont effectivement assez rares... Aussi rares que les Métamorphomages, en fait. Pour l'instant, on en connaît quand même deux : Némésis et Wendy. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, je trouve...

Rogue : Ouais, mais bon, avec l'autre débile mentale, on ne sait jamais... Elle a même trouvé le moyen de nous pondre un combat Potter VS Voldemort façon Ikki VS Shakka... Y'a pas à dire, elle a vraiment trois cases en moins dans le chadron...

Andromède : Ta gueule è.é !

Rogue : °le mépris personnifié°

Andromède : Grrr... En tout cas j'espère que t'as changé de caleçon avant de venir ici, toi, espèce de serpillère !

Rogue : °moqueur° Ah non, la serpillère, c'est ce qui sert de chevelure à ton cher Potter Senior, désolé...

Andromède : Bah en tout cas, ça vaut mieux que ta ficelle cradasse tellement huileuse qu'on dirait que t'as confondu la bouteille de Frial avec le shampooing !

Rogue : °cassé°...

Remus : °qui a suivi l'échange avec le sourire° Ca devient à la mode, ici...

Andromède : Allez, la dernière question... Avant que je ne commette un meurtre...

Némésis : C'EST DEJA FAIT, CA è.é !

Remus : Kaka la Zen se demande ce que sont que les banshees... C'est très simple : ce sont des espèces de démones à l'apparence presque féminines, aux cheveux verts et aux espèces de tentacules roses qui possèdent le don de psychokinésie... A éviter absolument : elles sont pires que les Dames Blanches !

Rogue : Et où est ce que tu les a trouvés, ces animaux là ? Encore dans tes mangas ?

Andromède : Nian, dans les Witch Mag...°honte°

Remus : En tout cas, un merci également à : Cécile Rogue, Underphoenix, Mushu, Laumie, Amy Keira, Greg83, Chiffonette, Angel Black, Alixe, Alinemcb54, Miss Tania, Lisandra, Popov, Melody Evans, Albana 131, Agena et Dragonise... J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.

Andromède : UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS MES LECTEURS, JE VOUS AIMEUH !

Rogue : Bon, ben, salut...

**Note : **Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Souvenirs d'enfance", et sera pour le moins... Spécial, huhu. Je ne vous en dit pas plus pour l'instant, si ce n'est que les adeptes de flash back, d'anecdotes, et d'esprit de famille seront servis, lol. Par contre, je ne vais pas me risquer à prévoir sa date de sortie, ce serait carrément suicidaire, je pense,mdr.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Les certitudes se brisent

**Titre **: Une fenêtre sur le passé

**Auteur** : Mouah ( sans blague ? )

**Spoilers** : LES CINQ PREMIERS TOMES UNIQUEMENT ! Cette fic ne tient absolument pas compte du tome 6 !

**Disclaimer** : Encore une fois, ça va être déprimant... Tout à moi, rien à JKR... EUH ! Je veux dire, rien à moi, tout à JKR ;)

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bon, encore une fois, c'est vraiment pas un record de vitesse, je sais... Je n'ai aucune excuse valable, sincèrement... Juste qu'à ce stade de la fic, c'est complexe et parfois très chiant d'écrire certains passages, que je suis une flemmarde née, que j'ai pas toujours ni la motivation, ni l'inspi, ni le courage... Bref, des excuses bidons dont vous n'allez sûrement pas vous contenter, lol. Sachez juste que je remercie infiniment mes relectrices : **Cally**, **Liz** et **GabrielleTrompeLaMort**, qui comme toujours ont fait un travail formidable. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans elles ;)

Bonne lecture à vous, les gens !

**UNE FENETRE SUR LE PASSE  
**  
_**Chapitre 13 : Les certitudes volent en éclat**  
_

Harry ouvrit lentement les paupières, tendant les bras devant lui comme un aveugle, s'efforçant de trouver un appui dans le monde de néant sombre qui était désormais le sien. Essayant de rester calme, de ne pas paniquer, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit. Opération délicate, si on considérait que ledit esprit était désormais encombré de toutes les sensations que Harry ne percevait plus avec son corps.

Il devait comprendre, il devait apprendre, il devait se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas, et qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité.

Voldemort lui avait réellement ôté ses cinq sens primaires. A partir de cet instant, il n'avait plus, pour communiquer avec l'extérieur que ses maigres pouvoirs psychiques. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, se servir de la Légilimencie. Mais comme le lui avait maintes fois répété Rogue, l'utilisation de ce pouvoir nécessitait impérativement un contact visuel, physique ou magique avec la personne visée.

Et Harry ne pouvait plus créer aucun de ces contacts.

Si il avait réussi avec James et Lily, c'était uniquement à cause de la perte récente de sa magie usuelle, et de la puissance accrue en lui qui en avait résulté. C'était un principe simple : la magie usuelle des sorciers étaient partagée entre chacun de leur sens. Lorsqu'ils en perdaient un, toute la magie qui était emmagasinée dans ce sens se libérait. Cela conférait durant un court instant un regain de puissance surhumain à l'individu concerné.

Pour Harry, cela c'était avéré d'autant plus vrai qu'il avait perdu tous ses sens presque en même temps. De plus, en temps ordinaire, le Survivant était déjà un être exceptionnellement puissant. Cette brusque et incroyable poussée de force magique lui avait permis de connecter son esprit à celui des deux êtres les plus proches de lui à ce moment là : James et Lily, et ce, sans le moindre des contacts cités plus haut.

Mais désormais, il ne fallait plus compter sur ce moyen.

Il était seul, à jamais perdu dans le noir.

Condamné à attendre que quelqu'un lui tende la main dans l'obscurité et lui montre de nouveau le chemin vers la lumière...

Cependant, si l'on s'en tenait aux limites de ce nouvel endroit dans lequel Harry était plongé, on sentait qu'il était en pleine possession de son corps. Il sentait nettement la caresse de ses longs cheveux noirs contre la peau de sa nuque, il sentait le goût du sang qui emplissait sa bouche... Ses yeux voyaient parfois passer devant lui une ombre grimaçante, un souvenir, ou un fantôme... Mais tout cela n'était valable que dans les limites de son esprit. Dès qu'un facteur appartenant à la réalité extérieure apparaissait, Harry redevenait l'espèce de légume que Voldemort avait fait de lui.

Harry comprit alors que le mage noir avait fait bien plus que de le priver de ses sens. Il l'avait carrément confiné dans les limites de sa propre conscience ! Il était tout bonnement prisonnier de sa propre tête, de son propre corps.

Prisonnier, voilà ce qu'il était ! Ni plus, ni moins. Plus aucun moyen de communiquer, plus aucun moyen de se déplacer... Plus aucun moyen de vivre.

A cet instant, une pensée à la fois répugnante et agréable vint à Harry. Ou plutôt à ce qui restait de Harry. _C'est vraiment dommage de ne plus être maître de son propre corps. Si seulement je maîtrisais mon bras, je pourrais au moins en finir...  
_  
En finir...

Ces deux mots si simples et si terribles résonnèrent longtemps dans l'espace vide autour de lui. Bien qu'enfermé dans son propre esprit, Harry, ne reconnaissait ici rien de ce qu'il avait été. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rencontrer des souvenirs de son passé, des images, des sons, des odeurs... Mais non. Les souvenirs étaient liés à l'extérieur, et pour les percevoir, il lui fallait ses sens... Hélas, il ne les avait plus. Ainsi, c'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait craint jusque là. En plus d'être prisonnier de son corps, il l'était aussi de son esprit. Même l'accès à sa propre mémoire lui était interdit. Du moins, sa mémoire lointaine. Il se souvenait clairement de tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait à partir de l'instant ou Voldemort avait commencé à lui retirer ses sens.

Il se souvenait du ruisseau de Sai, de l'image navrante de lui et Lou en train de ramasser des cailloux...

De la cruauté de Voldemort, de la douleur, des mots échangés...

Du sacrifice qu'il avait fait sans la moindre hésitation, pour sauver ses parents, et du supplice qui en avait découlé...

Il avait dit à Voldemort qu'il ne mourrait pas tant qu'il aurait de la vie en lui. Mais peut être avait il eu tort... Peut être qu'il n'y avait même plus trace de vie en lui ? La mort... Etait ce donc cela ? Ne plus rien pouvoir faire d'autre qu'attendre et regretter ?

Attendre une aide qui ne viendrait jamais...

Regretter la mission que l'on s'était donnée, et qui ne s'achèvera jamais...

Harry marcha un peu, à peine surpris de sentir des perles salées rouler le long de ses joues.

Il ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler du visage de ses amis...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Longtemps après que le dernier cri de guerre eut été poussé, longtemps après que la dernière goutte de sang ai séché...

Longtemps après que la dernière larme soit versé, le dernier cadavre enterré...

Longtemps après tout ça, après la fin de la Bataille...

Lou ouvrit les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle les referma aussitôt. La morsure de la lumière était insupportable après tant de temps passé les paupières closes. Tout son corps était engourdi, paralysé, et étrangement vidé. Les fourmis, sournoises et malignes, avaient pris possession de chacun de ses muscles, et elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement sans avoir envie de hurler.

Aussitôt qu'elle avait vu l'armée de Voldemort se profiler à l'horizon, Lou avait fui de toute la vitesse de ses jambes. Elle avait couru, trébuché, hurlé, cogné, mais tout sauf ça ! Tout sauf ce qui l'attendait si elle restait sur place, à contempler la Bataille ! Tout plutôt que d'entendre gueuler les gens dans sa tête, les voir souffrir et mourir, les voir pleurer, à l'intérieur même de son cerveau !

Non, non !

Elle avait foncé jusqu'aux cachots, l'endroit le plus profond, le plus noir, et le plus isolé de Poudlard. Elle s'y était terrée, comme un lapin dans son terrier, comme une grenouille fuyant le regard hypnotique du serpent. Elle voulait garder sa raison, garder le peu d'âme intacte qui lui restait ! Elle ne voulait pas bousiller son esprit en s'exposant ainsi aux échos monstrueux qui avaient du découler de cette putain de bataille !

Elle voulait vivre...

Epuisée, mentalement et physiquement, pleine de crampes et incapable de faire un mouvement, Lou ferma de nouveau les yeux. Certaine à présent que la Bataille était bel et bien finie, et qu'elle pouvait relâcher sa tension mentale ne serait ce que quelques heures, elle s'endormit.

Ses rêves furent peuplés d'étranges silhouettes aux longs cheveux noirs, qui marchaient sans voir où elles allaient, comme des aveugles...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lorsque Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle mit quelques minutes à se souvenir où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait là, et même qui elle était tout court. Sur le moment, les seules choses qui parvinrent à son cerveau furent la douceur des draps dans lesquels elle était allongée et les trois paires d'yeux mortellement inquiets penchées sur elle. Elle cligna des paupières deux ou trois fois, le temps de réintégrer complètement la réalité. Les contours des choses se firent alors moins flou, et elle reconnut le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie, ainsi que les têtes d'Oona, Casilda et Callisto, qui la fixaient sans ciller.

-Tu te réveilles enfin, ma puce ? Murmura doucement Oona en posant une main sur le front de Lily.

-Ti prego, ma Lily, souffla Callisto, ne nous refaites plus jamais un coup pareil, James et toi... On a cru mourir d'inquiétude !

Son accent Italien était plus prononcé que jamais, sous l'effet de l'émotion, et elle serrait convulsivement la main de la rouquine dans la sienne. Casilda, qui n'avait pas encore parlé, caressait doucement le revers de l'autre main avec son pouce, et ne pouvait détacher ses beaux yeux marrons ( remplis de larmes ) du visage de son amie. Doucement, Lily se redressa dans son lit. Le décor tangua un instant autour d'elle, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'elle n'allait ni vomir, ni retomber évanouie, elle releva la tête et sourit doucement à ses amies.

-Je vais bien... Je n'ai rien... Merci, les filles, d'être restées là.

Oona la serra dans ses bras, tandis que la dernière parcelle de fierté de Casilda se barrait en sucette, laissant les larmes de la jeune fille couler librement le long de ses joues. Callisto s'assit sur le rebord du lit, avec une réserve qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient voilés et tristes, et semblaient avoir perdu cette étincelle de joie de vivre qui caractérisait pourtant la belle Italienne...

Lily, qui jusque là n'avait pas osé élargir son champ de vision au delà du cercle de ses trois amies, se décida enfin à balayer l'infirmerie du regard. Et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Dans le lit qui faisait face au sien, était allongé une silhouette masculine aux cheveux noirs en bataille qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à identifier. C'était James, qui semblait dormir tout habillé, couché à même les draps, comme si on l'avait simplement posé sur le lit. Assis en tailleur autour du lit, les Maraudeurs ne bougeaient pas plus que des statues, et se contentaient de regarder leur ami avec une fixité effrayante. Ils semblaient avoir peur de le lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'il ne se réveille alors qu'ils ne le fixaient pas. C'était à la fois un tableau triste et beau. L'amitié poussée à son paroxysme. _C'est tout juste si on a pas l'impression que les yeux de Sirius vont tomber hors de leur orbites... _Kisa, la tigresse de James, dormait paisiblement, roulée en boule aux pieds de son maître.

En voyant l'expression tourmentée du visage endormi de James, Lily sentit les souvenirs rejaillir dans sa mémoire. L'enlèvement, l'arrivée de Harry... Voldemort... Harry évanoui, presque mort... Leur marche dans la forêt, leur traversée du fossé...

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Oona d'une voix effarée en resserrant sa prise sur la jeune fille.

La rousse était tendue comme une corde de violon, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair du bras d'Oona, qui commençait à paniquer. La dernière image, le dernier souvenir... Non, non ! Fermant les yeux, Lily revit avec horreur le corps de Némésis Potter, déchiqueté, éviscéré... Couvert de sang et de bave... La Dame Blanche, aussi laide dans sa cruauté qu'elle était belle dans son cynisme... _Non, non... _

xxx

_"Je la vengerais... Je jure sur ma vie et mon nom que je la vengerais..."  
Le ton de la voix de James, l'expression de son regard, tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, était sans doute la chose qui effraya le plus Lily depuis le commencement de cette Bataille... _

xxx

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Lily poussa un gémissement sourd et se força à chasser ces images et à se détourner de James. Se détendant progressivement, elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, mais en se forçant cette fois ci à regarder dans une autre direction que droit devant elle.

Ce fut presque pire...

Dans le lit de gauche se trouvait, allongé par dessus les couvertures de la même manière que James, son jeune professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry, son sauveur, son rédempteur, qui avait sacrifié son corps pour les sauver elle et Potter. Il avait les yeux fermés, le visage étrangement neutre et dépourvu de toute tension, contrairement à James. Ses bras reposaient mollement de chaque coté de son corps, paumes tournés vers le ciel, dans une étrange attitude de soumission. Il ressemblait à un martyr chrétien que l'on venait de torturer, et qui attendait la mort. Ultime délivrance de Dieu.

Il semblait dire "Me voici".

Il attendait les anges.

Lily se sentit envahi d'un étrange désir de se lever et d'aller pleurer sur la poitrine de cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, et que pourtant, elle aimait comme un membre de sa famille. Elle détacha son regard du visage presque mort de Harry, et aperçut alors l'unique personne qui se trouvait au chevet de son professeur. C'était bien la dernière qu'elle aurait cru s'attendre à trouver là !

Pâle et rongée de l'intérieur par un sentiment inconnu, Gwenaëlle Steelay, froide et cruelle Duelliste, professeur de Potions de Poudlard, était bel et bien assise au chevet de Harry Dawson ! Les mains crispées sur sa robe, les traits déformés par la fatigue et la terreur, la jeune femme fixait un point qui devait se situer au dessus de l'oeil droit de Dawson. Lily réfléchit et se souvint avoir déjà remarqué une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair à cet endroit du front de leur professeur.

Personne ne parlait, dans l'infirmerie, personne ne semblait même oser respirer. Les trois lits seuls lits occupés de l'infirmerie étaient ceux de James, Lily et Harry. Lily se demanda vaguement pourquoi il n'y avait pas d'autres blessés, rescapés de la Bataille, mais un mal de tête sournois la prit par surprise, et elle renonça à réfléchir pour quelques temps encore. Elle était si bien dans les bras de ses amies ! Cela faisait tellement de bien d'être entourée ainsi, de se sentir protégée et aimée comme elle l'était ! Elle se réalisa soudain à quel point ses amies comptaient pour elle, et combien elle serait seule et perdue sans elles. Oona, la fidèle Oona, toujours prête à braver tous les dangers et tous les interdits pour l'aider et la faire sourire. Casilda et Callisto, les deux "apprenties Maraudeuses", comme elle disait elle même, toujours riantes, toujours gentilles, toujours là. Cally et Brune, les deux inséparables et indispensables.

Lily ferma encore une fois les yeux et se laissa dorloter par les filles, savourant le fait de s'en être tirée vivante. Elle ne voulait plus songer à James, elle ne voulait plus songer à la Dame Blanche. Elle voulait oublier le corps de Némésis. Elle ne voulait même plus se souvenir du professeur Steelay et de Gabrielle Williams qui accouraient pour chasser Hélynn et les arracher James et elle à cette vision d'horreur...

Ce silence dura pratiquement encore une heure. Ni les Maraudeurs, ni Steelay ne firent le moindre mouvement, et il ne fallait pas apparemment pas compter sur James et Harry pour se réveiller de sitôt. Lily et ses amies, quand à elles, avaient fini par tomber dans une espèce de demi-sommeil, blotties les unes contre les autres, inattentives à tout ce qui se passaient autour d'elles.

Alors qu'un énième bruit de déchirure se faisait entendre, signe que le professeur Steelay venait d'arracher une couture de plus à sa robe, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Elle livra passage à Dumbledore lui même, suivi par Milicent Bagnold et par Wendy Springer. Si les Maraudeurs ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce à l'arrivée du directeur et de la ministre de la magie, Oona, Casilda et Callisto, en revanche, prirent la peine de les saluer d'un petit signe de tête. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire bienveillant, et Wendy un geste de la main qui aurait pu vouloir dire "désolée d'être en retard". Steelay, quand à elle, ne donna pas le moindre signe de vie.

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillée, Mlle Evans, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Je pense que si vous vous sentez prête à affronter vos camarades, vous pourrez bientôt partir...

-Permettez, Albus, ça je crois que c'est à moi d'en décider. Grommela une voix bien connue des étudiants présents.

L'infirmière Pomfresh apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau, et se dirigea vers le lit de Lily, chassant Oona, Callisto et Casilda, qui s'éparpillèrent comme une volée de moineaux. La jeune fille aux yeux verts dut subir un examen minutieux de la part du Dragon PomPom, pendant que les trois nouveaux arrivants allèrent se placer autour du lit de Harry. Wendy jeta un coup d'œil aux Maraudeurs en passant près d'eux, son visage exprimant la compassion, mais ils ne firent pas plus attention à elle qu'au reste du monde.

Du coin de l'œil, pendant que Pomfresh la tripotait sous toutes ses coutures pour vérifier son état de santé, Lily observait attentivement Dumbledore et Bagnold deviser sur le cas Dawson. Quoique... Présentement, le ministre de la Magie et le directeur de Poudlard semblaient beaucoup plus intéressés par Steelay que par Dawson...

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises... Marmonnait la Duelliste

.  
-Ces "bêtises", comme vous dites, sont une cérémonie magique officielle, à laquelle vous ne serez pas la seule à participer, Gwenaëlle. Tous les Duellistes ayant participé à la Bataille d'hier vont être récompensé de cette manière par leur capitaine.

-Gabrielle Williams prête le flan à de telles mises en scène ? Railla Steelay.

-Lors de cette "mise en scène", vous vous verrez remettre chacun un sabre organique forgé par Louis le Bossu (1) lui même... Répliqua doucement Dumbledore.

-Qu... Quoi ?

-Le Capitaine Williams s'est rendu compte que les techniques des Bretteurs magiques avaient quelque peu besoin d'être améliorées et encore plus adaptées à la personnalité de chaque Duelliste, expliqua Bagnold. Elle est actuellement en France, en train de soumettre vos empruntes magiques, à vous et vos collègues, à Louis le Bossu afin qu'il vous forge à chacun une lame organique adaptée à votre manière de combattre. Vous comprendrez dans ce cas que vous êtes tenue d'y assister, Steelay, et que vous n'avez pas le choix.

Gwenaëlle baissa la tête, se tordant les mains, et jetant de temps en temps un bref regard à Harry Dawson, toujours inerte et à demi mort.

-Quand aura t'elle lieu ?

-D'ici une dizaine de jours, le temps que les sabres soient prêts et que le temps ai apaisé les esprits... La population sorcière a été ébranlée par l'annonce de cette bataille, vous comprenez. Tout cela a été si soudain... Sans compter que presque tous les Mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir. A propos, Albus, savons nous ce que faisait Vous-savez-qui pendant que ses troupes attaquaient ?

Albus amorça un mouvement comme pour secouer la tête mais l'exclamation d'indignation de Steelay et le bond qu'elle fit, renversant ainsi sa chaise en arrière, l'interrompit.

-Ce qu'il faisait ? CE QU'IL FAISAIT ? Mais bordel de magret de canard, vous l'avez sous les yeux, ce qu'il faisait !

Elle ne hurlait pas si fort qu'on l'aurait cru, d'abord parce que sa voix était rauque et cassée, et ensuite parce que Mme Pomfresh venait de faire son entrée dans l'infirmerie, et jetait des regards plus que noirs à tout ce monde qui osait envahir son territoire. Dumbledore, Bagnold et Wendy regardaient alternativement Gwenaëlle Steelay et Harry Dawson, que la jeune Duelliste pointait du doigt en vociférant toujours.

-Le professeur Dawson s'est battu avec Voldemort ? Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix lente.

Steelay avala sa salive et plia les genoux pour se laisser tomber sur sa chaise. Malheureusement, celle-ci avait valdingué à quelques pas derrière elle, son postérieur ne rencontra que le vide. Elle s'étala relativement peu gracieusement au sol, dans un grand concert de craquement de coxys et de jurons vraiment très très grossiers. Toujours galant, Dumbledore ne fit aucun commentaire et alla l'aider à se relever. Milicent Bagnold dissimula un sourire derrière son mouchoir déplié, et Wendy haussa les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Gwenaëlle Steelay. Quand aux autres présents, ils étaient beaucoup trop déconnectés pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

-J'en sais rien... Marmonna Steelay, j'ai rien vu. Je l'ai retrouvé comme ça, dans les bras des deux mômes qui dorment à côté. Ils... Ils étaient à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, à demi-conscients... En train de regarder la fille aînée Potter se faire... se faire bouffer les entrailles par cette saloperie de Dame Blanche !

Dumbledore baissa les yeux et le ministre de la magie eut une espèce de hoquet. Mais Steelay n'aurait pas su dire si c'était le choc face à sa vulgarité ou du dégoût de ce qu'elle avait décrit. Wendy Springer, la préfète en chef, gardait son regard ostensiblement fixé sur la fenêtre la plus proche.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, marmonna Steelay, regardez le, bon sang ! Ce foutu Auror qui parlait toujours a tort à travers et qui était si insupportable... Regardez où il en est ! Il ne bouge plus, il ne respire presque plus... Il n'a même pas l'air d'être évanoui ou dans le coma. Il n'y a que le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ai pu lui faire ça, l'état de Dawson suinte la magie noire de partout ! Quand aux deux mômes... A mon avis ils sont trop traumatisés pour nous dire quoi que ce soit...

-C'est bien Vous-savez-qui qui a attaqué le professeur Dawson... Murmura Lily.

Bagnold et Steelay sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu que Lily les écoutaient. Dumbledore se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

-Dites nous ce qui c'est passé, Miss Evans.

-Le professeur Dawson... Harry... Il est venu à notre secours. James et moi avions été enlevés et conduits dans la forêt... Et lui, Vous-savez-qui... Il est apparu, et il a dit qu'il allait nous tuer.

Lily déglutit, en se rappelant soudain que Voldemort l'avait appelée Lily Potter. Elle frissonna, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tout cela était tellement absurde...

-Le professeur Dawson est arrivé, et il a défié V... Voldemort. ( elle fit une horrible grimace en prononçant ce nom ) Ils ont commencé à se battre, mais d'un seul coup... Je ne me souviens plus très bien... Harry et Vous savez qui ont été aspirés par le vide. Enfin, je crois... En tout cas, ils ont disparu. Et au bout d'un certain temps, il y a eu... Une espèce de pulsation dans l'air, une déchirure... Et il est tombé. Le professeur Dawson est tombé sur nous, dans l'état où il est là. On... Nous... James et moi... On a cru qu'il était mort... Mais il nous a parlé, il a dit que... que...

-Il vous a parlé ? Cracha Steelay. Evans, vous vous foutez de nous. Dawson est incapable de parler dans l'état ou il est !

-Il nous a parlé ! S'exclama Lily, qui sentait la colère monter en elle. Dans notre tête, par télépathie, par transmission de pensées, je ne sais pas moi ! Mais il nous a parlé ! J'en suis sûre ! Il nous a dit que... Qu'il avait perdu ses cinq sens... Que Vol... ( elle poussa un soupir d'agacement profond contre elle même ) Vol-de-mort, lui avait ôté ses sens et qu'il ne pouvait plus ni voir, ni entendre, ni parler, ni bouger... Bref, qu'il n'était pas mort. Et il nous a demandé de le ramener au château...

_Dis lui, James, dis lui que c'est vrai ! Ils ne me croiront pas si je suis toute seule ! Réveille toi, je t'en prie ! Merde, James, réveille toi, dis leur toi, que je ne suis pas folle ! _Lily regardait James, toujours endormi, toujours veillé par ses amis. Jamais elle n'avait souhaité si fort l'avoir auprès d'elle. A vrai dire, même, c'était la première fois qu'elle le souhaitait réellement...

-N'importe quoi... Marmonna Steelay. Télépathie... Et puis quoi encore... Elle délire, cette gamine...

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir et ne disait rien. Wendy tripotait quelque chose dans sa poche, le nez baissé, et Bagnold tentait tant bien que mal de parlementer avec Mme Pomfresh, qui vociférait à cause de tout ce monde. Les Maraudeurs, qui avaient montré un maigre signe de vie lorsque Lily avait parlé de James et Harry, s'étaient tournés vers eux et semblaient prendre un semblant d'intérêt à ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie. Cela explique qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte tout de suite que leur ami avait les yeux ouverts...

-Professeur, je dis la vérité... Implora Lily. Demandez à James... Demandez lui quand il se réveillera, je vous jure qu'il dira la même chose que moi...

-C'est vrai... Murmura une voix rauque. Lily a raison. Harry... Je crois qu'il a utilisé une forme complexe de Legilimencie pour nous parler...

-James ! S'exclamèrent tous les étudiants présents.

-Mr Potter ! S'exclama l'infirmière en se précipitant sur lui pour lui faire subir le même traitement qu'à Lily, coupant ainsi court aux effusions de Sirius.

-Ainsi... Vous confirmez ce que dit votre camarade ?

-Oui.

James ne prononça plus d'autres mots. Il se laissa triturer de tous les côtés par l'infirmière, puis, lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, le regard vide et la tête ostensiblement tournée vers le mur. Il semblait ne voir aucun de ses amis, pourtant, en observant bien, Lily vit que ses doigts répondaient à la pression muette qu'exerçait Sirius sur sa main droite. Le jeune Black étreignait la main de Potter, comme pour l'obliger à rester connecté à la réalité. Comme une amarre, une attache.

Lily soupira, mais elle ne savait trop si c'était de soulagement ou de fatigue. Potter avait confirmé ses dires, et il était entre de bonnes mains, avec les Maraudeurs. Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux, Remus lui parlait doucement ( Lily supposait ces mots vides de sens et de cohérences tant ils devaient être dits dans l'espoir de garder James conscient plutôt qu'autre chose )et Peter était assis au pied du lit, comme une espèce de chien de garde grotesque. Il balayait l'infirmerie de son regard mi-méfiant, mi-déboussolé, comme pour mettre au défi quiconque d'approcher. La jeune rousse songea que Pettigrow avait être du assez éprouvé pendant la bataille, car son visage était agité de tics, et il se massait convulsivement l'avant bras. Lily se demanda si il était blessé à cet endroit, ou bien si il s'agissait d'un simple traumatisme nerveux.

-... savoir ce qu'il convient de faire pour Dawson, à présent.

Lily sursauta légèrement, et recommença à écouter la conversation entre les grands de Poudlard, qu'elle avait quelque peu délaissée.

-Eh bien... Commença Mme Pomfresh, si il a réellement été victime d'une Malédiction Sensorielle, comme seul Vous savez qui est sans doute en mesure d'en lancer de nos jours, je ne peux rien faire. Rien du tout.

-Vous, peut être, mais...

-Madame la Ministre, personne ne peut rien faire. Tout simplement parce qu'une Malédiction de cette envergure est impossible à défaire. A une échelle légèrement moindre, l'Ablation des Sens équivaut à un baiser du Détraqueur... A la différence près que l'âme du professeur Dawson n'est pas perdue, mais enfermée. Enfermée à l'intérieur de lui même. Il lui est impossible de se réveiller, avec ou sans aide.

-Le professeur Dawson est donc... mort ? Murmura Bagnold.

Lily sentit ses entrailles se glacer.

-Disons qu'il peut être considéré comme tel... Murmura Pomfresh si bas que Lily ne fut même pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

-Alors... Mieux vaut... Mieux vaut annoncer sa mort, non ? Si il n'a aucune chance de réveil... Cela est plus raisonnable...

-Non. Grogna Steelay d'une voix sourde.

-Gwenaëlle...

-Il y a un moyen... Mais ils n'accepteront jamais... Si... Si c'est moi qui leur demande, je...

-Voyons, Gwenaëlle, au nom de Merlin, expliquez vous !

-Bon sang, Bagnold, fermez là ! Je réfléchis !

Lily sentit chaque muscle de son corps se tendre. Il y avait un espoir. Elle ne savait pas lequel, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Steelay voulait dire, ni pourquoi elle avait été si grossière avec le Ministre, mais il y avait un espoir...

-Dumb... Professeur Dumbledore, marmonna Steelay, il faut me laisser Dawson.

-Gwenaëlle, que...

-Il faut me le laisser et me faire confiance, si vous voulez que cet Auror à la manque ce réveille un jour. Croyez moi... Croyez moi, Dumbledore, c'est le seul moyen...

Steelay s'était levée et montrait au directeur de Poudlard quelque chose sur sa main gauche. Ses yeux semblaient plus blancs et plus terrifiants que jamais, dans la pâle lumière de l'infirmerie. Sa robe noire était déchirée de partout, ses lèvres étaient en sang. Elle faisait peur à voir.

-Gwenaëlle... Si vous faites appel à eux... Ne vont-ils pas vous demander quelque chose en échange ?

-Si, du sang... Marmonna Steelay. Mais ça je m'en fout, ce n'est qu'une formalité stupide, que Jandora et Quent ne pratiquent plus que pour la forme. Non... Le plus gros sacrifice, si ils acceptent, ce sera Dawson qui le subira...

-Parce qu'il deviendra comme vous ?

Steelay hocha la tête. Bagnold passait simultanément de Dumbledore à la jeune femme sans paraître vraiment comprendre, et Wendy avait rejoint les Maraudeurs. D'après ce que Lily pouvait voir, elle s'était agenouillée auprès de Peter et lui palpait la main droite, dans l'attitude typique des diseuses de bonne aventure. Sans doute espérait elle le rassurer.

-Bien... Soupira Dumbledore. Je crois comme vous que c'est le seul moyen de ramener le professeur Dawson parmi les vivants. Seulement, Gwenaëlle... Faites tout de même vite. L'âme de Harry est en hibernation, ce n'est donc pas elle qui est danger, mais son corps. Son organisme primaire est toujours vivant, lui, mais sans ses cinq sens, il ne survivra pas longtemps. Sa respiration est plus faible d'heure en heure, et le manque de nourriture et de mouvements va affaiblir son système cardiaque.

-Albus... Auriez vous l'obligeance de nous expliquer ? Souffla Mme Pomfresh.

-Bien sûr, Pompom. Madame la Ministre nous fera sûrement l'obligeance de se joindre à nous, d'ailleurs.

Bagnold hocha la tête mécaniquement. Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers Steelay.

-Quand comptez vous partir ?

-Ce soir. Premièrement, nous ne pourrons les rencontrer que la nuit, et deuxièmement, il faut que je prépare le corps de Dawson pour le rituel, si jamais rituel il y a.

-Je comprends. Mais, Gwenaëlle... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prenez vous le risque d'être reniée et tuée par les vôtres pour sauver Harry Dawson ?

Steelay eut une espèce de ricanement moqueur et méprisant à la fois.

-J'cours pas de risques, moi... Je suis la fille de Jandora. Il ne m'arrivera rien. C'est plutôt à Dawson qu'il risque d'arriver quelque chose... Et qui sait ? Peut être que c'est parce que j'espère qu'il lui arrivera quelque chose que je fais ça pour lui...

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il semblait presque... déçu. Steelay se pencha vers le corps de Harry, et glissa une main sous sa nuque et une autre sous ses genoux, puis le souleva, comme si il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

-Incroyable... Ce mec est vraiment rachitique... Grogna t'elle.

Et, sans plus se préoccuper que cela des regards ahuris et haineux des personnes présentes, elle sortit de l'infirmerie, le corps de Harry dans ses bras.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

L'après midi déclinait lentement, sous le ciel de Poudlard, et les rayons ardents du soleil filtraient à travers les vitres du 3e étage, conférant au couloir silencieux une atmosphère rougeâtre et calme, qui n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux silhouettes. Deux jeunes filles, qui marchaient silencieusement, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. L'une blonde, l'autre brune. L'une grande, l'autre petite. L'une belle, l'autre banale.

-Alors tu vas vraiment le faire, Black ? Marmonna Loïs. Tu vas vraiment faire ce que tu m'as dit ?

-Hmmm. Acquiesça Narcissa. Voir les cagoules de gens que ma famille considèrent comme leurs plus loyaux amis... Les voir charger et tuer de simples élèves sans défense, comme nous... Bah... Disons que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur chemin.

-Tu sais... Tu n'es pas si lobotomisée que tu en as l'air, finalement. Dit Loïs avec un demi sourire à peine ironique.

-Et toi beaucoup moins sauvage que tu ne veux bien le faire croire aux autres. Répliqua simplement Narcissa.

Loïs rougit bêtement, comme la crétine beaucoup trop sentimentale qu'elle était. Narcissa triturait pensivement la bague de fiançailles que lui avait offert Lucius, il y avait déjà quelques années de cela. Loïs remarqua ce geste, et osa interroger la jeune fille.

-Et ton grand ami Malefoy ? Tu crois qu'il va apprécier, si tu fais ça ?

-Non, pas le moins du monde... Mais je n'en ai cure. Dans quelques jours, j'aurai 17 ans, et à ce moment là, je serais enfin libre d'aviser et de...

-Narcissa ? Interrompit Loïs.

-Oui ?

-Tu parles comme ma grand-mère...

Narcissa sourit.

-... et de leur dire "merde" à tous.

-Beaucoup mieux. Déclara Lennart avec un air moqueur.

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, puis tendit la main à la jeune Black.

-Est ce que... Est ce que tu veux qu'on soit amies ?

Narcissa contempla durant quelques secondes cette figure terne et boutonneuse, mais cependant loyale. Une Gryffondor manquée, aucun doute... En souriant, la jeune Black serra la main de Loïs.

-Amies.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Steelay ferma la porte de ses appartements d'un coup de pied rageur, le corps de Dawson toujours dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers son lit et y balança son fardeau plus qu'elle ne l'y déposa. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est ce qu'elle avait cédé à son instinct ? Elle aurait pu le laisser crever, après tout, cet Auror arrogant et détestable ! Il ne changeait rien pour elle qu'il soit vivant ou mort ! Il n'était qu'un pion de plus dans le plateau de l'armée du Ministère et de Dumbledore. Il n'était rien, ni pour le seigneur des ténèbres, ni pour la population, ni pour elle...

"C'est pas ce que tu as hurlé à la gueule de Bagnold, ça, ma vieille..." Souffla une petite voix moqueuse dans son esprit.

Steelay poussa un profond soupir. La réalité... La réalité qui se cachait derrière son engagement à ramener Harry Dawson à la vie... Elle était à la fois complexe et existentielle et à la fois très conne et très superficielle...

La vérité, c'est qu'elle crevait de trouille, tout simplement. Gwenaëlle Steelay, en se battant contre les Mangemorts, ses frères, et en voyant le massacre que cela avait engendré, s'était rendu compte que finalement, l'Utopia promis par Voldemort et son père n'était pas si proche que ça... Et elle, la Mangemorte novice, l'apprentie... Steelay qui ne s'était encore jamais vu confier de mission, qui se croyait sous-estimée de ses pairs et de son maître, et qui n'avait encore jamais pu mesurer de ses yeux l'étendue de la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Jusque là... Elle s'était contentée de suivre la même voie que son père, que sa famille... Elle n'avait pas cherché plus loin, en voyant Tobey Steelay, la réussite incarnée. Elle s'était dit que c'était forcément le meilleur chemin à suivre, que cela permettrait d'éradiquer toute cette vermine de Sang-de-Bourbe et de Sang-Mêlés, en purifiant la race des Sorciers et en permettant aux forts de survivre et d'avoir le pas sur les faibles... Car elle était Forte, elle, n'est ce pas ? Elle était une sang-pur, Duelliste, grande sorcière, promise à une carrière superbe au sein du ministère... Oui...

Tout ça, c'était ses certitudes. Tout cela... Les lambeaux des principes et des certitudes de Gwenaëlle Véruca Steelay... Avant la Bataille. Avant qu'elle ne voit l'horreur et le sang. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse arracher la jambe par son propre père... Avant qu'elle ne voie le corps de Némésis Potter démembré et dévoré par cette monstruosité de Dame Blanche... Avant qu'elle ne voie le corps de Harry Dawson, TORTURÉ PAR VOLDEMORT AU POINT QU'IL EN PERDE SES CINQ SENS !

Elle se laissa choir sur une chaise à proximité de son grand lit à baldaquin, où Dawson gisait tel qu'elle l'avait jeté là. Il ressemblait à une grotesque poupée de chiffon abandonnée là par un enfant capricieux. Un pantin désarticulé, au visage d'ange tellement dépourvu d'expression que même Albus Dumbledore avait failli le déclarer mort...

Mort alors qu'il était vivant.

Le plus horrible et le plus abominable des destins, n'est-ce pas ?

Steelay serra les poings. Tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie jusque là, ses souvenirs, son éducation... Son passé et son présent... Tout cela avait volé en éclat. Il ne lui restait plus que ses doutes. Ses doutes et un avenir encore vierge. Voilà, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Steelay se trouvait présentement face à un choix à faire, un choix qui n'en était pas vraiment un, d'ailleurs. Elle savait déjà, instinctivement, tout au fond, d'elle, qu'elle avait déjà enclenché le mécanisme qui lui ferait probablement retrouver le chemin le moins noir. Continuer à servir Voldemort, cet être qui avait été capable de sang-froid, de faire de Dawson, cet homme insupportable et insignifiant, un supplicié digne des plus noires légendes de son peuple ? Non... Elle n'en serait pas capable. Steelay était certes une sorcière douée, mais elle n'était pas courageuse, et ne le serait jamais. Steelay avait peur de la mort, peur de la souffrance, peur de mourir sans avoir été capable de laisser son empreinte dans ce monde. Et en voyant Dawson... Elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas seulement peur de tout ça. Elle avait aussi peur de Voldemort. Elle le craignait par dessus tout, lui, l'incarnation du démon.

Comment ? Comment pouvais t'elle servir efficacement quelqu'un qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sans trembler de la tête aux pieds ? Comment pouvais t'elle espérer se distinguer aux yeux d'un Maître qui la terrifiait ? Elle n'y parviendrait jamais... Elle voulait le pouvoir, elle voulait une vie grandiose et bruyante, une existence reconnue par tous, être aimée et adulée... Et tout cela, jamais elle ne pourrais le trouver auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jamais, quoi qu'elle fasse pour s'en persuader.

Steelay se leva lentement et alla attraper grossièrement Dawson par les épaules pour l'installer un peu mieux sur le lit. Et lui ? Lui, qu'est ce qu'il avait à voir dans tout ça ? Pas grand chose... Il était juste le déclencheur. La clé. Le code, le mot de passe, le processus d'ouverture. Harry Dawson, point barre.

Steelay était à présent penchée au dessus du corps de Harry, ses mains toujours crispées sur ses épaules. Elle avait dit à Dumbledore qu'elle ferait tout pour le ramener à la vie, même si cela signifiait partir à la recherche de son peuple. Un peuple dévasté et stérile, qui l'avait engendrée à contrecœur et que jusque là, elle n'avait considéré que comme des racines lointaines, des parents éloignés... Eux... Le peuple de la nuit, dont sa mère était une enfant pure souche, et à qui elle devait son teint pâle, ses yeux trop blancs, et son goût pour les breuvages rouges... Elle ricana légèrement, comme pour se prendre elle même en dérision, alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles si fort dans les épaules de Dawson qu'elle sentit ses os craquer et son sang couler sous sa robe. Elle sentit son visage se tordre presque de fureur.

Non, non il n'était pas insignifiant ! Il était grand, il était lumineux ! Il avait tenu tête à Voldemort, il avait surmonté ses souffrances ! Il s'était sacrifié pour ses parents ! Et tout le monde reconnaissait sa valeur et son courage... Tellement, tellement même qu'on avait hésité à le déclarer mort, alors qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour lui... Et qu'on lui avait demandé à elle, (à elle !) de le présenter au peuple des Vampires pour qu'ils le ramènent à la vie... Les Vampires, son passé à elle. Et ils seraient l'avenir de Harry.

Toujours penchée au dessus du pantin, elle grimpa brusquement, presque férocement sur le lit, et passa sa jambe par dessus son bassin, de façon à être complètement au dessus de lui, de le dominer... Oui, elle allait ressusciter Harry Dawson. Oui, elle allait lui tendre la main à travers les ténèbres pour le ramener vers la lumière. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'en se rangeant du côté de Dawson, en combattant près de lui, elle pourrait accéder à cette vie rêvée... Cette vie de gloire éternelle à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Oui, auprès de lui, elle serait grande. Il lui apporterait ce que ni Voldemort ni son père n'était capable de lui offrir.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de Dawson, à tel point que leurs nez respectifs se frôlèrent. Elle grimaça d'incompréhension et de colère contre elle même lorsqu'elle sentit son ventre s'enflammer et... Elle grimaça encore plus fort, se refusant à achever sa pensée. Elle ressentait un tel embrouillamini de sentiments opposés, complexes, et variés qu'elle en avait presque le vertige.

Que ressentait t'elle ? L'amour ? La haine ? L'excitation ?

Non, non... Pas ces mots aux consonances douces, mièvres, et bons pour les adolescents prépubères à la libido sous développée...

Elle ressentait de l'envie. De l'envie proche de la jalousie, très proche... Mordant au coeur et l'emplissant de fiel jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève...

De l'impatience aussi. Tout de suite, tout de suite !

Et aussi...

_...du désir... _

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 13, "Les certitudes volent en éclat" **

* * *

**_Le blabla de fin de chapitre :_**

Andromède : °regarde les visages atterrés des lecteurs° Ben quoi ?

Les lecteurs : Rien, rien...

Andromède : C'est MA fic, je fais fantasmer qui je veux sur qui je veux, d'abord ! è.é

Les lecteurs : °toujours aussi atterrés°

Andromède : °boude° Si c'est ça, je fais pas les RaR...

Sirius : HEY ! Mais ça voudrait dire que nous, on s'est tapé le trajet pour rien ! Je proteste !

Minerva : °air pincé°

Andromède : °regard en coin à ses deux animateurs°

Sirius : Tu nous a fait rappliquer pour t'aider à répondre à ces foutues reviews, parce que t'es trop paresseuse pour le faire tout seule, et maintenant que tes lecteurs font un peu la gueule parce que la fin de ton chapitre s'ouvre sur une possible relation sexuelle entre mon filleul et la blondasse, tu boudes ! Ca va pas ça, Andro' !

Minerva : °choquée par le langage de Sirius°

Andromède : °grmmbl°

Sirius : Alors, t'arrêtes ton boudin ?

Andromède : °marmonne° Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Sirius : °tapote la tête d'Andro'° C'est bien, gentille Mémé.

Minerva : °air pincé, toujours°

Sirius : °semble remarquer Minerva pour la première fois° Ca alors, professeur McGonagall ! Alors c'est donc vous qui avez l'immense honneur de répondre aux reviews avec moi ?

Minerva : Black.. Ne m'énervez pas...

Sirius : °sourire à 3000 watts inimitable°

Minerva : °soupir exaspéré° Mais pourquoi avec lui ?

Andromède : °hausse les épaules et tends le sac postal de reviews à Sirius°

Sirius : °s'éclaircit la gorge° Alors, hum... Première question ( et première review, aussi ) de Chiffonette : _"Bouh! Mon Ryry à moi! Dis-moi qu'il va aller mieux, hein? Ey qu'il va pas finir avec Steelay!" _Hum...

Andromède : °regard vers Minerva°

Minerva : Hum...

Andromède : °regard vers les lecteurs°

Les lecteurs : Grrrrrrrr è.é

Andromède : °lève les yeux et les bras aux ciel dans un élan mélodramatique° Quoi ! Vous me cassez les pieds depuis des lustres pour que je case Harry et que vous puissiez savoir avec qui !

Les lecteurs : Oui, mais pas avec ELLE è.é !

Andromède : Ey oh, vous vous amusez bien, tous autant que vous êtes à faire encore pire que moi, non ? On case bien Harry avec Draco, Harry avec Snape, Harry avec Voldemort... Alors ne venez pas m'engueuler parce que j'ai écrit le minuscule début riquiqui infime d'une scène de cul entre deux incompatibles de plus, non mais ! Je suis pas la seule, et en plus, chez moi, il n'y a même pas de sentiments ! L'un des protagonistes et un légume cuit et l'autre est une blondasse jalouse et avide de pouvoir !

Minerva : °de plus en plus choquée°

Sirius : °chuchote aux lecteurs° Vous l'avez vraiment véxée, là...

Andromède : Les questiooooooooooooooooooooooooooons ! Ou alors j'envoûte Steelay et je la fait assassiner Harry à coup de canif dans son sommeil !

Sirius : T'oserais pas ?

Andromède : °pointe le cadavre de Némésis et Harry-la-courgette° Combien tu paries ?

Sirius : °gloups° Ok, Ok t'énerve pas... °tapote l'épaule d'Andro' en signe de soutien moral° Ey, Minnie, bossez un peu, je vais pas me taper toutes les reviews seul !

Minerva : °respire à fond pour se calmer° Une question de Blue Cinnamon ( Andro : Kikoo toi )... °s'étrangle en lisant la question° _"Tu crois que Lily a été effrayée et... Un peu émoustillée par le ton de James ?" _

_  
_Sirius : °éclate de rire°

Andromède : °sourire vengeur : niak niak niak°

Minerva : MAIS C'EST QUOI CET ASILE D'OBSEDES OU ON PARLE DE SEXE TOUTES LES DEUX MINUTES ?

Sirius et Andro : °d'une même voix° Mais nous sommes des obsédés...

Minerva : Je refuse de continuer dans ces conditions !

Andromède : Roh, Minerva, vous avez signé pour une soirée complète ! Et puis de nos jours, vous savez, ce sujet n'est plus du tout tabou... Et puis c'était la seule question de ce type, en plus !

Minerva : Vous ne vous seriez pas un peu arrangée pour que ce soit moi qui en hérite, des fois, jeune fille ?

Andromède : °regard gêné° Ben c'est à dire que...

Sirius : °grande claque sur l'épaule de Minnie° Allons, professeur, vous n'allez pas vous mettre à boudez, vous aussi ? L'auteur à l'excuse d'être une gamine capricieuse de 16 ans, mais vous, à votre âge...

Minerva : °outrée° Je ne suis pas vieille, Black !

Sirius : Mais j'ai pas dit ça...

Minerva : Vous l'avez pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu...

Sirius : Pas ma faute si vous vous sentez visée ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, après tout...

Minerva : °grrrrrrrr° Traitez moi de vieille peau, allez y !

Sirius : Mais enfin, professeur...

Andromède : °regarde l'échange en mangeant des pop-corns° Encore mieux qu'au cinéma, lol !

Minerva : Je ne me suis pas laissée embobiner dans cette histoire de RaR pour subir de telles infamies !

Sirius : Mais c'est vous qui vous énervez toute seule ! C'est comme cette fois là, où James et moi avions mis du poil à gratter dans votre grosse culotte écossaise d'hiver... Vous savez, celle doublée en pilou ? Sérieusement, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat, et pourtant...

Minerva : °la bave aux lèvres, les yeux qui lancent des éclairs° Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack !

( Andromède : Ils s'entendent comme chien et chat °fufufu° )

( Sirius et Minerva : Haha, très drôle -.- )

Andromède : °regarde sa montre° Dîtes, les enfants... On a des réponses aux reviews à terminer, nous...

Sirius : Moi je veux bien, mais bon... regarde la, quoi. Elle va nous faire un coup de calcaire dans la minute, si ça continue...

Andromède : °pianote sur son clavier°

_Minerva McGonagall oublia subitement toute la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Sirius et redevint aussi calme qu'à l'ordinaire, prête à continuer les réponses aux reviews... _

_  
_Minerva : Titania Féadora nous sert cet intéressant commentaire : _"Harry et Steelay ont quand même réussi à me faire rire( ils iraient bien ensemble ces deux là non? évite la poele à frire oui j'arrête avec mes idées tordues!)"... _

Andromède : ... °préfère ne pas faire de commentaires°...

Sirius : Comme quoi, hein... °mdr° Kaka la Zen demande : _"Mais pourquoi t'as fait crever Nime ? Et pourquoi t'as ôté quatre de ses sens à Harry ! (il lui reste juste le goût...) C'était pas gentil ça ! Snif..."... _°regard mauvais à Andro°

Andromède : Quoi encore ?

Sirius : C'est vrai ça... Pourquoi tu t'es acharné comme ça sur la bobine de mon filleul ? è.é

Andromède : Parce que. J'aime faire souffrir le héros, j'aime faire souffrir tout court, et puis ça servait bien le scénario, et ça va être matière à deux ou trois scènes très chouettes que j'attends avec impatience, et que vous aurez l'occasion de voir dans le prochain chapitre... Et au fait, Kaka, Harry a bel et bien perdu ses cinq sens, le goût compris. Relis bien ce passage ;)

( Sirius : Pssst, t'avais pas annoncé un chapitre nommé "Souvenirs d'enfance", au fait ? )

( Andromède : Si... Mais finallement, ce sera le chapitre 14, et non le 13... )

Minerva : Daniet, qui a d'ailleurs laissé un énorme paquet de reviews très touchantes et très constructives, l'auteur en a été très touchée ( Andro : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii #.# ), pose les questions suivantes : _"C'était merveilleux ce chapitre, horrible, fascinant, le sacrifice du fils pour la mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour le fils. Oui, définitivement tout se paie un jour. Harry paierait-il le prix du sacrifice de sa mère? Et Steelay à quel jeu joue-t-elle? A-t-elle enfin compris quelque chose. Et Petigrow? Comme on aurait aimé qu'il soit là, au moment où James se demandait si Peter allait bien, quelle horrible ironie, sans le savoir il se préoccupe du traitre, si il savait..." _

_  
_Andromède : Il y a un peu de ça... mais j'avoue sincèrement que je n'avais pas pensé tout de suite au "retournement de sacrifice" quand j'ai écrit le passage. Pour moi, je voulais avant tout montrer l'amour que Harry a pour ses parents, et sa capacité à se sacrifier sans hésiter pour sauver ceux qu'il aime. Mais c'est vraiment un beau parallèle que tu as mis là à jour ;)

Sirius : Si Steelay a compris quelque chose ? Et bien, en quelque sorte, oui... Tu as pu le constater en fin de chapitre, je pense...

Minerva : Je pense que cette jeune femme ne jouait pas vraiment de jeu... Ou plutôt, si, elle se jouait un jeu à elle même. Elle s'était monté un personnage, une identité qu'elle croyait maîtriser...

Sirius : Et en deux coups de clavier, Mémé Dro a fichu tout ça par terre ;)

Andromède : ;p

Sirius : Un commentaire d'Eidole : _"mais y'a un truc k'on aurait pu arranger: la mort de 'nime... c'est vraix ki-oi, tu aurais pu faire ke Hélynn sort le coeur de 'nime au moment où james et lily arrivent et le jette (sans le faire exprèspetite queue de démon) dans les mains de James!  
Cela aurait été très marrant je trouve! (ho et après une dépression nerveuse au stad final pour ce cher Cornedrue)rève et bave sur le clavier lol" _

_  
_Minerva : °beurk° -.-

Andromède : Et après c'est moi la psychopate sadique à l'esprit tordu ? -.-°

Sirius : °pas content° Les lecteurs sont parfois pires que l'auteur... Et en plus ils vont te donner des idées, je parie !

Andromède : Héhé, rassure toi, mon grand, pour ce qui est du registre "Torturons les personnages pour le fun", je suis seule maîtresse à bord, et personne ne peux m'influencer sur ce point ;)

Sirius : °ne sais pas si il doit être rassuré ou non°

Andromède : °lève sa poele à frire avec nonchalance° T'as quelque chose à dire ?

Sirius : °déglutit° Nan, rien...

Minerva : Angelina jonhson4 vous propose ceci, Miss : _"J'ai une idée : et si pour répondre aux questions tu convoquait Steelay et Harry ?" _

_  
_Andromède : Vous tenez vraiment à ce qu'il y ai un meurtre, ou quoi ? Convoquer Steelay et Harry... C'est comme si je m'amusais à mettre Milady et Athos dans la même pièce !

Sirius : Tu peux pas varier un peu tes références, merde ? -.-

Andromède : Roooh, Obi Wan et Darth Vader, Yuki et Kyo, Dark et Krad, Gandalf et Saroumane, Wolverine et Dents de sabre... Voilà, t'es content ? J'ai plus d'idées, moi !

Sirius : Très -

Andromède : °très fatiguée, tout d'un coup°

Minerva : Une question un peu plus personnelle, toujours d'Angelina : _"PS/ t'habites où exactement dans le nord ? Moi je suis de téteghem, près de Dunkerque, tout en haut !" _

Andromède : Moi ? Je suis de Douai, à une demi heure de Lille...

Sirius : Plusieurs remarques de Miladjadja : _"A part que j'attend impatiemment la suite et que je trouve ta fic assez drôle, je me permet de dire que je doute que les maraudeurs soient aussi vulgaires :D et aussi que pour quelqu'un qui a battu Voldy, HP aurait pu s'en sortir mieux que ça, non ?" _

_  
_Minerva : Précision : Ce ne sont point les Maraudeurs qui sont vulgaires, mais bel et bien l'auteur...

Andromède : Oui, je suis grossière, et alors ? è.é En plus, ça donne un peu de punch aux personnages... Même si j'avoue que parfois, je dépasse les limites...

Sirius : Par contre, la remarque selon laquelle Harry était un peu mou face au Père Voldy revient souvent...

Andromède : Bah oui, je sais qu'il a pas été très Harry-Sue sur ce coup là... Ma seule explication est la suivante : Harry n'était pas au top de sa forme ( bras cassé, combats contre les Mangemorts, toujours un peu patraque de sa confrontation avec Hélynn... ) , de plus, pendant ses deux ans d'inactivité, je dirais qu'il s'est quelque peu... empâté. Harry ne s'entraînait plus depuis des mois et des mois, souvenez vous bien de ça. De plus, Voldemort l'a pris par surprise et torturé psychologiquement en le plongeant dans le ruisseau de Sai, ne l'oubliez pas... C'est donc en quelque sorte normal qu'il se soit fait laminer au 1e round.

Sirius : Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, il a du répondant, le Ryry, et il ne manquera certainement pas une occasion d'égaliser ;)

Minerva : Vilarie vous adresse cette prière : _"je t'en suplit a genous c'est le cris du coeur que tu entend là! envoie moi un i-mail quand tuauras mis un nouveau chapitre et mets le le plus vite possible! merci merci trois fois merci!" _

_  
_Andromède : Euh, ben euh... Moi je veux bien, mais bon... Si je commence à envoyer des mails à chaque fois pour prévenir de quand je poste, j'ai pas fini, moi...

Sirius : Y'a des lecteurs qui doutent de rien...

Andromède : °frappe Sirius avec la poele à frire° On est gentil avec les reviewers ! T'inquiète Vilarie, je vais faire de mon mieux ;)

Minerva : Chrys63 : _"mais peter je le deteste sal petit rat on va dire que c'est le rat du futur qui le pousse au mal...et c'est peut etre lui qui va le faire basculer du coté obscure.." _

Sirius : °enflammé° Entièrement d'accord avec toi !

Andromède : Darth Wortmail, bwahahahaha XD Nan, plus sérieusement, pour en savoir plus sur les interactions entre les deux Peter, il va vous falloir attendre encore quelques chapitres, je le crains...

( Sirius : Dis surtout que t'as pas encore tout planifié, oui ! )

( Andromède : Ouais, bon, ça va è.é ! )

Minerva : ( c'est moi ou j'ai la vague impression que c'est moi qui me coltine toutes les reviews, là ? ) Et voilà la review d'Ambre15...

°Sirius et Andro' échangent un regard°

Andromède : Ma revieweuse adorée qui me ponds dix pages word à chaque review... Héhé, c'est toi qui a le record, choupette !

Sirius : °décortique la review° _"Au fait je me demandais, a la fin (j'suis pas une précosse…) Harry, y va mourir, retourner dans son époque, ou rester au temps des maraudeurs comme dans « naraë Harry Potter ; noé naraë Tom Elvis Jedusor » de gabrielletrompelamort ? Au fait, Quand les maraudeurs vont se srvir de la carte du maraudeur, vont(ils voir « Harry Potter » ? Est ce que je te bassine avec mes question inutil, chiante et a 2 mornille ? (à répondre par oui ou non )  
Que dire, que dire… Faut bien meubler, j'ai une réputation a tenir !" _

_  
_Minerva : Miss Ambre15, vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvons répondre à ses questions...

Andromède : Spoiler, grande, désolée ;)

Sirius : C'est pratique, ça...

Andromède : °fufufu°

Minerva : Dernière question, de Melody Evans : _"Salut! Je me demandais si Harry avait vaincu Voldemort dans ce chapitre... je veux dire, est-ce qu'il va revenir?" _

_  
_Sirius : Non, Harry n'a pas vaincu Voldemort, malheureusement... Il l'a juste enfermé provisoirement dans sa propre illusion du ruisseau de Sai. Mais sois certaine que ce psychopathe va trouver le moyen de revenir...

Minerva : Pour terminer, merci aussi à : Anie Celebrindal, Thealie, Mushu, Aqualine d'Aquarius, Underphoenix, Alinemcb54, Hermione1992, Fofolleuh, Fay Potter, Zofia et Canylus.

Andromède : MERCI LES GENS JE VOUS AIMEUH ! ( je sais, je me répète, lol )

**Note : **Normalement, je dis bien normalement ( allez vous en mesurer le degré de normalité chez moi.. ), c'est bel et bien le chapitre 14 ( donc le suivant ) qui s'intitulera "Souvenirs d'enfance", et pas celui ci, comme je l'avais annoncé la fois dernière...

(1) Tous ceux qui auront reconnu là la référence à l'excellent roman de Paul Féval : "le bossu", et à son formidable héros : Henri de Lagardère, gagnent le droit de m'envoyer un mail pour poser des questions sur la fic, lol ;)


End file.
